Una Nueva Vida
by maribelcullen
Summary: La historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spank
1. Chapter 1

Hola Once Upon a Times no es mío, yo solo juego con los personajes, la historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spanking por si no es de su agrado. No soy muy buena con los resúmenes así q les dejo la historia.

Capitulo 1

Estaba hablando con Daniel cuando un grito de auxilio me distrajo, y paso por mi lado un caballo a todo galope y una pequeña niña gritando de miedo, me monte en mi caballo y comencé a perseguir el caballo desbocado, cuando por fin me acerque tome la niña en mis brazos.

- Estas bien; le pregunte.

- Si estoy bien; la niña me abrazo fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. –Tenía miedo; me dijo.

- Ok, ok ya no llores todo está bien ha hora; le decía mientras frotaba su espalda y ella se empezó a relajar. – Mi nombre es Regina y cuál es el tuyo; le pregunte con interés.

- Blanca Nieves; me contesto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Por todos los dioses acababa de salvar a la hija del Rey, y la niña me estaba mirando como si fuera su heroína.

-Vamos Nieves que tu padre debe estar buscándote como loco; le dije mientras salía de mi asombro.

- Si el debe estar buscándome, no debí tomar el caballo sin su permiso y mucho menos debí salir al bosque sola; dijo mirando el piso apenada.

- Blanca Nieves no debiste hacer eso, no ves que es peligroso, jovencita pudiste hacerte mucho daño o hasta matarte; le dije está muy molesta me provocaba darle una palmadas por haberse arriendó el cuello tan tontamente, pero que me pasa desde cuando soy tan maternal, si apenas conozco a la chica.

- Lo siento; dijo con una carita triste.

-¡Uf! bueno vamos a buscar a tu padre; la tome de la mano y con la otra tome las rienda de los caballos, y nos dirigimos a la casa, lo guardias reales deben estar cerda buscando a la princesa.

Cuando estábamos llegado a la casa efectivamente estaban los guardias reales y el carruaje del Rey, Nieve salió corriendo cuando vio a su padre, y empanzó a contarte todo desde como se había perdido y hasta como yo la había salvado, el Rey estaba tan emocionado que a su única hija no le había pasado nada que lo que hacía era abrazarla y decirle que nunca hiciera algo tan tonto, con razón la niña no obedecía ni siquiera la había regañado por haber arriesgado el cuello.

-Padre quiero presentarte a Regina, ella fue la que me salvo; dijo nieves a su padre.

- Su majestad; hice una reverencia.

- No Regina el que debería hacer una reverencia soy yo; me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, - Salvaste a mi única hija nunca te lo voy a poder agradecer; y me beso la mano.

Esa noche el Rey se quedo en casa, hablando con mis padres, ellos sin yo saberlo ya estaban planificando mi futuro, a la mañana siguiente me dieron la noticia que sería la esposa del Rey, dios mi estomago se fue a mis pies, mi mundo se estaba de rumbado, mi verdadero amor era Daniel.

-REGINA; grito Nieves y entrando a mi habitación, de verdad a esta niña no le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar, - Te enteraste de la noticia; dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Cual noticia Nieves?, le pregunte.

-Serás mi nueva madre Regina no es genial; y me abrazo con tanta fuerza, genial ella consideraba genial esa noticia o no yo tenía muchos nombres más apropiados para esa noticia pero claro no se los podía decir a una niña de 8 años.

-Si nieves es una buena noticia yo también quiero que seas mi hija; y era verdad la niña me caía bien y sentía que debía protegerla, pero bueno no debía pensar en eso ella tenía que hablar con Daniel primero. – Nieves porque no vas con mi madre y la ayudas con los preparativos de la boda; de dije sonriendo.

-Si Regina; dijo mientras daba brincos de felicidad en el cuarto y como entro salió de la habitación.

Me fui corriendo al establo y ahí estaba el hombre que amo con todo el corazón.

-Daniel; lo llame

-Regina que estás haciendo aquí, hoy no tenemos clase de equitación si tu madre se entera que estas aquí te vas a estar en problemas; me dijo preocupado

-Necesitaba verte; lo abrace tan fuerte y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho, deje que en ese beso saliera toda mi preocupación.

-Regina que pasa?, Hay algo mal?; dijo más preocupado que antes.

-Daniel recuerda la niña que salve ayer; le pegunte el solo asintió con la cabeza, -Bueno es hija del Rey y mi madre quiere que me case con él, y el Rey está más que contento ya está planificando la boda; le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Queeee! Ella no puede obligarte; dijo casi con desesperación y lo mire con cara de _verdad crees que no puede obligarme_, - Bueno si tienes razón ella puede; dijo en un murmullo.

-Por eso he venido Daniel, debemos irnos, tenemos que huir es la única forma que podamos ser felices; le dije con mucha ilusión.

-Está bien Regina, prepara tus cosa nos vamos esta noche, voy a tener los caballos preparados para irnos; y me dio un beso. – Ha hora vete antes que tu madre sospeche.

Salí del establo sin saber que alguien había sido espectador de nuestro plan de escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Times no es mi, yo solo juego con los personajes, La historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spank /nalgadas. No soy muy buena con los resúmenes así q les dejo la historia.

Capitulo 2

Ese día fue agitado con la preparación de la boda, le verdad es que mi madre estaba desesperada por qué me casara, mas la preparación de las cosa que me tenía que llevar para huir con Daniel, algo de oro que tenia, mas unas joyas eso sería suficiente para poder tener una vida feliz.

En la noche tenía que ser cuidadosa que nadie me viera salir, así que espera que fuera muy tarde ya todo estaban durmiendo o al menos yo creía eso, me fui al estable y vi la silueta de un hombre todo estaba tan oscuro que casi era visible pero debía ser Daniel.

-Daniel; lo llame pero cuando voltio era el Rey, empecé a desesperarme, donde estaba Daniel.

-Regina mi dulce muchacha; me dijo con melancolía.

-Su majestad que hace aquí? Le pregunte nerviosa.

-Anoche te seguí, y escuche todo lo que hablaste con ese muchacho Daniel es como se llama; yo iba a decir algo, pero el solo alzo su mano y me calle – No te estoy juzgando Regina solo quiero que seas feliz y por lo tanto te libero de tu compromiso; me dijo con tristeza.

Yo estaba en estado de shock el rey está liberando el compromiso y que estaba dejando huir de casa, pero cuando le iba a gradecer por ese gesto apareció mi madre desde la sobras.

-Este era tu plan muchacha tonta, irte con un mozo de cuarta; me dijo con rabia cuando el Rey voltio mi madre no se percato de lo que hacía, solo se dejo llevar por la rabia y metió su mano en el pecho del Rey sacando su corazón, aun latiendo en su mano mi madre lo apretó tanto hasta que lo hizo cenizas.

-Que has hecho madre, mataste al Rey; le dije mientras veía el cuerpo inerte del Rey en el suelo. Y en eso apareció Daniel detrás de mi madre.

Mi madre siguió mi mirada y volito y vio a Daniel lo paralizo con el solo movimiento de du mano; - Tu eres el culpable de todo esto, pese que eras tú el que estaba hablando con mi hija, tú eras el que tenias que morir; mi madre se abalanza sobre él y cuando su mano va directo al su pecho, apareció nieves y empujo a mi madre al heno.

-Tu miserable mocosa, como te atreves a empujarme; y de dio una bofetada, nieves que cayó al piso mientras sus manos tocaba la mejilla, y le salían una lagrimas.

Por los todo los dioses eso fue lo último que pude soportar ella no tenía derecho a tocar a Nieves, sentí como mi magia estaba creciendo en mi cuerpo, como la sangre se estaba calentado, como cada parte de mi cuerpo se está preparando para atacar, fue cuando todo esa rabia, dolor, tristeza, la acumule en mis manos y lance una fuerte ola de energía que dejo a mi madre inconsciente. Caí de rodillas nunca había usado mi magia de esa forma.

-Regina debía irnos, hay q aprovechar q tu madre esta inconsciente, Regina vamos; tiraba de mi Daniel para que me pusiera de pie.

Me levanté debía ser fuerte, tome mis cosas que estaban en el suelo y se las entregue a Daniel para que las montara en el caballo, me acerque a nieves que estaba llorando al ver el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo.

-Nieves debemos irnos; trate de levantarla

-Regina que le pasa a mi padre porque esta así, esta frío, hay que buscar ayuda; dijo con desesperación

-No nieve tenemos que irnos ya, mi madre puede despertar en cualquier momento, y si te ve aquí te va a matar como lo hizo con tu padre; trate q se levantará de nuevo pero esta niña es terca.

-NO SUÉLTAME REGINA, YO NO ME VOY, QUIERO ESTAR CON MI PADRE; estaba gritando mientras lloraba con desesperación.

-Nieve cariño sé que esto es fuerte para ti pero debemos irnos ha hora; ya mi paciencia se estaba agotando y también tenía terror que mi madre se levantará, así que tome a nieve de la cintura y la cargue, ella estaba pataleado y gritaba.

-BLANCANIEVES ES SUFICIENTE; Daniel la tomo mientras me montaba en el caballo, la monte conmigo y empezó la huida, galopamos durante horas, nos habiamos alejando mucho del reino.

-Regina debemos detenernos, los caballos están cansados y nosotros debemos descansar también llevamos muchas horas cabalgando; me dijo Daniel

-Debemos alejarnos más, toda vía estamos cerca; les dije con un poco de miedo.

-Regina ya salimos del límite del reino creo que nos hemos alejando suficiente además todo estamos cansado; tenía razón estaba agotada y toda vía sentía como nieve sollozaba de vez en cuando.

-Ok en el siguiente pueblo podemos encontrar un lugar para descansar; de verdad ya estaba agotada.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegamos a un pueblo, Daniel fue a preguntar por alguna posada, mientras yo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en solo un día, dios el rey había muerto, tenía a la princesa dormida en mis brazos y mi madre estaba como loca buscándome, pero al menos tenía el apoyo de Daniel bueno entre los dos veríamos que íbamos hacer.

-Regina ya pague la habitación; me dijo

-Ok; le entré a nieve que estaba dormida mientras me Bajaba del caballo, tome nuevamente a nieve en los brazos la niña apenas había notado el movimiento.

-Regina es el cuarto 6 voy a llevar los caballos al establo a descansar y luego llevo las cosas; me dio un besos y se marchó.

Acomode a nieve para que el mayor peso estuviera en la cadera y luego entre a la posada, cuando llegue al cuarto habían dos camas acosté a nieve en una la arrope y espere que Daniel llegara pero estaba tan cansada q apenas me acosté me quede dormida.

Cualquier Crítica es bien bienvenida.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Once Upon a Times no es mi, yo solo juego con los personajes, La historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spank /nalgadas. No soy muy buena con los resúmenes así q les dejo la historia.

Capitulo 3

Punto de vista de nieve.

Cuando me levanté me percate que esta no es mi cama donde estaba, y me acorde de todo lo que había pasado la muerte de mi padre y que habíamos tenido que huir, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, cuando voltee vi a Regina durmiendo con Daniel, no quise despertarlos me levanté y empecé a explorar el lugar era una habitación pequeña, así que salí, nunca había estado es un lugar así empecé a investigar y vi a unos niños jugando, me acerque a ellos.

-Hola; los salude con timidez - puedo jugar con ustedes; les dije con emoción casi nunca estaba con niños de mi edad.

-Sí, mi nombre Roja y el James cuál es tu tuyo?; me pregunto la niña porque cargara una capucha roja

-Nieves; les dije.

-Que edad Tienes Nieves; pregunto Rojas

- 8 años y ustedes.

-Bueno yo tengo 7 años y James 9 años; dijo Roja con una sonrisa

-Ven vamos a jugar; me tomo de la mano James

Punto de vista Regina

Me levanté y lo primero q vi fue a Daniel me puedo acostumbrara a esta vista todo lo días, si la verdad sí, me levante y vi a la cama de nieves y estaba vacía, dios donde esta empecé a mirar por todas partes, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, como la pudieron sacar de la habitación con ellos hay, y si fue mi madre.

-DANIEL DESPIERTA; le decía mientras lo sacudía - Vamos Daniel despierta que nieves no está.

-Que como que no está; me dijo medio dormido - no debe estar muy lejos, vamos a buscarla

Ambos salimos de la posada en búsqueda de nieves, empecé a mirar a todos lados, donde estaría, y si alguien le había hecho daño, cuando un grito me saco de mis pensamientos era nieve estaba jugando con una niña y un niño, ella vino corriendo y me abrazo, empecé a verificar que estuviera bien que nada malo le hubiese pasado, mi preocupación se volvió felicidad nada malo le había pasado, pero la felicidad se volvió rabia, aquí estaba ella muerta de miedo mientras la niña estaba jugando.

-Nieves porque saliste de la habitación así, sin decirle a nadie; le dije con cara enojada

- Bueno ustedes estaba dormido y ya estaba aburrida así que salí a explorar; me dijo con su cara bien lavada esta niña era una descarada.

-Bueno esto es para que aprendas a decir siempre a dónde vas; Le dije mientras la volteaba para tener mejor acceso a su trasero y le di 5 palmadas.

ZAS,ZAS, Ouch ZAS,ZAS,auuu,ZAS, Reginaaaaaaa noo dueleee; dijo lastimosamente mientras estaba llorando

-Duele, esa es la idea nieves para que recuerdes que no puedes estar sola por ahí; le dije mientras le daba un abrazó y la consolaba- ya ya vamos deja de llorar; y la mire a los ojos

-Nieves esté lugar es nuevo para nosotros no puedes estar por ahí si decirle a nadie, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, Daniel esta como loco buscándote también, no lo hagas de nuevo, ok; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

- No fue mi intención asustarlos; me dijo con una carita de tristeza que daba mucha ternura - y me encontré con unos amigos están allá son Roja la niña y James el chico; dijo mientras saludaba.

- Ok ve a despedirte de ellos vamos a comer algo y luego debemos buscar donde quedarnos, no vamos a vivir en la posada verdad; le dije con una sonrisa, nieve salió corriendo para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y regreso a mi lado

- Vamos busquemos a Daniel que debe estar preocupado; le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano, no la iba a perder de vista dios esta niña es un imán para los problemas.

Cuando estaba entrando a la posada venía Daniel casi sin respiración, tuvo que estar corriendo para venir así.

- Daniel que paso? Le fue preocupada

-Regina no encuentro a nieve casi he recorrido el pueblo; dijo con miedo en los ojos sin percatarse que la fugitiva está escondida de atrás de mí, no es tonta la niña me está usando como escudó.

- Tranquilo la acabo de encontrar esta a justamente aquí; dije dando un paso al lado y dejando al descubierto a nieve que estaba dando su mejor mirada del gato con botas.

-Nieves por dios estas bien; dijo Daniel mientras la abrazaba y nieves rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello y sus piernas la cadera de Daniel

Daniel lo que hizo fue llevarla a la habitación cargada, la dejo en la cama o dios Daniel se veía molesto, esto no va a terminar bien para Nieves.

Punto de vista de Daniel

Deje a nieves en la cama ella lo que hacía era ver sus manos, dios como una niña tan pequeña podía casi causarme un infarto.

- ok comencemos por el principió, nieves porque saliste así sin avisar; le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en la cadera en forma de jarra.

- buenoustedesestabandormidoysaliainvestigar; dijo mirando al piso pero las palabras fueron tan rápidas y a la vez tan bajas que no pude oír ni la mitad de lo que dijo

-Blancanieves me gustaría hablar contigo no con tu cabeza te agradecería que me mirarás cuando estoy hablando y por favor habla mas despacio; le dije en un tono que no tenía discusión

-Lo siento; dijo mientras subía los ojos que estaba cristalinos de lágrimas que aún no caían

- ok continúa; le dije

-Me desperté y ustedes estaba dormimos y bueno no quise molestarlos y ya estaba aburrida, así que salir a explorar un rato, dijo mientras jugaba con su manda- y vi a unos niños de mi edad y bueno me puse a jugar con ellos ya que casi nunca puedo jugar con niños de mi edad; dijo con tanto sentimiento que solo provocaba decirle está bien olvidemos todo esto, pero no podía estábamos huyendo ella tiene que aprender que nosotros somos los adultos y que ella tiene que pedimos permiso si quiere ir algún lado o algo malo le puede pasar es mejor dar la lección horita que lamentarnos después, pero él no podía no con esa carita y mire a Regina.

-Regina; le dije en tono de súplica.

- Es toda tuya yo ya le dije cinco palmadas por no pedir permiso; mientras levantaba las manos le di una mirada que claramente le decía cobarde, bueno que empiece la música.

- Nieves; me senté a su lado- cariño sabes lo que hiciste mal; ella solo asintió la cabeza

-Ok entonces dime

-No debí salir sin avisar porque los preocupé; dijo con algunas lágrimas saliendo

-Exacto no debiste hacer eso, ya lo habías hecho antes cuando tomates el caballo y viste que pudiste hacerte mucho daño y lo haces ha hora y alguien te pudo hacer daño también ; le aclaré y ella asintió la cabeza- Bueno esto es para que no lo vuelvas hacer, la tomé de la cintura y la puse sombre mi regazo; -Te iba a dar 20 pero Regina ya te dio cinco palmadas pero si lo vuelves hacer esto va ser como un paseo

- No Daniel te lo juro no vuelvo a salir pero no me pegues ya Regina me pego y aún me duele; decía mientas lloraba

- Bueno que se una lección Nieves; le dije mientras alzaba la mano

ZAS,ZAS,auu ZAS, no mas ZAS,ZAS,voy hace buenaZAS, auuu ZAS,ZAS auuuu, ZAS,ZAS grrrr Ouch

Me detuve mientras le frotaba la espalda- ya casi acabamos; le dije mientas le subía la falda quería dejar una buena impresión porque no quería volver hacer esto creo que no soportaría escucharla llorar así y menos por mi culpa, así que las últimas cinco se las daría donde las nalgas se une con la pierna no olvidaría la lección por lo menos el resto del día cuando se siente.

ZAS, no ZAS sales ZAS sin pedir ZAS permiso ZAS entendido  
>No Daniel no lo hago pero yaaaa no massss me dueleeeee buuaaaa<p>

-Ya ya paso Nieves pero no lo hagas otra vez ok; le dije mientras la acomodaba en mi regazo.

-Ok, pero eres malo me pegaste muy duro y ha hora me va a dolor para siempre buuaaaaa; definitivo esta niña es una exagerada.

-Bueno para que no te vuelva a pegar tú te vas a portar bien; le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

Punto de vista de Regina

No podía soportar ver a nieves llorar asi, me acerque a ellos; - Ven vamos a costarnos un rato así cuando te despiertes ya no te va a dolor tanto; le dije mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

-Regina siento haber sido mala; me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No nieves no eres mala todos cometemos error, pero eso fue el castigo para que no lo hagas de nuevo, pero después todo es olvidado; le dije mientras le acomodaba el pelo - recuerda que mi madre nos debe estar buscando y si te ve sola te puede hacer daño, vez porque estábamos tan preocupados

-Si tienes razón no había pensado en eso, Regina tu vas a cuidarme y Daniel también, ya que mi mamá y mi papá están muertos; me dijo casi dormida

-Si cariño nosotros te vamos a cuidar; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Ha así que ustedes son mis nuevos padres; dijo mientras se dormía

-Si bebe nosotros seremos tus nuevos padres; me pare de la cama y abrase a Daniel y le dije -Es una niña y empezamos a reír como locos.

Quisiera saber que les parece la historia, si alguien quiere compartir ideas de cómo quiere que siga la historia son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

NinaMakea y MarQueZA-N1

Gracias por sus comentarios, pensé que a nadie le había gustado la historia =(, ya que es la primera vez que me ánimo a escribir, llevo mucho tiempo leyendo historias de otros autores que son súper buenos, así que no sabía si estaba a la altura para crear una historia y jugar un rato con algunos personajes, pero ver sus mensajes que dejaron es un impulso para seguir escribiendo.

NinaMakea si la verdad es que quería jugar un rato con él como hubiera si la vidas de Regina y Daniel juntos, aun que le puse un pequeño intruso en esa nueva vida =), vamos a ver cómo termina esa mezcla.

MarQueZA-N1 no creo, a Cora la voy a enviar al país de las maravillas por ha hora, dejemos a nuestros protagonistas ser feliz un rato ;)

Y bueno dejo de seguir hablando y les dejo el nuevo capítulo, voy a tratar de actualiza diario mientras la Universidad me deje jajaja. Once Upon a Time no es mio solo juego con los personales.

Capitulo 4

PV Regina

Me quede en la habitación, viendo dormir a nieves mientras Daniel trataba de encontrar un lugar para comprar y formar una familia, pero debía hablar primero con alguien, debía ver la forma de que su madre no la encontrara, pero será en otro momento, pero una llamado el saco de sus pensamientos.

-Regina; me llamo nieves

-Hola cariño, como dormiste.

-Bien; dijo mientras se sentaba y hacia unas muecas graciosas cuando su trasero toco la cama. – Tengo hambre; dijo mientras bostezaba

-Buenos bajemos para comer algo; le dije ella me tomo de la mano.

Cuando habíamos terminado de comer llego Daniel con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Hola preciosa; me dijo mientras me besaba – Encontré una pequeña casa y tiene un granero, se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, podemos vivir bien, es un poco modesto paro creo es un buen comienzo; me decía mientras me abrazaba.

Nieves no se había acercado y eso me pareció bastante extraño, desde que se había levantado casi no había hablado.

-Hola princesa; le dice Daniel a Nieves mientras se inclinaba a nivel de sus ojos – Te gusta la idea de vivir en una granja; le dijo con emoción ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno vamos entonces a nuestro nuevo hogar; dije con la emoción

Todo estaba preparado para irnos, pero nieve se estaba negando a montarse en el caballo.

-Vamos nieves tienes que montarte; le dije con paciencia

-No, no me voy a montar, dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos – La última vez que me monte en un caballo casi me mata, me rehusó a montarme nuevamente.

-Nieves, yo se que tienes miedo por lo que paso la ultima vez, pero el miedo es normal nos dice que algo puede ser peligroso, pero no puedes dejar que el miedo invada tu vida, tienes que hacerle frente y seguir adelante, no importa cuántas veces te tropieces, hay que levantarse y seguir intentado, igual vas a estar conmigo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ok; le dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Ok Regina lo voy a intentar; me dijo con un poco de miedo – Pero puedo ir con Daniel; me decía mientras jugaba con la manda de su camisa, ok esta niña la estaba cambiado su compañía por la de su novio, esto es un abuso, cuando vi la cara de Daniel su sonrisa _era como viste me prefiere a mí, _dios él es peor que nieves mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Si nieves puede ir con él; dije con cara de dolor fingido – Me Iré sola en el caballo; les dije con una voz melancólica mientras me montaba.

PV Daniel

-Claro que si te puedes venir conmigo Nieves; le dije mientras la cargaba en mi hombro como un saco de papa y la hacía reír; - No le preste atención a Regina esta celosa porque preferiste venir conmigo que con ella; dije con autosuficiencia.

-Haaaa Ok, pero Regina no esté celosa yo también te quiero; dijo con mucha ternura.

-Yo sé cariño, y no estoy celosa; dijo con una sonrisa que claramente me decía me vengare pronto Daniel, así que es mejor si tengo cuidado.

-Yo también te quiero Regina; le dije con la misma voz que uso nieves, y solo me miro y me saco la lengua que infantil pero así la amaba.

Así comenzó la marcha, llevamos casi 40 minutos de camino cuando llegamos a la casa.

PV Regina.

La casa era preciosa tenía una cerca color blanca, tenía muchas flores rosas, claveles, iris, tulipanes, la casa era perfecta como siempre la había imaginado, me baje del caballo y entre era linda tenía su pequeña sala, la cocina, subí las escaleras hay estaba tres habitaciones, cuando entre a la más pequeña, hay podía ver a mi hija o hijo jugando en aquel cuarto, pero mientras que llegue ese momento la princesa de la casa seria Nieves.

Baje las escaleras y me lance sobre Daniel y lo empezó a besar – Es preciosa y perfecta me encanta; le decía mientras lo volvía a besar, cuando empecé a buscar a nieves no la encontré.

-Y donde esta Nieves Daniel

-No se hace un momento estaba aquí; dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Se suponía que la estabas cuidando Daniel; le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo; -Nieves donde estas; la llame.

-Aquí Regina; me dijo mientras salía de la cocina; -La casa es muy bonita y tiene un patio muy grande; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Bueno el resto del día estaba pasando sin inconvenientes, cada uno se estaba instalando en las habitaciones, Daniel había ido al mercado a comprar la comida necesaria para los tres. Ya era tarde cuando entre en la habitación de Nieves y ella estaba acostada, cuando me acerque me pecarte de que estaba llorando.

-Nieves que paso, te lastimaste; le pregunte preocupada mientras me sentaba a su lado y mi mano instintivamente estaba frotando la espalda para consolarla.

-No es solo que estaba pensando en mis padres; y mas lagrimas empezaron a salir. – Es que me estoy dando cuenta que estoy sola, mi madre murió hace unos años y ha hora mi padre, soy una huérfana Regina; dijo mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada

-Haa cariño yo sé que es triste, pero tranquila que no estás sola, o que crees que Daniel o yo te vamos a abandonar por ahí; le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza; -Nieves bebe ven; le dije mientras la cargaba para ponerla en mi regazo.

-Bebe no te vamos abandonar, Ok, no vas a poder desasearnos de nosotros con tanta facilidad; le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas; -Así que no estés triste, yo se que tus padres te están protegiendo desde el cielo y creo que ellos no les gustaría verte llorando, así dame una de esa sonrisas tuyas; le dije mientras le deba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Regina; me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir de cierta personita, así que a dormir; le dije mientras arrimaba la sabana de la cama para que nieves pudiera entrar y luego arropándola;

-Regina me puedes contar un cuento.

-Sí; me senté en la cama y le empecé a contar una historia que mi padre solía contarme cuando era niña y me encantaba, ya cuando vi que ya nieves estaba prácticamente en brazos de Morfeo deje la historia a mita -Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de al lado, buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches mamá; me dijo casi dormida.

Salí de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, nieve me ve como una madre, me quede hay parada mientras pensaba en todos eso sentimientos que había logrado despertar esa niña en ella, cuando una mano en mi hombro me saco de mi trance.

-Regina te estaba llamando y no me contestabas que paso, estas bien, porque estas llorando; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Me llamo mamá Daniel, nieves me llamo mamá; mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-Bueno vas a tener que acostumbrarte a escucharla decirte así, porque ha hora eres su madre Regina; me dijo mientras entrábamos a la habitación.

-Y tú también te vas a tener que acostumbrar cuando ella te llame papá, Daniel y cuando quiera salir con chicos; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la nariz, me tenía que vengar porque nieve había preferido irse con el que con ella

-A no hombres para Nieves cuando tenga 30 años y cuando llegue a esa edad hablaremos del tema, dios voy a envejecer antes de llegar a los 40; dijo con cara de horror

Bueno toda vía falta mucho para eso por ha hora vamos a disfrutar que estamos solos, le dije mientras me lanza sobre él.

Quisiera saber que les parece la historia, si alguien quiere compartir ideas de cómo quiere que siga la historia son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 5

PV Regina

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estábamos viendo en aquel lugar, todo está muy bien, y eso era lo que más me preocupaba, esta calma era como el ojo del Huracán y sentía que en cualquier momento mi madre apreciaría y arruinaría todo lo que tenía en ese momento, y arruinaría mi felicidad, ya era hora que buscara la forma de proteger a mi familia, tenía que llamar al hombre que era el único que podía controlar la magia de mi madre Rumpelstiltskin su maestro.

- Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, lo llame en varias oportunidades.

- Hola Querida, me has llamado; me dijo al oído he pegado un salto este hombre me asusto. Cuando voltee lo vi era un hombre o más bien un duende era difícil de decir su piel es como la de un lagarto, sus ojos amarillos. – Me has llamado para que Regina, no tengo toda la vida.

-Como sabes mi nombre; le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Hay querida de ti se mas de lo que crees, fui el maestro de tu madre por si lo has olvidado y lo más importante es que soy El Oscuro, así que dime porque me llamasteis.

-Quiero una forma para que mi madre no pueda hacerles daño a mi familia; le dije este hombre me daba terror.

-Haaa cuando dices familia te refieres a la princesa y el muchacho ese; me dijo mientras veía por la ventana y hay estaba Nieves y Daniel viendo algo, - Yo le dije a tu madre que tú estás destinadas a otras cosas pero ella siempre forzando todo; me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo recorrer un miedo por todo el cuerpo, destinada a qué pero eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

-Entonces me vas ayudar con lo que estoy pidiendo, me vas ayudar a que mi madre no pueda hacernos daño; le dije esperanzada.

-jajajajajaja; por dios esa risa era terrorífica, este hombre parecía más un mostro que una persona; -Sí te voy ayudar, la voy a enviar lejos por medio de un portal, pero tranquila no te va a molestar, pero con unas condiciones yo te ayudo y tú a mí, tenemos un trato; me pregunto con una sonrisa que decía claramente que me voy arrepentir de esto, pero era la única forma de proteger a los míos.

-Ok tenemos un trato, que tengo que hacer.

-Haa verdad, son unas tonterías por ha hora solo quiero el collar que tienes y que me debas unos favores, solo eso.

-Mi collar porque lo quieres, me lo dio mi madre; tenía ese collar desde que tenía memoria era el árbol de la vida.

-Tengo mis razones, y lo quiero, tenemos un trato o no.

- Si tenemos un trato; le dije mientras le daba el collar.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver Regina; y desapareció ante mis ojos.

Ok eso había sido raro, pero mientras mantuviera a mi madre alejada todo estaría bien, cuando estaba saliendo de la casa, vi a nieves y a Daniel, ok esas miradas las conocía era como si dijesen hice algo malo o lo voy hacer y lo peor es que ambos las tenían.

-Ok que hicieron; les pregunte con miedo, y nieves miro a Daniel.

-Bueno veras Regina, sabes que encontramos este pobre perro abandonado; y mostraron un perro blanco con negro creo que es un Pastor de Valée; - Y sería bueno tener un perro de este estilo nos va hacer de mucha ayuda, que dice nos quedamos con él; quedarnos con el pero si es horrible, estaba todo sucio, pero al ver la cara de ilusión que tenía.

-Regina prometo que lo voy a cuidar, tu ni siquiera lo vas a ver, ni sentir, por favorrrrrr; Dios quien podía decir que no a esa carita, pero algo dentro de mi me gritaba NO ACEPTES

-Ok pero ustedes lo cuidan no quiero problemas después; les dije yo sé que esto me va a traer después problemas pero al mirar la cara de felicidad que tiene nieve, bueno hay un nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Gracias Regina; me decía nieves mientras abrazaba al perro.

-Bueno vamos a comer; cuando esa palabras salieron de mi boca ya nieves estaba casi dentro de la casa creo que le gusta como cocino.

-Gracias Regina, yo se que a ti no te gustan muchos los perros, pero nieves estaba tan emocionada porque nunca había tenido uno antes; me dijo mientras me besaba.

-No me agradezcas cariño que si el perrito hace un desastre en la casa tu lo limpias; le dije mientras me alejaba dejaba a Daniel atrás su cara no tenia precio.

Cuando entro a la cocina veo a nieves que le estaba haciendo señas para que el perro se montara en la silla a su lado, ok ya tenemos que poner unas reglas.

-Nieves el perro no se puede sentar en la mesa, está sucio, sácalo de la cocina y ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer; le dije mientras arreglaba todo para la comida, saque del horno mis famosas tarta de manzanas y lo puse en el mesón mientras comíamos la tarta se enfriaba.

La comida fue calmada hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo, cuando voltee el perro había tumbado la tarta de la mesa y se la estaba comiendo, no lo podía creer ese mugroso animal no llevaba ni un día y ya estaba haciendo desastres yo lo mato e iba a tener una alfombra con el pelaje.

-Yo lo mato, grite mientas me acercaba al perrito pero el condenado sabía lo que había hecho, porque salió corriendo hacia nieves, cuando lo intente agarrar del cuello el salto en la mesa y rompió los platos, y llego hasta nieves ella lo estaba abrazando mientras unas lagrimas salían.

-Regina cálmate solo son unos platos; me dijo Daniel y si pudiera matar con la mirada me hubiera quedado viuda antes de casarme.

-No lo quiero escuchar nada, ustedes dos limpian este desastre y saquen a esa bola de pelos de mi vista, antes que empiece a practicar mi magia con él; les dije mientras salía al establo quería ver a rocinante y dar un paseo y así bajaba mi rabia y no mataba eso tres.

PV Daniel.

Vi como Regina se alejaba de la casa y la vi que se dirigía al establo lo más seguro era que iba a montar su caballo eso la relajaría bastante.

Cuando volteé vi a nieve llorando abrazando al perro.

-Princesa cálmate que Regina solo estaba molesta, ella no le va hacer nada; le dije para calmarla pero necesito una buena escusa para el pobre animal o cuando llegue Regina no lo mate.

-Pero ella está muy molesta con Pongo y si no quiere que se quede; dijo mientras le salían unas lágrimas.

-Pongo haaa ya le pusiste nombre, y por cierto es muy bonito, pero tranquila que vamos a ver la forma que pongo se quede que dices; le dije con una sonrisa para motivarla -y comencemos arreglando la cocina.

La limpieza fue rápida, pero iba haciendo anotaciones mentales de las cosas que había roto el perro para compararlas en el mercado y así Regina no le afectaría tanto la pérdida de los objetos, terminamos en tiempo record.

-Nieves porque no le das un baño a pongo, mientras voy al pueblo, para comprar las cosas rotas que dices, quédate en la casa ok; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Si Daniel tranquilo voy a buscar las cosas, para bañar a pongo.

PV nieves

Vi como se fue Daniel en el caballo y me puse a buscar la cubeta y el jabón, fui al pozo y busque el agua y me ha cerque a pongo y lo empecé a bañar

-Pongo no debes hacer esas cosas, no ves que haces que Regina se moleste y ella puede hacer que te vayas y yo no quiero eso, y tampoco te puedo defenderte, no ves que mi estadía aquí no es del toda segura, aun que Regina dice que no, pero igual no la provoques, si no los dos terminaremos en la calle; le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos- ok; y él me lamió la cara

-jajajajaja creo que tenemos un trato pongo; y empezó a sacudirse.

-Haaaaa me mojaste; y ahí empezó la persecución yo lo mojaba y el huía no sé cuándo fue la última vez que me divertía tanto.

Espero que les guste el capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 6

PV Regina.

Ya habían pasado como dos horas cuando ya estaba de regreso a la casa, ya estaba tranquila pero cuando estoy llegando lo que veo es a nieves toda mojada y llena de barro con la bola de pelo esa que llamaban perro, pero en que estaba pensado Daniel para dejar a nieves jugar de esa forma por dios es una niña debe tener más cuidado, me baje del cabello y nieves ni siquiera me había visto.

-Nieves que crees que estás haciendo; le dije con la con las manos en la cadera.

-Regina yo yo estaba bañando a pongo; me dijo colocando al pulgoso detrás de ella.

-Humm ya veo, pero no creo que hiciste un buen trabajo porque ha hora el perro aún está sucio y tu también; le dije mientras me estaba acercando.

-Bueno si Regina pero yo término rápido, lo enjuago y listo; me dijo con una sonrisa

-No nieves tú te vas a bañar no puedes mojarte de esa forma, no ves que te puedes enfermar; le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la volteaba para que fuera a la casa -deja al perro a fuera que Daniel termine de bañarlo y por cierto donde está.

-Bueno el salió al pueblo a buscar unas cosas.

-El te dejo sola en la casa; pero que le pasaba ese hombre como se le ocurre dejar a una niña de 8 años sola, bueno que se puede esperar es un hombreeee gruuuuu.

-El me dijo que no saliera de la casa y que bañara a pongo antes que tú llegaras pero bueno me distraje y paso el tiempo muy rápido; me dijo apenada

-Bueno no importa nieves ve a bañarte, anda que te puedes enfermar; le dije mientras la empujaba para que comenzara a caminar a la casa.

-Pero Regina déjame secar a pongo el también si se queda mojado se puede enfermar; me dijo mientras trataba de llegar de nuevo al perro

-Nieves creo que te di una instrucción; le dije con un tono de voz que no dejaba tema de discusión.

-Perooooo Regina: me dijo con voz lastimosa

-No quiero escuchar peros nieves, quiero que subas para que puedas tomar un baño.

-Pero Regina pongo; ok ya se me acabo la poco paciencia que tenía, tome a nieves del brazo y la gire y le si tres palmadas.

-Blancanieves ZAS cuando te de una ZAS instrucción la cumples ZAS.

-Regina nooo duele auuu si si ya voy

-Ok sube, te voy a preparar el baño; le dije para que subiera, cuando ella entró me voltee para ver al pulgoso.

-Y tú te quedas aquí si sabes lo que te conviene; amenace al perro

Cuando ya tenía preparada el baño de nieve ella entro, envuelta en una toalla, la ayude a entrar a la bañera.

-El agua está bien nieves.

-Sí; me casi en susurró se veía que estaba molesta

-Quieres que me vaya?; le pregunte ella solo negó con la cabeza, empecé a ayudarla a bañarse cuando empezó a estornudar.

-Cariño ves porque te dije que tenías que subir a darte un baño, creo que te vas a enfermar de gripa.

-Sí pero Regina el pobre pongo está afuera todo mojado; me dijo con voz lastimosa

-Pongo ese su nombre; genial ha hora ya tenía nombré. -tranquila cuando Daniel llegue el se hará cargo; le dije mientras le envolví en una toalla

-Nieves ponte la piyama, cuando estés lista baja a la cocina te voy a preparar chocolate quieres.

-siiii; me dijo mientras se metía a la habitación

Baje a la cocina y cuando está a punto de ponerme hacer el chocolate escuche que Daniel estaba llegando.

PV Daniel

Guao le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había planificado, por lo menos la casa está de pie eso significa que nieves no hizo ninguna travesura, entre al establo y vi el caballo de Regina ya llegó bueno vamos a ver de qué humor esta, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta vi al perro todo sucio hay, no se suponía que nieve lo iba a bañar.

-Oye amigo que haces hay y todo sucio; le toque la cabeza -quédate hay por lo menos hasta que vea como esta Regina ok.

Cuando entré deje las cosas que había comprado en la sala y empecé a buscar donde estaban todos.

-Regina

-En la cocina

-Hola amor; cuando la fui a besar la vi a los ojos dios ella estaba furiosa.

-Daniel en que estabas pensado, dejaste a nieves sola en la casa, por si lo has olvidado tiene 8 años; hay rayos no había pensando en eso.

-Regí; no termine de hablar

-No quiero escusas Daniel, cuando llegue nieves estaba todo empapada porque estaba bañando al perro y ha hora creo que se va a enfermar, así que no, no quiero escuchar ni un pero, por favor ve y encárgate del perro no lo quiero sucio en la casa; me dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

-Ok Regina; si era mejor dejar la zona se guerra mientras toda vía estaba vivo.

-Ok amigo tu y yo vamos a terminar de bañarte antes que mueras de frío; unos 10 minutos después estaba como nuevo, si tenía buen pelaje y era de buena raza, - ha hora si no pareces callejero no muchacho.

PV Regina

Cuando Daniel salió, bajo nieves ya estaba en piyamas.

-Listo Regina, escuche a Daniel ya llego; pregunto mientras veía por todo lados.

-Si está afuera limpiando al perro; no termine de decirle cuando vi que nieves ya se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hey hey para donde crees que vas tú; le pregunte.

-Yo quería ver si Daniel necesitaba ayuda; con voz inocente.

-No él sabe lo que hacer; cuando le dije nieves se veía muy deprimida; -Me quieres ayudar a prepara el chocolate.

-Si

Cuando estaba todo listo nieve ya había estornudar varias veces, si definitivamente se iba a enfermar.

-Cariño ve siéntate en sofá yo te llevo el chocolate;

-No olvides colocarle la canela Regina; mes dijo mientras ella iba a la sala.

-Ok no lo voy a olvidar; sonreí desde que le había hecho la fórmula de chocolate especial para nieves ella le encantaba.

-Toma nieves; le entregue la Tasa

-Reginaaaaaa tengo frío; me dijo nieves lastimosamente.

-Ok déjame prender la chimenea; le dije mientras la prendía así se mantendría el ambiente cálido. -Ya prendí la chimenea ya vas a ver que te vas a calentar rápido, pero deja tráete un cobertor.

Cuando estaba bajando con el cobertor para nieves Daniel entro con el pulgoso como fue que lo nombro vienes tango no era algo a si pongo si ese era pero viéndolo bien limpio no era tan feo el perro y esas bolsa que estaba en la entrada que serían.

-Daniel que son esas bolsas.

-Son las cosas que rompió pongo en la tarde, por eso fui al mercado, las voy a guardar en la cocina; me dijo mientras se iba.

-Nieve cariño aquí está el cobertor; cuando se la entregue sentí el calor que salía del pequeño cuerpo, la toque en la frente está caliente -Nieves está ardiendo.

-Regina no me siento bien.

-Hay bebe, Daniel.

-Que paso Regina.

-Nieve tiene fiebre, quiero que te queda con ella mientras preparo algo para bajarle la fiebre.

-Claro; me dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de nieve.

Me fui a la cocina sabía un remedio casero que mi nana me hacía cuando tenía gripa.

PV Daniel.

Me senté al lado de nieves cuando le toque la frente efectivamente tenía quebranto.

-Daniel tengo frioooooo.

-Tranquila bebe; le dije mientras la sentaba en mi regazo la cubrí con el cobertor - Te sientes mejor.

-Si tu estas calientito; me dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor y ponía su cabeza sobre mi hombro creo que nieves me confundió con su cama; -Daniel estas cómodo; es comentario me saco una sonrisa -gracias creo; le dije cuando sentí como el perro ponía la cabeza sombré el regazo de nieve.

-PONGO; nieve grito - Estas limpio; el perro se paró en sus patas traseras y le lamió la cara a nieves lo cual le hizo reír -Ya ya amigo ya basta; y lo que el perro hizo fue echarse a mis pies y nieves volvía a poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

PV Regina.

Cuando entré a la sala vi a nieves en el regazo de Daniel y al perro en el piso me acerque a ellos.

-Nieves tienes que tomarte esto, te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor; le dije mientras le entregaba la tasa.

Cuando lo probó arrugo la cara.

-No me gusta sabe feo; me dijo mientras me devolvía la tasa.

-Cariño se que sabe mal pero va a ayudarte a sentirte mejor, si te la tomas rápido sin respirar vas a ver que no sabe tan mal; ella me miro como insegura.

-Vamos princesa tu puedes, entre más rápido te lo tomes más rápido te puedo contar una historia que dices; le dijo Daniel.

Nieves se lo tomo rápido mientras hacía muecas cómicas, cuando término le di un poco de agua para que el sabor pasara rápido, y así comenzó la historia de Daniel hasta que ella estaba completamente dormida.

-Daniel llévala a nuestra cama así podemos estar pendiente si le sube la fiebre.

-Claro Regina; dijo mientras cargaba a nieves.

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Hola MarQueZA-N1 no Regina no va a odiar a Nieves, la verdad creo que ni en la serie la odia de verdad porque si la hubiera odiado tanto y querer matarla ella tuvo todas las posibilidades de hacerlo cuando aun nieves era una niña y si Daniel a veces puede ser más niño que la misma nieve =) jajaja. Y bueno Magnilia Mills algo se le tenía que pegar a la pobre Regina de Cora después de todo es su madre =), gracias por sus comentarios me siguen animando para seguir escribiendo.

Aquí Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 7

PV Nieves

Me desperté, esta no es mi cama cuando voltee vi a Daniel dormido y luego a Regina porque estaba durmiendo con ellos, cuando tragué saliva hayyy me duele la garganta y me siento caliente, no me enferme, de pronto unas lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas, la última vez que me había enfermado mis padres habían estado hay y me habían cuidado esos recuerdos me hacían salir más lágrimas y si despierto a Regina, no ya soy grande debo aprender a cuidarme sola, no puedo estar molestándolos, porque si descubre que no valgo el esfuerzo, que no soy buena para esta familia, esos pensamientos me hacían recorrer un miedo por el cuerpo y si me odian por despertarles, y cuando estoy tratando de salir de la cama.

-Nieves, que pasa; me pregunto Regina.

-Reegiinaa lo siento no quería despertarte; le dije con un poco de miedo a que se molestara.

-No nieves no te preocupes, dime como te sientes; mes dijo mientras me tocaba la frente, sus manos frías se sentían también al contacto de mi piel caliente.

-No me siientoo bien biennn buaaaaa; me lance en los brazos de Regina

-Ya bebe cálmate vamos hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas bien; me decía mientras me frotaba la espalda se sentía también cuando Regina la consolaba le recordaba tanto a su madre, y cuando la abrazaba Daniel y le decía princesa era como cuando su padre lo hacía, y comencé a llorar más, extrañaba a sus padres.

PV Regina

Pero porque Nieves llora así, trate de consolarla pero mis intentos no estaban funcionado si no que empezó a llorar más, que estoy haciendo mal, si no logro que se calme, si sigue a así la fiebre va aumentar más y ya por si la tiene alta.

-Nieve bebe cálmate si sigues llorando así vas a sentirte peor, vamos cálmate; Le dije mientras la mecía y le decía al oído que todo iba a estar bien, hasta que logre que se calmar.

-Nieve te sientes mejor; le pregunte y ella solo asintió la cabeza,- Bueno voy a hacer un poco mas de remedio para la gripa; le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas, mejor llamo a Daniel; -Daniel despierta; lo llame mientras lo sacudía por el hombro.

-Que paso Regina; me dijo más dormido que despierto.

-Nieves no se siente bien voy a preparar más remedio, Nieves te quieres quedar con Daniel mientras bajo; ella solo asintió la cabeza mientras se movía mas cerca de Daniel; -Ok voy a preparar la tina para darle un baño, con el agua fría va ayudar a bajar la fiebre más rápido; les dije mientras me retiraba de la habitación dejando solos.

PV Daniel

-A ver princesa como te sientes; le dije mientras me sentaba y acomodaba mejor.

-Me duele la garganta

-Ok te voy a dejar un momento, te voy a traer algo para la garganta.

-Noooo Daniel no me dejes sólita; me dijo mientras hacia un pucherito se veía muy tierna.

-Ok ok princesa, yo me quedo aquí contigo tranquila; le dije mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre cuando era un niño y me enfermaba, y al rato ella se empezó a calmar, le toque la frente y fruncí el ceño no me gustaba que tuviera tanta fiebre.

Cuando entro Regina venia con dos tasas en las manos le entrego la primera a nieves.

-Tomate esto nieves.

-Noooo eso sabe feo; dijo arrugando la cara, definitivo nieves odia es remedio.

-Vamos cariño esto te va ayudar a sentir mejor, vamos; le animo Regina para que la tomara -ya sabes rápido y así no sientes el sabor.

Cuando término esa tasa Regina le dio otra y esa para que será.

-No Regina ya no más por favorrr; dijo lastimosamente y con su carita de ángel.

-Regina creo que con una tasa es suficiente, no crees: le dije esperan que Regina aceptara.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco - Esto es un remedio para la garganta es a base de miel pruébala.

-Esta buena Regina.

-Te lo dije; dijo mientras se llevaba las tasas; Daniel lleva a Nieves al baño ya prepare la tina, voy a dejar estas cosas en la cocina y subo; me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ok Princesa ya escuchaste a la Reina de la casa, vamos a quitarte piyama esta húmeda por el sudor; le dije mientras nieve lo hacia se quedo en ropa interior y la envolví en una toalla y la deja en la cama mientras tomaba una piyama que Regina había traído de su cuarto por si a caso, cuando voltee vi a nieves haciendo un gesto que universal para cualquier padre, ella había levantado las mano para que la cargara. –Ok princesa vamos; le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y ella con sus piernas envolvía mi cadera, sus manos estaban en mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro, si esta niña ya me tenia envuelto al me su dedo meñique.

Cuando estaba ya entrando en el baño Regina venia subiendo, empecé a meter a nieves y ella se empezó a quejar porque estaba fría.

-Yo sé princesa, pero va ayudar a bajar la fiebre y te vas a sentir mejor; le dije mientras Regina se estaba acercando a la bañera. –Está haciendo efecto el agua fría; me pregunto Regina preocupada.

-Yo creo que sí; le dije en voz baja

Cuando ya creímos que era suficiente y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, ayude a nieves a salir mientras Regina la cubría con una toalla. –Crees que vas a estar bien si mi?; le pregunte a Regina y ella solo asintió.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme; le dije mientras le tocaba suavemente la mejilla a Nieves, antes de salir del baño. Estaba un poco mojada por haber sacado a nieves de la tina.

PV Regina.

Vi como Daniel salía del baño y me dejaba con Nieves, después de un rato la ayude a vestirse y la lleve a la habitación ya Daniel se había cambiado la ropa, ayude a meter a nieves en la cama, ella definitivamente se veía mejor ya no tenía las mejillas rojas como antes.

PV Daniel.

Cuando ya todos estábamos a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo sentí que nieves estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Nieves te sientes mal; me levante y ella negó con la cabeza; -Pero si estas llorando, dime qué te pasa; le dije mientas limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Es que yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti o Regina; me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pero de dónde sacaba esa idea nieves, acaso he dicho algo para que ella se sienta así, la tome de la cintura para ponerla en mi regazo y la puse al frente de mi para poder verla a los ojos

-Nieves cariño de donde sacaste esa ideas, porque piensas que tu nos molestas; le pregunte con preocupación.

-No bueno es que yo no soy su familia, yo solo soy una huérfana, y y; no deje que terminara lo que iba a decir cómo que no es parte de esta familia, esta niña era ha hora es mi bebe.

-Blancanieves escucha muy bien, no eres una molestia ni tampoco te vamos a echar de la casa no importa lo que haga eres parte de esta familia y así será por siempre, ok; le dije mientras la abrazaba y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo la calme meciéndola y diciéndole palabras de consuelo al odio, hasta que ella estaba casi durmiéndose, le toque la frente por lo menos la fiebre había cedido no se que le estaba dando Regina pero era muy bueno.

-Entonces si Regina va hacer mi mamá tu quieres ser mi papá; me dijo con mucha ilusión en los ojos.

-Claro que si princesa voy hacer tu padre, por siempre; le dije tocándole la punta de la nariz

-Gracias papá; ok ya entendí a Regina cuándo nieves le dijo mamá era un sentimiento por dentro que no tiene nombre lo que hice fue abrasarla, claro que si mi pequeña princesa siempre vas hacer la niñita de papá fue lo que

PV Regina

Cuando me desperté por el ruido vi a nieve y a Daniel brazado que habrá pasado

-Hola bebe como te sientes; le pregunto mientras le toque la frente la fiebre había bajado eso era bueno.

-Bien ya no me duela la garganta ni me siento caliente.

-Viste que te dije que esos te iban ayudar; mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Daniel Regina

-Dime princesa -si bebe

-Gracias por ayudarme a sentirme mejor, y por querer mis nuevos padres; nos dijo mientras se quedaba dormida

Se sentía también que me llamara mamá me gustaría que lo hiciera más seguido, pero no la quiero presionar cuando ella esté lista yo voy hacer su madre.

-Regina; Daniel me llamo cuando lo vi a los ojos era tan bello, había un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había vista antes. -Sabes me llamo papá; me dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su hermosa dentadura, se veía tan feliz.

Puse el dorso de los dedos contra la mejilla de Nieves haciéndole una caricia esa niña era un encanto. "Ella está dormida, Daniel." Susurre mientras me levantaba la cama.

Daniel asintió y levantó suavemente a Nieves un poco para que pudiera deslizarse detrás de ella. Él suavemente la depositó sobre la almohada y luego tiró de las mantas sobre su hija. Se movió un poco, pero luego se quedo dormida.

Regina tocó el brazo de Daniel y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de su esposa. Regina se apoyó en él mientras ambos miraban a su niña enferma.

Al final la noche terminado todo bien los tres dormimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho cada uno en paz, Regina había logrado controlar por lo menos por a hora la situación con su madre, Daniel sentía que todo bien a estar súper bien con su nueva familia y en la espera que siguiera creciendo y Nieves estaba segura que tenía una nueva familia que no ha iba a abandonar en la primera metida de pata.

Espero que le guste el capitulo y recuerden cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon a Time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

MarQueZA tienes razón me encantan Daniel así todo tierno, si no se la voy a poner fácil a Charming, tiene que pasar un poco de trabajo para tener el amor de Nieves, jijijiji y si te soy sincera me había olvidado de Henrry el Padre de Regina pero ya voy a jugar un rato con el, tiene que aparecer el Nonno (abuelo) de Nieves. Gracias por tu comentario

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Capítulo 8

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que estábamos viviendo en esta casa y toda iba muy bien, horita estaba viendo como nieves corría con pongo en el patio mientras yo tomaba un buena taza de chocolate.

-Regina

-Que pasa Daniel ya te vas al pueblo; Daniel es un buen cuidador y domador de caballos a hora se está dedicando a cuidar los caballos de los pueblos más cercano así se ganaba el dinero.

-Si cariño ya me voy me llevo a nieves y a pongo; me dijo mientras me besaba

-Ok pero ten cuidado; le di una mirada que decía claramente le pasa algo a nieves y tu duermes con el perro hoy.

-Tranquila no voy a dejar a nieves votada por ahí Regina por dios; me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Nieves.

-Dime mamá; dios me encantaba cada vez que lo decía ya casi un mes que nos llama papá o mamá y eso me derretía.

-Ya estas lista para ir al pueblo; ella solo asintió con la cabeza -Recuerda no a alejarte de Daniel.

-Si lo prometo mamá.

Vi como se montaban en lo caballos, ya nieves no le tenía miedo a los caballos, sino todo lo contrario le encanaba salir de paseo conmigo o Daniel.

PV Daniel

Ya estábamos pasando por casa de la abuelita y vi a Roja era una niña encantadora y amiga de nieves.

-Papá ahí esta Roja puedo ir con ella a jugar; si era mejor que ella jugara con Roja mientras él hacia su trabajo.

-Si nieves puedes ir te veo como en dos horas, no creo que me tome más tiempo, no te alejes mucho y has le caso a la abuela.

-Si papá; me dijo mientras corría hacia Rojas y Pongo iba más atrás

-Hola Sr. Mills; saludo roja nos habíamos cambiado el apellido para evitar problemas

-Hola Roja no vemos dentro de un rato Nieve

-Si si papá

PV Nieves

-Que vamos hacer Roja.

-No se, vamos al río hay podemos ver si encontramos a James, que dices; me pregunto

-Si vamos, vente pongo deja de perseguir las ovejas; le dije mientras corríamos hacia el bosque.

Estuvimos corriendo como por un buen rato hasta que por fin llegamos a un rio, era precioso un rio de color azul turquesa claro, con una pradera muy bella y al fondo tres montañas completamente verdes, en tres meses llega el invierno debe ser un espectáculo verlas cubierta de nieve, este lugar era perfecta para correr o al menos a Pondo le encantaba.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando al rio vi a James con una caña de pescar.

-Hola James que estás haciendo?; le pregunte mientras viraba por encima de su hombro a ver si había capturado algún pez

-Pescando lo no vez; me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-Humm pero como que no has hecho un buen trabajo, porque no has pescado nada, debe estar haciendo lo mal.

-Pero que vas a saber si tú eres una niña y las niñas no saben de eso; me dijo mientras me daba la espalda, pero que maleducado.

-Hay no comiencen ustedes a pelear, parecen perro y gatos; nos dijo Roja, yo solo la mire -pero si él fue el que empezó.

-Pero fuiste tú quien viniste a criticar mi forma de pescar; me dijo James ofendido

-Pero si es verdad no lo haces bien, no has pescado nada; le dije mientras señalaba todo el lugar vacio.

-Haaa tu puedes hacerlo mejo; me dijo como desafeándome

-Claro que sí; le dije decidida después de todo soy una princesa puedo hacer todo.

-Bueno vamos a ver quien pesca más.

- Pero hay un problema no tenemos caña de pescar; le dije con cara que claramente le decía eres idiota con que vamos a pescar.

-Viste que las niñas no sabes, hay que hacerlas es fácil, mira hay que corta una rama fresca de un árbol, no tomen las ramas que estén en el suelo no servirán como cañas de pescar porque las ramas secas se rompen cuando pescas algo, la rama necesita tener una longitud de entr pies; dijo james mientras cortaba unas ramas de unos árboles; - Ha Hora hay que cortar el hilo para pescar debe medir como 2 pies más que la rama y amárralo al final de la rama, así ves; nosotras solo movíamos la cabeza confirmando, lo hacía bastante bien; -Luego hay que agrega el anzuelo al otro extremo del hilo para pescar y listo, ven que fácil es; nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si es fácil a hora te toca hacer la caña de pescar de Roja; le dije mientras tomaba la que el acababa de hacer, y dejándolo con una cara cómica, ya cuando todas estaba lista comenzamos con la competencia, la verdad es que era más difícil de lo creía, pero por lo menos James tampoco había logrado pescar nada, cuando estaba por tirar esta bendita caña porque creo que está dañada, cuando sentí que algo había picado.

-James, Roja creo que atrape algo vengan rápido; los tres tiramos de la cuerda y era un gran pez.

-Nieves pescantes una Trucha y grande.

-James también atrape algo; dijo Rojas, al final los tres habíamos atrapado varias truchas de diferente tamaño, el tiempo paso súper rápido, ya estaba casi anocheciendo, y cada uno tenía varias truchas guindadas en una rama, después de todo no fue tan mala la tarde, la verdad es que ya estaba haciendo frio tenía el pantalón un poco mojado, pero que hora serian.

-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy y lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes, está oscureciendo a ti tu abuela te debe estar esperando; le dijo a Roja; -Y a ti tus padres también, así que hasta la próxima y se fue corriendo al bosque.

Ya va mi padre dijo que no tardaría más de dos horas y ella ya llevaba mucho mas de ese tiempo hay, dios ha hora si me matan.

-Vamos Roja que nos deben estar buscando; le dije mientras tomaba los peses y llamaba a Pongo que estaba ya dormido y empezamos a correr por el bosque, creo que no voy a llegar a los nueve años y tan cerca que estaba de mi cumpleaños, cuando estábamos llegando a la casa de la abuelita vi el caballo de mi padre y mi caballo, nos fuimos acercando lentamente a la casa y no había nadie, estaba vacía, donde estaría Daniel.

-Donde estarán todos

-No se Nieves deben haber ido a buscarnos; cuando de pronto Pongo se puesto a ladrar y vi a Daniel no se veía tan molesto, o eso creo yo.

PV Daniel

La verdad es que había sido prospero el día, había logrado hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, aun que le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado, ojala nieves se haya comportado, cuando llegue a la casa de la abuela para buscar a nieves, no la vi a simple vista, ni a pongo, me acerque a la casa y toque la puerta.

-Hola Abuela, esta nieves; le pregunte pero su cara era de preocupación

-Hola Daniel las niñas no sé donde están, salieron hace rato pero no se a donde, y ya debieron de haber llegado, Roja no se queda hasta tan tarde por ahí sola; me dijo con preocupación y si les paso algo, si alguien las tomo, hay por todos los dios si algo malo le pasa a nieves Regina me mata.

-Tranquila deben estar por ahí; por favor que estén cerca.

Empezamos a buscar, llame a Nieves, a Roja y hasta Pongo, pero nadie constataba, ya me estaba preocupando, nieves nunca se aleja tanto o si, la verdad es que el solo sabía que iban a un rio cerca pero no sabía en realidad que tan lejos era, cuando estábamos por llegar al rio vi a James.

-JAMES; lo llame y él se acerco

-Sr. Mills.

-Hola James, has visto a las niñas, es que no las encontramos.

-Si estábamos pescando, miren; y nos mostro varias truchas –Y ellas ya se fueron a la casa de la Abuela.

-Gracias James, ve a casa que tu madre ya debe estar preocupada por la hora.

-Hasta luego Sr. Mills.

Me reuní con la abuela que la había dejado atrás; -Las niñas están bien ya deberían estar en la casa por lo que me dijo James; le informe y ella estaba más tranquila, cuando estaba llegando vi a las niñas sentadas en la grama y pongo empezó a ladrar cuando me vio. Nieves estaba bien, empecé a caminar más rápido, hasta que llegue a ella, me arrodille y a abrace, dios pensé que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido, empecé a ver que estuviera bien, no tenía heridas, estaba un poco sucia y el pantalón estaba húmedo.

-En que estabas pensado Blancanieves, creo que te había dicho que te quedaras cerca, y ni siquiera le informaste a nadie a donde ibas, no te puedes imaginar lo preocupado que estaba, pensé que algo malo te había pasado; le dije bastante molesto, ella tenía que dejar esa maña de irse por ahí sin avisar, ella solo bajo la mirada.

-Ok Nieves vamos ya estamos bastante tarde para la cena y Regina debe estar muy preocupada, no le debes una disculpa a la Abuela de Roja por hacerla pasar esa preocupación; le dije con una voz que no dejaba sito para discusión.

-Lo siento debí irnos sin antes avisarle, de verdad lo siento mucho; le dijo con unos ojitos tristes.

-Ven nieves; le dijo la Abuela mientras la abrazaba –Esta bien tranquila, pero lo importante es que no lo vuelva hacer, dos niñas es muy peligroso estar por ahí solas, es por eso que tu padre estaba tan preocupado y Roja sabe que no debe alejarse por tato tiempo de casa; ella dijo molesta con su nieta y lo único que hicieron ambas niñas fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Ok vamos; le dije mientras la montaba en el caballo.

-Papá, los pescados; me dijo mientras señalaba unos peses que estaban en una rama, guao todo eso los atrapo ella, es buena, lo monte en el caballo y comenzamos la marcha: Papá estoy en problemas; me pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Hooo si señorita, usted está en muchos problemas, primero de te dije que no te alejaras, y lo hiciste, segundo cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que decir a dónde vas.

-Varias veces; me dijo mientras baja la cabeza.

-Exacto, y tercero cuando Regina te vea en el estado que está tu ropa, te mata a ti y luego a mi por permitir que te ensuciaras tanto, así que sí, yo diaria que estas en muchos problemas.

-Pero papá yo ya soy grande en tres meses cumplo 9, ya debería ir a donde quiera; me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Nieve no sueltes la rienda, pero que es lo que te pasa, te quieres caer del caballo.

-Pero no es junto tu me quieres tratar como una bebe; me decía mientras de baja del caballo, ok esta niña me está agotando la paciencia.

-Pues disculpa pero con la actitud que estoy viendo horita, fácilmente me puedo confundir, porque esta pataleta es digno de un niño de tres años y no de una joven de ocho.

-Nueve en tres meses exactos cumplo nueve, el 21 de diciembre, por si no lo sabes; prácticamente me está gritando, ok donde se llevaron a mi dulce princesa y me dejaron a esta niña mimada.

-Nieves se cuando cumples años, pero así tengas quince, tú dices a dónde vas en todo momento me entendiste y ya deja la pataleta y montante en el caballo, que prácticamente esta anocheciendo y ya quiero llegar a casa; le dije ya molesto y ella lo que hiso fue darme la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos, dios quien dijo que las mujeres son fáciles.

-Blancanieves quiero que te montes en el caballo ha hora; le dije cada palabra entre dientes, pero nada ella ni siquiera se movió, ok quiere jugar pues juguemos.

- Blancanieves voy a contar hasta 3 si no estás montada en ese caballo, vas a estar es más problemas de los que ya estas, así que joven le recomiendo que hagas lo que te dijo.

-Uno; empecé a contar.

-Cuenta todo lo que quieras de aquí no me muevo; me dijo mientras se volteaba y golpeaba el piso con el pie.

-Dos, nieves si me tengo que bajar a buscarte no te van a gustar las consecuencias.

-No me importa; ok ella lo quiso me baje del caballo amarre el de nieves con el mío y me acerque a mi hija descarriada.

-Tres; le dije mientras me la cargaba como un saco de papa, ella empezó a partear, así que le di una sonora palmada en el trasero, ello que hizo fue gritar – Deja de partearme nieves o de donde vino esa ahí mas.

-No suéltameee, papaaaa bajameee; nieves estaba gritando y pateaba como loca.

-Ok si quieres que sea por las malas; me senté en una roca que había cerca y puse a nieves en mi regazo, levante la mano y ocho palmadas una por cada año. –Te vas a calmar o quieres que continúe.

-No voy hacer buena buaaa, ya no masss.

-Está bien calma, nieves cálmate; le dije mientras frotaba su espalda, cuando estaba más calmada la levante y la puse frente de mí; -Nieves no quiero que se comportamiento se vuelva a repetir, ok

-Si lo siento por ser mala; me dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-No eres mala solo traviesa, ha hora si podemos irnos a casa, porque no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Papa puedo ir contigo.

-Claro princesa; le dije mientras la montaba en el caballo

-Mama va a estar molesta por llegar tarde verdad.

-Te por seguro que va a estar molesta, sino es que termino durmiendo con pongo esta noche.

No echamos a reír, mientras estábamos llegando a casa podía ver una Regina que no estaba molesta sino furiosa, será que los hombres tenemos hada madrina porque si es asi necesito a Azul, para que nos salve de esta.

Espero que le guste el capitulo y recuerden cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida

Coloque el cumpleaños de Blancanieves 21 de diciembre en homenaje a la primera película que hizo Walt Disney de Blancanieves y los siete enanos en el año 1937.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon a Time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

MarQueZA yo me voy a un abuelo consentidor, como siempre dice los abuelos consiente y los padres educan, gracia por tu comentario.=)

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Capítulo 9

PV Regina.

Estos últimos días no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, me siento mareada y con nauseas, debe ser algo que me comí que me cayó mal, la tarde paso súper rápido, entre arreglar las cosas, y prepara la comida para cuando llegara nieves y Daniel.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, los chicos deben estar por llegar, estaba en el sofá leyendo una carta de mi padre, desde la desaparición de mi madre me puse en contacto con él, ya que era seguro hablar, el estaba manejado los negocios familiares, y cuando tuviera un momento libre nos iba a visitar, después de todo quería conocer mejor a su yerno y nieta, haber recibido noticias de él me llenaba de alegría el corazón, después de todo amaba a mi padre, y lo extrañaba mucho, pero pronto se volverían a ver, estaba tan cansada los últimos días, quería encender la chimenea pero la verdad es que no quería pararme, pero bueno no tenía importancia, como era el hechizo para encender fuego, haa moví mi mano y tenía una bola de fuego en ella, lance a la chimenea y listo, a veces la magia era tan práctica, la casa estaba más calidad, comencé a comer un trozo de tarta de manzana, pero porque tardan tanto debieron llegar hace rato, les habrá pasado algo malo, cálmate Regina no exageres deben de llegar en cualquier momento.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, algo malo les tuvo que haber sucedido, cuando escuche los ladridos del perro, hay gracias a los dios ya llegaron, cuando salí y vi a Nieves en el mismo caballo que Daniel, que habrá pasado, grrrrr hombres nunca tienen cuidado los más seguro es que Nieves se lastimo, cuando se iban acercando le di una mirada a Daniel que prometía una muerte lenta.

-Que paso?; le pregunte

-Nada Regina; me dijo mientras bajaba nieves.

-Pero que fue lo que paso, porque nieves vienes así, te caíste o algo así, porque estas tan sucia; le pregunte mientras revisaba a ver si encontraba alguna herida, pero no gracias a dios estaba bien.

-Déjame llevar los caballos a descansar, y luego te cuento todo, pero nieves te puede ir adelantado lo que nos paso y porque demoramos más tiempo de lo programado.; Daniel dijo dándole una mirada a nieves, ok a hora que habrá hecho nieves

-Ok que fue lo que paso, Nieves; le pregunte mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Bueno veras, lo que paso fue algo muy cómico; me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo la mire para que continuará, porque cuando ella decía que algo era cómico alguna de las suyas había hecho.

-Bueno cuando íbamos al pueblo; y así le conto todo lo que había pasado, pero esta niña en que estaba pensado, alejarse de esa forma y como se había puesto con Daniel, cuando ella termino su historia, me le quede mirando y aplique una de las técnica de mi padre y la que mas odiaba pero al final siempre había pensado en lo que había hecho y trataba de no repetirlo, porque estar parada frente a una esquina mataba de aburrimiento.

-Ok nieves quiero tu naricita en aquella esquina, y vas a pensar que en todo lo que hiciste hoy, vas a salir de la esquina cuando yo te diga; le dije mientras señalaba una esquina de la cocina.

-Pero mamaaaaà eso es para bebes; me dijo con ojito de cordero.

-Nieves te quiero en esa esquina, puedes ir sola o te pueda dar una pequeña motivación; le dije con las manos en la cadera, y una clara mirada de no me provoques, y menos en estos días, no sé lo que me pasa pero mi paciencia es muy corta, cuando vi como prácticamente estaba arrastrando los pies mientras se paraba donde le había indicado, cuando estaba terminado de colocar las cosas en la mesa sentí como Daniel me abrazaba.

-Hola amor; me dijo mientras me daba un gran beso; -Veo que pusiste a nieves en tiempo muerto.

-Si tu hija necesita recordar que una dama no se comporta de esa forma.

-Oye también es tuya si no lo has olvidado; me dijo con cara de ofendido.

-O no cariño mi bebe es un angelito, así que en este momento es solamente tuya; le dije mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa, cuando todo estaba listo para la comida llame a Nieves; -Listo cariño ya termino tu tiempo muerto, ven; le dije mientras la abrazaba; -Pizarra limpia; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente; -A comer.

Daniel me estaba contado como le había ido en el trabajo, cuando estoy viendo de reojo como Nieves le estaba pasando comida por debajo de la mesa a Pongo.

-Nieves cuantas veces te he dicho que no le des comida a pongo de la mesa eso es de mala educación.

-Pero mamá el también tiene hambre.

-Entonces cuando termines le das de comer, pero no de tu plato.

-Déjala Regina que es solo un trozo de carne; le di una mirada a Daniel que claramente decía si no me vas apoyar no hables.

-Daniel no, ella sabe que eso es de mala educación y comenzando que hace el perro aquí, sabe que no me gusta que este en la cocina.

-Olvide sacarlo mamá; nieves se fue a levantar para sacarlo

-Déjalo pero que no se vuelva costumbre ok.

El resto de la comidas fue tranquila y sin inconveniente, todo el mundo se fue a acostar, la semana paso súper rápido, una mañana recibí una carta la cual tenía una gran noticia que mi padre iba a venir a visitarlos, todo estaba listo para recibirlo, ese fin de semana, lo único malo fueron las náuseas matutinas, si sigo así debo visitar al médico del pueblo no creo que esto sea normal, esa tarde debía llegar mi padre, y nieves no estaba colaborando con sus clases .

-Pero mamá porque tengo que tener estas clases, ya no soy una princesa.

-Nieves estas clases con importantes, cuando estés más grande tienes la obligación de tomar el puesto de tu padre, lo cual te va a convertir en la reina; de verdad teníamos que tener esta discusión todos los días, ya me estaba empezando el dolor de cabeza.

-Pero yo no quiero ser reina; me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ok no vas hacer una reina pero igual vas a tener tus clases, porque vas hacer una joven educada, que te casarás y vas a tener tus hijos los cuales vas a educar y punto; le dije con una voz que claramente le deja que dejara de provocarme.

-Pero no es justoooooo; me dijo lastimosamente y en eso paso Daniel; -Papá dile tú que no son necesaria las clases.

Y las dos lo quedamos viendo; -Si Daniel dile

PV Daniel

Pero a hora que dijo si apoyó a Nieves, Regina me mata si apoyó a Regina, Nieves se va a molestar mucho, pero que hice mal hoy, porque los dioses me ponen estas pruebas.

-Bueno verás Nieves; cuando estaba a punto de seguir hablando escuche unos caballos que se acercaba y a Pongo ladrando esa era mi oportunidad de huir sin salir herido por estas mujeres. -Creo que tu padre está llegando Regina; le dije mientras prácticamente sabía corriendo de la casa, nunca voy amar tanto a mi suegro como a hora, me acerque al carruaje para recibirlo.

PV de Regina

Jajajajaja casi caigo de risa cuando vi la cara de alegría de Daniel creo que va a querer a mi padre por haberlo salvado, me voltee y vi a Nieves.

-Las clases se suspende hoy, pero mañana las continuamos; le informe mientras ella está poniendo mala cara; -Vamos a recibir a mi padre.

Cuando salimos hay estaba mi padre hablando con Daniel, me fui corriendo y lo abrace, sentía como si en vez de un mes hubiese paso años sin verlo, así nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo, cuando nos separamos el me limpio una lagrima solitaria en mi mejilla.

-Mi dulce niña.

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismo, quiero presentarte formalmente a la familia; le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano; -Nieves.

-Hola; dijo tímidamente mientras estaba escondida detrás de Daniel.

-Oye ven a saludar y darle un abrazo a tu abuelo; le dijo mi padre mientras habría los brazos y Nieve lo abrazo.

-Y bueno ya conoces a Daniel.

-Señor; le dijo Daniel bastante formal

-Deja las formalidades muchacho que hace mucho que te conozco y además eres mi yerno; le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bueno porque no entramos, debes estar cansado del viaje.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras hablamos de todo lo que había sucedido, en el tiempo que estuvimos sin vernos, hablamos tanto que no nos percatamos del tiempo, cuando nos fijamos fue que nieves se había quedado dormida arregostada a mí.

-Daniel, lleva a nieves a su cama que ya está dormida; le dije y Daniel la levanto con mucho cuidado y ella apenas noto el movimiento, y se subió la escalera.

- Regina, te veo diferente, te veo radiante; me dijo mi padre mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Es que estoy feliz padre, la verdad es que nunca había sido tan feliz; le dije mientras lo abrazaba, cuando de pronto sentí como todo me estaba dando vuelta, y los brazos de mi padre rodeando me para evitando caer.

-Regina está bien; me dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

-No sé qué me pasa, estos últimos días me estado sintiendo mal, cuando me levanto siento nauseas y me mareo con facilidad, creo que debería ir al médico del pueblo a ver qué me dice.

-Hay mi querida niña; me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba la mano; -Esos síntomas son muy parecidos a lo de tu madre cuando estaba en estado, Regina creo que estas embarazada.

-Podría ser, tú crees que este embarazada; le dije mientras me tocaba el abdomen, podría estar esperando un bebe de Daniel y de ella, habría un pequeño creciendo dentro de mí, cuando de pronto sentí a Daniel abrazándome.

PV Daniel

Había dejado a nieves en su cama, mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuche a Regina hablando con su padre, no quise interrumpir así que decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando escuche que Regina podía estar embarazada, dios era el hombre más feliz del mundo, entre a la sala y la abrace tan fuerte y me arrodille para besarle el estomago.

-No importa que seas si niña o niño te voy amar más que a mi propia vida; le dije a mi bebe mientras besaba nuevamente el abdomen; -Gracias Regina este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar; le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Daniel no se supone que no deberías estar escuchando conversaciones privadas; me dijo con una sonrisa picara y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Me declaro culpables de los cargos; le dije mientras alzaba los brazos en forma clara que decía ok me atraparon y todo nos echamos a reír.

Espero que le guste el capitulo, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego un rato con los personajes.

MarQueZA, si me gusto la idea de un momento nieta / abuelo, gracias por el comentario espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 10

PV Regina

La mañana siguiente quise visitar al médico y confirmar si estaba o no embarazada antes de darle la noticia a nieves, fui con mi padre en el carruaje hasta el pueblo estaba tan nerviosa y si los síntomas no eran y si no estaba embarazada, bueno pronto saldré de la duda, cuando lleguemos el médico me reviso y efectivamente estaba embarazada, me dijo que debía estar en el primer mes pero que todo se veía bien, me indico unas recomendaciones, no montar a caballo entre otras cosas, la verdad es que no le estaba prestando nada de atención, lo único que mi cerebro había captado es que tenía un pequeño ser dentro de mi ya lo demás no importaba tanto, cuando regresamos a casa tuvimos una reunión familiar, todos sentado en el sofá.

-Bueno señores hoy fui al médico.

-Te sientes mal mamá; me dijo nieves con cara de preocupación.

-No cariño no estoy enferma, el médico me dijo que estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita en unos meses; le dije con mucha emoción

-Voy a tener una hermanita; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si cariño pero también puede ser un hermanito; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Si yo sé pero quiero que sea una niña.

-Esta bien princesa ya veremos que es cuando nazca.

-Felicidades cariño por la nueva adquisición familiar, no importa si es niño o niña mientras venga sano y fuerte es lo importante; me dijo mi padre mientras me daba un abrazó y un beso en la mejilla cuando él me suelta Daniel me carga y me da una vuelta lo que causa risa a todos.

-Te amo Regina; mientras me da un fuerte abrazó y un beso apasionado.

-Oigan si han olvidado hay toda vía público cerca y en especial una niña así que dejen eso para la recámara; me dijo mi padre haciendo que me sonrojara.

En transcurso del día todo estaba bien, con la acepción de Nieves, estaba rara, muy callada, ella no era así, se estará enfermando, la estaba viendo atreves de la ventana ella sentada con pongo en su regazo, que estará pasando por esa cabecita.

-Que miras Regina; me dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

-Aquí estoy viendo a nieves siento que hay algo malo, estuvo muy callada, no se pero algo le está pasando.

-Si quieres puedo ir hablar con ella, y así puedo conocer un poco más a mi nieta.

-Gracias padre, te verdad te lo agradecería; le dije mientras él se alejaba para encontrarse con Nieves.

PV de Nieves.

Estaba sentada en el jardín con pongo, le estaba arrancando la oreja a él le encanta que haga eso, mientras estaba pensando en lo feliz que se veía Regina con la notica de un bebe, pero y hora que iba ser de mí, porque ellos iban a tener un hijo propio y yo no era nadie en esa familia, eso me partía el corazón ya los quería mucho, a donde iba a ir, donde iba a vivir, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-Porque tan sola nieves; me pregunto el padre de Regina.

-Solo estaba pensando señor.

-Como que señor, soy abuelo nieves; me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pero tú quieres que siga siendo tu nieta; le pregunte mientras lo miraba esperanzada, de verdad quería tener una abuelo, nunca había tenido uno.

-Claro que si Nieves, por qué crees lo contrario, a hora eres hija de Daniel y Regina.

-Pero ma quiero decir Regina va a tener un bebe propio, y a no me van a querer en casa; le dije mientras bajaba la mirada a mis mano, no quería que su abuelo la viera llorar, no quería que se enterara que era débil.

-Nieves es mamá y no Regina, y que ellos tengan un bebe no significa que no te quieran, si no todo lo contrario, la familia se va a unir mas, puede que no seas sangre de Regina y Daniel, pero ellos te quieren, solo hay que verlos como te miran, es la forma en que un padre mira a su hijo; me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro seria verdad, que ellos de verdad me querían, pero como era posible si ella no era nada.

-Es mentira, ellos ya no me van a querer, solo voy hacer un caso de caridad, tu solo me está mintiendo eres malo y tonto; le grite al abuelo estaba molesta era mentira porque cuando naciera el bebe a ella ya no la querrían ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Blancanieves primero que todo se que estas confundida, pero no me grites que no tengo problemas con mi audición, segundo no me faltes el respeto; me dijo mientras ponía una mirada que decía no te pases; -Se que esta noticia te tomo por sorpresa, pero te repito tus padres no te van a dejar de querer Nieves, solo porque van a tener un bebe, tú serás su hermana mayo, lo vas a cuidar, le vas a enseñar todo lo que sabes hacer; me dijo mientras me abrazaba; -Me dijo un pajarito que eras muy buena pescando.

-Pero quien te dijo; le pregunte mientras lo veía con cara de sorpresa.

-Quien más me iba a decir tus padres, aun que creo que estaba más orgullosa Daniel que Regina, pero te dijo en el fondo ella también estaba orgullosa de esa nueva habilidad.

-En serio, pero mamá, dice que eso no es de una señorita; le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Te voy a contar un secreto; me dijo mientras nos sentamos de nuevo en la grama y empezó a murmurar; -A tu madre le encantaba hacer cosas que según Cora tampoco eran de jóvenes educadas, como llevar pantalón eso le estresaba muchísimo a Cora, montar a caballo como un hombre, y una que otra vez también se montaba en los arboles, si esos viejos tiempo, yo pensé que Cora iba a terminar calva de todas la rabietas que hizo Regina; el abuelo me conto muchas cosa sobre mi madre, me gusto mucho este momento estuvimos así hablando un buen rato.

PV Henry

Estuve un rato hablando de Regina cuando tenía la mismas edad de nieves, y ella lo que hacía era reír, esta niña no podría ser hija biológica de Regina, pero tenían varias similitudes su risa, nieves tiene la misma mirada de inocencia que tenia Regina a su edad, pero Cora siempre la quiso guiar por el camino oscuro, y su pequeña bebe, había perdido esa inocencia en su mirada, pero hoy cuando salió del consultorio la vi de nuevo, ese brillo en los ojos, si su bebe volvía hacer feliz, y para mí eso era lo más importante.

-Y cuéntame Nieves ya tienes amigos.

-Si tengo dos amigos, James y Roja, viven cerca del pueblo, cuando mi padre va a trabajar a veces me lleva con él y me deja en casa de la abuela y jugamos un rato. Me encanta jugar con ellos, sabes James me enseño como hacer una caña de pescar abuelo; yo solo asentí la cabeza nieves me mostró y me iba explicando cómo hacer la caña de pescar y como usarle yo solo lo que hice fue escucharla, estaba tan emocionada y con una gran sonrisa, así estuvimos un buen rato.

-Viste abuelo y así se hace; mientras mostraba su gran obra de arte.

-Guao cariño si es perfecta.

-Si te gusta te la puedo regalar, claro si quieres

-Sería un gran honor tenerla y pronto la podemos utilizar que dices.

-Si abuelo tenemos que pescar, vas a ver que es súper divertido; ella se veía feliz, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que aun ahí había un poco de duda, cuando ella se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

-Nieves cariño ya no tienes miedo de que tus padres te dejen de querer; le pregunte por si las dudas

-Bueno abuelo toda vía tengo un poquito de miedo.

-Pero cariño ven; le dije mientras la abrazaba; -Bebe recuerda que ellos siempre te van a querer, no importa cuántos bebés tengan tu siempre vas hacer la primera, y siempre vas hacer la mayor y vas ayudarlos y quererlos, ves; le dije mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz.

-Gracias abuelo; me dijo nieves mientras corría con el perro por el jardín, era como ver a su niña otra vez, cuando Regina llamo para que entráramos a comer.

PV de Regina

Ya había pasado un rato desde que mi padre salió al jardín con nieves, ya era hora de comer, cuando salí vi a mi padre sentado en el jardín y Nieves persiguiendo a Pongo, los llamé para comer cuando iban entrando llame a parte a mi padre.

-Padre que tenía Nieves, porque ha estado tan callada.

-Regina ella tiene miedo de que con la llegada del nuevo bebe, ustedes la van a abandonar, o la van a dejar de querer; me explico mi padre, pero de donde nieves saco esas ideas

-Pero padre que puedo hacer para que ella no se sienta así; la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo y si le decía algo que después la lastimara más.

-Regina sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe, solo demuéstrale que no importa la llegada del bebe, siempre va hacer tu hija.

-Gracias padre; le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando entré a la cocina dios pero cuantas veces le tengo que decir que pongo no debe estar en la cocina, no desde la última vez, el rompe otro plato y yo lo mato, cuando iba a decirle algo el querido perrito monto sus sucias patas en la mesa.

-Blancanieves cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Pongo no tiene permiso de entrar a la cocina y muchos menos que ponga sus patas en la mesas porque hay comemos, así que sacarlo.

-Pero mamá y si prometo que no va hacer ningún desastre, déjalo que se quede.

-No nieves el lugar de pongo es a fuera y ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer.

-Perooooo mamaaaaaa

-Blanca...

-Regina cariño déjala; me dijo mi padre mientras se sentaba en la mesa; -Solo por esta noche, y la verdad después de la tarde que tuvo el pobre no creo que haga muchos desastres verdad nieves.

-Si abuelo prometo que pongo no va hacer nada malo, en serio mamá pongo no va hacer nada; me dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica y con sus ojitos todo tiernos

-Ok pero solo por esta noche.

Cuando todo estaba listo para la comida, entro Daniel.

-Oye amigo que milagro como conseguisteis quedarte; le dijo a pongo mientras le tocaba la cabeza y el perro volvía a echarse, y me mira como diciendo de verdad vas a dejar al pobre animal en la cocina.

-Ni me mires fue idea de mi padre pero solo esta noche; les dije con cara sería.

-Hay querido suegro usted hace milagros; le dijo Daniel mientras todos nos estábamos en la mesa.

-Que te puedo decir mi muchacho siempre he tenido ese encanto en las mujeres.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso los dos, porque no comemos; les dije mientras me sentaba

La comida fue tranquila cuando estábamos por levantarnos nieves hizo una pregunta que nos dejo sin alientos a todos.

-Papi donde esta mi hermanita ahorita.

-Está en la panza de mami, hasta que sea el tiempo de que nazca.

-Haaa papi y como llego el bebe a la panza de mamá, como se hacen a los bebés.

Daniel se atragantó con el agua, mi padre casi se cae de la silla y yo me quede en estado de shock, ha hora como le explicamos eso a una niña de 8 años.

Espero que les gusté el capítulo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido

Hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

Once upon a Time no es mi solo juego con ellos

MarQueZA, gracias por tu cometario, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Capito 11

PV Nieves

-Bebe y eso porque preguntas eso, bueno verás no es tan fácil de decir; me dijo mamá le mientras recogía las cosas de la mesas.

-Porque quiero saber cómo llego el bebe a tu panza mami; no entendía porque los adultos eran tan raros había algo malo de saber de dónde vienen los bebe; -Abuelo tu si sabes de donde vienen verdad, tu si sabes cómo llego mi hermanita a la panza de mamá.

-Bueno Nieves verás, el bebe llego hay de una forma que tu papá te va a explicar muy fácil, verdad Daniel, yo tengo que ir un momento al baño ya vuelvo; me dijo el abuelo mientras se paraba de la mesa y se iba cuando voltee para ver a mi papá él tenía una cara muy cómica, entonces decidí acércame y sacarle la información quería saber cómo llego el bebe a La Panza de mamá y obtendría esa información como fuese.

Me senté en las piernas de papá mientras hacia la pregunta que tenía a todos los adultos raros.

-Papi tú si me vas a decir cómo se hacen los bebe verdad; le dije mientras ponía los ojitos de gatito bajo la lluvia, siempre obtenía lo que quería cuando ponía esa cara.

-Verás princesa los los bebe se hacen.

-Papi porque estas tan nervioso te sientes mal; le dije mientras tocaba su frente.

-Si princesa creo que me siento mal, porque no vas a buscar he he algo para que me sienta mejor; si tenía que buscar algo para que papá se sienta mejor pero que, me fui pensado en eso cuando salí de la cocina.

PV Daniel

Cuando vi como nieves salía, sentí con un fresquito si tenía que entretenerla con algo para que se le quitara esa pregunta de la cabeza.

-Regina que le vamos a decir; le pregunte con desesperación por nada del mundo le iba a explicar a su bebe de 8 años como se hacían los bebés.

-No se Daniel a mí también me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, así que no se qué contestarle.

-Como te dijo tus padres cuando le realizaste esa misma pregunta.

-La verdad es que mi madre siempre la evadió hasta que ya no pudo más pero era más grande que nieves cuando supe la verdad y como veras mi padre siempre ha huido; me dijo Regina con una sonrisa

-Qué edad tenías Regina

-13 creo porque

-QUE pero eras una niñas, o no nieve no puede enterarse tan pronto si es por mi ella sabe de sexo cuando tenga treinta

-Daniel no exageres, nieves se enteran como son las cosas a su debido tiempo, pero no cuando tenga 30 eso es una exageración, porque ella cuando tenga mi edad, y conozca a un muchacho ellos no va hacer nada que no estemos haciendo.

-Con más razón, nadie va a tocar a mi bebe primero se las va tener que ver conmigo, porque el hombre que le haga daño a mi princesa lo mato; claro que no ningún hombre tocaría a mi bebe.

-Hombresssss dios eres un exagerado, no puedes protegeré a nieves toda la vida; me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Papi, te traje este dibujo que hice ayer, para que te sientas mejor; me dijo nieves mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro princesa con tus dibujos siempre me siento de maravilla, y porque no le haces uno a tu abuelo para que lo tenga de recuerdo; ok Daniel sigue así sigue entreteniéndola creo que ya olvido la pregunta.

-Si papi yo le voy hacer un dibujo muy bonito al abuelo; con esa repuesta me volvió el alma al cuerpo. –Pero primero me tienes que decir como llego el bebe a la panza de mamá; ok cuando escuche eso quería golpear mi cabeza a la mesa y llorar.

-Claro princesa veras como eres una niña, sería más fácil que tu mami, te lo diga; cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca mire a Regina y ella tenía una mirada de incredulidad, como si dijese me vas a lanzar ese muerto a mí.

-Daniel..

-Regina prometo que al próximo bebe se lo explico yo; y con eso salir casi corriendo de la cocina.

PV Regina

-Nieves te voy a dar un consejo nunca confíes en los hombre, ellos siempre dicen que van a estar en las buenas y las malas y que siempre te van apoyar, y vez en la primera que uno los necesita ellos huyen; pero tranquilo Daniel que yo no olvido me vengare.

-Tu si me vas a decir como llego el bebe aquí; me dijo nieves mientras señalaba mi estomago

- Claro ven; le dije mientras nos sentamos en la sillas de comedor ok como comienzo, porque los dioses me hacen esto, bueno Regina tu nunca le has dicho no a un reto y aquí tienes uno así aquí vamos; - Veras los bebe nacen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho como mamá y papá. Mamá le muchos besitos y abracitos a papá, porque nos queremos muchos, pues eso se llama amor cuando dos personas se quieren

-Como tú y papá verdad.

-Exacto como Daniel y yo; ok hasta a hora vamos bien; - Y entonces papá le da mucho amor a mamá sale un poquito de amor pero es invisible no se ve y entra en la barriguita de mamá; y le enseñe mi estomago; - Y bueno ahí hay un lugar especial donde crese durante nueve meses, mi estomago va a ir creciendo durante ese tiempo y cuando la barriguita esta grande y sea el tiempo mamá tiene que llamar al médico porque es el único que puede sacar el bebe de la panza y así se hacen los bebe con amor pero cuando tu este grande como yo así grande, puede dar esa clase de amor ok pero solo cuando estés grande. Ahora no porque estas chiquito ok princesa.

- Ha entonces asi como se hacen los bebe con amor.

-Si los bebes se hacen con mucho amor.

-Pero mami, yo te quiero y a papá, el abuelo, a Roja y James, entonces puede que con ese amor yo también tenga un bebe en la panza.

-No bebe, el amor para hacer un bebe es diferente que el que sientes por nosotros, es un amor que cuando estés grande como y vas a sentir por un hombre.

-Es decir cuando sea grande puedo tener un bebe con James, porque yo lo quiero mucho, y el es un niño; y aquí llego la hora de venganza contra Daniel.

-Si bebe cuando estés grande como yo podrás tener tus bebes con la persona que escojas, pero todo a su debido tiempo, ok; ufff no fue tan traumático.

-Si mamá, gracias por decirme de donde viene los bebes.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para cualquier duda que tengas, no importa que vallamos a tener un nuevo bebe, tu siempre vas hacer la princesa, y tus nos vas ayudar con el bebe, verdad.

-Si mamá yo voy hacer la hermana mayor, y voy a ser un ejemplo, para el bebe y le voy a enseñar todo lo que yo sé; me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok nieves porque no le vas a decir a tu papá, cuáles son tus planes para el futuro con James; le dije con una sonrisa.

PV Daniel

Cuando estaba alimentando los caballos para olvidar, la pregunta que había hecho nieves, como se las habrá arreglado Regina, se que se vengara por haberla dejado sola, pero no importa, estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche a nieves.

-Papá, papá.

-Que pasa Nieves; le dije mientras la cargaba.

-Papi ya sé cómo se hacen los bebe.

-si mami te lo explico.

-Sí y sabes cuando esté un poco más grande voy a darle mucho amor, besos y muchos abrazos a James para poder tener un bebe con él; ok que fue lo que le dijo Regina a mi bebe, y tengo que mantener alejada a nieve de Jame.

-Princesa, vas a querer mas a James que a mí; le dije con ojitos triste.

-No papi a ti te quiero más.

-Ha entonces prométeme que no tendrás novio si no como a los treinta verdad princesita.

-Si papi te lo prometo; me dijo mientras me abrazaba; Te voy a proteger siempre princesa.

Cuando entramos a la casa Regina estaba hablando con su padre, nieves cuando vio a su abuelo se sento a su lado y empezó a contarle, como se hacían los bebe, yo solo escuche, y como se le ocurrió a Regina esa historia.

-Daniel ya nieve te conto quien va ha ser tu yerno; me dijo Regina con una clara mirada que me decía la venganza es dulce.

-Grrrrr ni lo nombre, voy a tener vigilado a ese niño, pero de igual forma nieves me prometió que no tendría novio hasta los 30.

-Hay mi querido muchacho, vamos a ver cuánto dura esa promesa, porque Regina también hizo una promesa así, y mira casi 10 años después mi bebe ya tiene su propia familia; me dijo mi suegro.

-Tranquilo Daniel, toda vía vas a tener a tu bebe como por diez años, así aprovecha cada momento con ella, y toda vía te queda otro en camino, así deja de preocuparte antes de tiempo, porque te vas a volver viejo.

-Tienes razón, gracias por todo mi amor.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier comentario o idea siempre son bienvenida..

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Once upon a Time no es mi solo juego con ellos

MarQueZA, gracias por tu cometario, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Capitulo 12

Once Upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Capítulo 12

PV de Daniel

Estaba preocupado podía escuchar los gritos de Regina a través de la puerta, ella había entrado en labor de parto hace una hora, y estaba súper preocupado y si le pasaba algo y si le pasaba algo al bebe, por favor dios que nada le pase.

-Papá cuando podemos ver al bebe y a mamá; me dijo nieves había tratado que ella fuera a casa de la abuela pero no hubo poder humano que logrará que saliera de la casa.

- Hay que esperar, el médico esta haciendo su trabajo, hay que confiar que el sabe lo que hace; le dije mientras la abrazaba para calmar sus nervios y los míos.

- Daniel ya puedes pasar, y felicidades amigo eres padre de un niño sano y fuerte; me dijo el médico mientras me déjame pasar, era un niño gracias a los dioses que todo salió bien, cuando entre a la habitación pude ver a Regina acostada en la cama se veía muy agotada, pero tenía un pequeño vuelto en sus brazos ese era mi bebe.

- Daniel te presento a Henry; me dijo Regina mientras me entregaba a mi hijo

- Hola Henry, soy tu papá; le dije y algunas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos, cuando vi que el abrió sus ojitos y me veía, fue el sentimiento más bello que nunca había sentido, me acerque a la cama y abrase a Regina; -Gracias Regina; le dije mientras la besaba

-Nieve pasa cariño queremos presentarte a tu nuevo hermanito; le dije mientras nieves se acercaba.

-Pero yo quería una hermanita; mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pero bebé, mira el lado positivo tu sigues siendo la princesita de papá; le dije para animarla.

-Ha bueno, puedo cárgalo.

-Ten mucho cuidado con si cabecita, pon tus brazos así, eso es; le dije mientras le colocaba con mucho cuidado a Henry en sus brazos

PV de Nieves

Cuando cargué a Henry casi no pesaba nada, y era tan pequeño.

-Soy nieve tu hermana mayor, voy a cuidarte, y te voy a enseñar todo lo que se; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente; - Y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, te quiero mucho; mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Los días pasaron rápido pero lentos a la vez porque Henry lloraba mucho, no dejaba que nadie durmiera, dios los niños no viene con un silenciador, cuando entre a la casa lo primero que me recibo fue el llanto de henry.

-Papá puedo ir a casa de Rojas un rato, me llevas; prácticamente le estaba rogando quería salir un rato de la casa para descansar del llanto del bebé, en serio si me quedo me vuelvo loca.

-Nieves horita no puedo llevarte, estoy tratando de dormir a henry mientras tu madre duerme algo, porque anoche el bebe no la dejo dormir.

-Ni a ella ni a nadie, el lo que hace es llorar y nada más.

-Es porque esta pequeño, y los primeros meses son los más difíciles, ya después dormirá más; papá me dijo mientras henry estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-Pero yo quiero ir a jugar con roja hace mucho que no la visito; le dije lastimosamente tenía que convencerlo.

-Nieves dije que horita no puedo llevarte cariño, henry ya esta dormido y le prometí a regina que iba a cuidar se el mientras ella duerme, mañana te prometo que te llevo a casa de la abuelita.

-No es justo, quiero ir hoy, porque a hora todo gira al rededor de lo el bebe necesite.

-Nieves calmante de verdad hoy no estoy de humor para una de tus rabietas, porque no vas a entretenerte en algo.

Una rabieta yo ya no tengo rabietas, yo no soy un bebe, ellos me prometieron que nada iba a cambiar cuando naciera el bebe, y desde que llego no han tenido tiempo para mi, siempre henry esta hay o necesita dormir o lo tienen que bañar o algo, ellos ya no me quieren.

-Como sea; me si media vuelta y salí de la casa, me senté un rato en el jardín, ya tenía 9 años podía ir a casa de la abuela ella sola, capaz que hoy y ellos ni se darán cuenta que me fui.

Tome a pongo y me fui caminando por el caminó, quería tomar uno de los caballos, pero el ruido avisaría a mis padres, así que decidí caminar, llevaba casi una hora cuando llegue a casa de la abuela, cuando vi a Roja.

-Hola Roja.

-Hola nieves al fin te acordates que tenías amigos.

-Había querido venir pero en la casa las cosas han cambiado desde la llegada del bebe; y Empece a contarle todo.

-Nieve tus papas no sabes que estas aquí.

-No y tampoco me importa creo que si duermo aquí ellos no lo notarías; le dije con un poco de sentimiento.

-Vamos a entrar y comemos algo que la abuela tenga preparado.

Las horas habían pasado y estuve disfrutando de volver a jugar con roja, James también fue a visitar a roja y así los tres nos divertimos muchísimo.

PV de Daniel

Cuando nieves salió de la casa y vi que estuvo sentada en el jardín voy a esperar que se calme un poco y hablo con ella, cuando Henry decidió que ya era la hora de comer, y así estuve, entretenido con Henry hasta que logre que se durmiera de nuevo, cuando vi la hora habían pasado más de tres horas como un niño te puede tomar tanto tiempo sin uno se dé cuenta.

-Daniel; escuche a Regina llamarme

-Hola mi amor pudiste dormir.

-Si gracias a dios porque si no dormía, iba dormir, veo que nuestro angelito decidió dormir.

-Si se acaba de dormir vamos a ver cuanto dura La Paz en la casa.

-Y donde esta nieves.

-Estaba en el jardín, esta molesta conmigo porque no la lleve a casa de la abuela, le dije que mañana la llevaría; le dije a Regina mientras ella veía por la ventana.

-Daniel no la veo.

-Debe estar en su habitación; empece a buscar en todos lados, donde se había metido esa niña.

-NIEVES DONDE ESTAS; empece a gritar en el jardín; -BLANCANIEVES NO ES GRACIOSO SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE JOVENCITA; ok me Empece a preocupar donde esta y si alguien se la llevo.

-No la encuentro Regina

-Cálmate Daniel debe estar cerca, a menos que no ella no se pudo haber atrevido.

-Atrevido a que Regina.

-No crees que ella se fue a casa de roja sola; claro ella me había pedido ir allá, pero ella sabía que no debía salir sola de la casa y menos sin haber avisado a nadie grrrrrr yo la mato cuando la tenga cera.

-voy a buscar a esa hija descarriada tuya.

PV de nieves

Ya me tenía que ir había pasado varias horas, me entristecía porque mis padre no se había percatado que me había ido, pero como dice papá siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosa, si ellos no se daban cuenta podía salir de casa si pedir permiso ya estaba llegando a casa cuando pongo se puso a ladrar y vi a mi madre con las manos en la cadera y con cara de pocos pero de muy muy pocos amigos, creo que hoy es mi muerte.

PV de Regina

Pero esta niña en que estaba pensando irse a casa de la abuela sola, eso era muy legos, grrrrrr espera a que ponga mis manos en ella, hoy si va a conocer a una madre molesta, cuando estaba viendo por la esta vi al saco de pulgas y decidí salir a recibir a mi hija.

-Blancanieves me puedes decir en que estabas pensando, salir de la casa de esa forma, tu padre acaba de salir a buscarte, no tiene idea de lo preocupado que estábamos.

-Que a hora se acuerdan que existo, porque este ultimo mes y medio, solo soy parte del mobiliario, ni se han acordado de mi.

-Nieves estos últimos meses ha sido duros, todo nos estamos acostumbrando a Henry, pero eso no te da derecho a salir de casa de esa forma, tu sabes perfectamente que debes pedir permiso para ir a tu casa del árbol que esta muy cerca, porque pensantes que estaba bien ir a casa de roja sola.

-Lo que sea; odiaba esa nueva frase que usaba con mucha frecuencia para mi gusto, creo que lo hace adrede.

-Mira jovencita creo que aún sigo hablando contigo, así que no me des la espalda; ella no se movió, dame paciencia;- Blancanieves estoy hablando contigo así que mírame a la cara.

-Tu no me mandas no eres mi jefa, ve a jugar a la casita con tu hijo, no era lo que querían tu y Daniel una familia pues hay la tienen; pero quien eras esta niña prácticamente estaba escupiendo cada palabra con tanta rabia.

-Mira mocosa tu a mi me respetas, pero que te has creído, que me puedes hablar de esa forma; le dije mientras me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo, no le di no chance de racionar y le di cinco palmada fuertes en el trasero.

-Tu a mi ZAS, me respetas ZAS soy tu madre ZAS y no voy a permitirte ZAS que me hables de esa forma ZAS

-Haayyy ya bastaaaaa noooo bastaaaa no tieneeeee derechooooo

-Y con respecto si tengo derecho o no eso no lo decides tu; le dije mientras la volteaba y la miraba a los ojos; -Desde la muerte de tu padre me convertí en tu madre, eso me da el derecho y obligación de educarte, guiarte, darte una hogar, darte mucho amor, asi que creo que tengo todo el derecho de estar molesta por haber salido de la forma que lo hiciste y por la forma que me hablaste.

-Te odio, tu no eres mi madre, solo eres una estúpida imb; nieve no término de decir la palabra cuando le di una palmada en la boca, ella se quedo con una cara de sorpresa

-No voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, te guste o no soy tu madre; le dije mientras la tomaba nuevamente de la mano y la llevaba para la casa; -Y lo que te puedo decir es que jovencita estas en muchos muchos problemas.

-No mamá, lo siento no quise decirlo, de verdad pero no me pegues por favor; me decía mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre.

-Ya basta nieves, deja de tratar de soltarte; al final llegamos al baño; -Siéntate en el borde de la bañera; le dije mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo de jabón.

-Mama no por favor no lo hago de nuevo, estaba molesta.

-Nieve quiero que recuerdes esta lección porque no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de la forma que lo hiciste por que estaba molestas, así que abre la boca; le dije mientras ponía el trozo en la lengua; -Cierra la boca un minuto y luego te puedes enjuagar; nieves ya estaba llorando cuando término el minuto deje que se enjuagar la boca.

-No se quita el sabor; me dijo lastimosamente

-Esa es la idea para que la próxima vez que quieras decir malas palabras recuerdes que no debes y ya es suficientes nieves vamos al cuarto que aún no queda una conversación pendiente.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me senté en la cama y tome a nieve la puse al frente y le desabroche el pantalón, y lo baja la puse encima de mi regazo, odiaba hacer eso no le gustaba castigarla pero esta vez nieves se había pasado de la raya, así que baje mi mano.

-No sales de la casa nunca sin pedir permiso.

ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS

-Noooo mamaaaa no lo hago de nuevoooo

ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS

-No ve vuelvas a hablar de nuevo como lo hiciste.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

-Yaaaaaaa buaaaaaaa mamaaaaa no maaasss dueleeeee

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

-Ya paso nieves, ya paso; le dije mientras le frotaba la espalda y ella lloraba de formas desconsolada, la deje que llorar hasta que se cansara, la acosté en la cama y la arrope.

-Mami no me dejes.

-Estoy aquí bebe no te voy a dejar nunca, ok me puedes explicar cuales son esos celos con Henry

-Es que tu prometiste que nada iba a cambiar, y todo cambio ustedes solo están pendiente de Henry, y a mi me olvidaron.

-Princesa no es así, claro que te queremos, lo único es que Henry es un bebe y el tiene muchas necesidades, se que es difícil pero todos nos vamos ir adatando a estos cambios y Henry va ir creciendo, pero que ahorita estemos más pendiente de el no significa que no te queremos, me entiendes verdad.

-Esta bien mamá, de verdad siento todo lo que hice y dije lo siento esta bien bebe; le dije mientras tarareaba una canción y ella se durmió, cuando baje Daniel están entrando por la puerta.

-Por favor Regina dime que ella esta aquí

-Si Daniel ella esta aquí; lo tome del brazo; -Cálmate ante de que suba

-Regina no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando llegue y vi a roja y me dijo que ya ella se había regresado, y yo no la había visto en todo el camino pensé que algo malo le había pasado; me dijo Daniel mientras me abrazaba

Le conté todo lo que había pasado mientras alimentaba a Henry que se había despertado, Daniel no podía creer.

-Daniel ve y levanta a nieves para la cena.

PV de Daniel

Cuando entré a la habitación me quede mirando a mi bebe durmiendo, ya casi había pasado un año desde que me había vuelto su padre, y ya se veía un poco más grande, su cabello estaba más largó, cuanto quería a esa pequeña mimada.

-Nieves princesa despierta; cuando logre que se despertará ella se me quedo mirando con un poco de miedo

-Hola

-Hola mi princesas rebelde, vamos hay que comer.

-Papi estoy en problemas.

-Bueno mamá me contó que ella se hizo cargo de tu castigo, pero te informo que las próximas dos semanas tu señorita estas castigada, ok

-Si papá

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo cualquier idea es bienvenida.

Hasta la próximo capítulo


	13. Chapter 13

Once upon a time no es mi solo juego con los personajes.

MaQueZA, pronto vendrá la maldición, Cora no estará por siempre en el país de las maravillas, y Rumpelstiltskin sigue buscando a su hijo, gracias por tu comentario, espero que les guste el capitulo, y quería actualizar antes pero estos días tuve pruebas en la universidad.

Capitulo 13

Está viendo a través de la ventana, el abuelo debe de llegar en cualquier momento, cuando ya estaba perdiendo la espereza que llegara vi el carruaje, Salí corriendo a recibirlo.

-Abuelo; le grite y casi lo tumbo cuando lo abrace.

-Hola Nieves como esta mi nieta, y que grande estas ya cuanto tienes 11 o 12; me dijo con cara de cómo si lo he olvidado

-Abuelo tengo 14 ya lo olvidaste estuviste en mi cumpleaños, claro debe ser la vejez te estás volviendo tan viejo y lento; le dije mientras Salí corriendo.

-Oye espera que te alcance y vas a ver qué tan viejo y lento soy; me decía mientras trataba de agarrarme.

-Nieves ya deja tu abuelo; me dijo mi madre mientras salía; -Y tu padre también te comportas como un niño; le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola querida como estas, y fue tu bella hija la que comenzó me dijo viejo; le dijo con cara de ofendido mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Bueno padre tampoco es que estas muy joven.

-Saben que olvídenlo pelear con ustedes dos es imposibles, y donde están los hombres de esta casa; mi abuelo no termino de decir eso cuando Henry entro corriendo y se lanzo sobre él.

-Abuelo

-Henry ten cuidado que casi tiras a tu abuelo; lo amonesto mi madre.

-Tranquila Regina que no soy tan viejo como ustedes dicen toda vía puedo carga a mi nieto.

-Lo que tu digas padre, y con respecto a tu pregunta Daniel está trabajando, así que llegara tarde.

La tarde paso rápido abriendo los regalos que el abuelo había traído y las historias que estuvimos contando desde la últimas vez que nos vimos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la hora de la cena, cuando estábamos en la mesa comiendo yo quería hablar con mi padre, con respecto a James el me había invitado a una feria que llegaría ese fin de semana al pueblo, pero mi padre desde hace ya unos meses el solo nombre de James lo molesta, no entiendo porque lo conozco desde hace años, pero la verdad desde algunos meses he estado sintiendo cosas por el que antes no, pero eso no lo sabes mi padre, porque no me dejaría verlo pero ni de chiste, pero como le dijo mejor espero a que este feliz, cuando la cena ya había terminado y mi padre estaba recogiendo los platos mientras mi madre iba a la sala con el abuelo, este tu momento nieves es a hora o nunca.

-Papá te ayudo.

-Claro cariño, mientras me ayudas a lavar los platos me cuentas que es lo que quieres de mi; pero como me conoce este hombre dios.

-Papá porque piensas que voy a pedir algo; le dije con cara de ofendida mientras le entregaba algunos platos; sencillamente no puedo ayudarte porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-La verdad no nieves te conozco ya hace varios años, y si te defiendes de esa forma es grande lo que quieres; me dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

-Sabes que va venir una feria al pueblo el fin de semana verdad

-Si he escuchado bastante sobre ese teme y me imagino que tu quieres ir o me equivoco; me dijo mientras me miraba y alzaba una ceja en forma interrogante

-Si dicen que va ser muy bueno, y nunca he visto una feria, Roja también quiere ir.

-No hay problema Nieves, pero puedes ir con una condición.

-Cual; no me importaba cual fuera la cumpliría, sería su primera cita con James.

-Llevas a tu hermano; casi se me cae la cara, eso fue un golpe bajo, Henry era como un loro que repetía cualquier cosa que viera o escuchará, si me veía con James el el contaría a mi padre el lo tenía bien entrenado; después de todo el tampoco a ido a una feria.

-Pero pero papaaaaa no es justo el es un bebé, voy a ir con mis amigo el tiene cinco años, no quiero ir de niñera, no era justo.

-Bueno cariño tu puedes ir pero esa es la condición tu decides.

No es junto me si media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto ante que diga algo que me cause problemas me tire en la cama a pensar como comprar a mi hermanito para tenerlo de mi lado algo se me debe ocurrir.

PV de Daniel

Esta cree que nací ayer, me quitaba el nombre si en vez de ir con Roja iba con ese muchacho James, no lo soportaba el la veía de una forma que no le iba a permitir, tenía que hablar con Henry yo sé Nieves lo iba a tratar de comprarlo solo tenía que adelantarme.

-Henry campeón ayúdame ven; le dije mientras entrábamos a la cocina de nuevo.

-Si papi.

-Campeón es probable que vayas a la feria con tu hermana, y es Posible que hay este James ya sabes que hacer, verdad campeón.

-Si papi no deja que se acerque a ella.

-Ese es mi niño; le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello y el salió de la cocina.

-Que es lo que estas planeando Daniel.

-Nada Regina; le dije mientras mordía una manzana.

-Ok primero se queda contigo nieves y luego se va a su cuarto molesta y luego tu hablas con Henry y salió con una sonrisa de travesura, debo seguir o con esa información es suficiente; me dijo con los brazos cruzado.

-Está bien; le conté todo, aun que ella no estaba del todo feliz, pero es que ella no entiende, los muchachos de la a edad de James a no debían estar solos y muchos menos con su bebe no mientras él pudiera.

-Daniel pero que te pasa, te estás comportando peor que un niño, no puedes encerrar a nieve en una torre y tirar la llave, así que déjala si quiere ir con james a la feria deja que sea feliz.

-Si eso lo comprendo Regina pero ella es mi bebés ni voy a deja que ningún idiota le haga daño.

-Haz lo que quieres pero cuando esto te explote en la cara no me busque; me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Llego el fin de semana nieves había aceptado ir con Henry no se veía mi feliz pero no importa mientras ella esté bien, lo demás es indiferente, cuando pude separar a Henry del Grupo hable con él.

-Recuerda Henry el plan verdad.

-Si papá no dejar a Nieves nunca sola con James.

PV de Nieves

Cuando vi a mi querido hermanito hablando con mi querido padre eso me dio una mala vibra algo tenían planeado esos dos, pero tranquilos que yo también tengo mi cartas guardadas, cuando llegamos al pueblo todo estaba súper, nunca había visto ese tipo de cosas, duendes, hombres comiendo espadas, y muchos lugares con comida, cuando nos íbamos adentrando vi a Roja ella me iba a ayudar a quitarme un pequeño problema de encima por lo menos un rato.

-Hola Roja, como esta todo; le dije mientras miraba a todas partes no veía a James.

-Hola Nieves, hola Henry, todo bien estaba esperándolos; nos dijo mientras abrazaba a Henry y me hacia señales hacia un quiosco de comidas cuando me dije bien hay estaba James esperándome.

-No te molesta si te quedas con Henry un rato Rojas, mientras yo voy a comprar algunas cosas para comer que dices.

-Por mí no hay problemas podemos ir a ver a los magos que estaba por allá o ver a los títeres que dices Henry.

-Si quiero ver a los títeres; dijo todo emocionado un problema menos.

-Ok Henry quédate con Roja en todo momento vuelvo en un rato, ok

-Si si nieves lo que tu digas, vamos Roja; le decía mientras prácticamente la estaba arrastrando.

Vi cuando Rojas se estaba sentando para ver el show de títeres, tenía que tener cuidado donde perdiera al enano a mi me matan.

-Hola Jame; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola preciosa veo que buscasteis una forma de entretener al enano; me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos estábamos debajo de un árbol donde James había preparado unas cosas para comer.

-Si le debo una y grande a Rojas por esto; le dije mientras tomaba un trago de jugo.

Así estuvimos un rato la verdad es que me olvide de todo, estaba en mi propuso mundo, era como si solo estábamos solos los dos, empezó la música y nos pusimos a bailar, dios sentía que estaba en las nubes, nos sentamos y James me tomo de la mano y cuando iba hablar, escuche a Henry gritando mi nombre.

-Nievessssssss buaaaaa; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Oye calma enano que paso porque esa lágrimas; le dije mientras lo calmaba como lo hacia mamá conmigo

-Pensé que me habías abandonado buaaa, no volvisteis; decía mientras se abrazaba más de mi.

-Oye tranquilo, claro que no te iba a dejar solo; le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos; -Y para rematar si llego a ir a la casa sin ti me matan; le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas, me encantaba la risa del enano, aunque a veces quería matarlo pero como lo quería.

-Entonces no me ibas a dejar; dijo con sus ojitos de gatito bajo la llovía, los aprendió bien de mi el muy sinvergüenza.

-Claro que no es solo que encontré a Jame y me puse a come versar, porque no vas con Rojas y terminando de ver el espectáculos de títere.

-Ni yo me quedo aquí; y no se quería mover de mis piernas, cuando trataba de moverlo se ponía más pegajoso, si James trataba de tocarme el no lo permitía, no lo déjame hablar, haya llego a patearlo y cuando lo quise regañar se puso a llorar como loco ya no sabía qué hacer, en momento como este odio a mi padre.

-James, Roja yo mejor me voy, antes que me convierta en hija única y después sea asesinada por mis padres, así que despídete Henry que nos vamos; en ese momento Roja lo abrazó y le empezó a dar besos y lo entretuvo mientras yo me despedía de james.

-Voy a tratar de encontrar tiempo para vernos lo prometo.

-Ok Nieves, pero ante que Roja suelte a tu hermano, quisiera preguntarte quieres ser mi novia; ok me quede fría con esas pregunta, mi cabeza gritaba que SIIIIIIIIII, mi corazón sentía que se saldrían en cualquier momento; entonces que dices.

-Si claro que si; lo abrace tan fuerte y cuando nos estábamos soltando me dio mi primer beso, me sentía en las nubes.

Cuando llegamos a casa yo estaba súper feliz, en la cena Henry contó lo que había visto en la feria, pero el muy chismoso también contó que lo había dejado un buen rato sólo porque estaba hablando de James.

-Nieves se supone que debes cuidar a tu hermano no dejárselo a otra persona estamos confiando en ti y lo dejas por ahí solo por ir hablar con ese muchacho; ok acabo de descubrir que mi padre es un cara dura.

-Papá él no estaba solo Roja lo estaba cuidando y segundo no es justo que tu me impusieras que lo tenía que llevar para poder ir a la feria y tercero ese muchacho como lo llamas tiene su nombre es James; ok ya estaba molesta.

-Se perfectamente como se llama lo único es que no me gusta que este sola con el, eso es todo;

-Pero que injusto solo porque a ti no te cae yo tengo que dejar de verlo; le dije mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

-Sabes que lo voy a decir de otra forma para que lo entiendas mejor, no te quiero secar de James y punto; dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

-Y a si señores y señoras es como termina una discusión el Sr. Mills como todo un hombre, porque lo dice él y punto; prácticamente estaba escupiendo cada palabra.

-Primero que nada tu me respetas Blancanieves no me está gustando la forma en que me estas hablado y segundo te mantienes alejando de James y punto.

-Bueno la cosa va a estar más complicada de lo que tú crees porque a hora soy su novia ; y me pare de la mesa escuche que mi padre me estaba diciendo que volviera a la mesas pero no le preste atención y me fui a la habitación cerrando la puesta más fuerte de lo necesario y me acosté, No me importa lo que diga mi padre voy a dejar que mi corazón me guíe.

Hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

MarQueZA, Cora Volverá pronto, al fin y al cabo siempre en los cuentos de hadas hay una bruja malvada dejemos que ella suma ese papel y si Nieves debe asumir su responsabilidad de Reina pero dentro de poco

Capitulo 14

PV de Daniel

Cuando Nieves me dijo que ya era novia de ese muchacho, y luego se fue a su habitación empecé a llamarla pero no me preste ni la más mínima atención, como se atrevía ese muchacho a ser novio de Nieves ella apenas era un bebe era su bebe, cuando me fui a hablar con ella Regina me detuvo.

-Deja que se calme Daniel, te dije que esto iba a pasar, por todos los dioses ellos se conocen desde que eran niños, deja que sean novios.

-Ese no es el punto Regina, Nieve no puede tener novio es una niña apenas; pero que le pasa a esta mujer debería estar apoyándome, nieve también era su niña.

-Daniel por si no te has dado ella tiene catorce años, esa fue la misma edad que yo tenía cuando te conocí, y no recuerdo a mi padre metiéndose cada cinco segundos.

-Pero era diferente en ese momento Regina, yo siempre te respete y ese muchacho a mi no me da buena espina no confió en él: le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Haaaaa eres insoportable Daniel, no escuchas razones, pero sabes que tu resuelves este problema con Nieves, pero lo que te puedo decir es que entre más prohíbas esta relación ellos van a ubicar como verse y tu ni te darás cuenta; me dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Me senté en la mesa con las manos en la cara, era verdad el no podía vigilar a nieves toda la vida, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño, porque ser padre tenía que ser tan difícil.

-Mi querido muchacho sé que es difícil dejar ir a los hijos, pero ellos crecen y hacen su vida, eso es algo que tu ni nadie puede evitar.

-Pero suegro no se qué hacer; le dije casi con desesperación.

-Has lo mismo que yo hice, cuando vi que mi hija estaba interesada en un joven, lo contrate para poder mantenerlo vigilado, y cuando el joven quería estar sola con mi pequeña siempre llegaba alguien y los interrumpía, recuerdas esos momentos Daniel; por dios estaba con la cara roja, es verdad cuando quería estar con Regina a solas siempre llegaba alguien; -Ves muchacho Regina tiene razón entre mas lo prohíbas mas ella se va a encaprichar, así que deja que sean novios pero siempre mantén a tu enemigo cerca, te lo dice un viejo zorro, y como puedes ver Regina nunca se entero que los tenía a los dos más vigilados que nunca.

-Jajajaja y yo que creía que todas esas veces había si pura mala suerte, usted suegro de verdad que es un viejo zorro, voy a seguir su consejo y cuando contrate a ese muchacho le voy a dejar unos cuantos puntos claros, donde llegue a propasarse con ella le cortó a su más querido amigo.

-Jajajaja hay Daniel esa idea me paso muchas veces por la cabeza cada vez que te vi cerca de Regina, pero gracias a los dioses tu nunca te propasaste con ella, porque si no, no tendría a mi querido nieto, pero tranquilo te voy a dar unos consejos de cómo mantener ese chico a raya.

Y así estuve conversando con mi suegro durante un buen tiempo, el tenia toda la razón, había que tener una estrategia, esta batalla era como un juego de ajedrez, todo movimiento que hiciera tenía que estar bien pensado, y así Nieves no me odiaría, pero tampoco dejaría que James se aproveche de ella, si tenía que poner su plan en acción, cuando termine de hablar con él, subí a ver a los niños, entre en la habitación de Henry lo arrope y le di un beso en la frente, cuando entre a la habitación de Nieves ella estaba leyendo un libro.

-Puedo pasar.

-Ya estas adentro; me dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Nieves bebe me gustaría hablar contigo un momento; le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Está bien; me dijo mientras ponía su libro sobre la cama.

-Nieves quería pedirte disculpa por la forma que tome la noticia de tu noviazgo, y la forma que use a tu hermano el día de hoy; cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca nieves tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa; -Así que si quieres ser novia de James puedes serlo, y entonces qué dices.

-Es enserio o estás jugando conmigo.

-Es enserio Nieves te doy la autorización para que seas novia de ese muchacho.

-Gracias papi, de verdad gracias; me decía mientras me abrazaba y me daba besos en toda la cara; -Y a quien le debo este milagro, porque para que tu cambiaras de opinión, eso era casi imposible.

-Bueno estuve hablando con tu abuelo y él me dio varios consejos, y me dio su punto de vista y me hizo entender que ya no eres tan pequeña; le dije mientras una lágrima caía.

-Papi siempre voy a ser tu bebe, eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Claro que no princesa, eso es verdad siempre serás mi pequeña, a hora ya a la cama que es tarde.

-Papi me puedes contarme una historia o leer un ratito como lo hacías antes.

-Claro que si princesa; ese momento lo disfrute mucho hace tanto que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Nieves, tengo que aprovechar cada momento con Henry porque cuando venga a ver ya va será todo un hombre, cuando me percate ya nieves estaba dormida se veía tan joven, mi pequeña princesa, la cubrí con la cobija y me fui a la habitación, hay estaba Regina leyendo un libro.

-Y esa cara Daniel que hiciste; me dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Nada solo converse con Nieves un rato y hace tanto tiempo que ella no me pedía que le leyera antes de dormir, que solo sentí un poco de nostalgia, ya mi bebe no esta tan pequeña; le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me quitaba las botas.

-Ya déjame en entender porque hace un rato Nieves no te quería ni ver, como que a hora estabas en su cuarto y hasta te pidió que le leyeras; me dijo con cara de que me perdí.

-Bueno veras estuve hablando con tu padre y tu tenia razón, no puedo evitar que nieves crezca así que le permití que sea novia de James.

-Al fin entraste en razón Daniel, vas a ver que nada malo va a pasar; me dijo mientras me besaba y me ayudaba a quitar la ropa, bueno como que más seguido voy a tener que darle la razón a Regina y me premia así vale la perna.

PV de Nieves

Cuando me desperté, no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tenía que buscar al abuelo y darle las gracias, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras lo vi que estaba en el sofá hablando con mi madre, prácticamente me lance sobre él, menos mal que había dejado la taza de té sobre la mesa porque si no se hubiese producido un desastre.

-Gracias abuelo, eres el mejor del todo el mundo, no hay nadie mejor que tú; le decía mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos por todo la cara.

-Ok gracias cariño, pero a que debo tan grato recibimiento de buenos días.

-Abuelo mereces mas que un grato agradecimiento, no se que le dijiste a papá pero gracias por eso; le dije con una gran sonría.

-Bueno cariño pero me tienes que presentar a ese muchacho.

-Claro abuelo ante de irte te lo presento.

PV de Henry (Abuelo)

Ese día iba a conocer al novio de su querida nieta, lo habían invitado a comer, estaba sentado hablando con Henry la verdad es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, solo veía como Nieves iba de un lugar a otro, cuando tocaron la puerta me levante que empiece el espectáculo.

-Abuelo quiero presentarte a James; el muchacho se veía un poco más viejo que Nieves, tengo que preguntarle a Daniel la edad del muchacho.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-El placer es mío muchacho, al fin logro conocerte.

La cena fue tranquila el chico se veía bastante honesto, la verdad era un buen muchacho, pero de igual forma hay que mantener vigilado a ese par, uno nuca sabe donde ahí un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-James estas interesado en un trabajo, estoy buscando un ayudante, que dices muchacho.

-Si Sr. Mills la verdad es que si estoy interesado, así podría ayudar a mi madre con algo en el gasto; bueno por lo menos no dijo que le gustaba la idea es por estar con Nieves.

-Bueno hay que comentárselo a tu madre a ver que dice ella, y si acepta entonces puedes comenzar la próxima semana.

-Claro señor, yo creo que mi madre no pondrá ningún pero, después de todo ella los conoce desde hace muchos años.

Cuando Nieves salió con Regina a la sala, Daniel llamo a James para que se enterara en la mesa de nuevo que le iba a decir unas cosas, sobre el trabajo que le estaba ofreciendo, muy listos Daniel separar al chico del grupo de mujeres que lo puedan proteger, Daniel le explico en que consistía y que debía hacer cuando la conversación estaba casi por terminar y el chico se había levantado Daniel lo tomo del brazo.

-James quiero dejar muy claro, que te estoy permitiendo que salgas con Nieves, pero donde tu se sobrepases con ella, o le hagas algún daño, ten por seguro que te voy a buscar en cualquier lugar que te escondas y cuando te encuentre ten por seguro que no te va a gustar lo que te va a pasar, entendiste verdad; quería reírme por la cara que tenia el pobre muchacho, estaba tan asustado, pero quien no la voz que uso Daniel, hubiese asustado hasta al mas valiente de los caballeros.

-Claro señor esta tan claro como el agua, pero no se preocupe yo nunca le haría daño a Nieves.

-Eso espero muchacho porque no solo le vas atener que rendir cuentas a Daniel si no a mi también, así que yo que tu me iría con mucho cuidado si fuera tu, es solo un consejo y es mejor que te unas a Nieves antes que piense que te hemos matado.

-Si señor.

-El muchacho se ve honesto pero igual mantenlo vigilado Daniel.

-Claro suegro de eso no se preocupe

PV de Regina

Cuando nos sentamos en el sofá y nieves se veía preocupada.

-Nieves cariño cálmate que no le van hacer nada, solo están hablando con el, después de todo tu abuelo también se quedo en la conversación, así por lo menos va a salir con vida.

-Muy graciosa madre, muy graciosa, claro que va a salir vivo, lo que quiero saber si cuando salga un quiera ser mi novio, papá debe de estar amenazándolo con todo su arsenal; me dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Si de verdad el quiere estar contigo, tendrá que soportar este tipo de cosas, después de todo para tu padre tu eres sus bebe.

Cuando volteamos salió James con Daniel y mi padre detrás de ellos, bueno por lo menos no lo mataron, el chico venia con cara de susto, pero al final vivo eso era lo importante.

-Te quedas un rato más James.

-No señora Mills ya debo irme le dije a mi madre que llegaría a casa temprano.

-Esta bien James dale saludos de mi parte.

-Se los daré, fue un placer señor; mientras estréchame la mano de mi padre; -Y Sr. Mills le comentare a mi madre sobre el trabajo, aun que esto seguro que ella va aceptar, así que creo que nos veremos la próxima semana.

-Este bien James nos estamos viendo.

PV de Nieves

Cuando James se despidió lo acompañe a la puerta estaba nerviosa y si mi padre lo convenció de que no fuera su novia.

-Bueno Nieves creo que a hora nos vamos a ver mucho más seguido; me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Seguimos siendo novios; le pregunte con sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

-Claro que si porque pensaste lo contrario,

-Bueno después de la charla con mi padre pensé que saldrías corriendo.

-Bueno la verdad es que me asusto un poco y tu abuelo también, pero no los puedo negar que ellos hacen eso es porque te quieren yo haría lo mismo si tuviera una hija, la protegería de cualquier hombre, y eso mismo esta haciendo tu padre, así que nos estaremos viendo pronto; me dijo mientras me daba un beso fugaz en los labios, lo vi montarse en su caballo y alejarse.

PV de Daniel

Cuando Nieve salió a despedir a James me quise levantar pero Regina no me lo permitió, pero al final me pude soltar de su agarre y cuando vi por la ventana, el muy sinvergüenza le estaba dando un beso.

-Ha hora yo lo mato; pero cuando iba a salir Regina me lo impido tengo que hacer algo con esta nueva costumbre de esta mujer, de estar agarrándome del brazo como si fuera unos de los niños

-No seas un exagerado que solo fue un beso; me le quede viendo con cara de no puedo creer lo que esta diciendo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, cualquier comentario o consejo es bien recibido.

Hasta la proxima


	15. Chapter 15

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Capítulo 16

PV de Nieves

Hoy cumplía 2 años con James le quería preparar una sorpresa pero era difícil porque mis padres estaba encima de mí, mi madre quería que cuando cumpliera los 18 tomara las riendas del reino, pero yo no quería ser reina, pero claro eso a mi madre no le importa, y mi padre parecía que tuviera siempre un ojo sobre mí, porque si me veía a escondida con James el siempre se enteraba grrrrr, pongo estaba a mi lado ya el pobre lo que hacía últimamente era dormir ya estaba tan viejo.

-Dime pongo como le puede decir a doña perfecta que yo no quiero ser reina por mi pueden tomar el reino y hacer lo que quieran con él, verdad que no es justo que yo no pueda tomar una decisión sobre esto; le decía mientras le acariciaba la oreja y el solo me miraba, cuando sentí a mi madre de atrás de mi.

-Nieves creo que estas al tanto que tenemos clases; eso fue todo mi ira se disparó -Yo no quiero esas clases madre cuando lo vas a entender es que eres tonta o que, y quiero dejarte bien claro que no voy hacer la reina y punto; cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca ese mismo instante me arrepentí, solo de ver la cara de mi madre y cuando se fue acercando podía sentir su magia como fluía por ella, hay nieves acabas de meter la pata pero bien grande. -Primer que todo no me faltes el respeto porque si has olvidado no estás hablando con alguna amiga tuya, si no con tu madre y por lo mismo merezco respeto; cada palabra fue dicha despacio y con mucha calma para mi gusto, esa forma de hablar hacia que me recorriera un miedo por todo el cuerpo; -Y segundo te lo he dicho un millón de veces cuando cumplas 18 es la edad que legalmente debes tomar el puesto de reina y es tu obligación hacerlo, el reino lleva casi nueve años si un mandatario.

-Pero madre yo no quiero hacerlo.

-Cuando llegue el momento ya verás pero piensa que tu padre Leopoldo hubiera querido que fueras reina; mi madre es mala porque tenía que meter a mi padre biológico en esta discusión, porque es verdad él como mi madre biológica siempre me decían que cuando fuera mayor sería la reina no era justo que tocara ese punto; -Esta bien madre tienes razón y pido disculpa por la forma que te hable estaba fuera de lugar.

-Disculpa aceptada pero que no se vuelva una costumbre nieves, porque sabes que puede hacer para corregir ese tipo de actitudes; yo solo asistía la cabeza claro que sabía como ella corregiría esa actitud.

-No te preocupes madre no volverá a suceder

-Ok vamos que aún tienes clases y tu hermano está esperando

-Madre hoy es el aniversario número dos y quería hacer algo especial; le dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-Haaa ok ya entendí porque estabas molesta está bien ve pero ten mucho cuidado que tu padre no se entere; le dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Ya tenía todo preparado tenía una cesta preparada con comida y con algo de vino que me había robado del alacena de mi padre, cuando todo estaba preparado, estaba por llegar vi a James hablando con una chica y ella le estaba tocando el brazo como se atreve a tocar a su novio quien se a creído, cuando me fui a cercando.

-Hola James; le saludo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Hola Nieves te presento a Bella, ella está perdida le estaba indicando como llegar a su reino -Hola Bella un placer en conocerte soy Nieves la novia de James; era mejor dejar los puntos bien claros; -Y como de que te perdisteis

-Bueno la verdad estaba pasando por este reino con algunos soldados que me estaba escoltando, y bueno me distraje con algunas cosas, me separe de ellos y no sé qué camino tomaron. -Y yo le estaba diciendo que vi pasar a los soldados hace uno minutos y se fueron por ese camino; me dijo James mientras señalaba una de las rutas.

-Si será mejor que me valla para poder alcanzarlos antes que se den cuenta que no estoy entre ellos y entre en una crisis por no saber donde estoy, gracias por su ayuda James y fue un placer conocerte Nieves.

-Igualmente Bella fue un placer, y que ten cuidado con el caminó.

-Ok Chao chicos; nos dijo mientras se alejaba y sentí como James me tomaba por la cintura

-Bueno preciosa que vamos hacer y que traes en la cesta; y de pronto me acorde como Bella estaba tocando el brazo y el estaba muy tranquilo y me volví a molestar; -Nieves que tienes.

-Estaba muy cómodo con Bella.

-A que te refieres.

-Que te veías muy como cuando llegue esa chica te estaba tocando como si fueras fueras grrrr.

-Jajajjajajaja; y de paso se ríe él es insoportable es; -Nieve cariño estas celosa, pero si apenas conocí a esa chica unos minutos.

-Ya no te quiero hablar.

-Vamos nieves no sea así, no te moleste; me decías mientras me trataba de besar; -Vamos bebé -Esta bien la verdad no quiero pelear.

-Que trates en la cesta; me dijo mientras trataba de quitármela.

-Son unas cosas para celebrar que llevamos dos años de novios; nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol coloque las cosa sobre el mantel cuando saber la botella de vino los ojos de Jame estaba a punto de salirse se veía tan cómico.

-Blancanieves de donde sacaste esa botella.

-Se la quite a mi padre de su alacena porque.

-Nieves estás loca, si tu padre se entera nos mata, no mejor dicho me mata a mi primero porque va a pensar que fue idea mía, es mejor que la devuelvas.

-No seas tonto James mi padre no lo va a notar; le dije para calmarlo; -mi padre no lleva un control del vino y tampoco es que voy a llegar a la casa ebria.

-Esta bien pero solo un trago.

Las horas pasaron en un trago y otro, al final habías terminado la botella, nos recostamos al árbol y nos quedamos vendo el atardecer, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo que la verdad es que no nos percatamos que ya era de noche.

PV de Regina

No me gustaba tener que engañar a nieves pero ella tenía que ser la reina no porque así yo lo quiera si no por el trato que tenía con Rumpelstiltskin toda vía podía recordar la última noche que me visito nieves debía tener como 9 años noche.

-_Hola querida, tanto tiempo sin vernos; dios había olvidado a ese hombre hace ya unos años que no lo veía._

_ - Rumpelstiltskin en que lo puedo ayudar; cuando esas palabras salieron y el sonrió sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, creo que me voy arrepentir de haber preguntado_

_ -Querida Regina sólo necesito un pequeño favor._

_-Cual sería _

_-Nada difícil, necesito que la princesa cuando llegue a los 18 vuelva al trono y se convierta en la reina._

_ -Y porque necesitas a nieves como reina._

_ -Eso querida no te incumbe solo quiero que sea la reina y tu estés a su lado._

_-Pero.._

_-Te he de recordar que tenemos un trato Regina, o acaso quieres romperlo; ni que estuviera loca para romper un trata con este hombre eso significa que mi madre volvería._

_-No nieves será la reina.___ -Ok así me gusta Regina, nos veremos pronto.__

Ok Regina es mejor dejar de pensar en ese momento, eso fue hace años atrás.

-Regina me esas escuchando; cuando volee vi a Daniel con cara de pocos amigos y a hora que le pasa

-Disculpa amor no te estaba prestando atención, que me decías.

-Que si sabes dónde está metida tu hija, porque si no te has percatado ya está oscuro y ella no a llegado.

-Daniel calma que nieves no es una niña ya casi tiene 17 años, debe de llegar en cual quiero momento. -No me parece que una jovencita este tan tarde por ahí sola.

-Jajajaja no creo que este sola Daniel.

-Pues peor me la pones, espera a que vea a ese muchacho, mañana trabajara hasta que este agotado que no le van a quedar más gana de llegar tarde.

-Jajajajaja Daniel yo no culparía solamente al pobre chico de llegar tarde, más bien culparía a tu querida princesita porque de ella debe ser la idea; la cara de Daniel no tenía precio cuando se ponía todo celoso cuando me iba a responder entro Henry.

-Mama tengo hambre a qué hora vamos a comer; dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Dentro de un rato; le dije mientras le pasa la mano por su cabello me encantaba hacer eso, era relajante.-Y donde esta nieve no le he visto en un buen rato.

-No ha llegado

-Debe estar con James por el bosque dando se besos.

-Henry de donde sacas esas cosas; le dijo Daniel con cara de horror.

-Hace unos días los seguí al bosque y eso es lo que hicieron.

-Henry Mills eso no se hace no puedes estar espiando a las personas eso es muy feo.

-Pero mama y si se sobrepasa con ella, yo soy su hermano tengo que protegerla.

-Ese es mi muchacho, claro que si tú debes proteger a tu hermana. -Dios hombre que voy hacer con ustedes.

-Querernos; los dijeron en el mismo momento estos dos hombres son iguales, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando escuchamos que estaban tocando la puerta, me levante y cuando abrí no lo podía creer, James casi tenia cargada a Nieves, dios que le paso

-James que le paso a Nieves, Daniel ven rápido; el prácticamente se la quito de los brazos, cuando la acostó en el sofá, me acerque y estaba buscando algún tipo de herida pero no tenía nada, pero lo que si me percate es de un fuerte olor a vino, pero como se atrevía esta niña a tomar grrrr, cuando voltee vía a Daniel que tenia a James tomado del cuello.

-Que le hiciste muchacho, porque viene en ese estado; le preguntaba pero el pobre chico no le respondía se veía bastante asustado y probablemente también bebió; -Pero responde que le hiciste a mi bebe

-Daniel suelta a James no ves que está a punto de desmayarse del susto; le dije mientras trataba de quitarle la mano del cuello del chico, cuando lo logre;

-James siéntate en el sofá y ni te muevas, Daniel ve a preparar algo de café fuerte.

-Quee pero Nieves esta inconsciente y tú quieres que vaya a preparar café.

-Daniel por favor quieres respuestas verdad.

-Si

-Entonces ve hacer lo que te dije; cuando él se fue, me acerque a Nieves y está profundamente dormida mañana va amanecer un una resaca bárbara, Daniel volvió a los minutos con el café y me lo dio, se lo entregue a James y él se lo tomo.

-Ok James ha hora me vas a explicar con lujo de detalles, uno porque nieves esta inconsciente y dos porque tú y ella tienen un fuerte olor a licor, porque hasta donde se ustedes aun no tienen permiso a tomar; no termine de hablar cuando Daniel ya se estaba lanzando encía del muchacho de nuevo.

-Tú le diste licor a mi niña.

-Se se señor yo yo lo puedo explicar en enserio.

-Daniel suéltalo para que pueda hablar, ok James explica.

-Bueno vera Sra. Mills, hoy estaba cumpliendo dos años con nieves, y bueno estuvimos comiendo y una cosa llevo a otra y bueno nos quedamos dormidos, y cuando desperté vi que era de noche y como no pude despertar a nieves la traje cargada.

-Ya James déjame entender algo como llego el vino a esa celebración, quien lo llevo.

-Regina por favor como le vas a preguntar está claro que fue él se quería aprovechar de Nieves.

-Claro que no Señor Mills yo nunca le haría daño a Nieves.

-Entonces que la botella apareció misteriosamente en el bosque.

-No bueno no; y el bajo la mirada; -Yo la lleve señor Mills asumo mi responsabilidad; antes de que Daniel hablara tome la palabra.

-James quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad; cuando el subió la vista y vi sus ojos sabia la respuesta no había sido él.

-Fui yo el que la llevo Señora Mills.

-No fuiste tú James, y sabes que odio que me mientan, eres un buen muchacho pero debes dejar que cada quien asuma sus responsabilidades, conozco muy bien a mi hija.

-Pero pero fui yo.

-Y por cierto eras fatal mintiendo, así que es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, y si tienes dudas nieve va a estar castigada así que no más salidas por un tiempo.

-Si señora, buenas noches; cuando el muchacho de fue llevamos a Nieves a su cama, cuando me estoy preparando para acostarme veo a Daniel en la cama sentado.

-Que pasa amor.

-Estuve revisando la alacena y efectivamente me falta una botella, no lo puedo creer que la haya agarrado, y luego se fue al bosque a tomar sola con un muchacho.

-Daniel es joven y comente errores, pero ves que James no es tan malo como crees, pudo a provecharse de ella y no lo hizo él la quiere y eso es lo más importante no crees.

-Si tienes razón, a hora me voy a tener que preocupar es por James porque al paso que va nieves ella es quien se va a provechar de James; los dos nos estuvimos riendo un rato hasta que hubo un momento de silencio;

-Regina.

-Humm

-Es verdad lo que dices ella ya no es mi pequeña princesa ya ha crecido y se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer, sabes creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

-Si yo también lo creo Daniel; le dije mientras lo besaba.

Espero que les guste, cualquier idea o critica es recibida. Hasta la próxima


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon a Time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste

Capitulo 16

PV de Regina

Ya Nieves tenía 18 años y tuvimos que regresar al reino, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, se veía un poco de escasez en el pueblo, había que trabajar en eso cuando antes, nos habíamos presentado antes las autoridades del pueblo y demostramos que nieves era la princesa y ellos la aceptaron como la reina, las invitaciones se habían enviado a los reinos vecinos, todos estaba emocionados, había vuelto la princesa Blananieves y en unos días se volvería la reina, las puertas del Palacios fueron abiertas después de tantos años, los pueblerinos estaban felices, el día de la coronación nieves se veía ya tan grande ya era todo una mujer, el vestido blanco le queda lindísimo, si cabello recogido y una pequeña corona, en su mano derecha llevaba un cetro de oro, mientras decía las palabras de coronación, ese momento me dio tanto tristeza mi niña ya no era tan pequeña, los meses fueron pasando y nieves se estaba acostumbrando a ser una reina, el reino poco a poco se estaba levantando, las cosas iban muy bien, estaba caminado por los pasillos del castillo cuando escuche a nieves caminar y murmurar en su habitación cuando entré ella se asusto.

-Hola cariño que pasa porque estas tan nerviosa.

-Bueno mamá es que hoy en la cena quería darles una noticia pero no sé cómo van a racionar; me dijo mientras jugaba con las manos esa era una maña que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Cariño no importa lo que decidas siempre vas a tener siempre mi apoyo mientras esa decisión no te haga daño entonces si voy a ir en contra de tu decisión así que dime

-Bueno verás es que estuve hablando con Jame y bueno el me pido si quería casarme con él y yo dije que sí; la verdad me costó un poco entender lo último porque lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Nieves bebe te vas a casar, mi bebe; le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazó y le di un beso en la frente

-Estas de acuerdo

-Claro que si cariño eso se venía venir desde que eran niños.

-Mama como le puedo decir a papá.

-Hay cariño eso si va estar bien difícil si el pobre James sobrevive, voy a organizar la boda más bella que este reinó ha visto.

-Gracias mamá por el apoyo; me dijo con sarcasmo.

Esa noche la cena James le pido la mano de nieves en matrimonio, Daniel no le gustó mucho pero ya nieves tenía casi 19 años, el les dio su bendición.

-Gracias papá; le dijo Nieves mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

-Mira James lástima a nieves y ya sabes; le dijo mientras abrazaba a nieves.

La boda estuvo preparada en unos meses todo estaba preparado, estaba la mayoría de los reinos nieves estaba preciosa la boda estaba bien hasta que de pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe y cuando apareció mi madre yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola queridos no recibí la invitación de la boda; cuando ella se fue a cercando a nieves me a delante.

-Que haces aquí madre.

-Ha Regina mi hija tu y yo tendremos una conversación después.

-Madre vete no eres bienvenida.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así; mientras alzaba su mano pero ya yo tenía un escudo de energía no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a mi familia.

-He dicho que te vayas madre; y la empuje fuera de la ceremonia.

-Te vas a repetir de lo que hiciste Regina, tenías un futuro bello tu deberías ser la reina no esa maldita mocosa.

-No te atrevas hablar así de mi hija.

-Ella no es tu hija Regina entiende eso, pero pronto seremos una familia de nuevo.

-No sé de que estás hablando madre pero no eres bienvenida en el reino; le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

-Todos se van a arrepentir todos va a pagar, en especial tu Regina no tendrás tu final feliz, eso te lo puedo asegurar; cuando dijo eso ella desapareció en un remolino de humo morado.

-Que siga la fiesta; me acerque a nieves; -Tranquila que no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, sigamos con la ceremonia hoy es un día para celebrar.

El resto de la ceremonia fue tranquila sin más invitado inesperados, me escabullí de la fiesta tenía que tomar algo de aire, estaba viendo el reino se veía hermoso la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el lugar y el contrataste con el agua, la vista me calmo un poco, tenía que hablar con Rumpelstiltskin el había hecho un trato mañana mismo iría a su castillo.

-Mama que haces ahí sola.

-Solo estaba pensando Henry pero tranquilo que no es nada malo; le dije mientras colocaba la mano sobre el hombro ya su niño tenía 10 años que grande estaba.

-Mama la señora que apareció en la boda de nieves es la abuela.

-Si cariño ella es mi madre.

-Pero nos va hace daño.

-Cariño no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi familia, ok; le dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo veía directo a los ojos.

-Si mamás o confió en ti.

-Ok olvidemos ese mal rato y vamos a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con el sol y me fui al castillo de Rumpelstiltskin, cuando toque la puesta apetecía una muchacha como de mi edad, y quieren era esa chica y que hacia hay.

-Hola busco a Rumpelstiltskin.

-Ok pase por favor sígame; la seguí hasta un gran salón y ahí estaba el viendo unas cosas.

- Rumpelstiltskin alguien te busca; le dijo la chica.

-Ok puedes dejarnos solo Bella, Hola querida que haces aquí.

-Que hago aquí, se suponía que teníamos un trato; le dije bastante molesta.

-Humm veo que no estás de buen humor Regina, cuanta me a que se debe.

-Se suponía que mi madre se quedaría en el lugar he tú la habías enviado, como es que ayer apareció en la boda de nieves.

-Haa bueno eso querida no lo sé, me imagino que encontró una forma de regresar después de todo ella fue mi aprendiz y le enseñe bien.

-Ella me amenazo quiero saber qué es lo que va hacer.

-Ok pero vamos hacer un trato te voy a decir que es lo que tu madre está planeando y tú me vas a dar un mecho de pelo de nieves y james.

-Porque lo quieres.

-Eso no te incumbe, quieres saber que está planeando tu madre o no el tiempo es hora Regina así que decide rápido.

-Tenemos un trato; él lo que hizo fue tomarme de las manos era como si tuvieras tocando un lagarto

-Lo primero que tienes que sabes es que tu madre va ha lanzar una maldición que nos llevara a otro lugar.

-Hay alguna forma de evitarlo.

-No ella está decidida y lo va a lograr, pero no todo estar perdido la hija de Nieves será la única que pueda romper la maldición.

-Cuanto tiempo va a durar la maldición 18 años Regina.

-Y como puedo proteger a mi nieta para que no se vea afectada por la maldición.

-Eso querida lo tienes que averiguar tú, y ten preparado lo que te pedí en cualquier momento te lo voy a pedir.

Cuando estaba de regreso al castillo no podía dejar de pensar, por lo menos tenía información importante la maldición no iba hacer lanzada todavía no porque nieves aún no está embarazada eso me daba algo de tiempo para poder encontrar no solo la forma de proteger a su futura nieta si no a toda la familia, tenía que empezar a investigar, tenía que hablar con las hadas a ver si ellas nos pueden ayudar, porque su madre no la dejaba en paz y que pudiera tener su final feliz con sus seres quedos, cuando llegue al castillo todo estaba en el jardín juagando, hoy disfrutaría de su familia porque mañana tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, debía encontrara la forma de mantenerlos a salvo.

Espero que les gusté el capítulo cualquier sugerencia es bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima


	17. Chapter 17

Once upon a time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

Gracias por los comentarios, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

Capitulo 17

PV de Regina.

Ya había leído como mil libros y no encontraba una solución, ya Nieves tenía tres meses de embarazo el tiempo se me estaba agotando tenía que encontrarás algo que salvara a mi familia, cuando alguien estaba tocando la puerta, juro que si no es importante voy convertir al mensajero en humo, están difícil seguir una simple instrucción de no molestarme.

Pase – le dije con rabia – Espero que sea importante, porque informe a todos que no me molestaran mientras estaba en la biblioteca.

Su majestad, lo siento pero la reina Blancanieves la mando a llamar y la está esperando en el salón del trono – me dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Dile a mi hija que la veré en un rato, que estoy ocupada, cuando termine aquí voy– le dije mientras volvía mi atención al libro.

Su majestad, disculpe nuevamente pero ella dijo que era importante – me dijo el pobre chico estaba bastante nervioso.

Está bien dile que ya voy, puedes retirarte – a hora que querrá esa niña, con un movimiento de la mano los libros estaban de nuevo en su sitio, menos uno que había encontrado algo interesante, tendría que seguir investigando un poco más, pero lo único malo es que esas habichuelas que hacia mención el libro hace ya muchos años que no se cultivaban, casi todos los gigantes habían muerto, pero tengo que seguir investigando puedo quedar algún Gigante que pudiera ayudar, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi por la ventana y hay estaba Henry practicando con la espada con Daniel, tan difícil es para mi madre saber que soy feliz que quiere arruinar todo, solo suspire y continúe mi camino al salón del trono, hay no solo estaba Nieves, sino Gepetto, El hada Azul y algunos enanos, Nieves se había hecho muy amiga de los enanos cuando llegaron al reino.

Buenas tardes señores - le dije al entrar

Buenas tardes su majestad - fue lo que respondieron todos

Madre que gusto que hayas podido llegar - me dijo Nieves bastante alegre, pero esta niña siempre esta tan feliz, creo que si el mundo se estuviera acabado ella aún sonreiría

Espero que sea importante Nieve, porque estoy de salida creo que encontré una pista que nos pueda ayudar - le dije un poco hosco pero es que estos últimos días he estado súper irritable, pero quien no, si tienes a tu enemigo prácticamente respirado en el cuello de tu familia.

Disculpa madre, pero pedí que nos acompañarás justamente porque El Hada Azul nos trae una solución - me dijo mientras la señalaba.

Y cual sería - le dije mientras alzaba la ceja.

Su majestad, hay un árbol muy antiguo y mágico, que puede trasladar a la Reina Blancanieves al reino sin magia - cuando termino se hablar me le quede mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas, es que estaba loca, ella iba a mandar a mi bebe sabrá dios a donde sola y en estado.

NO Nieve no va a ir sola, a ese reino y mucho menos con un bebe por nacer, es que están locos no sabemos como son las cosas allá - dije mientras miraba a Nieves.

Pero madre...

No Nieves no irás sola y punto buscaremos otra solución - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos no me iba a converse por nada de este mundo.

Regina no seas obstinada, por dios deja que te expliquemos primero antes de ser tan mandona - me dijo mi querido yerno, pero con la mirada que le di el dio un paso atrás, es definitivo este hombre quiero morir bastante joven - No quise decirlo así Regina solo que ella no va a ir sola estaré ahí verdad Azul.

Solo me quede mirándolo y el dio otro paso atrás y se puso al lado de Nieves, sonreí mentalmente aun tenia ese don de intimidar da los demás, pero pensándolo bien si James iba el no iba a dejar que nada malo les pasara, el plan se escucha bien

Exacto su majestad no la vamos a enviar sola, el rey James ira con ella, y cuando la princesa cumpla su mayoría de edad, volverán y romperán la maldición - ok a hora si me esta gustando la idea.

Por eso hemos llamado a Gepetto, madre el es el mejor carpintero del todo el reino el construirá un gran armario, para que yo pueda ir con James, todo va a salir bien - me dijo mientras me a cercana a ella, y le toque la mejilla por culpa de mi madre voy a perder dieciocho años de la vida de mi niña, no voy a ver crecer a mi nieta y de solo pensarlo que mi familia de iba a separar por tanto tiempo unas lágrimas empezaron a caer - No llores mamá, todo va a salir bien.

Nos quedamos abrazadas por un buen rato, quería recordar este momento, cuando nos separamos ya no había nadie en la sala excepto Nieves y yo.

Esta mejor mamá - me pregunto nieve un poco preocupada.

Si cariño - le dije mientras le tocaba la mano - Solo me puse un poco melancólica de solo pensar que me voy a perder tantas cosas estos dieciocho años.

Tranquila mamá, le voy a contar todas las noches a Emma sobre sus abuelos y su tío - me dijo mientras tocaba su abdomen

¿Emma? Así la vas a llamar - ella solo asintió - me gusta mucho, mi pequeña princesa Emma.

Los días fueron pasando y el abdomen de Nieves iba creciendo y también mi preocupación, trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mis hijos tenia miedo que mi madre lanzara la maldición en cualquier momento, o pareciera y le hiciera daño, mientras James y Daniel estaban buscando el Árbol mágico, prácticamente todas las noches dormía con mis hijos en la misma cama no quería perderlos de vista sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz mi querida madre, pero nada que lográbamos encontrarlo el dichoso árbol, teníamos casi a todo los soldados buscando, hasta que por fin nos llego la gran noticia que el árbol fue encontrado y ya estaba en el taller de Gepetto, gracias a dios lo encontramos a tiempo ya Nieves tenía ocho meses, tenían que viajar lo antes posible, cuando Gepetto lo término todos estábamos contentos tendríamos un futuro, pero la alegría no duro mucho el armario no tenía suficiente magia solo podría trasladar a uno , sentí como mi corazón se partía, no quería que Nieves fuera sola a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía como era o que clases de peligros habría .

Tranquila madre que todo saldrá bien - me dijo mientras nos abrazábamos todos.

¿Como esta mi princesa? - le dijo Daniel mientras entraba al cuarto de Nieve

Hola papá estoy bien, aunque creo que cada día estoy más gorda - le dijo mientras hacia un puchero, me encantaba verlos interactuar y más en estos momento Nieves estaba tan mimosa con el embarazo

Claro que no estas preciosa - le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me daba un beso - Hola amor y que hacen

Viendo los regalos que otros reinos han enviado para Emma - le dije con nostalgia que latina que ella nos las podrá usarlos

Papi - cuando Daniel escucho el tono de voz de Nieve se preocupó a hora que querrá

Dime cariño

Quiero chocolate con canela me podrías traer un poco y unas galletas - le dijo mientras ponía esos ojitos de perro abandonado que para Daniel era imposible negarle algo.

Claro que si princesa ya te lo traigo, todo para mi pequeña muñeca, verdad Emma - le decía al abdomen de Nieves

Se esta moviendo siéntela papá –y Daniel puso su mano y sonreirá como un tonto

Claro que si ella se mueve porque le gusta escuchar la voz de su abuelo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Nieves entro en labor de parto, Emma no pudisteis esperar un poco, pero a su vez se escuchaban las campanas que nos indicaba que la maldición también se acercaba, dios todo se había complicado, me acerque a la cama de Nieves.

Mamá que vamos hacer no puedo ir con Emma - me decía con lágrimas

Tenemos que confiar que ella es tan terca como su tu cariño y nos va a encontrar, verdad mi pequeña - le dije mientas la tocaba era tan perfecta y cuando abrió sus grandes ojos, y me agarro mi dedo con su pequeña mano me enamore al instante - debes llevártela James ha hora, la maldición esta muy cerca

Te amo, Emma encuéntranos pronto - Nieves se despidió.

Voy con James, Nieve vuelvo enseguida, te amo hija - le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Yo también te amo mamá, gracias por darme una familia

Salí tras James, el protegía a Emma como su cuerpo y Daniel apareció con Henry.

Henry ve con tu hermana - le dije mientras corría para alcanzar a James y Daniel tenía que asegurarme que llegarán a tiempo al guardarropa, pero empezaron a llegar soldados de mi madre y empezamos una lucha al final los vencimos, cuando llegamos a la habitación que iba ser de Emma James la puso hay y se despidió de ella, cuando cerro la puerta las lagrimas empezaron a caer, estaba tan distraída que no pude ver que mi madre también estaba en la habitación.

Te dije que los sentimientos te hacían débil Regina - me dijo mientras me sujetaba a la pare con una cadenas, cuando Daniel se percató alzo su espada y a taco a mi madre pero ella lo apuñalo.

NO - fue lo único que dije

Tranquila Regina que pronto seremos de nuevo una familia - cuando de pronto lo que vi fue una nube púrpura y después negro todo

Espero que les gusté cualquier sugerencia o idea es bien recibida


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon a Time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Feliz día del Amor y la Amista para todos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya a saben que cualquier idea o comentario es bien recibida.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo

Capitulo 18

PV de Cora

Estaba en Wonderland, donde había estado encerrado por varios años, por culpa de Rumpelstiltskin, nunca entendí porque me había traicionado y me a, cuando algo me sacado de mis pensamiento, cuando voltee lo vi.

Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije mientras me paraba del trono, quería matarlo

Pero querida, no está cómoda aquí, no tienes todo los que quieres, hasta eres una reina, no eras todo lo que querías Cora – cuando este hombre usaba me hacia recorrer un escalofrió en el cuerpo, la única persona que tenía el suficiente poder para matarla lo tenía al frente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo

Quiero que vuelvas, ya estuviste mucho tiempo aquí – me dijo mientras se asomaba por el balcón.

No te entiendo, tú fuiste el que me puso aquí en este mundo de locos, a hora quieres que vuelva – le dije con cara de no entender nada

¿Quieres volver o no Cora?, la decisión esta tuya

¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – le pregunte el no daba nada a cambio.

Solo quiero una cosita muy simple, pero ya sabrás más adelante – me dijo mientras me sonriera

Está bien, pero antes como esta mi hija – le pregunte con curiosidad, el me empezó a contar como mi hija perdió su vida y su tiempo, siendo una madre y esposa, pero que le había pasado, todos los años que le había enseñado a ser una reina y termina siendo una maldita ama de casa, pero que tenía en la cabeza, cuando Rumpelstiltskin me saca de este mundo, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con los años, cuando me entere que la reina era la mocosa de Blancanieves y no mi hija, sentí una fuerte ira, eso lo iba a cambiar Regina era la que tenía que gobernar este reino, ya encontraría la forma.

Estuve vigilando a Regina y a lo que ella llamaba familia, como estaba perdiendo su vida, pero se veía feliz, ella nunca entendió que ese sentimiento era la debilidad más grande.

Ella pierde su tiempo Rumpelstiltskin – le dije molesta

Cora ella no va abandonar a su familia, ya he intentado muchas formas para que Regina fuera mi aprendiz, pero cada intento fue rechazado.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué tenía que encariñarse con esa niña, justamente esa mocosa? – le dije mientras me sentaba.

Pero hay una forma que tu hija vuelva a ti, y que sea la que gobierne un reino – me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué forma seria esa? – le pregunte

Hay una maldición que cree hace varios años, cuando es usada, la maldición envuelve el mundo en la oscuridad, y transporta a los desafortunados que son envueltos por ella a un mundo sin magia. Los que son víctimas de esta maldición pierden sus recuerdos, mientras que se crean otros nuevos al aparecer en el nuevo mundo – me dijo pero quede sorprendida irse a otro mundo y sin magia.

Pero si pierdo los recuerdo…

Pero querida claro que tú no perderás tus recuerdos, si no como podrás disfrutar de tu obra.

Está bien como puedo lanzar la maldición – le pregunte con curiosidad

Vas a necesitar un mechón de pelo de los que tienen la más oscura de las almas, El corazón de "la cosa que más amas" y también una gota de Poción de amor verdadero, y con esto – el me dio un pergamino – Este es el hechizo para que funciones.

Después de a ver visto la forma en que mi hija defendió a Blancanieves en la boda, estoy más que decidida a lanzar la maldición, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarla. Cuando todo estaba listo, frente a la fogata a las afuera del reino, lancé al fuego un pelo de los que tienen la más oscura de las almas, luego una gota de Poción de amor verdadero y por ultimo vi el pequeño baúl en mis manos, dentro estaba El corazón de "la cosa que más amas", cuando lo lance salió una gran nube purpura y una lagrima silenciosa cayo por mi mejilla, porque sabía que en algún lugar el hombre que más había amado caía muerto.

Vi como la gran nube recorría los bosques y las ladeas del reino, quería verle la cara a mi querida hija cuando la maldición la separa de su absurda familia, aparecí en el castillo cuando estaba cerrado el guardarropa, que estarían guardando pero no importaba nada detendría la maldición eso era lo que importaba, alce la mano y encadene a Regina a la pared y vi como los dos idiotas se lanzaban sombre mi con mi puñal, lo introduje en el estomago del hombre que había alejado de mi hija y solo lo que escuche fue el grito de Regina.

Tranquila Regina que pronto seremos de nuevo una familia – le dije

Cuando desperté estaba en una gran cama, me levante y mire alrededor todo era tan diferente cuando vi a la ventana vi un gran pueblo, lo había logrado la maldición había funcionado, me vestí la ropa era rara, cuando salí de la recamara, un olor me llamo la atención me acerque a la cocina y hay estaba Regina, su cabello estaba mucho más corto y su ropa también era diferente.

Buenos días Regina – la salude mientras me acercaba al mesón

Buenos días madre – me saludo mientras me daba una taza de café

Y como estas las cosas – le pregunte mientras comenzaba a comer el desayuno.

Con trabajo como siempre madre, ser el alcalde la ciudad no están fácil como todos creen – me dijo con desgano, ella era mi hija pero se sentía tan distante, pero por lo menos era el alcalde de la ciudad – Me voy tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Está bien nos vemos después – cuando Regina se fue decidí salir para ver mi gran obra, cuando estaba caminado por la calle empecé a ver las personas del pueblo era tan raro verlos así, ha hora yo voy a tener mi final feliz.

Buenos días Sra. Mills – me saludo

Buenos días Archie – lo salude, como sabia su nombre era como si tuviera dos vidas en mi cabeza una era la Reina de corazones y otra era Cora Mills eran tan difícil, pero al final me voy acostumbrar, cuando estaba por regresar a la casa choque con un niño de unos 11 años, lo había visto varias veces el era su nieto.

Henry ten cuidado – cuando escuche la voz, alce la mirada y ahí estaba la mocosa – tienes que ver por dónde vas, disculpe Sra. Mills. A veces mi hermano no se fija por donde va.

No se preocupe señorita Blanchard, los niños son niños – les sonreí, los vi como se alejaban y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, los mocosos no recuerdan nada, si definitivo todo iba a ir perfecto.

Espero que les guste, hasta el próximo capitulo


	19. Chapter 19

Once upon a Time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero entre el trabajo y la univer me estaban volviendo loca, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo

Capitulo 19

Estaba en mi oficina trabajando, pero estaba llenas de papeles, es como si siempre el trabajo se multiplicaba y nunca acababa, cuando estaba firmado uno papeles, de nuevo sentí esa sensación de haber olvidado algo pero siempre trataba y nunca lograba recordar que era, así que decidí salir a despejar la mente un rato cuando estuve caminando y si dame cuenta estaba en el colegio del pueblo, me senté un rato en la banca a ver a los niños en la zona de juego, cuando una pelota llego a mis pies.

Me la devuelve Sra. Mills - me dijo unos de los niños cuando alce los ojos y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

Hola Henry toma - le entregue el balón ese niño me hacia siempre sentir un calor especial en mi corazón

Gracias - el me dijo y se alejó y siguió jugando con los otros niños.

Cuando el receso término y todo el patio estuvo solo, decidí seguir mi camino, cuando vi la pastelería me encantaba ese lugar, cuando entre no estaba muy llena.

Buenos días María Margaret - le dije con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Regina - esa chica siempre tenía una sonrisa - lo mismo de siempre

Claro - siempre compraba dos Muffin eran los mejores de todo el mundo - y tu abuelo donde esta que no lo veo

No se estaba sintiendo muy bien, así que tuve casi que amarrarlo a la cama para que tomara el día de descanso - me dijo con una sonrisa era tan pegajosa esa sonrisa.

Si tu sabes cómo son los hombre - ella me entrego la caja - gracias María Margaret, que tu abuelo se mejoré.

Gracias Regina - me fui de nuevo a la oficina.

18 años después de la maldición

PV de Emma

Estaba huyendo de Portland, Oregon, había estado fuera del sistema de Adopción por más de dos año y por fin era mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin estar preocupada de volver a una casa de acogidas, así que decidí irme de esa ciudad que me traía malos recuerdos, pero para poder irme necesitaba un vehículo, unos de mis hermano adoptivos me había enseñado a encender un carros sin necesidad de llaves, estuve buscando uno que no fuera muy atractivo y encontré un Volkswagen color azul, tenía potencial, lo encendí y comencé a manejar sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería salir de esta ciudad de locos, estuve manejando casi todo la noche cuando encontré un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, nuca había escuchado de él, estaba demasiada cansada así que me estacione lo mejor que pude cuando llegue al pueblo y me quede dormida en el carro, hasta que alguien me todo la ventanilla, cuando llevarte la vista era un oficial

Mierda - murmure, abrí la ventanilla - buenos días oficial

Buenos días - me saludo con una sonrisa – soy Sheriff Graham, ¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿Por que estabas durmiendo en el carro?

Mi nombre es Emma Swan y la verdad llegue ayer en la noches y no encontré otro lugar para dormir, así que me quede dormida en el carro - le dije con una sonrisa y una voz angelical.

Esta bien Emma pero es mejor que le preguntes en la casa de la Abuela es una buena pensión y venden una buena comida - me dijo que raro un policía amable eso si es raro - y que te trae por aquí, visitas a alguien o vas de paso.

La verdad no se aun si voy de paso o me quedo, quiero hacer un cambio de vida y estoy buscando un buen lugar - le si dije mientras me bajaba de auto, cuando me fije bien en el oficial el es guapo, y se ve que hace ejercicio podía ver perfectamente los músculos en su camisa, dios todos los hombre de este lugar serán así como él, porque si es así este va hacer mi nuevo hogar.

Bueno Emma si necesitas algo estoy a tu disposición - me dijo mientras se alejaba a la patrulla.

Oficial donde me dijo que podía comer - le dije con una sonrisa picara.

Si quieres te llevo - claro contigo iría hasta donde tú quieres fue lo que pensé.

Si - le dije mientras me montaba en la patrulla con él, estuvimos vimos en camino solo unos minutos, cuando llegamos estaba decepcionada no pude hablar mucho con él.

Este es el lugar que te dije antes, así que nos vemos pronto Emma - me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Entonces comencé a dirime a "Bed and Breakfast" de la Abuelita, donde se encuentra a una chica de estilo rebelde discutiendo con una señora mayor. Pido una habitación y hay estaba un señor que el que estaba cobrando el alquiler y por la forma que me miro no me gusto para nada.

Buenos días Señorita, mi nombre es Sr. Gold – se me quedo viendo – es raro ver caras nuevas en el pueblo – me dijo con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

Buenos días Sr. Gold, mi nombre es Emma Swan, si me disculpa voy a descasar.

Claro señorita que tenga una agradable estancia - cuando la Abuelita me dio la llave de mi habitación, entre no era nada lujoso pero era agradable, me pare frente a la ventana estuve observando el pueblo y vi un gran reloj de la torre que comenzó a moverse, me acosté un rato en la cama, al fin una cama cómoda para descansar, me quede dormida un rato.

Cuando desperté de mi sueño reparador, tome un buen baño y decidí bajar a comer algo, voy al Comedor de la Abuelita. Cuando Ruby, que es camarera allí, me da un chocolate caliente.

De parte de un admirador – me dijo con una sonrisa, cuando le seguí los ojo vi al oficial Graham.

Gracias – y levante la taza y le dije gracias en forma silenciosa y el solo sonrió.

Cuando termine de desayunar tenía que ubicar las forma de encontrar algo temporal para trabajar, porque no tenía mucho ahorrado, estuve buscando en la prensa a ver que encontraba, pero la verdad es que nunca en mi vida hay encontrado una prensa tan pobre, es que no pasaba nada en ese pueblo que aburrido. Estuve caminando por el pueblo cuando vi que alguien estaba colgando un cartel en la ventada de se busca una chica, solo sonreí por primera vez la vida me estaba sonriendo, me acerque a la tienda cuando abrí era una pastelería, miércoles no conocía nada de esto pero bueno trabajo era trabajo.

Bueno días, vengo por el anuncio – cuando vi era una chica que tenia que se como dos años mayor que yo, era tan blanca como la nieve, y con una sonrisa tan pegajosa.

Hola mi nombre es María Margaret, y que rápido, solo puse el anuncio hace unos minutos – me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Hola mi nombre es Emma Swans – cuando dije mi nombre la chica se quedo por un momento callada eras como si estuviera tratando de recordar, pero solo me sonrió – y bueno vi cuando lo estaba colgando y decidí acercarme.

Sabes cocinar Muffin – me pregunto.

La verdad es que no se cocinar absolutamente nada – le dije con las mejillas coloradas, esa chica se iba a reír de mi como alguien en su sano juicio iba a pedir trabajo en una pastelería sin saber cocinar nada

Bueno no es problema me puedes ayudar en otras cosas, desde que mi abuelo se enfermo, es difícil poder atender todo sola y cuéntame tú no eres de aquí – me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar empecé a subir unas escaleras.

La verdad no acabo de llegar – le dije.

Es raro ver caras nuevas por el pueblo, te voy hacer sincera por aquí todo es muy tranquilo, y ya tiene donde quedarte – me pregunto mientras entrabamos era como un departamento pero de dos piso podía ver la escalera.

Si ya varias personas me han dicho eso, la verdad aun no he resuelto ese problema, por a hora estoy en la posada de la abuela ya veré que hago después – le comente.

¿Quieres una taza de té?

Si, gracias – estuvimos hablando un rato cuando, esta chica me inspiraba tanta confianza, era como si la conociera de antes pero no sabía de dónde.

María Margaret – alguien estaba llamando, cuando vi un hombre mayor, que estaba saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

Hola abuelo que haces levantado – le dijo María Margaret

Oye que no soy ningún debilucho, ya me siento mucho mejor, y ¿Quién es nuestra invitada? - pregunto, María Margaret

Mi nombre es Emma Swans, vengo por un empleo – y así empezamos a hablar, le conté un poco de mi vida y ellos de la suya, y así estuvimos hablando un buen rato, comenzaría a trabajar esa misma tarde, a ver qué tal me iba, bueno Emma es un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida.

Pero nadie sabía que había en el algún lugar de aquel pueblo había alguien que estaba furiosa, porque podía sentir como se estaba debitando la maldición, como se estaba desboronando su gran obra maestra, pero ella iba averiguar quién era la culpable y la haría pagar por eso.

Espero que le guste el capitulo ya saben cualquier sugerencia o ideas es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon a Time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Lo siento por la demora he estado un poco loca con el trabajo, juro que si veo un numero mas hoy muero, pero bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo es más largo de lo usual pero es para compensar el tiempo si actualizar, espero que les guste.

PV de Regina

Estaba caminando por el pueblo, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, necesitaba montar mi caballo y desaparecer de todo por los menos un par de horas, esta última semana todos estabas como locos, eran todo tan extraño, es como si algo estuviera pasando pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era y mi madre había estado de un humor de los mil demonios, por eso necesitaba calmarme porque si tenía a mi madre cerca por más de cinco minutos la mataba, cuando de pronto me tropecé con una chica que no había visto antes, fruncí mi ceño quien sería esta muchacha.

Mira por dónde vas muchacha - le dije, ella solo rodó los ojos, pero es que nadie le había enseñado modales - ¿Quién eres? - le pregunte con interés.

¡Qué te importa!, si me disculpa voy retrasada - me dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente los audífonos, esa chica iba a quedarse sorda podía escuchar con claridad la música, y se fue pero quien se ha creído dejarme con la palabra de la boca, pero decidí seguir mi camino porque si me ponía a pelear con esa chica, ella pagaría toda esta frustración que tenia y tampoco era justo, cuando llegue al establo hay mi fiel caballo Rocinante.

Hola amigo, ¿Cómo has estado? te tenia abandonado, pero te prometo que voy a venir mas seguido – le dije mientras de daba una manzana – ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Verdad que si amigo

Me monte y comenzó a correr me sentía tan libre, tan tranquila, el viento rosando mi cara, podía sentir como cada vez Rocinante corría más rápido eso me relajaba llegue hasta la laguna decidí que ya era hora de regresar ya había montado por más de una hora, así que deje a Rocinante en el establo.

Volveré pronto amigo – le dije mientras le daba otra manzana y me fui a buscar algo de comer, cuando llegue a la tienda vi a María Margaret y a Henry en el mostrador estaban a tendiendo a unos clientes así que espere mi turno.

Buenos días María Margaret, Henry - les dijes con una sonrisa, esos dos me hacían el día tan feliz no sé porque pero verlos me calmaba esa sensación que siempre he sentido era tan raro, pero la verdad no me importa.

Regina hola, no habías venido en los últimos días, mucho trabajo - me dijo mientras se acercaba.

REGINA – grito Henry mientras me abrazaba – ¿Por qué no has ido al patio del Recreo? – me dijo con un puchero.

Henry – le dijo María Margaret en todo de advertencia.

Déjalo, te prometo que voy a ir mas seguido Henry – le dije mientras lo abrazaba su aroma siempre hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido, luego mire a María Margarte

La verdad si he tenido más trabajo que nunca, esta semana ha sido agotadora - cuando de pronto escuche nuevamente esa música horrible y voltee cuando la vi era la misma chica de la mañana - ¿Quién es?

Es Emma, me ha estado ayudando en la tienda desde que el abuelo a estado enfermo - me dijo mientras me entregaba mi pedido.

Emma estaba tan entretenida con la música no se percato que yo estaba y me volvió a tropezar, esta chica de verdad era torpe, solo me quede viéndola.

¿Qué? otra vez tu - me dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos, pero que descaro ella se tropieza y me culpa, solo me quede viéndola con una ceja alzada.

Deberías ver por dos camina o va a tropezar con todo el pueblo, y se pide disculpa cuando uno tropieza a alguien señorita...

Emma Swans - me dijo María Margaret y Emma se le quedo viendo como diciéndome "porque le disté mi nombre".

Gracias María Margaret, Señorita Swans se pide disculpa cuando uno tropieza a los demás, es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales – le dije mientras la miraba

Lo que digas - dijo mientras nos daba la espalda pero quien se ha creído.

Emma - dijo María Margaret en tono de advertencia - Regina tiene razón.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Maria Margaret, Emma se voltio con mala cara, si le quedo viendo con cara "ni pienses que me voy a disculpar", era una guerra de miradas pero al final los hombro de Emma bajaron ella había perdido la batalla.

Está bien María Margarte, disculpe señora por a ver arrugado su fino vestido tropezando con usted - dijo lo más sarcástico posible y se fue.

Disculpa Regina no se que le paso, usualmente no es tan odiosa - me dijo apenada María Margaret.

Tranquila que no es tu culpa, es de los padres de esa chica, se ve que no le enseñaron modales - dije dándole una mirada que prometí una muerte lenta a la puerta donde había desaparecido la chica, cuando voltee vi a Henry se veía claramente que estaba disfrutando la escena - Henry cuando llegues a la adolescencia no te transforme en eso – le dije mientras señalaba a puerta donde se había ido Emma.

Si Regina lo prometo – me dijo con una sonrisa

Hasta luego chicos, Nos vemos después – les dije mientras salía de la tienda.

PV de Nieves

Cuando Regina salía de la tienda, solo negué con la cabeza Emma era muy valiente o muy tonta responderle así a Regina solo un loco lo haría, esa mujer todo el mundo la respetaba mas cuando miraba de esa forma, como si con solo mirarte fuera capaz de ver hasta tu alma, a mi cada vez que me veía de esa forma lograba que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, cuando escuche a la voz de Emma.

¿Que ya se fue? - me pregunto Emma

¿Por que te comportaste de esa forma tan grosera Emma? - le pregunte con interés.

No sé, solo la forma en que me vio o su actitud es como si estuviera acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le hiciera caso - me dijo mientas encogía los hombres.

Pero Emma Regina es buena persona – le dijo Henry.

Es verdad Emma, Regina es buena persona pero trata de no buscar su lado malo, está bien - le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Pero al final ¿quién es ella? – pregunto con interés.

Regina es la alcalde de la cuidad - le dije mientras ella ponía mala cara

Simplemente genial a hora la alcalde me odia- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ella no te odia, pero tampoco creo que este acostumbrada que le hablen de la forma que lo hiciste así que trata de mantenerte lejos por ha hora - le dije con una sonrisa.

PV de Emma.

Cuando termino mi turno en la tienda decidí salir un rato, estaba caminando por el parque cuando me encuentro con una joven que estaba llorando, me senté a su lado era como si algo me dijese que la ayudara.

Estas bien – le pregunte.

Si – me dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Estas segura, si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy disponible – le dije con una sonrisa.

Si estoy bien de verdad – me dijo pero su mirada era como si me estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la ayudara.

Mi nombres es Emma Swans – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Soy Ashley Boyd – me dijo con una media sonrisa – no te había visto antes en el pueblo

No llegue hace una semana, estoy trabajando en la pastelería – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Ha entonces trabajas con María Margaret – me dijo y yo solo asistí con la cabeza.

Ya sabes si necesitas ayuda o solo un par de oídos para escuchar estoy disponible – le dije mientras me paraba de la banca.

Gracias Emma – me dijo mientras me alejaba.

Ya llevaba casi tres semanas en este pueblo y viviendo con los Blanchard todo estaba también, era como si fuéramos una familia, a veces tenía miedo de encariñarme yo tenía la mala costumbre que no duraba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y sabia que encariñarme implica más dolor en el momento de irme, estaba bajando la escalera cuando escuche que María Margaret me estaba llamando.

Emma al fin bajaste, hoy tengo una reunión en el colegio de Henry así que te toca abrir ti la tienda - me dijo mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa, como era posible que se moviera tan rápido de un lugar a otro.

Si ayer me dijiste eso – le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

Hola Emma – me saludo Henry.

Hola enano – le dije mientras me acercaba a su oído – ¿Qué tan molesta esta? – le dije mientras le señalaba a María Margaret.

Digamos que de 1 a 10, hummm 9 – me dijo mientras se iba a resguardar con su abuelo.

Emma no me estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo – me dijo cuando voltee la vi con las manos en las caderas.

Si te estoy escuchando – me defendí y ella solo alzo una ceja como era posible que mirara de la misma forma que lo hacía Regina, eso era espeluznante.

Como sé que es mentira te lo repito… - y así estuvo diciendo como hacer todo mientras ella no estaba, por dios pero si solo se iba una hora, cuando el desayuno termino ella se fue con Henry y yo me quede recogiendo las cosas del desayuno.

Yo se que a veces María Margaret es un poco difícil – me dijo el Sr. Henry mientras me aceraba algunos platos.

Si pero a veces me trata como si tuviera la edad de Henry – le dije un poco indignada, pero en el fondo sabia que me encantaba que alguien se preocupara por mi era un sentimiento tan refrescante.

Si es que a ella le toco crecer tan rápido, desde que su madre se fue ella le toco ser la madre para Henry luego enferme y a ella le toco ser una mujer cuando apenas era una niña – me dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos la verdad es que no sabía nada sobre la madre de María Margaret casi nadie la nombra ni siquiera Henry – por eso es que ella es tan sobreprotectora con todos, y ella te ha tomado mucho cariño igual que todos.

Gracias Sr. Blanchard - le dije mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llaves Henry, vamos te ayudo abrir la tienda – me dijo mientras se alejaba de la cocina, cuando de pronto reaccione.

O no Henry, usted se va a descansar todavía no ha mejorado, y si María Margaret se entera que me estuvo ayudando en la tienda me mata – le dije.

Está bien, si necesitas ayuda me llamas – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Pero qué poca fe tiene esta familia en mi, solo va hacer una hora y ustedes se comportan como si no pudiera cuidar la tienda por ese tiempo – le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

Claro que confiamos en ti cariño, ande ve abrir - me dijo con una sonrisa, abrí la tienda sin ningún inconveniente cuando entro Ashley bastante agitada.

Emma necesito de tu ayuda – me dijo con una cara de desesperación.

¿Qué paso Ashley? , ¿Estás bien? – le dije preocupada.

Necesito irme de la ciudad – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué paso? – le dije mientras trataba de calmarla.

Hice un trato con Sr. Gold, le dije que quería dar el bebe en adopción cuando naciera, pero ya no quiero Emma es mi bebe y no quiero que me lo quite ayúdame por favor – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo solo trate de calmarla pero si de algo había aprendido en todos mis años de vida era sobre adopción.

Ashley quiero que te calmes, el Sr. Gold no puede quitarte a tu bebe…

Pero yo ya firme los papales para hacer una adopción cerrada – me dijo mientras lloraba con más ganas.

Ashley quiero que entiendas que no te lo puede quitar aunque ya firmaste los papeles, la madre puede cambiar de opinión – le dije.

Pero el Sr. Gold me dijo que ya había perdido los derechos sobre mi bebe – me dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Pues te está engañando, así que no te preocupes, te puedo preguntar algo – le dije cuando ella estaba más calmada.

Si, pregunta.

Y el papá del bebe – le dije un poco incomoda.

Su nombre es Sean Herman, pero cuando se entero que estaba embarazada solo se alejo de mi, y su padre tampoco está muy feliz con el embarazo – me dijo mientras una lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

Si quieres puedo hablar con él, puede ser que ha hora haya cambiado de opinión – cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca los ojos de Ashley se iluminaron.

Harías eso por mi Emma – me pregunto ilusionada.

Claro para que son los amigos no – le dije y ella me abrazo.

Gracias Emma.

Está bien ve a casa y voy hablar con Sean Herman y luego te aviso como salió todo – le dije mientras ella se retiraba.

Gracias de nuevo Emma – me dijo mientras salía de la tienda, muy bien hecho Emma muy bien, mira en lo que te has metido, me estaba reprendiendo cuando escuche nuevamente la puerta y era Maria Margaret.

Hola Emma como estuvo todo – me dijo mientras pasaba.

Todo estuvo perfecto, pero María Margaret tengo que hacer algo importante vuelvo mas tardar en una hora – ni siguiera deje que ella hablara cuando ya estaba saliendo de la tienda pregunte por varios lugares por Sean Herman hasta que alguien me dio su dirección, cuando me baje del carro y toque la puerta, salió un señor mayor debía ser su padre.

Buenas tardes busco a Sean Herman – le dije con una sonrisa.

Está bien déjame buscar a mi hijo – paso unos minutos cuando un muchacho salió.

Eres Sean Herman – pregunte.

Sí, pero no te conozco ¿Quién eres? – me pregunto.

Soy Emma Swans, pero vengo de parte de Ashley Boyd…

No tengo nada de qué hablar – me dijo mientras se estaba alejando.

Que valiente eres Sean, dejaste a una pobre muchacha embarazada y ni siquiera te importa lo que le va a suceder a ella y tu bebe, de verdad eres tan malo que ni siquiera quieres conocer a tu hijo – le dije con rabia.

Yo no pedí ser padre – me dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Ni tu hijo pidió venir a esta mundo, quieres saber que va a pasar a tu hijo Sean, va a ir a un orfanato porque su madre no puede criarlo y mientras su padre está dándose la buena vida, tu bebe estar pasando hambre, frio, cualquier tipo de maltrato eso es lo que quieres para él, dime Sean eso quieres – le pregunte con rabia, así serian mis padres que tampoco les importe que me abandonaron a la orilla de la carretera.

No, no quiero eso, pero tengo miedo y si lo hago mal si meto la pata – me pregunto mientras algunas lágrimas caían.

Pero estarán como familia, eso es lo que importa no, pero aquí está la dirección si quieres verla de nuevo, a veces solo se tiene una oportunidad así que no la desperdicies – le dije mientras me montaba de nuevo en el carro, cuando estaba pasando por frente al restaurante de la Abuela, decidí bajarme y comprar un chocolate caliente, cuando estaba entrando había mucho movimiento.

Rubi que paso – le pregunte con interés.

Que Ashley va a tener le bebe, se la acaban de llevar al hospital - me dijo

Y fue sola.

No el Sr. Gold la acompaño – cuando Rubi dijo eso yo ya esta vía al hospital, no iba a permitir que le quitaran el bebe, podía ser que mi madre le paso lo mismo que Ashley, que no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse conmigo, de pronto me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

Buenas tardes sala de maternidad – le pregunte a la recesión.

Piso 4 – fue lo único que dijo, me monte en el ascensor, cuando abrió vi al Sr. Gold con un bebe en brazos.

Sr. Gold – lo llame.

Señorita Swans, que puedo hacer por usted – me pregunto con esa sonrisa la cual provoca salir corriendo.

Ese es el bebe de Ashley Boyd – le pregunte.

Si – me dijo mientras lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos.

Usted no puede quitárselo, eso va en contra de la ley – le dije con la voz más firme que pude.

Señorita Swans, Ashley Boyd hizo un trato conmigo y mis tratos siempre se cumplen, así que si me disculpa voy retrasado – me dijo mientras trataba de irse.

Quiero hacer entonces un trato con usted - no sé porque esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero le había prometido a Ashley que haría todo lo posible para que no perdiera a su bebe.

Está bien tiene todo mi atención Señorita Swans ¿Que clase de trato quiere hacer?.

Entréguele el bebe a Ashley – le dije mientras me acercaba para tomar el bebe.

Y que voy a obtener a cambio – me pregunte yo solo encogí los hombros – está bien, el trato va hacer el siguiente yo dejo que Ashley Boyd se quede con su bebe y usted me deberá un favor, trato hecho – me dijo mientras me daba la mano, que tan malo sería deberle un favor a esta hombre.

Está bien Sr. Gold, el bebe por favor – le dije mientras él me daba el bebe, cuando lo vi era tan pequeño y perfecto.

Nos veremos pronto Emma – me dijo mientras se iba, yo entre a la habitación y Ashley estaba desconsolada.

Ashley – llame – alguien quiere conocerte – le dije mientras le mostraba al bebe.

Emma mi bebe ¿Cómo? – me pregunto mientras ella abrazaba al bebe.

Hice un trato con Gold – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Emma tienes que tener mucho cuidado ese hombre es malo – me dijo preocupada.

Tranquila yo sé cuidarme y mejor me voy porque le dije a María Margaret que solo era una hora y ya casi anochece – le dije mientras salía.

Emma – me llamo

Si

¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – me pregunto.

No quería que tu bebe pasara por lo mismo que yo – le dije la verdad es que no sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de ayudarla.

Emma gracias nunca tendré con que pagarte este favor – me dijo con lagrimas.

Solo se feliz con eso es suficiente, hasta luego Ashley – le dije mientras salía de la habitación cuando de pronto vi a Sean.

Hola me dijeron que Ashley entro en labor de parto – me dijo bastante preocupado.

Tranquilo Sean que todo salió bien, ella está en aquel cuarto – le dije.

Gracias – cuando entro lo vi como se abrazaban, así que decidí irme a casa, la verdad es que estaba cansada, cuando estaba ya por llegar vi las luces del carro del Sheriff Graham, me detuve y el se empezó a cercar.

Buenas noches Graham, que infracción cometí – le pregunte con unas sonrisa.

Emma sabes que María Margaret te ha estado buscando desde hace horas, estado súper preocupada – me dijo un poco molesto.

Lo siento Graham tenía que hacer unas cosas y no sabía que María Margarte se iba a preocupar de esa forma – la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada que alguien se preocupen por mí, la mayorías de mis padres adoptivos prefería que estuviera fuera de sus vista si era posibles por días para ellos mejor.

Entonces es mejor que te vayas a casa antes que María Margaret llame hasta la guardia costera – me dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos pronto Emma.

Cuando llegue a la tienda entre lo más despacio posible, trate de hacer el menor rudo posible, pero no termine de abrir la puerta cuando vi a María Margaret con su pose de madre molesta.

Se puede saber dónde has estado metida todo el santo día, no tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que estabas, sales corriendo de la tienda y no dices nada, solo regreso en una hora, te estuve llamando al celular pero sale apagado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado – me estaba regañando pero si ella debe ser solo un año mayor que yo.

María Margaret se que estas molesta debí avisar a donde iba, pero el tiempo se fue volando cuando me percate ya era tarde, y el teléfono la verdad no me había figado que estaba sin batería – trate de calmarla.

Está bien pero trata de avisar para dónde vas, llame hasta Graham para que te buscara – me dijo aunque más calmada aun se veía muy molesta.

Si me lo encontré a un par de calles de aquí y me informo todo, vamos a tomar algo y te cuento que fue lo que paso.

Espero que les guste

Hasta la próxima


	21. Chapter 21

Once upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego un rato con los personajes

Lo siento de verdad, no he podido actualizar antes con todos los problemas que ha tenido mi país estas ultimas semanas la verdad es que no he tenido cabeza para escribir, pero espero que les guste el capitulo y por cierto gracias a todos lo que han leido la historia la verdad los amos a todos, prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible.

Capitulo 21

PV de María Margaret

Estaba caminado para la caballeriza cuando vi a David alimentando los caballos, se veía tan guapo, éramos novios desde hace ya un tiempo, somos el uno para el otro gustos parecidos, uno terminaba lo que el otro decía y sobre todo lo mas importante era que siempre me daba la razón, era el hombre perfecto, me acerque a el.

Hola David - le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Hola María Margaret - me dio beso - que me trajiste

Por dios David eres peor que Henry, toma es tu favorito - le dije mientras le daba el paquete.

Gracias cariño por eso es que te amo - me decía mientras me besaba de nuevo, pero de pronto las cosas se pusieron un poco más intensas, David me estaba besando apasionadamente, me besaba el cuello y yo metí mis manos en su camisa podía sentir su espalda y sus músculos bien definidos, estábamos tan entretenidos hasta que sentí que alguien estaba aclarándose la garganta cuando voltee vi a Regina y se veía moletas yo lo único que hice fue alejarme de David y recobrar la compostura mi cara estaba ardiendo de vergüenza quería que la tierra se abriera y me comiera en ese instante.

David lleva mi caballo su caballeriza - le dijo Regina mientras le entregaba las riendas de Rocinante.

Cla..ro Alcaldesa - le dijo David un poco apenado, el también tenia la cara tan roja como un tomare, estaba aprovechando que ellos estaban hablado y empecé a salir de ese lugar, cuando escuche a Regina llamarme.

Para dónde crees que vas María Margaret - me dijo Regina molesta cuando volteé ella tenía el típica postura de una madre molestas.

Para la tienda - le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

O no tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación - me dijo mientras no íbamos al estacionamiento cuando me monte en su vehículo empezó todo - en que estabas pensando por amor a dios.

En nada Regina, ok solo me estaba besando con mi novio no le veo lo malo - le dije molestes al final ella no era nadie para reclamarme algo.

No Me gusta tu actitud y lo que te estoy diciendo es lo tu bien - me dijo mientras manejaba - eres una joven y no se ve bien que estés por hay besándote de la forma que lo estabas haciendo.

Y a ti que, como si tú no lo hubieras hecho nada igual - le dije mientras veía a otro lugar quería bajarme del carro.

Pues yo soy una mujer y se que hago, tu apenas eres una...

No soy una niña ya tengo 20 años, y si quiero a acostarme con quien yo quiera lo voy hacer así que...

No me gusta que me interrumpan María Margaret y tu lo sabes es de mala educación y tu abuelo te enseño mejor que eso – me empezó a regañar de nuevo - y se que edad tienes te he visto crecer y por lo mismo no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Conozco a David desde hace mucho tiempo y se que el no me va hacer daño - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos - y sabes no me importa lo que digas, para el auto que me voy a bajar.

Te estas comportando como una mocosa, y no me voy a detener hasta llegar a tu casa - cuando estaba llegando ella estacionó el carro cuando me iba a bajar ella me agarro del brazo - tu me importas muchísimo María Margaret, eres como una hija para mi y por lo mismo no querido que ningún idiota te haga daño y mucho menos que tu reputación este en boca del pueblo por un impulso infantil.

Podía ver la sinceridad de Regina en sus ojos, esta mujer siempre había estado hay para mi o mi hermano, cuando ella estaba cerca me sentía segura era como si nada me iba a suceder a su lado, era como una segunda madre, pero había días como hoy que me provocaba que las cosas fueran diferente.

Lo siento Regina no debí hablarte de la forma que lo hice - le dije mientras miraba el piso.

Solo trata de controlar esa hormonas tuyas - me dijo mientras me daba un abrazó, cuando salí de carro y ella se fue y yo entre a la tienda, hay estaba Emma jugando a sabrá dios que con Henry, ha veces se veía tan joven y en otros momento se veía tan mayor, pobre Emma la vida no le había tocado fácil.

Hola Emma como estuvo todo - le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

Todo bien - dijo ella mientras encogía los hombros.

Y tu Henry ya hiciste tu tarea - le dije con una ceja alzada.

Si si ya la hice, cada día es más aburrido hacerla - me dijo

Yo se pero hay que hacer – le dije mientras subíamos a la casa, comencé hacer la cena cuando estaba por terminar, sentí que alguien me estaba observando, voltee y era Emma estaba parada en la puerta.

Vas a decir quien es el afortunado – me pregunto

No se de que estas hablando, por cierto dile a Henry y a mi abuelo que la cena ya esta lista – le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

Hey no me cambies el tema María Margaret, anda di quien es lo conozco – me seguía insistiendo.

Emma no…

No lo niegues María Margaret, esta bien si no confías en mi no hay problema – podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras

Claro que si confió en ti Emma – le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo – es que no estoy a acostumbrada a contar estas cosas vale, el afortunado es David Nolan, creo que no lo conoces.

Humm no, su nombre no me suena, pero cuenta es lindo – me pregunto y así empecé hablar de David un rato mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa de para la cena, la verdad es que no entendía porque tenia esa conexión con Emma pero era algo especial. Me levante para buscar algo de tomar cuando escuche como si alguien estuviera llorando, me acerque a la habitación de Henry pero no era el, debía ser Emma cuando llegue a su habitación ella estaba acurrucada y estaba llorando, me acerque despacio para no asustarla.

¿Emma estas bien? – le pregunte y ella solo volteo su cara y se seco las lagrimas.

Si María Margaret, estoy bien disculpa si te desperté – me dijo con una voz que me hizo que le corazón se encogiera en mi pecho.

No Emma no me despertaste estaba buscando algo de tomar, y escuche tu llanto, ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

No es nada solo tonterías María Margaret – me dacia mientras miraba a la pared

¿Tú vistes pesadillas verdad? – le pregunte y ella solo asintió la cabeza – sabes cuando uno habla sobre las pesadillas eso ayuda, sabes.

Pero duele hablar de ella – me dijo casi en susurro.

Sabes, alguien me dijo que cuando uno tiene una pesadilla pero prendes una vela, las pesadillas se alejan – le dije mientras buscaba en el cajón una vela y la encendía.

¿En serio? – me pregunto.

Bueno a mí me funciona – le dije.

Gracias María Margaret, tu puedes es decir no es obligado, no sabes que olvida – me dijo algo apenada.

Dime Emma que me ibas a preguntar – la anime

Te podrías quedar un rato – me dijo dándome la misma mirada que hacia Henry.

Claro que si – me arrocoste en la cama y comencé a tararear una canción, no se de donde la había sacado pero solo la recordé y vi como Emma se empezó a relajar hasta que su respiración era tranquila, todo era tan tranquilo era como y me sentía tan llena por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía verdaderamente feliz y no se en que momento me quede dormida.

Se que es corto pero prometo que el próximo va hacer mas largo.

Hasta la próxima


	22. Chapter 22

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Lo siento no había podido actualizar antes, la verdad es que estos últimos meses han sido un destre completo, y la verdad es que no he tenido muchos ánimos de escribir, pero gracias a los que siguen leyendo la historia y a los comentarios, prometo actualizar más seguido.

Ya saben cualquier sugerencia o ideas siempre es bienvenida.

Capítulo 22

PV Emma

Me desperté muy tranquila, había dormido muy bien, hace tanto tiempo que no había logrado dormir de esa forma, cuando me moví sentí alguien a mi lado, de pronto empecé a recordar lo que paso anoche y la vendita pesadilla, había pasado varios años desde que no soñaba con mis familias de acogida, y luego María Margaret había entrado a mi habitación y se había quedado conmigo mientras me dormía, de pronto sentí como mis mejillas se coloraban, dios que vergüenza ella me había visto tan vulnerable, me quede mirándola, ella estaba durmiendo de forma muy tranquila, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, de pronto empecé a sonreír se había sentido también que alguien me consolaba después de una pesadilla, cuantas veces de niña había llorado después de una pesadilla rogando porque alguien me consolara, pero nadie vino, empecé a salir lo más despacio que pude para no despertar a María Margaret, cuando estaba por salir de la cama.

Buenos días Emma – me dijo María Margaret con un bostezo.

Buenos días María Margaret, disculpa si te desperté – le dije mientras me miraba las manos nunca alguien me había visto tan vulnerable como esta mujer.

Tranquila, tengo un sueño bastante liguero, ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Como alguien podía ser tan bueno, esta mujer solo me llevaba dos años, pero me sentía tan segura cuando estaba a su lado, cuando me daba un abrazo sentía que nada malo podía pasarme, era tan extraño, pero estas personas se están convirtiendo en una familia para mí, y estoy empezando a quererlos de esa forma.

Emma, Emma – me dijo María Margaret mientras movía sus manos frente a mi cara.

¿Qué? – le dije con cara de que no estaba prestando atención

¿Estás bien? - me pregunto mientras me miraba como si estuviera buscando cualquier síntoma de malestar.

Si estoy, solo estaba pensando – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

¿Está segura?, aun estás pensando en la pesadilla de anoche – me dijo mientras recogía una ropa sucia y la colocaba en la cesta.

Si de verdad, estoy bien – le dije mientras volteaba los ojos, dios esta mujer es una maniática del orden.

Está bien, solo te estaba preguntado qué ¿Qué quieres comer? – me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Con el hambre que tengo, lo que pongas en el plato desaparece – le dije con una sonrisa.

Es bueno escuchar eso, voy a colocar una porción extra de vegetales en tu plato – me dijo María Margaret, me quede con la boca abierta, quien en su sano juicio come vegetales en el desayuno.

Queeee – dije en un gemido, y alcance a María Margaret – dime que es una broma, nadie come vegetales a esta hora, eso eso eso….

Tranquila Emma – me dice María Margaret entre risas – voy a preparar panqueques, tocino y huevos.

Eres mala – le dije con cara de ofendida y me fui a tomar una ducha.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Henry como siempre un parlanchín, cuando estaba por abrir la tienda María Margaret me llamo.

Emma puedes ir a comprar unas cosas para la despensa, es que no he podido hacer las compras – me dijo mientras sacaba una lista.

Claro no hay problema – le dije

Aquí está todo anotado y el dinero – me dijo mientras me entregaba una gran lista, cuando la vi suspire esto me va a llevar un buen rato.

Vale nos vemos después - el dije mientras salía de la tienda.

Está en el supermercado, recogiendo las cosas que estaban anotadas en la lista, cuando llegue al área de verduras María Margaret había anotado casi toda la verdura existente en el mundo, estoy empezando a sospechar que tiene una obsesión con los vegetales, cuando tome una manzana esta se me callo, cuando la fui a recoger alguien se me había adelantado, cuando me fije vi al hombre más guapo que había conocido.

Buenos días Sheriff Graham – le dije con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Emma, ¿Esto será suyo? – me dijo mientras me regresaba la manzana

Si – le dije con una sonrisa de tonta, por dios Emma contrólate – estas frutas están resbaladizas.

Y eso, te toco hacer las compras – me dijo mientras el escogías unas verduras.

Si, esta vez me tocó a mí las compras – cuando me fije en el carrito de supermercado, di un suspiro otro que tiene una obsesión con las verduras, de verdad es que la gente de este lugar si es rara.

Si quieres te puedo acompañar a hacer las compras – me dijo con una sonrisa, dios de verdad tú me amas, mandarme este adonis.

Claro, no hay problema – le dije mientras nos pusimos a recorrer el supermercado, la verdad nunca en toda mi vida, había disfrutado tanto hacer las compras como hoy, al final fuimos a comer un helado y ha estuvimos un par de horas, hablando de toda clase de tema, no había conocido un hombre así, era como si no fuera de esta época. Cuando me fije en el reloj era casi las cuatro de la tarde en que momento paso el tiempo.

¡Las compras¡ - casi grite – dios mío María Margaret me va a matar.

Tranquila Emma, te llevo estamos hay en un par de minutos – me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al carro.

En cuestión de cinco minutos ya estábamos en la tienda, Graham apago el carro y se me quedo viéndolo.

La pase muy bien Emma - me dijo con esa sonrisa que

Yo también Graham – le dije con una sonrisa.

Emma te puedo preguntar algo – me dijo algo nervioso.

Si dime

Quieres ir a comer el sábado, claro si estas disponible o si quieres….

Si, ¿a qué hora pasas por mí? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

La seis ¿Está bien? – me dijo algo más calmado.

Es perfecto – le dije pero de pronto nos quedamos callados Graham se fue acercando, dios este hombre me va a besar, y fue el beso más cálido que había recibido, le me ayudo a bajar las compras del carro y dejarlas frente de la tienda.

Hasta el sábado – me dijo mientras me daba un beso fugaz.

Hasta el sábado – tome todas las bolsas y logre entrar con ellas a la tienda aunque haciendo malabares, cuando logre entrar al departamento choque con alguien y las bolsas cayeron al piso.

Pero que coñ…

Yo tendría mucho cuidado con su vocablo señorita Swan que hay niños presentes si lo ha olvidado – cuando escuche esta voz, maldije mentalmente, pero es que siempre tengo que tropezar con esta mujer.

Emma ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto María Margaret mientras me ayudaba a levantar las cosas.

Si estoy bien, solo no vi por donde iba…

Eso ya es una costumbre suya no Señorita Swan – me dijo con sarcasmo.

Creo que eso no le incumbe Señora – le dije mientras colocabas algunas cosas en la mesa.

PV María Margaret

¿Emma dónde has estado? has tardado muchísimo – le dije para evitar una pelea entre esas dos mujeres, porque tenía el presentimiento que Emma era la que iba a perder. Y también quería saber dónde había estado tanto tiempo.

Me distraje María Margaret – me respondió mientras encogía los hombros.

Desde las nueve da la mañana, hasta horita estuviste en el supermercado o dando vueltas con todas esa bolsa – le dije con cara de no te creo ni media palabra.

Vale está bien estuve hablando un rato con Sheriff Graham, me lo encontré en el supermercado y bueno me puse hablar un rato con él, eso fue todo – me dijo mientras deja las ultimas cosas en la mesa de la cocina – voy a mi cuarto bajo en un momento.

Vi como Emma huía por la escalera en forma de caracol, así que había estado con Sheriff Graham, él era un buen hombre, pero tenía su fama de ser un poco conquistador la verdad es que no quisiera que Emma saliera lastimada, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me decías algo Regina – le pregunte.

Si te estaba preguntado si va a guardar la comida, porque si la dejamos más tiempo sin refrigeración, las verduras se van a dañar – me dijo con una mueca de disgusto mientras tomaba un bolsa y la espinaca se veía un poco marchita – ya que por lo visto la Señorita Swan no tomo las medidas necesarias para evitar que los vegetales se dañaran.

Tranquila Regina ya los voy a guardar, te vas a quedar para la cena – le pregunte mientras guardaba todo en el refrigerador.

No se María….

Vamos Regina a Henry le va a encantar la idea – le dije colocando mi mejor sonrisa.

Vale me quedo, y hablando ¿Dónde está Henry?

Está en casa de un amigo, debe llega en unos quince minutos, ¿Quieres una tasa de chocolate?

Si, gracias – me dijo mientras se sentaba – veo que la Señorita Swan sigue viviendo con ustedes.

Si Emma es buena chica, y ella me ayuda en la tienda, ya que mi padre no lo puede hacer últimamente – le dije mientras le entregaba la taza de chocolate con canela, era tan extraño que a ella también el gustara el chocolate de esa forma.

Ya veo, ¿cómo llego al pueblo? – me pregunto.

La verdad no lo sé Regina, ella no me ha contado mucho de su vida.

Y permite que una extraña viva en tu casa María Margaret – me pregunto.

Solo confió en mis instintos Regina y me dicen que ella es buena, eso es lo importante – y era verdad desde el primer momento que conocí a Emma al instante sentí que era mi deber protegerla y que nada le pasara.

Bueno eso sí, puede ser un poco torpe y malcriada – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate - pero es definitivo mala no es.

Bueno es que tu solo has visto el lado malo de Emma, pero ella no es así siempre – le dije con una sonrisa y Regina solo negó con la cabeza, cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió.

Hola María Margaret – me dijo Henry – Regina, que bueno que está aquí, vas a quedarte a comer.

Si aquí la Señorita María Margaret me invito – le dijo mientras le hacía espacio en el sofá para que Henry se sentara y el acepto la invitación – y como te fue en la escuela.

Bien, mira mi profesora de arte de medio este libro que encontró – dijo Henry mientras le mostraba el libro a Regina. Cuando ella lo tomo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos, y de pronto se desmayó.

Regina, Regina despierta – le dije mientras le ponía un almohadón en su cabeza – Henry busca un vaso de agua.

¿Qué paso porque tanto escándalo? – dijo Emma

Regina se desmayó – le dije con voz preocupada, de pronto Regina empezó a moverse.

Regina ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte.

Nieves – me dijo.

Hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 23

Once Upon a Time no me pertenece solo juego un rato con los personajes.

Disculpen ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, el capitulo esta un poco corto pero espero que les guste, y cualquier idea o comentario siempre es bienvenido.

PV de Regina

Cuando toque el libro hubo una ráfaga de imágenes que pasaron por mi mente y de pronto lo recordé todo, el bosque encantando, mi familia y en especial la maldición que había lanzado mi madre, cuando veo a mi alrededor estaban a hay mis niños, mi familia.

Nieves – fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, estaba tan feliz pero a vez tan desorientada, mi cabeza era un lio, era como si hubiese vivido dos vidas a la vez, la verdad es que bastante confuso.

Regina ¿estás bien? - me pregunta nieve, me empecé a levantar, pero como llegue al piso.

Si, solo un poco desorientada – fue lo que dije, mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

¿Estás segura? Estas un poco pálida – me dijo nieves mientras me entregaba un vaso de agua.

Si querida, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada – le dije, pero en realidad solo quería correr a abrazarlos y no soltarlos jamás, pero no podía aun no, tengo que ver la forma que esta maldición se rompa, porque quiero a mi familia de vuelta.

Muy bien, Regina quédate ahí sentada con Henry, mientras pongo la mesa – me dijo mientras arrastraba a Emma a la cocina.

Podía escuchar las quejas de Emma, solo podía sonreír, esas dos definitivamente eran madre e hija, eran tan similares, por mi madre mi nieta no pudo crecer junto a su familia, podía imaginar a Emma corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, peleando con Nieves o James, leyéndole un cuento antes de dormir como lo hice muchas veces con mis hijos. Sentí nostalgia de imaginar cómo hubiese sido la vida sin la maldición. Por culpa de un capricho de mi madre había perdido 18 años.

Reginaaaa – la voz de Henry me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué paso? – le pregunte.

Me estas ignorando – me dijo mientras hacia un dulce puchero.

Claro que no cariño, jamás te podría ignorar, es que solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas – le dije mientras lo abraza y le daba un beso en la frente, hay tenia a mi dulce bebe en mis brazos – pero dime que me estabas contando.

Nada importante ¿Quieres leerme un rato? – me dijo mientras me entregaba el libro.

Henry no molestes a Regina – dijo Nieves o Maria Margaret, dulce dios esto es confuso.

Tranquila Nie.. Maria Margaret no es ninguna molestia – y así estuve un rato leyendo las historias del bosque encantado, Henry prácticamente estaba encima de mí, las viejas costumbre nunca cambian.

Henry ¿Quién te dio este libro? – le pregunte, como era posible que el libro hablara de la maldición.

Lo encontré en mi casillero, lo estuve leyendo un rato, y me pareció interesante – me dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor y ponía su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

¿Qué historia te gusto más? – le pregunte

La de Blancanieves, porque es completamente diferente a cualquiera que haya leído, sabes que en esta historia la madrasta de Blancanieves era buena – me dijo.

En serio, y te gusta esa nueva versión – le dije con una sonrisa

Si me gusta….

De pronto sentí el olor del humo, y un grito de Nieves en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la cocina, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo la cocina estaba hecha un desastre completo, había humo por todos lados, el horno prácticamente estaba en llamas, Nieves estaba tratando de apagar el Fuego y Emma lanzo agua al horno mojando a Nieves en el proceso.

Alguien puede decirme que está pasando aquí – les dije con mi mejor postura de madre molesta, por todos los dioses cómo es posible que hicieran tal desastre en tampoco tiempo.

Bueno.. es.. – decía Nieves mientras salía de la cocina – la verdad es que no se, en un momento todo estaba bien y en otro había fuego por todos lados.

Vete a cambiar María Margaret antes que refríes – le dije mientras buscaba el extintor.

No te preocupes Regina yo arreglo todo, tu eres nuestra invitada así….

Te dije que fueras a cambiarte –le dije y Nieves se me quedo viendo cómo estás loca si piensas que te voy a obedecer, fue una guerra de poder – ha hora.

Está bien – fue lo único que dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Guao como hiciste eso – me dijo Henry con la boca abierta – ella no escucha a nadie.

Que te puedo decir tengo mis tácticas – le dije mientras utiliza el extintor para apagar lo que quedaba de fuego en el horno – muy bien vamos a reglar este desastre, Henry busca algo para secar el piso y Emma limpia ese desastre – le dije señalando la comida quemada – mientras llamo para que nos traigan algo para la cena.

Cuando se murió el rey te nombraron reina – me dijo Emma con cara de rebeldía, dios es definitivo es hija de nieves su forma de mirar, tiene su barbilla y esa postura de yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera, pero esta niña no me conoce, me acerque muy despacio hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de ella y le di mi mejor mirada de Reina, esa que hacía correr a cualquier guardia.

He dicho, arregla ese desastre – le dijo muy despacio, podía sentir como Emma tragaba salivaba – YA.

Emma dio un pequeño salto del susto, pero al final cedió y comenzó a arreglar la cocina, mientras yo llamaba a un restaurante.

Se ve que hay una mujer en la casa – escuche, cuando me di la vuelta hay estaba mi padre.

Señor Blanchard…

Por dios Regina te conozco hace muchos años, y te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames Henry – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Muy bien, ¿Cómo has estado Henry? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Unos días mejor que otros – me dijo con una sonrisa, no podía creer, mi madre es una persona despreciable enfermar a mi padre como parte de su venganza, fue bajo hasta para ella – y se puede saber por qué la cocina esta un copo desastrosa.

Yo solo bufe ante esa declaración ¡un poco desastrosa! Yo diría zona de guerra.

Eso también quisiera saber yo – le dije mientras encogía los hombros – pero en un momento todo estará limpio.

Pues no será porque tú estés ayudando – escuche a Emma.

¿Hay algo que quiera compartir señorita Swan? – le pregunte

Ella no estaba hablando de ti Regina – la defendió Nieves mientras tomaba del brazo a Emma y la llevaba a la cocina.

PV de Emma

Pero quien se ha creído esa mujer para venir hablarme de la forma que lo hizo, aun que no puedo negar que me intimido, la forma en que me hablo fue diferente, y había algo en su mirada, como si no fuera la misma mujer que había conocido antes, había algo en sus ojos en la forma en que a Henry y a María Margaret había amor en sus ojos.

Lo siento María Margaret por lo de la cocina - le dije un poco sonrojada - pero te dije que era una amenaza en la cocina ya te lo había al vertido

Tranquila Emma pero lo voy a tener en cuenta no más cocina para ti jovencita - me dijo con la cara de madre regañona me sentí bien era como si tuviera una familia.

Está bien, está bien - le dije alzando las manos y empecé a salir de la cocina cuando le tropecé ¡Que de nuevo con Regina!

Hacia dónde se dirige señorita Swan - me pregunto alzando una ceja, la verdad es que quiera decirle algo a bastante pero bastante inapropiado pero cuando le iba a responder María Margaret se me adelanto

Ella iba a cambiarse Regina, mientras yo término de arreglar la cocina - le dijo con una sonrisa.

PV Regina

Vi como Emma huía de la zona de guerra y Nieves termina de arreglar, me acerque a ella.

Déjame ayudarte - le dije, era como en los viejos tiempos, tenía a mi familia de vuelta, pero de pronto recordé Daniel, el estaba en el hospital, salí corriendo podía escuchar a Nieve llamarme, me monte en el vehículo y puse en marcha, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba al frente de mi verdadero amor.

Dios Daniel que te hizo mi madre - le dije mientras le tocaba la mejilla, me acerque a el, podía sentir su aroma de su piel, sus labios eran perfectos, era el mismo hombre del que me había enamorado, me acerque más a sus labios y lo bese, pude sentir la magia y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron.

Hola hermosa - me dijo mientras me besaba nuevamente.

Hola extraño- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama - ¿como te sientes?

Bien, ¿pero que paso y la maldición? - me pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados - y ¿que esto? ¿Dónde estamos Regina?

Me pregunto mientras se trataba de quitar la intravenosa, le tome las manos.

Tranquilo Daniel, la maldición nos alcanzó y estamos en un lugar sin magia - le dije mientras apretaba el botón de emergencia, necesitaba que una enfermera viniera - y estas en un hospital.

El se me quedo viendo con cara de que me estás hablando.

Un hospital es un lugar donde están las persona enfermas - le explique

¿Es seguro estar aquí? - me pregunto mientras se trato de parar.

Tranquilo Daniel, estuviste dormido por 18 años hay que tomar las cosas con clama

¿Dieciocho años tanto tiempo? ¿Pero como es que tu recuerdas todo? - me miro con desconfianza.

Emma esta aquí, la verdad es que aún no entiendo muy bien porque puedo recordar, pero lo importante es que vamos a encontrar la forma de reunir de nuevo a la familia.

Calor que si - me dijo mientras me daba un beso - Y cuéntame ¿como es mi nieta?

Idéntica a su madre que te puedo decir.

Es decir que es idéntica a ti - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Hey que yo no soy tan terca - le dije con cara de ofendida.

No mi amor claro que no, eres peor - me dijo mientas me daba un beso - pero por eso te amo.

Señora Alcaldesa usted llamo - me dijo una enfermera.

Si necesito que le quites al señor la intravenosa y le den el alta - le dije con voz de que has lo que dijo.

Pero señora Al...

Haz lo que te he dicho muchacha, que yo me hago responsable por él.

Claro señora.

Pasaron un par de horas y Daniel ya había saldo del hospital, fuimos a la única posada de la ciudad, estuvimos hablado sobre lo que paso durante la maldición, sobre nuestra hijos y nuestra nieta.

Debemos hacer algo Regina, deber haber una forma de romper la maldición.

Claro que si la vamos a encontrar - le dije mientras le sonreía.

Si yo lo sé, pero mientras encontramos la forma, sabes han pasado mucho tiempo - me dijo mientras me besaba.

Si han pasado dieciocho años.

Hasta la próxima.


	24. Chapter 24

Once upon a time no es mio solo juego con los personajes

Gracias a los que aun leen mi historia y los que la han agregado a favoritos, los quiero, no saben la alegría que me da ver la cantidad de personas que entran a leer, es genial, pero bueno no los entretengo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, ya saben cualquier idea o sugerencia siempre es bienvenida.

PV Cora.

Me puede decir ¿Por qué la maldición se está debilitando? – le dije a Rumplestiltskin mientras entraba a su tienda.

No sé de qué me estás hablando, querida – dijo Rumplestiltskin

No te hagas el tonto conmigo Rumplestiltskin – le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

Rumplestiltskin, Cora creo que estas un poco loca si crees que soy un personaje de cuentos de hadas - me dijo el muy idiota y aparte me dice loca.

Rumplestiltskin no estoy para juegos, solo dime de una maldita vez, porque la maldición se está debilitando – le dije con toda mi rabia.

Está bien – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – ya te explico el porqué, pero no hagas berrinches.

Me quede con la boca abierta, pero quien se ha creído, bueno es el oscuro pero aun así no le da derecho de hablarme de esa forma, bueno también fue mi maestro, así que solo respire profundo y vamos a escuchar lo que dice.

La maldición debe romperse en cualquier momento – me dijo como si nada

Como que se va a romper, tu nunca me dijiste que se rompiera la maldición - le dije bastante molesta.

Necesitaba que la maldición se rompiera - me dijo mientras encogía los hombros

¿Por qué?

Eso querida a ti no te incumbe - me dijo con una mirada que decía claramente que mejor dejaba el tema por mi seguridad - así que lo que te puedo recomendar es buscar un buen escondite por que cuando la maldición se rompa tu hija va a querer tu cabeza.

¿Como lo detengo? ¿Cómo hago para que la maldición no se termine de romper?

Aun no has entendido verdad, la maldición se va a romper porque así lo necesito, así que toma encuentra mi recomendación, y si puedes retirarte tengo muchas cosas que hacer – me dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Salí de la tienda muy molesta ese duende me engaño, me había prometido que este nuevo reino seria mío, pero no solo me uso para sus malditos planes.

Había Intentado comunicarme con Regina, pero su móvil estaba apagado, había realizado varias llamadas, pero nada, sabía que algo estaba mal y podía jurar que la maldición se estaba debilitando por culpa de ella.

Tenia que encontrar la forma de evitar que se rompa, había trabajado muy duro y no me importa si tenía que enfrentar al mismísimo oscuro.

PV Daniel

Cuando abrí los ojos vi al amor de mi vida, hay estaba Regina profundamente dormida, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, que si abría la puerta encontraría los pasillos del castillo y escucharía a Herry molestado a su hermana, pero no cuando vi bien la habitación recordé que estaba en el cuarto de una posada y que mis hijos no me recuerdan.

Que si me presento en este momento en su casa, me tratarían como un extraño, sus ojos no mostrarían ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia mí, me levante y empecé a investigar el lugar, todo era tan diferente, me sentía en un mundo que no era el mío, no sabía qué hacer, quería ir al baño, pero no sabía donde guardaban las velas ni tampoco donde estaba exactamente el baño.

Yo sé que no es fácil los cambios, y más cuando son tan rotundos - escuche una voz, cuando voltee era Regina.

Lo siento querida, no quise despertarte, solo que estoy un poco perdido - le dije, pero la verdad era otra estaba aterrado, no conocía nada de este mundo, me sentía como un animal domestico abandonado en la selva. Como podía proteger a mi familia si ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar el baño.

Se que no es fácil Daniel, adatarte a este nuevo mundo - me dijo Regina mientras me abrazaba - pero tranquilo que estoy contigo, estamos junto en esto.

Gracias amor - le dije mientras la besaba, nunca voy a entender como esta mujer siempre me dice lo que necesito escuchar

PV Maria Margaret

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba preocupada por Regina, había salido tan rápido de la casa sin ninguna razón, la había llamado pero su móvil estaba apagado, estaba por prepararme una taza de café, cuando escudo un ruido que provenía de arriba, empiezo a subir la escalera y me asomo a la habitación de Henry y estaba profundamente dormido, se veía como todo un angelito, cuando paso por la habitación de Emma vuelvo a escuchar ese ruido era como si alguien estuviese llorando, abro la puerta y me quede petrificada.

Emma estaba enrollada literalmente en su cobertor, me acerque y pude ver su frente perlada, claramente se veía que tenía fiebre, pongo mi mano en su frente y me aterro el calor que salía de su cuerpo, trato de despertarla.

Emma cariño despierta - le dijo mientras trato de quitarle el cobertor.

No por favor - murmuraba en sueños.

Que debo hacer, la verdad es que no sé cómo controlar una fiebre, Henry nunca sea enfermado, la única persona que se me ocurría era llamar de nuevo a Regina, busque mi móvil, regando a dios que lo tuviese encendido, cuando escuche a Regina contestar.

Hola.

Regina necesito que vengas - dije con desesperación.

María Margaret ¿Estás bien? ¿Henry está bien? - la escuche nerviosa.

Es Emma está ardiendo en fiebre y no sé qué hacer - le dije la verdad.

Voy para allá, estoy en hay como en 10 minutos, mientras llena la tina con agua fría - me indico.

Ok Regina te espero aquí.

Cuando colgué me fui directo al baño e hice lo que me había indicado Regina, no había pasado diez minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta, baje las escaleras muy rápido no quería que el abuelo de despertara, cuando abrí la puerta vi a Regina y un señor que nunca había visto.

¿Donde está Emma? - fue lo primero que pregunto, yo solo sonreí, sabía que Emma se iba a ganar el corazón de esta mujer que yo veía como una segunda madre.

Esta en su cuarto - le dije mientras señalaba las escaleras - y ¿Quien es el señor?

Es un buen amigo mío, está de visita por la ciudad - me respondió, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Soy Daniel.

María Margaret, disculpa que nos conozcamos bajos estas circunstancias, pero mi amiga necesitaba ayuda y la única que se me ocurrió llamar fue a Regina - le dije un poco apenada, porque tengo la sospecha que había interrumpido algo importante entre estos dos.

No hay ningún problema

Daniel voy a necesitar de tu ayuda - escuche a Regina.

Voy, la señorita me puede guiar - me dijo Daniel con una sonrisa tan encantadora como la de James.

Claro - cuando llegamos a la habitación de Emma, milagrosamente Regina había logrado desenredar a Emma del edredón.

Daniel ayúdame a llevarla a la tina - le dijo Regina y Daniel cargo con tanto cuidado como si cargara un tesoro, la llevo a la tina.

PV de Regina.

Cuando Daniel recogió a Emma de la cama, pude ver en sus ojos tanto amor, era misma forma en la que miraba a Nieves, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando puse a Henry en sus brazos la primera vez. Cuando metió a Emma en el agua se empezó a quejar por el frio de la misma, pero estuvimos en la tina un buen rato hasta que la fiebre cedió un poco.

Emma – la llame podía ver que volvía en conciencia.

Humm – fue lo único que obtuve.

Vamos Emma reacciona – le dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros, cuando logre que abriera los ojos completamente, se me quedo viendo.

Creo que acabo de morir y estoy viendo a la esposa del diablo y se parece a Regina – me dijo la muy descarada.

Nieves y Daniel se doblaron de la risa, mientras les lance a cada uno una mirada que claramente decía o dejan de reírse o les prometo una muerte muy pero muy lenta y extremadamente dolorosa.

Emma lamento desilusionarte pero aun no estás muerta, así que trata de levantarte para poder cambiar esa ropa mojada por algo seco.

María Margaret, trae algo de ropa seca.

¿Por qué estoy mojada Regina? - me dijo Emma.

Tenias fiebre y te pusimos en la tima – le dije mientras ella se paro.

Pe..pe..pe PERO ESTOY EN ROPA INTERIOR – empezó a gritar y a taparse.

Por dios Emma no pretenderás que te pusiéramos en la tina con toda y ropa.

Pues si – dijo bastante indignada.

Emma no tienes nada que yo no tenga…

Regina la ropa – me dijo Nieves

Gracias – le dije mientras la tomaba.

Déjala en el lavado ya me cambio – me dijo Emma.

O no ni loca te dijo sola, acabas de reaccionar tuviste una fuerte fiebre y apenas cedió un poco – le dije algo molesta.

Y tú estás loca si piensa que me voy a cambiar frente de ti – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Sabes que yo me volteo y te cambias – le dije mientras me voltee.

Ok pero no voltees – me dijo mientras yo rodaba los ojos dios esta muchacha es peor que Henry – listo.

La tome del brazo, aunque ella empezó a quejarse solo basto una mirada para que se mantuviera callada, cuando llegamos a su habitación hay estaba María Margaret y Daniel.

Y ¿Por qué tú la dejaste que me quitara la ropa? – Emma le reclamo a Nieves.

Bueno no sabía que mas hacer, estabas ardiendo en fiebre y así que llame a Regina – nieve le explico.

Emma acuéstate – le dije mientras acomodaba la cama.

No gracias, estoy muy bien – me dijo Emma mientras trataba de salir de la habitación, pero en cuestión de segundos Emma estaba cayendo al piso pero Daniel la intervino antes de que pudiera caer por completo.

EMMA – grito nieves pero cuando vio que Daniel la había atrapado ella solo respiro.

Acuéstala – le dije a Daniel.

Después de un par de horas y unas cuantas instrucciones que le di a nieves para que cuidara a Emma y la promesa que vendría dentro de un par de horas, salí del departamento y deje a Daniel en la habitación, era hora de enfrentar a mi madre.

Estoy en casa – dije cuando entre a mi casa.

Regina por amor a dios, te estuve llamando toda la noche, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – me pregunto molesta.

Mi madre dejemos las caretas y hablemos con la verdad – le dije con todo el odio que podía.

De que estás hablando Regina – me dijo muy nerviosa.

De que estoy hablando madre – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella – que me destruiste la vida, que por tu culpa perdimos 18 años de la vida de mi nieta

Esa mocosa no es tu nieta, Nieve no es tu hija, ella te quito lo que tenía que ser tuyo, tu tenias que ser la Reina no esa mocosa tendría que haberla matado cuando tuve mi oportunidad – me dijo con ira.

No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello – le dije con los dientes apretados – te juro que si lastimas a mi hija o mi nieta te juro que te voy a matar, me entendiste madre.

Nunca voy a dejar que seas feliz con esas personas – me dijo con rabia.

Te lo estoy advirtiendo madre – le dije mientras me alejaba.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Daniel estaba conmigo de nuevo, el me estaba ayudando con la seguridad del pueblo, Emma ya había mejorado, lo que me preocupaba era mi madre no había sabido nada de ella y eso me preocupaba, porque si se había alejado de esa forma era que algo estaba planeando.

Pv de Cora

Si la maldición se iba a romper no iba a permitir que mi hija tuviera su final feliz, prepare la poción y la coloque en una tarta de manzana, la lleve al departamento de María Margaret y la deje en la mesa, mi hija se iba arrepentir de amenazarme de muerte, me aleja de ahí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Pv de Regina

Hola chico – le dije a Henry que me abría la puerta

Hola Regina, llegaste justo a tiempo – me dijo mientras entraba al departamento – ¿y Daniel?

El ya viene estaba terminando unas cosa, ¿y eso porque llegue justo a tiempo?

Hay tarta de manzana mi favorita – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo sabía que esta familia había tomado mi gusto por las manzanas, y se convirtió en el postre mas pedido de esta familia.

En serio y ¿Quién lo preparo? – pregunte

La verdad es que no se,¿ Emma tu lo compraste? - pregunto Nieve.

No pensé que tu lo habías hecho – le respondió Emma encogiendo los hombros.

Y ahí estuvo mi respuesta un dulce que apareció de la nada, ese era el estilo de mi madre, la tarta debe estar envenenada, fue como en cámara lenta tanto Emma como Nieves estaban por dar el primer bocado.

NO – grite, le pude quitar el plato a Emma pero no tuve la misma suerte con Nieves, cuando ella lo probo cayo al instante. Me acerque a mi hija, estaba pálida y fría.

Nieve despierta – le decía

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntaba Emma, Henry empezó a llorar, yo solo me aferraba a mi hija sentía que si la soltaba ella se iría y nunca más la volvería a ver.

De pronto vi a Daniel parado en el departamento, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas corrió hasta donde estaba y me abrazo junto a Nieve.

¿Qué paso? – me dijo

Creo que fue mi madre, no la pudo perder no de nuevo – le dije mientras lloraba.

Debemos llevarla a un hospital – dijo Emma.

Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer - le dije mientras miraba el cuerpo de mi hija inerte en mis brazos.

No es mentira – empezó a decir Emma, lagrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro se arrodillo junto a nieves y le tomo la mano – me prometiste que somos familia y las familias no se abandonan, así que despierta, no voy a dejar que te vayas, ya he perdido a muchas personas no te quiero perder a ti también.

Cuando vi que Nieve dejo de respirar, fue como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto, solo podía escuchar el llanto de mi esposo, mi hijo, mi padre y mi nieta, me sentía tan impotente no podía hacer nada para arreglar las cosas, vi como Emma se acerco a Nieve y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Te quiero

Y de pronto una fuerte anergia salió del cuerpo de Nieves.

Espero que les guste el capitulo hasta la próxima


	25. Chapter 25

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Sorry por la demora llevo varios meses que no actualizaba esta historia, así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste ya saben cualquier idea o comentario siempre es bienvenido.

Capitulo 25

PV de Regina

Se sintió algo extraño como una energía que recorría todo el cuerpo, sabía que la maldición se había roto, pude ver como mi niña empezó a respirar de nuevo y el color volvía a sus mejillas.

Mamá – fue lo único que dijo, podía sentir como el calor de aquellas palabras inundaban mi corazón.

Hola bebe – y lo que hice fue abrazarla con toda mi fuerza, no quería romper ese abrazo, aun tenía miedo de que si la soltara podía perderla.

Mami – escuche a Henry mientras me abrazaba.

Todos nos abrazamos durante un rato, ha hora si tenía mi familia de nuevo.

PV Emma

Cuando le di un beso a Maria Margaret en la mejilla, algo raro sucedió, una fuerte energía salió de su cuerpo y de pronto ella despertó.

Pero luego sucedió lo más extraño Maria Margaret llamo mamá a Regina y si eso no fuera poco Henry también la llamo mamá, y todos se abrazaron por un rato, ok ya no soportaba más quería saber que estaba sucediendo.

¿Alguien me puede decir que está sucediendo? – pregunte

¡ho Emma! – dijo Maria Margaret mientras me abrazo con tanta fuerza, era raro pero a la vez se sentía bien – mi niña, mi bebe.

Maria Margaret ¿Qué está pasando? Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar – le dije mientras trataba de alejar de ella, me estaba viendo de una forma que conocía muy bien y era la forma en que los padres adoptivos miraban a sus nuevos hijos por primera vez, sus ojos decían amor, alegría, ilusión.

Emma te vamos a contar una historia, por favor escúchala toda antes de tomar una decisión.

Ok

Porque no nos sentamos – dijo Regina.

Cuando todos estábamos sentados en el sofá María Margaret empezó hablar.

Emma lo primero que tienes que saber es que nosotros no somos de este mundo – dijo María Margaret

Que me vas a decir que vienen de una galaxia cercana a la nuestra – le dije en tono burlón.

Emma esto es serio presta atención – Regina me reemprendió como si yo tuviera la edad de Henry – continua

Como estaba diciendo, no somos de este lugar, la verdad es que cada persona de este pueblo nació y creció en el bosque encantado, pero hemos estado atrapados aquí por dieciocho años, por una maldición que fue lanzada por una malvada bruja asi…

No deje que terminara de hablar cuando me levante del sofá, creo que acabo de desmayarme y tenia uno de esos sueños locos, porque si no era así era mejor salir huyendo de esta casa porque estas personas se habían vuelto completamente locas.

Déjame entender María Margaret, me estás diciendo ¿que ustedes vienen del bosque encantado del mismo de los cuentos de hadas? - le pregunte con la esperanza que yo había escuchado mal.

Eso es correcto – dijo Daniel

Es verdad Emma, y no puedes ni imaginarte como era, todo era hermoso, el castillo, el lago – decía Henry como una sonrisa

Muy digamos que les creo, me van a decir que personaje de cuento son, aunque contigo me puedo imaginar quien eras – le dije mientras señalaba a Regina, ella solo alzo su ceja izquierda de forma amenazadora.

¿Quién crees que era ella Emma? – me pregunto Henry con una sonrisa.

Pues quien más alguna de las reinas malvadas – dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba al lado de Henry. Podía ver la sonrisa en Maria Margaret y en Daniel mientras que Regina como que no le gusto mi comparación – pero en serio digan la verdad.

Es la verdad Emma, todo comenzó cuando conocí a nieves – dijo Regina

¿A quién? – le pregunte

Maria Margaret pero su nombre real es Blancanieves, y antes de que salgas con otra de tus preguntas deja que Maria Margaret termine la historia antes de hablar – dijo Regina mientras yo puse mala cara como ellos podían pensar que iba a creer una historia tan tonta, quizás cuando tenía menos edad pero horita era imposible.

Ok

Como iba diciendo, todo comenzó cuando conocí a Regina yo tenía ocho años… - mientras escuchaba a María Margaret hablar menos podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, era imposible no existía las brujas, hadas, reyes, princesas y muchos menos la magia, deje que ella hablara cuando termino la historia solo me levante y salí de esa casa, podía escuchar que me llamaban pero la verdad es que quería estar sola. Así que empecé a caminar en el bosque.

PV Nieves

Cuando Emma se levanto y salió de la casa quería trate de seguirla, pero podía sentir el brazo de mi padre.

Déjala Nieves, ella acaba de recibir mucha información y necesita procesarlo – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Pero no quiero que nada malo te pase – le dije

Dale tiempo nieves, ella va a volver – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque esa joven es tan terca como tu querida – me dijo mientras me tocaba el rostro.

Voy a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

PV de Regina

Vi como Daniel y Nieves iban a la cocina, me senté al lado de mi padre coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro, dios hace tanto que no había hecho esto, estaba muy relajada cuando algo estaba mal conmigo, podía sentir como mi magia estaba volviendo, podía sentir como trataba de salir, me levante rápido y hice aparecer una bola de fuego en mi mano, estaba en completo estado de shock.

¿Mamá como puedes hacer eso? – escuche a Henry hablar.

La verdad es que no sé cómo es posible, pero algo estoy completamente segura es que esto no es bueno – les dije mientras desaparecía el fuego de mi mano, pero de pronto caí en cuenta si tenía magia significa que los demás también, y en especial mi madre.

Padre, Nieves y Henry guarden lo que sea necesario nos vamos a mi casa este lugar no es seguro – les di instrucciones a cada uno, cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, la abrí despacio mientras me preparaba a tacar a cualquier persona que pudiera poner en riesgo mi familia, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a David.

Su majestad – dijo David

David – le dije

Es bueno verte de nuevo Regina – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, y era verdad este muchacho también era de la familia lo había visto crecer junto con Nieves.

Igual David y eso porque tan formal antes – le dije mientras lo hacía pasar.

No sabía si la maldición se había roto por completo o solo una parte, la verdad es que no me pare a preguntar apenas recordé todo, me vine, por eso fui formal quería saber si podías recordar – dijo mientras se sentaba

Si la maldición fue rota por Emma hace menos de una hora

Y ¿Dónde está Nieves y Emma?

Nieves esta guardando unas cosas y Emma se entero de la verdad, le contamos todo pero fue mucho para una sola tarde así que salió a dar un paseo para despejar su mente – le dije para tranquilizar al joven padre.

Pero me iba asegurar que el paseo de Emma fuera lo más corto posible, y más ha hora había magia en esta tierra.

Todo estaba listo, nos montamos en mi carro y el camino fue corto, se podía notar que las personas estaban nerviosas, primero lo primero pondría a mi familia a salvo y después buscaría la forma de arreglar un poco las cosas.

Muy bien cada uno pude escoger la habitación que desee, la casa estará cerrada por magia…

Pero Emma esta aun afuera debo buscarla – dijo Nieves mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

No Nieves tú te quedas – le dije mientras me interponía entre ella y la puerta.

Esta vez no madre, debo buscar a mi hija – me dijo nieves mientras trataba de apartarme, pero que descaro la de esta niña tratar de empujarme.

Se perfectamente que estas preocupada por Emma, la voy a buscar junto con tu padre, pero también tengo que pensar en ti y Henry, mi madre esta allá a fuera con su magia, así que ni loca te voy a dejar salir de esta casa – le dije mientras levante la mano y la mandaba a una de las habitación.

Listo – le dije a Daniel.

Si

Cuando salimos de la casa, coloque una protección, nadie podía salir o entrar sin que yo lo supiera, llegamos a la ciudad y todo estaba hecho un caos, las personas estaban por todos lados tratando de ubicar a sus seres queridos. Me dirigí a las hadas ellas podrían ayudar.

Azul – la salude

Su majestad, al fin no sabes que hacer – me dijo azul rodeada de las demás hadas.

Lo primero que vamos hacer es que todas las personas vuelvan a sus casas, aun no es seguro estar en las calles, las personas que no tengan hogar deben ser llevadas al convento y traten de ubicar un hechizo para proteger la ciudad – le dije.

Daniel quédate mientras yo busco a nuestra nieta.

Está bien pero me avisas cualquier cosa – me dijo mientras me mostraba el celular, aun no lo sabía manejar muy bien.

Tranquilo amor, vuelvo pronto – le dije mientras le daba un beso.

Estaba caminado por la ciudad, informando que volvieran a sus casas mientras se arreglaban las cosas y tratando de ubicar a mi querida nieta, que por lo que veo tiene la misma facilidad de Henry de ocultarse.

Su majestad – escuche cuando voltee vi a roja, solo sonreí cuantas veces esta niña había estado en mi casa y cuantas veces se había metido en problemas con nieves, el solo recordar me hacia sonreír.

Hola Roja, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hemos estado informando que estén en casa hasta nuevo aviso – le dije mientras la miraba, no me gustaba para nada su forma de vestir, ella aun era una jovencita para estar vestida de esa forma.

He bueno no había escuchado nada, a penas iba casa de la abuela – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno es mejor que te acompañe, no te vayas a perder en el camino – le dije mientras movía mi mano y la pequeña cantidad de tela la cual ella llamaba falda se convertía en un pantalón.

¡HEY! – dijo mientras señalaba con indignación el pantalón.

No quiero escucharlo, sabes que una jovencita no debe vestir así – la reprendí.

Pero madrina, no es justo ya no estamos en el bosque encantado – dijo con un dulce puchero.

Bueno querida las normas siendo las mismas, así que vamos que aun me falta encontrar a un fugitivo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Que nieves ya huyo tan rápido y no me dijo nada – me dijo con cara de ofendida – y yo que siempre la he cubierto en todo.

Uno no es nieve a la que busco si no a Emma y punto dos más o menos en que has cubierto tu a Nieves – le dije con una voz peligrosamente baja, podía ver que ella tragaba saliva.

Bueno es que sabes, puedo ayudarte a buscar a Emma – me dijo mientras cambia el tema.

Ni loca tú te vas a casa

Pero yo la puedo ubicar más rápido, sabes por mi problema peludo – me dijo con una sonrisa – y cuando la encuentre te aviso.

Está bien pero me avisas apenas la encuentres y si en una hora no las has encontrado me llamas de igual forma, entendido – le dije

Si si tranquila – me dijo mientras olía el aire.

PV de Emma

Ya llevaba más de una hora sentada en este tronco y aun no encontraba una respuesta lógica a todo este caos, como era posible que estas personas pudieran creer que me iba a comer ese cuento, como si tuviera seis años. Pero no era justo ellos estaban jugando con mis sentimientos Maria Margaret sabía que mi mayor sueño era encontrar una familia y ellos usaron esa información para montar todo este teatro.

Si sigues viendo el suelo de esa forma, segurito le haces un agujero – casi me caigo del tronco del susto, no había sentido a nadie acercase.

Rubi casi me matas de un infarto por amor de dios, no puedes acercarte a nadie de esa forma – le dije mientras me tocaba el pecho.

Sabes que no deberías estar en el bosque en estos momentos – me dijo mientras se sentaba y guardaba el celular.

Y eso porque sería – le pregunte.

Acabas de romper la maldición, hay gente no está feliz con eso y también hay personas que no quieren a tu familia así que eso te trasforma en una presa fácil – por dios no podía creer que Rubi también se prestara para este juego.

Sabes que Rubi no quiero hablar de eso.

Sabes que fue lo más difícil que han tenido que hacer tus padres fue enviarte a un mundo del cual no sabían nada – me dijo mientras yo volteaba a otro lugar.

Si fue tan difícil porque lo hizo

Porque no había otra forma, al principio Nieves iba a venir a este mudo cuando aún estaba en gestación, sabes que yo nunca había visto a Regina llorar, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando se entero que perdería a su hija y su nieta por dieciocho años movió cielo y tierra estuvo semanas encerrada en la biblioteca buscando una solución, pero no la había – rubi se quedo cayada como si estuviera recordando algo, entonces me puse a pensar y si fuera verdad eso significaba que tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella.

¿Entonces que paso? – le pregunte

Que eres tan terca que decidiste nacer antes – me dijo con una sonrisa – y con tu nacimiento llego la maldición, el castillo estaba en caos los soldados de Cora estaban en todos lados, Regina, Daniel y David lucharon por llevarte al armario, sé que es difícil creer esto pero te puedo decir que si Cora hubiese puesto sus manos sobre ti, tu destino hubiese sido muy doloroso.

Gracias – fue lo único que podía decir, iba averiguar si todo esto era verdad o no.

Emma lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes una familia que te ama y que daría cualquier cosa por ti, así fuese su vida – me dijo con una sonrisa Rubi me dio un abrazo.

Creo haberte dicho que si encontrabas a Emma me llamaras ROJA – dijo una voz terrorífica la cual pertenecía a Regina, por dios es que todos tenían la costumbre de llegar de forma tan silenciosa.

Por dios casi me matas – dijo Rubi con cara de susto, cuando Regina iba hablar otra voz fue la que llamo la atención

Pero mira que tenemos aquí – era Cora, Rubi se puso pálida al instante y Regina se puso roja de furia.

¿Qué quieres Madre? – pregunto con los dientes apretados, y se puso al frente de nosotras como si estuviera protegiéndonos.

Solo dando un paseo en el bosque, pero es mejor que cuides bien de tus niños Regina, puede ser que la próxima vez estén solo o no llegues a tiempo – dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de color violeta, casi se me cae la mandíbula como carajos hizo eso.

Como como ella estaba ahí y luego como – me quede viendo a Regina buscando una respuesta.

En este momento no – dijo luego tomo mi brazo y el de Rubi, de pronto sentí como si hubiese pasado por algo extremadamente angosto y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una sala de estar donde estaba sentado Daniel, Henry y David.

Entonces es verdad – dije era la única respuesta para lo que había pasado la magia si existe.

TÚ COMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UNA MALDITA NIÑA - dijo María Margaret o Nieves, pero se veía muy pero muy molesta – QUIEN TE CREES PARA TRATARME DE ESA FORMA, TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA PERRA

De pronto la casa entera se quedo en silencio, la cara de Regina cambiaba de color hasta llegar a un color tan rojo pero un rojo intenso, era como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento y María Margaret se quedo tan blanco como un trozo de papel, Regina se fue acercando lentamente cada paso que daba Regina para estar más cerca de María Margaret ella daba un paso atrás, hasta que la pared detuvo la marcha.

Como me llamaste – Regina hablo tan bajo y en un tono tan frio que el mismísimo superman hubiese salido volando lo más lejos de esta casa.

Hasta la próxima


	26. Chapter 26

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otro capítulo fue rápido lo sé, espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios se les quiere, y ya saben los comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos.

Capito 26

PV de Nieves

Yo no podía creer lo estúpida que fui, como pude haberle dicho eso, acabo de insultar a mi madre por amor a dios esta mujer me va a matar, como pude dejar que los recuerdo y la rebeldía de María Margaret se adueñaran de mi en este momento, la verdad es que solo vi a la alcaldesa de esta ciudad no a mi madre.

Pero lo peor es que tiene esa mirada en el rostro, la misma mirada que me daba cuando era niña y me había metido en problemas, así que empecé a retroceder pero cada paso que daba para alejarme ella lo daba para acercase a mí.

Pero ya no podía ir más lejos, ya había llegado a la pared, a ver nieves por amor a dios eres una Reina, busca una salida, podría correr a la calle, si eso es, pero ella puso un hechizo en la casa genial, no tenia salida y ha hora quien me salva de esta.

La vida no era justa, iba hacer regañada como una mocosa frente a mi hija, mi esposo, por amor a dios soy una mujer adulta, pero quien le dice eso a mi madre.

¿Cómo me llamasteis? – me dijo muy enojada mi madre, entonces busque ayuda mirando a mi querido esposo, en momentos como este es donde uno necesita su príncipe azul y es donde menos aparecen los condenados – te hice una pregunta Blancanieves, espero una respuesta.

Madre lo siento, estaba nerviosa, no quise insultarte – le dije mientras me deslizaba hacia la izquierda y empecé a caminar hacia mi padre y abuelo.

Y crees que por estar nerviosa tienes el derecho a llamarme perra Blancanieves – me dijo aun más molesta aun que no creía que eso fuera posible – es que has olvidado quien soy yo.

¡Ho vamos Regina! – Dijo Emma – No seas tan exagerada, solo fue un delis si de verdad te hubiese querido insultar, existen peores palabras, ¿no crees?

Hay Emma que estás haciendo, esta muchacha no tenía sentido de supervivencia, los únicos que podían medio calmar a mi madre cuando se ponía en estos estados de ánimo era mi padre y el abuelo.

Emma no te mestas en eso – escuche a Roja, me fije bien y ella estaba aquí en qué momento llego – por tu propia seguridad no te metas.

Es mejor que escuches a Roja y no te mestas esta conversación es entre tu madre y yo, así que te sientas – le dijo mientras señalaba el sofá donde estaba mi padre – y no te involucres. Y tu querida hija terminemos nuestra conversación en otro lado.

¡Que! en otro lado, ella quería alejarme para poder matarme y desaparecer mi cuerpo sin dejar ningún tipo de testigos.

Regina amor cálmate – salió en defensa mi padre, gracias dios y yo que pensaba que los príncipes ya no rescataban damiselas en apuro – sabes que Blancanieves hablo sin pensar, no es así hija.

Puse una mueca al escuchar a mi padre decir mi nombre completo y no me paso desapercibido su tono de voz cuando me llamo hija, era el mismo que usaba cuando estaba a punto de regañarme, simplemente genial los dos están molestos conmigo.

Es decir que dejo que tu hija me insulte cuando ella quiera – dijo mi madre mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, solo te pido que te calmes, ven conmigo – le dijo mi padre mientras subían las escaleras, dios me salve de esta.

Nieves sabes que no estuvo bien que llamaras a tu madre por ese nombre – me reprendió mi abuelo.

Si abuelo lo siento, solo estaba molesta y deje que los recuerdo de María Margaret tomaran el control – le dije con la cabeza baja - Emma siento que tuviste que presenciar este espectáculo.

Tranquila he visto mejores en espectáculos - dijo mientras se encogía los hombros.

Emma quiero presentarte a David él es tu padre – le dije mientras tomaba la mano de David para que se acercara.

Así que tú eres el famoso príncipe azul – dijo – miren de verdad estoy tratando de pensar que esto es verdad, pero vamos a darnos algo de tiempo sí.

Todo el tiempo que quieras Emma – Dijo David mientras se acercaba a Emma – pero por lo menos podemos ser amigos, me gustaría conocerte, ¿Qué dices?

Si David podemos ser amigos – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Emma estas interesada en conocer a todos los miembros de la familia – dijo Henry.

¡Que hay más! – dijo Emma casi en pánico. Todos nos echamos a reír, estuvimos un rato enseñándole a Emma el árbol de la familia – por dios santo esto no puede ser mas enredado, así que tu eres Roja o mejor dicho la caperucita roja.

Si esa misma soy – dijo Roja con una sonrisa.

PV de Emma

¿Y tú eres o ibas hacer mi madrina? – le pregunte la verdad es que este pueblo sí que era pequeño a este paso todos vamos a estar involucrados en la misma familia.

¡Hey! Como que iba soy tu madrina – dijo Rubio o Roja con cara de ofendida, voy a tener que o colocarles un papel en el pecho con el su nuevo nombre, para no confundirme.

Estaba bien lo que tu digas – le dije sin restarle importancia – ¿Y tú eres mi bisabuelo? Y el enano es mi tío.

Si – ambos me contestaron.

Y yo que pensé que no tenia familia y ha hora tengo de más – dije con una sonrisa, aun tenía mis dundas si era verdad o mentira, pero había algo que me enseño la vida fue en todos los hogares adoptivos fue aprovecha lo que tienes mientras dure.

Por cierto David gracias por rescatarme de mi madre hace rato – escuche como Mar.. Nieves estaba regañando a David

Pero amor, que querías que hiciera, enfrentarme a tu madre – dijo con voz de horror.

Si

De que hubiese servido, dime – le dijo David mientras se sentaba a su lado – cualquier castigo que te iba a dar capaz que me lo da a mi también.

Cobarde – fue lo único que dijo.

Cobarde no o es que no recuerdas lo que paso cuando nos metimos en su habitación y sin querer rompiste todo su maquillaje – David empezó a contar y Nieves asintió con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas – cuando ella se entero te iba a castigar, y fui y me metí según para defenderte y salí también castigado. Así que lo siento querida los problemas con tu madre los arreglas tu solita ese día aprendí muy bien esa lección.

Todo el mundo se puso a reír.

Y si fuera yo, me defendería de la malvada bruja – le pregunte a David con mis mejores ojos de cachorrito.

Por ti mi princesa enfrentaría mil dragones – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía también que alguien te dijese que enfrentaría cualquier cosa por defenderte.

De pronto vimos bajar a Regina junto su esposo porque la verdad no me acuerdo como es que se llama, pero por lo menos la fiera ya se veía un poco más calmada.

PV de Regina

Ya estaba un poco más calmada, después de la conversación que tuve con Daniel, ya estaba más relajada, estábamos bajando las escaleras cuando escuche la risa de mi familia y eso e hizo sonreír.

Bueno señores voy a descansar un rato, cariño que habitación puedo tomar – me pregunto mi padre.

Toma la que más te guste – le dije mientras él me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba.

Primero que todo tengo un asunto pendiente, querida ven un momento – le dije a mi hija, se levanto muy despacio y nos dirigimos hacia el baño, una vez que las dos estábamos a dentro cerré la puerta.

Madre de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención – me dijo Nieves.

Lo sé Nieves, se que estabas molesta porque no te deje buscar a Emma, pero también tienes que entender que no puedo perder a ninguna de las dos, si tu salías a buscarla no podía dividirme en dos para proteger a ambas, ha hora tu eres madre y sabes que para uno lo más importante son los hijos – le dije mientras la abrazaba – sigues siendo mi niña Nieves, a la que jure que iba a proteger de todo y de todos.

Si mamá lo entiendo, se que lo hiciste para proteger la familia y también prometiste que traerías a Emma y cumpliste con tu palabra – me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Dime cuando no he cumplido con mi palabra? – le pregunte alzando una ceja

Siempre la cumples

Muy bien ya sabes cómo va esto – le dije mientras buscaba el jabón en el gabinete.

Vamos madre ya no soy una niña, no me puedes castigar como tal – nieves se quejo.

Pues me hubiese engañado cariño, porque hace un rato lo que te falto fue pisotear el piso como lo hacías cuando tenías diez años – le dije mientras cortaba un trozo de bajón.

Y agradécele a tu padre que me saco de la habitación si no te hubiera castigado como lo hacía cuando tenía diez años – le dije con toda la malicia del mundo, podía ver como sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como la de un tomate – abre

Así estuvo cinco minutos con un trozo de jabón en su boca.

Ya lo puedes escupir – le indique

Es asqueroso, lo era antes y lo sigue siendo – se quejaba mientras lavaba su boca.

Espero que no olvides el sabor tan rápido Nieves, porque sabes que no me gusta que me insulte, no lo acepto de los extraños mucho menos de mis hijos y de mi nieta, así que es mejor que se lo informes- le dije mientras tenia los dedos en su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos – eres mi hija y te amo más que a mi vida, pero eso no significa voy a dejar que me menosprecies, entendido

Si mamá, lo siento – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y sentía como empezó a llorar.

Ya bebe, todo perdonado y olvidado – le decía mientras la abrazaba – vamos a la sala antes que envíen una misión de rescate.

Cuando salimos todos estaban sentado viendo televisión, menos Emma que estaba parada dando vueltas en la sala, cuando vio a Nieves la abrazo.

¿Qué le hiciste? – prácticamente me grito

Disculpa – le dije con incredulidad

¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? Estuvo llorando – Emma me estaba gritando, se veía que estaba molesta.

Emma cálmate ella no me hizo nada – Nieves la estaba calmando.

Y por nada lloras, esa bruja te lastimo – muy las cosas se están saliendo de control, vamos Regina respira que no puede matar a tu nieta, eso se vería muy mal o quizás no, Nieves a un es joven puede tener más hijo, que sean más educados con sus abuela, es que todos los jóvenes de hoy en día son así tan tan insufribles.

Emma Swan no vuelvas a llamar Bruja a tu abuela – dijo Nieves molesta – me entendiste joven

Me acaba de llamar joven – decía Emma entre risas – pero si somos casi de la misma edad, eso sonó tan raro y más raro aun que llames a Regina abuela.

Emma estoy hablado en serio no voy a dejar que insultes a mi madre – Dijo Nieves con las manos en la cadera.

Pero por que la defiendes, ella te lastimo haces unos minutos – Emma se enfrento a Nieves.

Porque es mi madre Emma por eso

De verdad están locos todos, esa bruja te lastima y tu aun la defiendes – le dijo a nieves – saben que mejor me voy.

Cuando ella fue a salir la puerta no se abrió, por más que ella intentara no iba a salir.

Abre la estúpida puerta – me dijo

Disculpa, esa es la forma de hablarme Emma – la reprendí

No la verdad no – me dijo como si estuviera pensando – abre la maldita puerta bruja

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca todo el mundo golpeo su manos con el rostro, es definitivo esta muchacha no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada, pero vamos a ver si después de esto va a volver a llamarme bruja.

Muy bien Emma la verdad es desde que te conozco has querido conocer mi lado malo, pues felicidades lo conseguiste – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, la tome del brazo vamos a ver si una palmadas por grosera hacían efecto.

No te permito PLAS que me hables de PLAS esa forma, no se lo permito PLAS a tu madre menos te lo PLAS permito a ti PLAS, entendiste PLAS – le dije

Pero te has vuelto Ouch… estás loca auuu… suéltameeeee Regina auuu…. basta no tienes ouch derecho

Que no tengo derecho **PLAS **soy tu abuela **PLAS **y tengo todo el **PLAS ** derecho del mundo **PLAS ** - esas cuatro fueron subiditas de tono.

Auuuuu vale vale ya entendí Regina…. grrrr basta….. ouch dueleeee

Es suficiente o necesita más incentivo joven – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojo.

No no vale entendí – me dijo mientras baja la cabeza.

Ven aquí – le dije mientras la abrazaba – mi niña terca, eres igual a tu madre, por eso te quiero tanto.

Bueno valla forma de demostrarlo, porque no intentas quererme menos – dijo con una sonrisa descarada, cuando volteo hacia David – no se supone que me ibas a defender

Eso dijiste David – le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Claro yo dije que la iba a defender de personas malas, dragones, hechiceros, pero defenderte de tus abuelos ni loco – dijo con cara de horror – hay te defiendes tu solita.

Todos se pusieron a reír, hasta que la puerta sonó, quien podría ser, cuando vi quien era una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Zelena – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Hasta la próxima


	27. Chapter 27

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios se les quiere, y ya saben los comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos.

Capito 27

PV Cora

Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para volver aparecer, tenía que buscar la forma de entender porque mi hija podía traicionarme de esa manera, le había dado una vida perfecta con esta maldición, era la reina de este lugar.

Aun no comprendo cómo mis planes se derrumbaron, por la simple presencia de una mocosa, pero yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cueste lo que cueste, había tantas cosas que mi hija no entendía.

Ella aun no comprendía la importancia del poder, ella había nacido para ser reina, hice muchos sacrificios durante muchos estos años, para lograr mi objetivo.

Había una lección que Regina aun no había aprendido, la cual yo había aprendido hace muchos años atrás.

Me había enamorado locamente, aun no podía quitarme de mi mente esos ojos verdes, aunque eso fue hace tantos años, los recuerdos eran tan claros como si hubiese sido ayer, la declaración de amor que me dio el juramento pero todo era mentira.

El me había traicionado de la manera más grande y cruel, por eso aprendí que el amor es debilidad y la debilidad no está permitida.

Pero Regina, pero no ellas es tan terca que no quiso nuca escuchar, siempre su prioridad fue al amor, ella aun no entiende que hay que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor, jure que mi hija seria Reina y ella lo será. Aun que tenga que desaparecer toda la familia.

PV Regina

Zelena - dije con sorpresa, hace tanto que no la veía.

Yo me entere que tenía una hermana hace varios años, fue por simple casualidad de la vida, destino, o como quieran llamarlo, ella había venido del mundo de Oz, estaba en búsqueda de su madre, por destino llego al mismo pueblo donde yo vivía, hablando una cosa llevo a la otra, al decir el nombre de su madre el cual era el mismo de la mía, nos quedamos en estado shock, sería posible que fuera la misma, tras una simple hechizo de sangre descubrimos que éramos hermanas, así que ella se volvió parte de la familia.

Me vas a dejar entrar o tengo que montar un campamento en tu jardín - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ven acá - le dije mientras nos abrazábamos - hace tanto que no nos veíamos, ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Si hace mucho tiempo, hermanita, estuve viviendo a las afuera del pueblo, por lo visto nuestra madre volvió a enviarme lo más lejos posible - me dijo con una mueca de dolor, mientras entraba a la casa, y volvía a colocar la protección en la misma.

TÍA - gritaron mis hijos.

¡Hey! - ella les dijo mientras los abrazabas - no han cambiado mucho.

Muy graciosa tía, si vamos a eso tú sigues igual de joven - dijo Nieves

Bueno si que te puedo decir la ventaja de una maldición de dieciocho años - dijo con una sonrisa descarada, mientras se acomodaba su cabello - quien más puede decir que tiene 55 años pero parece de 37.

Solo puede negar con la cabeza Zelena no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma.

¡QUE MAS GENTE! - grito Emma - pero a este paso seremos familia todo el pueblo.

Dios mío pero esta niña no puede guardarse sus comentarios, Zelena se me quedo viendo como diciendo ¿quién es esta?

Emma no seas grosera, ella es tía Zelena la hermana de mi madre - dijo Nieves con gran sonría - tía ella es Emma mi hija.

Ella es Emma, por dios es toda una joven y muy hermosa - dijo Zelena mientras la abrazaba, Emma se veía un poco incomoda - la última vez que te vi aun estabas en la panza de tu mama.

He gracia, creo - dijo Emma mientras se sentaba un poco incomoda - mierda Regina tienes una mano dura.

Bueno es mejor que lo recuerdes cariño - le dije mientras sonreirá - porque eso solo fue un calentamiento.

Eso no es justo - dijo Emma mientras se puso roja tras mi comentario.

Y donde están los demás - pregunto Zelena.

Pero miren quien apareció - dijo mi amado Daniel quien salía de la cocina, seguido por Roja y David - hola cuñadita.

Pero miren si esta toda la familia - dijo mientras abrazaba a Daniel - Roja, David vengan no me van a dar un abrazo.

Tía Zelena - dijeron los dos.

Voy a prepara la cena - dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

PV Emma.

Vi como Regina, Daniel y la nueva se dirigían a la cocina.

Yo voy a buscar una habitación - dijo Henry

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, podía sentir las miradas de mis padres, guao nunca pensé que los iba a encontrar, me sentía un poco extraña. La verdad es que si me hicieran dicho hace unos meses atrás que iba a encontrar a mis padres y que iban a tener casi mi edad, los hubiese mandado al primer manicomio del camino.

Muy bien me van a dejar de ver como el ultimo cisne del planeta - le dije mi estarás cruzaba los brazos.

Es que aun no puedo creer que estés aquí - dijo David con una sonrisa triste - la última vez que te vi cabías perfectamente en mis brazos y ha hora eres toda una joven.

He...bueno...no se que decir

No tienes que decir nada Emma, lo importantes es que estas aquí y vamos hacer una familia de nuevo - me dijo Mari.. no Nieves. Mientras me tocaba la mejilla.

Mientras terminan la cena porque no buscamos las cosas en tu casa Nieves - le dije su nombre casi en susurro, la verdad es que no se sentía mal decirle nieves.

No podemos cariño, mi madre tiene protegida la casa no podemos salir - dijo Nieves, eso no me gusta.

¿Porque nos tiene que encerrar? - le pregunte con una mueca de disgusto

Es solo por protección, hay que esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco y ver donde esta Cora - dijo nieves con un suspiro - pero mientras estamos seguros aquí

Pues a mí no me gusta estar encerrada - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos - siempre he ido a donde quiero.

Emma es solo por un tiempo - dijo David

Si claro, viendo como es doña mandona no saldremos de aquí nunca - le dije mientras suspiraba.

Doña Mandona, esa esta buena Emma - dijo Roja con una sonrisa – Nieves ella cada vez se parece más a ti, recuerdas cuando le dijiste a la madrina…

¡Rojas! – le dijo Nieves – Emma no hables de esa forma de tu abuela - me regaño

Apuesto que tu le tienes peores nombres - le dije con una sonrisa.

PV de Nieves.

Bueno si eso era verdad, tenía varios nombres muy creativos, pero ni loca se los hubiese dicho en voz alta, mi madre me hubiese matado al instante, si más de una vez había tenido varios desliz y eso que eran nombres muy comunes y de solo pensar en lo que hizo me daba escalofríos.

Bueno si... Pero ese no es el punto... - dijo con un suspiro - solo trata de que no te atrape diciéndole nombre, porque te advierto esa mujer puede ser muy cariñosa, sobre protectora, amable, pero también es muy estricta. Así te advierto no le busques las cosquillas, porque no te va a gustar los resultados.

PV de Emma.

Me quede viendo a Nieves, será que estamos hablando de la misma mujer, cariñosa, amable, esas dos característica no van con Regina, si en todos estos meses solo la he visto gruñona, molesta, entrometida, fastidiosa. Si esos adjetivos van más con ella.

¿De que te ríes? - me pregunto Rubí un poco seria.

De nada, solo pensando en algunos adjetivos que irían perfectamente con doña gruñona - dije con una sonrisa.

Emma - me dijo Nieves en tono de advertencia - que te ha cabo de decir.

Que ella no está aquí - le dije in con mi mejor cara de inocente.

Después no digas que te lo advertí.

Mejor voy a buscar una habitación, será que pronto estará la cena muero de hambre - les dije mientras me levantaba.

PV Nieves

Debe estar lista como en media hora, nosotros te avisamos - le dije con una sonrisa

Ok - la vi subir las escaleras y desaparecer en el pasillo.

Ella le va a sacar canas verdes a esta familia - dijo Roja con una sonrisa - apuesto que la madrina la va a querer matar en dos semana.

¡Hey! Es mi hija de las que estás hablando - le dije un poco indignada.

Por eso mismo dijo, si tiene el mismo carácter y la terquedad de ustedes o peor aun si heredo el de ambos, le doy una semana para que la madrina se moleste de verdad - dijo mientras se encogía los hombros.

Yo le doy menos de una semana - dijo encantador.

Sabes que es tu hija - le dije y el asistió con la cabeza - ¿Y aun así vas a postal?

Nieves se sincera, conociendo a tu madre y Emma cuando tiempo das para que se quieran matar - me pregunto mientras me abrazaba, y me puse a pensar, era verdad en estos últimos meses Emma se había peleado con mi madre muchas veces y apenas cruzaban algunas palabras imagínate viviendo en la misma casa.

Tienen razón no les doy seis días - les dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La cena estuvo relativamente tranquila, cada uno tenía una habitación en la casa, Rojas volvió a casa de la abuelita, Tía Zelena busco un lugar más cerca de nosotros, el abuelo decidió regresar al antiguo departamento, aun que mamá hizo lo imposible de conversarlo que se quedara pero el solo dijo no.

Los próximos tres días fueron un poco agitados, los habitantes del pueblo se habían reunido con sus seres queridos, Cora seguía sin aparecer, el pueblo se ponía en marcha de nuevo, las tiendas abrieron y todo el mundo estaba tratando de seguir con sus vidas, hasta encontrar un modo de volver a casa.

Buenos días Emma

Hola nieves - me dijo mientras sentaba a desayunar

¿Vas a ir a la estación? - le pregunte, Emma y David habían estado ayudando al Sheriff Graham en la seguridad, la verdad no me gusto la idea al principio, pero podía ver que las intenciones de ir a la estación estaban más relacionada por cierto Sheriff, que por la seguridad del pueblo.

Si, por cierto ya se me hace tarde - me dijo mientras terminaba su cereal.

Emma trata de comer algo sano en el almuerzo y no solo chatarra - le dije dios mío acabo de sonar como mi madre, solo sacudí la cabeza y vi a Emma recogía su chaqueta y empezaba a salir.

Si si - me dijo tratando de restarle importancia - ya estas a empezando a sonar igual que su Majestad.

Emma - le dije con las manos en la cadera, ya me estaba empezando a molestar que le pusieran tantos nombre a mi madre, aunque era verdad mi madre era de la realeza, pero aun así la no me gustaba que mi hija hablara de esa forma de la mujer que me había criado, las cosas hubiese sido diferente sin esa maldición, Emma seria más cariñosa con su abuela o estarían peleando cada cinco segundos.

PV Emma

Salí de la casa antes de Nieves me empezara a regañar, iba camino a la estación cuando, me encontré con Gold.

Señorita Swan - me dijo

Señor Gold, en que lo puedo ayudar.

Solo necesito un favor tuyo - me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo recorrer un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

Ok - le dije con cautela

Necesito buscar a alguien en New York, así que requiero se su apoyo, para poder encontrarlo.

Lo siento no puedo - le dije mientras me empezaba alejar.

Le recuerdo que tenemos un rato Señorita Swan, salimos en tres horas le recomiendo que prepare un equipaje para dos días como máximo - me dijo con una sonrisa - ¡ha! es mejor que su familia no se entere del viaje.

Muy bien, en tres horas lo veo en su tienda - le dije mientras me regresaba a la casa, debía buscar ropa y otras cosas, no quería ir pero haba dado mi palabra y para mí eso era importante, lo único que me preocupaba era que no podía decirle a nadie que me iba.

Que debía hacer, recogí algunas cosas la guarde en un morral y deje una nota, me fui a la tienda de Gold, hay comenzó una mueva aventura.

PV Regína

Ya casi todos estaban en casa, cuando vi entrar a David pero sin Emma.

¿Dónde está Emma? – pregunte.

Ella no está en casa – dijo David.

No ella se fue esta mañana a la estación – dijo Nieves con voz preocupada.

Voy a llamarla al móvil – le dije mientras llamaba – me lleva a buzón.

¿Si le paso algo? ¿Y si Cora la secuestro? - empezó a angustiarse Nieve

Vamos a buscarla - dijo David a Daniel

Ya había pasado tres horas desde que habían salido a buscar a Emma, y aun nada, esto no me estaba gustando para nada, y si madre la tomo, mis hechizos para localizar tampoco funcionaba.

Y si algo malo le paso - dijo nieves con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vas a ver que nada malo le paso - le dije mientras abrazaba a mi hija, yo también me estaba repitiendo esas misma palabras, nada malo le paso a mi nieta. Podía sentir como nieves se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Daniel alguna noticia.

No nada, buscamos por todos lados - me dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras, toco la frente de Nieves - ¿Como esta?

Lloro hasta que se quedo dormida - le dije mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Nieves - ¿Si algo malo le paso?

Tranquila nada malo le paso a nuestra nieta, vas a ver que en cualquier momento va a entrar por esa puerta completamente sana - me dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos - déjame llevar a mi princesa a su cuarto.

El coloco su mano en la espalda y otra en sus rodillas, recogió a Nieves con tanta facilidad y la llevo a su cuarto.

Fui a la habitación que Emma había proclamado como suya, entre y decir que estaba un poco desorganizada era un eufemismo, dios mío como puede dormir en este lugar y solo llevaba menos de una semana aquí.

Empecé a organizar las cosas cuando vi un papel sobre la mesa de noche, como pudimos ser tan tantos ninguno se lo ocurrió que Emma pudo haber dejado una nota. Cuando la tome la nota solo unas simples palabras.

_Estoy bien vuelvo en dos días. Emma _

Verifique que la nota fuera real, si todo estaba bien la nota la había escrito Emma, pero no dice a ¿donde fue?, ¿que estaba haciendo?, no había ninguna información, solo que volvía en dos días.

Como puede ser tan irresponsable no pensó que todos nos preocuparíamos por ella, pero no ella solo salió a dios sabe dónde, cuando ponga mis manos sobre ella.

PV de Emma.

Ok ya llegamos – le dije al Señor Gold – ¿A dónde vamos?

Dime a donde debemos ir Señorita Swan – me dijo Señor Gold con una sonrisa.

Como voy a saber donde debo ir si ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí – le dije con cara de fastidio.

Muy bien le voy a decir, estoy buscando a mi hijo..

Usted tiene un hijo – le pregunte sorprendida.

Si Señorita Swan tengo un hijo, y nadie le ha dicho que no debe interrumpir de forma tan maleducada – me Señor Gold, en serio toda esta gente parece que vienen del siglo pasado, todos piensan de la misma forma, como dirán todos están hechos a la vieja escuela.

Muy bien, que tengo que ver yo con su hijo – le pregunte

Aun no sé, pero lo que si se es que me vas a llevar a él – me dijo mientras caminaba.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Magia Señorita Swan, magia.

Estuvimos un rato caminando, hasta que me pared frente un bar, era como si algo me llamara a entrar, abrí la puerta y había una persona que conocía, me acerque a él, si su rostro era conocido, pero donde lo había visto, mi mente estaba trabajando mil por hora.

Emma – me dijo el muchacho - ¿Eres tú?

Si ¿Y tú eres? – le pregunte

Neal – no te acuerda de mí. Claro ya recordaba quien era, el me había ayudado en una casa de acogida, el me había defendido de uno muchacho. Había sido un buen amigo, pero el ese año cumplía los dieciocho y abandono el lugar.

Neal, claro que me acuerdo de ti, hace mucho que no te veía – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Si ya hace cuanto cinco años, pero ya estas hecha toda una mujer, ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Bueno encontré a mis padre y estoy viviendo con ellos – le dije mientras me sentaba.

En serio Emma, me alegra que tengas la familia que siempre quisiste – me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Así estuvimos hablando un rato, me había olvidado completamente del Señor Gold, cuando de pronto escuche que alguien con un bastón se acercaba.

Baelfire – dijo el Señor Gold con una voz llorosa.

Padre – dijo Neal con odio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ustedes se conocen – dijo asombrada, si ellos se conocen, es decir que Neal también es del Bosque Encantado.

Si Señorita Swan, el es mi hijo Baelfire

Yo me voy – dijo Neal mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Emma mantente alejado de ese hombre, el es malo, lo único que le importa es el poder y destruye cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

Baelfire hijo espera – le dijo Señor Gold mientras lo tomaba del brazo – quiero hablar contigo.

Pero yo no – le dijo Neal mientras lo empujaba – te di una oportunidad y tú hiciste tu elección.

Bae cometí un error hijo perdóname – le dijo el Señor Gold, mientras trataba de tomar el brazo del Neal, pero lo evito.

Mi nombre es Neal, Baelfire murió el día que cayó por ese portal junto a mi padre, así que lo voy a decir una cosa señor, no me vuelva a busca – le dije mientas se alejaba.

El señor Gold se quedo hay, podía ver que unas lagrimas caían, Salí corriendo detrás de Neal.

Neal espera – le dije.

Emma por favor no..

Solo quiero decirte que el lugar donde estoy horita se llama Storybrooke, si algún día vas te voy a presentar a mi familia – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¿Quién son tus padres? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Blancanieves y el príncipe Azul.

Siempre supe que eras una princesa Emma – me dijo mientras se iba. Cuando volví el Señor Gold estaba un poco mejor.

Es hora de irnos – me dijo mientras tomábamos un taxi. El viaje de regreso fue muy tranquilo, pero ha hora que estamos más cerca me estoy poniendo ansiosa, se abran preocupado porque me fui, o ni siquiera lo habrán notado.

Emma gracias por la ayuda – me dijo el Señor Gold mientras entraba a su tienda.

El camino a casa de Regina fue largo, cuando abrí la puerta, en el sofá estaba Regina abrazada a Daniel y Henry prácticamente estaba en el regazo de Regina. Al frente de ellos estaba Nieves junto con David, cuando abrí la puerta completamente todos voltearon, Regina y Nieves estaban que votaban fuego por los ojos, Daniel y David tenían los brazos cruzados y las caras completamente serias.

¡TU! – gritaron los cuatros, ok creo que si se preocuparon después de todo. .

Cualquier sugerencia para el próximo capítulo, ¿será que de esta se salva Emma? O ¿tendremos que buscar otra Salvadora?

Hasta las próxima se les quiere


	28. Chapter 28

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegraron el día, así que seguí sus concejos para este capítulo.

Capitulo 28

PV Nieves

Estaba tan preocupada, ya había pasado dos días desde que se había ido Emma, aun no había llegado, estaba a punto de buscarla en todo el pueblo nuevamente si era necesario. Los nervios me estaban comiendo por dentro, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que algo malo le podía pasar, si al entrar al pueblo Cora la encontraba y si no la volvía a ver.

Por dios santo seria esto lo que sentía mi madre cuando se preocupaba por mí, cuando la voltee a verla podía ver sus mirada perdida, se veía que estaba tan preocupada por Emma como yo.

Me acerque a ella, puse un cojín en su regazo y me acosté, ella empezó a jugar con mi cabello, sabía que eso la calmaría a ella y a mí.

Mamá lo siento – le dije

¿Por qué Nieves?

Por preocuparte todas esas veces, no sabía que se sintiera tan mal - le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor.

Mi dulce niña, no tienes que disculparte – me dijo mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

Cuando escuche la puerta que se estaba abriendo, me levante y vi a mi dulce hija parada en la puerta, estaba bien no se veía ninguna lección, de pronto me sentí tan feliz de que estuviera aquí, pero de pronto mi felicidad se volvió rabia, solo quería preguntarle donde se había metido durante estos dos días. Cuando ella entro completamente a la casa y cerró la puerta.

TÚ – dijimos los cuatro a la vez

Hola – dijo en todo dudoso.

Hola, HOLA – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella – eso es lo único que piensas decir hola, ¿Dónde has estado?

Bueno tuve que salir del pueblo por dos días – dijo como si nada.

Pudiste haber dicho dónde estabas – le dije con las manos en la cintura – tuvimos buscándote como locos, pensamos que te había pasado algo malo

Deje una nota – ella dijo mientras se encogía los hombros.

Una nota que decía VUELVO EN DOS DIAS – dijo mi madre, reconocía ese tono – no dijiste ni a donde ibas o con quien, estábamos preocupado.

Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que se me dé la gana, no creen – dijo cruzando los brazos.

Pero quien se cree esta mocosa, venir hablarnos de esa forma, ha hora ella era la ofendida, nosotros muertos de miedo y ella como si nada, ha hora si me va a conocer.

Si tienes razón no eres una niña – le dije mientras me acercaba, solo estaba a unos centímetros – pero en esta casa cuando uno va a desaparecer por varios días tenemos la delicadeza de informar, sabes ¿Por qué?

No ¿Por qué? – dijo un poco altanera. Así que quieres jugar, la tome de la oreja y al instante comenzaron las quejas.

Hey.. suéltame nieves no tienes derecho ¡AY!

Que no tengo derecho, soy tu madre – le dije mientras retorcía un poco mas su oreja – y sabes que más puede hacer, cuando las niñas no se comporta, mamá le da unos buenos azotes.

Ni lo sueñes no puedes hacer eso – dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y se alejaba de mi – soy una adulto no puedes tratarme como una niña.

Emma empezó a correr a la puerta pero una nube purpura evito que saliera por la puerta.

Va algún lugar jovencita – dijo mi madre mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Suéltame Regina – Emma empezó a luchar con mi madre.

Creo que ZAS es suficiente ZAS de este comportamiento ZAS, si quieres comportare ZAS como una mocosa de pañales ZAS pues te voy a tratar ZAS de esa forma ZAS- le dijo mi madre

Nooo.. Regina.. suéltame AY..bastaaaa..AY… no puedes… bastaaa..

Vas a caminar hacia tu madre y vas aceptar cualquier castigo que ella tenga planeado para ti – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos – y no vuelas a huir de un castigo siempre asume tu responsabilidad de tus actos, huir es de cobardes y usted joven no es ninguna cobarde, me entendiste Emma.

Si señora – dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a mí, pero podía ver la duda, ella detuvo su machar solo miraba al piso, mi padre se acerco a ella.

Emma tu abuela acaba de darte una instrucción – dijo mi padre con voz de mando, ese tono de voz era mejor tomarlo en serio, cuando lo usa no terminaba bien ni para mí ni mi hermano.

Pero yo no quiero que me castiguen – dijo con una voz tan pequeña y dulce.

Lo sé Emma si lo quisieras no fuera castigo no crees – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – tus padres te está esperando Emma.

Pero..

No quiero peros Emma **ZAS** – dijo mi padre impulsándola con una buena nalgada, que hasta mi me dolió.

¡HAY! me dolió – le reclamo a mi padre con un puchero.

Puedes agradece que tus padres estén aquí jovencita, porque si fuera yo el que te fuera a castigar, no te sentarías cómodamente en una semana - le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón, para que empezara a caminar hacia mí.

Voy a preparar la cena – dijo mi madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto a mi padre.

Vamos a tu habitación – le dije a mi hija, cuando llegamos a la habitación Emma se veía muy nerviosa.

Siéntate Emma – dijo David mientras señalaba la cama de Emma – tendrías la delicadeza de explicar donde estuviste estos días.

Emma empezó a contar la historia desde el día de su desaparición hasta el día de hoy, nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio.

Emma pero porque no nos dijiste que te ibas a ir – le pregunte

Porque no estoy acostumbrada a decir que hago o no vale – dijo con un suspiro – en los hogares que estuve la regla principal era mantén el perfil bajo y nadie te molesta.

Pero aquí no Emma, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos – le dijo David – pensamos que Cora te había tomado.

Vale si metí la pata – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama – pero ustedes también están exagerando, no me paso nada, estoy aquí.

Esta en un millón de problemas y aun así sigue gritando, por dios si yo me comporto como ella, ya empiezo a entender a mi madre.

Exagerando Emma, te pudo haber pasado algo, el Señor Gold es una amenaza – le dije con los dientes apretados.

Aquí la única amenaza son ustedes, porque desde que llegue a la casa lo único que han hecho es golpearme – me dijo con una postura de pelea. Golpearla pero si lo que mis padres le dieron fueron unas simples palmadas – ustedes dejaron que me golpearan, no se supone que me deben proteger, porque déjenme decirles algo están haciendo un mal trabajo.

De quien te vamos a proteger de tus abuelos, ellos solo te estaban reprendiendo, pero sabes que tienes razón, no son ellos los que te deben reprender somos nosotros – dicho esto, tome la mano de mi hija, me senté en la cama y la puse encima de mi regazo, me sentía un poco torpe era la primera vez que estaba en la otra posición, levante la mano y la deje caer ZAS

Hay..No nieves

No Emma se acabo las malcriadeces ZAS ZAS ZAS – le dije, esas palmadas fueron a dar a su trasero del lado izquierdo – se acabaron los desplantes a hacia mis padres ZAS ZAS ZAS - esas tres al derecho – quiero ser tu amiga, pero no olvides que soy tu madre, así que háblame con respeto ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS - esas ultimas en el centro

Nooooo yaa noooo waaaa es es que yo…yo lo siento

Emma te amamos desde el momento en que naciste, el momento más feliz de mi vida fue cuando te tuve en mis brazos, ya perdí mucho años, por favor no quiero perder mas - le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Lo..lo siento – me dije mientras unas lágrimas caían.

Ya bebe – le dije mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza.

Nieves puedes dejarme un momento con Emma – me dijo David.

Claro – le dije mientras me levantaba.

No Nieves, no te vayas el me va a pagar – me dijo Emma mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Lo siento Emma, esta conversación es necesaria – le dije mientras besaba la cabeza.

PV de David.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo un millón, nieves salió de la habitación y estaba solo con mi hija.

Por favor no me pegues – me dijo Emma con una angelical, lo único que quería era abrazar a mi hija y decirle que todo estaba bien pero no podía, este pueblo no era seguro, había gente que quería hacernos daños y Emma era la indicada para eso, ella tenía una familia y no podía seguir actuando como un animalito sin rumbo.

Lo siento Emma – le dije mientras la guiaba a mi regazo, cuando la acomode bien comenzó el espectáculo ZAS ZAS ZAS

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ZAS ZAS ZAS

Me duele ZAS ZAS ZAS

No me pegues más ZAS ZAS ZAS

Emma rompió a llorar pero yo hice caso omiso

No estamos ni cerca de terminar hija - le advertí ZAS ZAS ZAS

Me duele basta David, noooooo massssssssssssssss ZAS ZAS ZAS

Por favor ayudaaaaa ZAS ZAS ZAS

Estaba claro que mi hija no tomaba los castigos en silencio

Hay que me duele mucho - ZAS ZAS ZAS – WUAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa ZAS ZAS ZAS

¿Que pasara la próxima vez Emma? ZAS ZAS ZAS

Voy avisar lo juro, nunca vuelvo a salir sin permiso ZAS ZAS ZAS

Se volverá a repetir ZAS ZAS ZAS

Achuuuuuuu nunca David ZAS ZAS ZAS

ayyyyyyy seré buena lo juro - sollozaba amargamente

Ya bebe – le dije mientras la sentaba en mi regazo.

Lo sientoooo – me dijo llorando – no me odies

Hey nada de eso, nunca podría odiarte – así estuvimos un rato, consolando a mi hija, me dolía hasta el alma, me dolía ver a Emma toda llorosa y con dolor, y más porque fui yo quien se lo provoco – te sientes mejor.

Como me voy a sentir mejor si mastates mi trasero – me dijo con un puchero – creo que no voy a sentarme nunca.

Que exagerada eres – le dije con un beso en su frente – agradece que no seguí el consejo de tu abuelo.

¿Cuál?

Que usara algo más que mi mano – le dije con una sonrisa.

Recuérdame nunca molestar al abuelo, veo que es mas peligros que gruñona – me dijo Emma

Emma que te dijo tu mamá con respetar a tus abuelos – la regañe, pero a la vez le di una sonrisa, era la primera vez que Emma usaba la palabra abuelo

Lo siento – dijo un poco apenada – pero es verdad el abuelo es peligro.

En eso tienes razón, es mejor nunca buscarle las cosquillas a tu abuelo – le dije mientras nos parábamos de la cama.

PV de Emma

Voy al baño – le dije

La cena debe estar casi lista, así que cuando termine baja – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando vi salir a David de mi habitación, empecé a sobar mí maltratado trasero, dios mío sentía como si estuviera en llamas, cuando vi en el espejo mi trasero solo se veía un poco rojo como una simple quemadura de solo, y yo que pensé que estaba todo moreteado.

Me cambie por algo más cómodo, un pantalón de pijama y una camisa ancha, cuando baje en la cocina estaban, Regina estaba sacando del horno su famosa tarta de manzana, Nieves estaba poniendo la mesa, donde estaban los chicos.

Hola – dije en voz baja, estaba súper avergonzada.

Hola princesa – me dijo Regina o abuela

Hasta la próxima


	29. Chapter 29

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegraron el día, ya saben cualquier idea, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien recibida.

Capitulo 29

PV de Emma

Las cosas en los últimos días han estado muy tranquilo, el pueblo se había vuelto un poco monótono, pero no me podía secar de la mente a Neal, desde que lo volví a ver podía recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, todas las veces que me protegió, era tan extraño saber que él era hijo del Señor Gold, tenía la esperanza que viniera al pueblo por lo menos antes que Regina encontrar la forma de volver al Bosque Encantado.

A veces me pregunto cómo hubiese sido las cosas si yo hubiese crecido con mi familia, tendría hermanos o más tíos, las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferente. Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Emma me acompañas – me dijo Graham – recibí una llamada que alguien está intentando ingresar a una casa que está en la frontera del pueblo.

Claro Graham – estuvimos en el carro aproximadamente unos quinces minutos cuando de pronto freno de golpe - ¿Qué paso?

Emma lo siento – fue lo único que dijo mientras salía del carro, pero ¿Por qué se disculpa?, pero pronto sabría Graham me saco el vehículo, de forma un poco brusca.

¿Pero qué te pasa Graham? Suéltame – le dije mientras trataba de soltarme. El no dijo nada solo me arrastro por el bosque, hasta llegar a una casa – ¿Dónde estamos?

Emma de verdad lo siento – fue lo único que dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a la famosa Cora, con algo en sus manos.

Gracias Graham por traerme a nuestra joven salvadora – dijo Cora con una sonrisa malévola.

Graham ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunte porque él no decía nada, el solo estaba parado hay, sin hacer nada, pero sus en sus ojos podía ver dolor, tristeza.

Tranquila Señorita Swan – dijo Cora mientras se acercaba a mi – aun no entiendo porque mi hija se encariño contigo eres tan simple como tu madre.

Pues pregúnteselo a ella no cree - le dije molesta quien se cree esta – pero si se encariño con mi familia, es porque la vida con usted tuvo que haber sido una mierda, no cree.

Pero quien te crees mocosa para hablarme de esa forma – me dijo mientras se acercaba más, pero Graham se puso en el medio.

No – dijo Graham

Sal de mi camino Graham, si no quieres terminar muerto – le dijo Cora con una voz que me dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo – y tu mejor mira esa boquita porque vas a terminar mal. Llévala a la otra habitación y mantenla vigilada.

Ya llevaba varias horas en esta casa, había tratado de convencer Graham que me soltara pero era como si estuviera en trance, así que me concentre en desatar el nudo de las cuerdas, ya estaba casi listo cuando escuche un rudo proveniente de la otra habitación y después comenzaron la discunciones, podía reconocer la voz de Regina y Cora.

PV de Regina

¿Dónde está? – le dije a mi madre después de aparecer en aquella vieja casa, Emma llevaba horas desaparecida, mi magia me llevo a donde estaba mi nieta. Pero mi sorpresa fue que estaba con mi madre, mi magia decía que estaba en aquella casa.

Te tardaste un poco no Regina – dijo mi madre muy cómoda en el sofá. ¡Tarde! Pero de que estaba hablando.

¿Qué quieres? – fue lo único que dije.

Quiero hacer un trato – me dijo mientras se levantaba, y quien se cree Rumpelstiltskin, mi magia estaba alerta, si mi madre quería pelea la tendría – te entrego a la muchacha y no vuelvo a tocar a esa familia.

¿Qué quieres a cambio? – le pregunte.

Te quiero de vuelta, y quiero que me ayudes a borrarle los recuerdo a las personas del pueblo, así tendríamos nuestro final feliz – me dijo mi madre, pero estaba loca si creía que iba a caer en ese juego – pero si no aceptas tendré que matar a tu amada nieta.

No te.. - no termine de hablar cuando me estaba paralizada, quería golpearme como me pude descuidar y dejar que mi madre me paralizara, pero de pronto vi como aparecía Emma.

Regina ¿estás bien? ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto mientras trataba de soltarse de mi madre.

Ella está bien querida - dijo mientras acercaba su mano al pecho de Emma, empecé a desesperarme no podía permitir que le hiciera daño - entonces que decides Regina

Pude sentir como podía mover mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Acepto el trato madre, solo deja que Emma se vaya – le dije.

Vete muchacha, mi hija y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar – escuche decir a mi madre, podía sentir como mi corazón empezó a palpitar de nuevo, Emma iba a estar a salvo.

Regina no voy a dejarte aquí sola – dijo Emma

Emma vete - le dije, si iba a enfrentar a mi madre no podía dejar que Emma estuviera en el medio donde podía salir lastimada. Podía ver la duda en su rostro sabía que no quería dejarme - ¡HA HORA!

Moví mi mano y Emma había desaparecido.

PV de Emma

De pronto me estaba nuevamente en el bosque, empecé a correr de nuevo a la casa, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a Regina, no era porque me callera muy bien que digamos, más bien era por la familia que iba ser de Nieves y Henry si perdieran a su madre porque la deje sola con aquella loca.

Cuando llegue a la casa Graham estaba afuera vigilando, cuando me vio empezó a pelar conmigo, menos mal que había empezado a tomar clases con Daniel y David de defensa, al final lo golpe con una rama en la cabeza y lo dele tirado en el piso.

Cuando llegue a la ventana pude ver que Regina estaba peleando con Cora, de pronto Regina voló por la habitación golpeándose la cabeza, Cora tenía una sonrisa de victoria, Emma piensa ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

La verdad no pensé mucho, solo me metí en la casa, de pronto me puse frente a Regina y Cora metió su mano en mi pecho.

NO – escuche a Regina gritar, podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, era como si me estuviera rompiendo las costillas.

Muchacha estúpida, te iba a matar después pero si así lo quieres – Dijo Cora mientras trataba de sacar su mano de mi pecho, pero no podía - ¿Cómo es posible?

Nunca vuelvas a meterte con mi familia – le dije mientras una ráfaga de de luz salió de mi cuerpo empujado a Cora al final del pasillo.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunte a Regina mientras la miraba, tenía una fea herida en la frente donde salía mucha sangre y un moretón en el rostro, le toque el rostro – ¿te duele?.

Tranquila solo son heridas de guerra, tu estas bien – me dijo mientras me abrazo – vamos antes de que despierte.

Ella tomo mi brazo y en un pestañar estábamos de nuevo en la casa.

Déjame llamar a tu madre – Dijo Regina mientras tomaba el teléfono y se iba a la cocina, podía escucharla hablar, pero se escuchaba tan lejos, de pronto mis parpados se sentían tan cansados, estaba tan agotada – tu madre ya viene y Daniel junto a David se van a quedar en la comisaria ya no podemos confiar en Graham.

Si él fue el que me llevo con Cora – le dije, Regina su frente ya estaba sanada o por lo menos no salía sangre.

¿Estás bien Emma? – me pregunto mientras me tocaba la frente.

Cansada – fue lo único que logre decir

Es normal es la primera vez que usas magia, te agotaste – me dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro – porque no vas a la cama, estarás mas cómoda que aquí.

No

Está bien terca, tu madre debe de llegar en cualquier momento – escuche que dijo Regina, pero de pronto abrí los ojos.

¿A dónde vas? – le pregunte mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Tengo una conversación importante – dijo, eso quiere decir que va a ir donde Cora de nuevo, no podía permitirlo.

Regi… Abuela puedes sentarte aquí conmigo – pude ver los ojos de Regina como se iluminaban, sabía que con esas palabras iba a lograr mi objetivo.

Claro que si princesa – me dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo, puse una almohada sobre su regazo y me acosté, podía sentir como jugaba con mi cabello – sabes que eres igual a tu madre.

Tú crees – le dije casi dormida, pero me gustaba escuchar historias de mis padres.

Si cuando ella esta estresa, se molesta o esta triste, siempre la relaja si juego con su cabello – me dijo ese comentario me hizo sonreír – también eres terca como ella, tienes su barbilla y también tienes su gran corazón.

Regina…

Hey que paso, con abuela – dijo con una voz que fácilmente se podía confundir un quejido, yo solo me hizo reír.

Está bien abuela, gracias

¿Por qué?

Por buscarme y salvarme– le dije mientras me acurrucaba más cerca.

Emma siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites – me dijo mientras seguía jugando con mi cabello – pero Emma si hay una próxima vez cuando te diga corre eso es lo que debes hacer.

Ni loca no iba a dejar que esa mujer te hiciera daño – le dije

Ves eres tan terca como Nieves

Y por eso me quieres – le dije mientras me quedaba dormida.

Siempre cariño.

PV de Regina.

Mi corazón a un estaba a un millón por hora, mi madre no iba a descansar hasta lograr su objetivo, debía buscar la forma de quitarle sus poderes o algo para detenerla, debía hablar con Rumpelstiltskin y buscar en mis libros algo para detenerla.

Mamá – escuche a Nieves.

Aquí Nieves – le dije en voz baja para no despertar a Emma.

Ella está bien – dijo mientras tocaba la frente de Emma.

Si solo está agotada – le dije mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido, podía ver como la cara de mi hija pasaba de preocupada a molesta.

Yo voy a matar a esa mujer, como pude intentar sacar el corazón de mi hija – decía Nieves mientras paseaba por la sala – yo cuando la vea la voy a matar.

Nieves tranquila ya estoy buscando la forma de detener a mi madre – le dije mientras me levantaba con calma, era definitivo la casa se podía caer y Emma ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

¿Mamá estas bien?

Si

Claro que no esa herida necesita ser curada – dijo Nieves mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando ella termino de curarme le conté lo mejor del día.

Sabes que tu hija me llamo abuela – le dije con una sonrisa.

En serio – me dijo con cara de sorpresa, pero a la vez se notaba triste – ella aun me llama nieves.

Cariño dale tiempo, solo ha estado con nosotros seis meses – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Pero te llamo abuela – dijo con un puchero

Solo lo dijo porque no quería que me fuera, ella pensó que iba a enfrentarme a Cora, por eso lo hizo – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente – pero vas a ver que pronto te va a llamar mamá y vas a sentir pura felicidad.

Tú crees

Estoy completamente segura – le dije mientras recogía las llaves del coche – vuelvo en un rato tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Ten cuidado mamá

Estuve manejando a la tienda de Rumpelstiltskin, cuando vi un muchacho que no había visto antes me estacione, era mi deber saber si alguien nuevo llegaba al pueblo.

¿Estás perdido muchacho? – le pregunte

Bueno creo que si.. estoy.. bueno

Estas buscando a alguien

Si pero no sé como lo llaman aquí – me dijo el joven.

Como lo llamaban en el bosque encantado

Rumpelstiltskin

Y se puede saber porque buscas al oscuro – le pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja.

Creo que no es de su interés, si me disculpa – me dijo el muy altanero, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la tienda del oscuro.

Rumpelstiltskin – él dije mientras entraba a su tienda.

Regina querida a que debo tu visita – me dijo Rumpelstiltskin

Necesito de tu ayuda, necesito de tener a mi madre…

De pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo, cuando voltee era el mismo mucho que había visto hace unos minutos.

Bae – dijo Rumpelstiltskin

Mi nombre es Neal – dijo el muchacho serio, pero quien seria.

Hasta la próxima.

Alguna idea de ¿Que hacemos como Cora?


	30. Chapter 30

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegraron el día.

Guest: Gracias por la idea para este capítulo, espero que te guste como la desarrolle.

Ya saben cualquier idea, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien recibida.

Capitulo 31

PV de Regina.

Mi nombre es Neal – dijo el muchacho, pero quien seria. Porque el oscuro estaba tan impaciente – estoy buscando a Emma y tú eres el único que se me ocurrió acudir.

Solo viniste a buscar a la señorita Swan – dijo el oscuro.

¿Qué quieres con mi nieta? – le dije entre dientes, ¿Qué podría querer el hijo del oscuro con Emma?

¿Emma es tu nieta eres la madre de Blancanieves? – pregunto el muchacho.

Si – le dije secamente.

Yo crecí con Emma en un centro de adopción – cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca recordé el porqué estaba aquí, tenía que buscar la forma de tener a mi madre, y por eso necesitaba la ayuda del hombre que tenia al frente.

Regina necesitas algo o te puedes retirar, tengo cosas que hablar con mi hijo – dijo el oscuro.

Vengo a pedir ayuda para detener a mi madre y tú eres el único que puedes hacerlo – le dije

No sé cómo detenerla – me dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta.

Sigues siendo el mismo Rumpelstiltskin – le dije mientras salía de la tienda, cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo, era el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin, Neal creo que ese es su nombre - ¿Qué quieres muchacho?

¿Por qué buscar la ayuda del oscuro? – me pregunto

Eso no te incumbe – le respondí

Puedo convencerlo a que te ayude – me dijo con ojos sinceros, de verdad este muchacho puede ser hijo de alguien tan malo como Rumpelstiltskin.

Mira lo único que te puedo decir, es que el pueblo está en peligro, necesito detener a mi madre y el único que puede hacerlo es tú padre, ya que el fue su maestro – le dije lo más sincera posible.

Hay magia aquí verdad

Si, la magia llego al pueblo en el momento que la maldición se rompió

Tienes razón cuando dijiste que no había cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo egoísta, solo le importa él y el poder – me respondió con dolor, se veía que el oscuro había lastimado a su hijo yo sabía cómo se sentía ese muchacho – voy hablar con él para que te ayude.

Gracias Neal.

El muchacho entro en la tienda, tenía la esperanza que convenciera al oscuro, me dirigí a la oficina tenía trabajo que hacer, estuve trabajando varias horas cuando mi puerta se abrió, cuál fue mi sorpresa de ver a Rumpelstiltskin parado en la puerta.

Querida – me dijo mientras se sentaba.

En que te puedo ayudar Rumpelstiltskin – le dije mientras cerraba la carpeta de los papeles que estaba firmando.

Vengo a prestar mi apoyo para detener a Cora – me dijo mientras me sonreía, era una sonrisa tan maquiavélica que podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba.

¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Nada – me dijo con la misma sonrisa, el oscuro haciendo un rato sin nada a cambio, que es lo siguiente cerdos volando o mi madre siendo buena – no me mires de esa forma querida y no te acostumbres a que voy hacer tratos sin una recompensa para mí, esto lo estoy haciendo por mi hijo.

Ha hora si suena como el Rumpelstiltskin que conozco, por un momento pensé que estaba en otra dimensión.

Bien cómo voy a detener a mi madre – le dije, estuvimos hablando un rato el me entrego el sombrero de Jefferson claro que conocía este sombrero lo había estudiado y sabía cómo funcionaba, solo necesitaba un plan, debía buscar la forma de atraer a mi madre y enviarla lo más lejos posible.

Estaba por llegar a casa cuando vi a Emma y Henry jugando con las espadas de madera, me quede viéndolos cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba, podía reconocer ese aroma en cualquier lugar.

Hola amor – me dijo Daniel mientras me daba un beso

Hola ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – le pregunte

Bien estuve patrullando con David y Emma se quedo en la estación llenado el papeleo – me dijo pero de pronto se puso a reír

De que te ríes

De que tu nieta se estuvo quejando todo el día, ella odia hacer trabajo de oficina – me dijo con una sonrisa – es igual a Nieves

Si cada día veo en Emma más cosas de Nieves – le dije con un suspiro, era verdad Nieves también prefería hacer cosas como entrenar con la espada, con su arco y era una de las mejores con ese instrumento, pero cuando tenía que hacer cosas de reina como el papeleo o reuniones ella se quejaba todo el tiempo –vamos a dentro tengo que contarte algo importante.

Entramos a la casa y deje la caja encima de la mesa del comedor.

¿Qué es eso Regina? – Me pregunto Daniel, mientras levantaba la tapa – un sombrero.

No es cualquier sombrero abre portales – le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas

¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Podemos irnos todos al bosque encantado por medio de él? – pregunto Daniel mientras observaba con mayor detalle el sombrero.

No solo puede viajar pocas personas por el – le explique

¿Entonces porque lo necesitas? – me dijo mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en la caja.

Lo voy a usar como mi madre, es la única forma que nos deje en paz ella….

Mamá – dijo Nieves sorprendida – no te escuche llegar.

Hola cariño, llegue hace un momento – le dije con una sonrisa

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Nieves

Eso es la forma que tengo para que mi madre no vuelva a molestarnos – le dije con una media sonrisa. David entro con unas bolsa de comida de verdad, cada vez que le toca cocinar a mi hija termina comprando en el restaurante de la abuelita.

Hola chicos traje la comida – dijo David con una sonrisa

En serio – fue lo único que dije mientras miraba fijamente a mi hija, dios esta forma de comer tampoco saludable no era bueno

Papá estuvo de acuerdo – dije Nieves

Y traicionado por mi propia hija – dijo Daniel en forma melodramática y poniendo un puchero. Solo pude negar con la cabeza, a veces me pregunto es posible que Nieves sea hija biológica de Daniel, porque son igual de caras duras.

David deja eso en la cocina debemos hablar – le dije. Empecé a contarles que funcionaban las cosas con el sombrero y que iba a necesitar ayuda para tenderle una trampa a mi madre.

Te voy ayudar – escuche a Nieves.

NO – le dije un poco más fuerte de lo que hubieses querido, no iba a poner la vida de mi hija en riesgo.

Mamá se defenderme tu misma me has enseñado – me dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano – Cora te puede hacer daño, vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Nieves no quiero que te pase nada – era verdad no quería a Nieves cerca de mi madre, ella es peligrosa.

Y yo no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti, ni a papá, ni a David, ustedes son mi familia, así que voy a ir contigo – me dijo con cara de determinación, sabía que no iba a lograr nada si me ponía a pelear con ella.

Muy bien vas Nieves pero cumples todo lo que yo diga, si dijo corres tu solo corres, me entendiste – le dije con mi mejor voz de mamá.

Ok – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también voy – escuche la voz de Emma, no no eso si que no fue lo único que pensé, cuando iba a responder Nieves se me adelanto.

No – dijo Nieves

Ustedes van a ir yo también quiero ayudar, tú misma dijiste que Regina necesita toda la ayuda posible – dijo Emma mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Ya escuchaste a tu mamá Emma, ella dijo No y no iras – le dije.

No es decisión de ustedes voy ayudar – dijo Emma tercamente.

Emma creo que tu madre y tu abuela acaban de decir NO – dijo David

No es justo Ella va – dijo señalando a Nieves.

Emma no vas y punto, es suficiente preocupación que Nieves valla, como para agregar a mi nieta también y después de que paso la última vez no confió en ti – le dije

Porque no confía en mí – dijo ofendida – y en ella si

Porque mi hija sabe que si le doy una orden la cumple en cambio tu no, te dije corre y tu solo regresaste, casi haces que te mate Cora la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ella – le dije mientras me ponía de pie

Pues disculpa si te salve el culo, la próxima vez dejo que te maten - me dijo casi escupiendo cada palabra.

No le hables de esa forma a tu abuela – dijo David mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hablo como me de la gana, ustedes me quieren tratar como un niño, pues les tengo noticias soy un adulto – Emma prácticamente estaba gritando – así que voy a participar en atrapar a Cora con su ayuda o si ella.

Me quede con la boca abierta, esa mocosa nos está amenazándonos, pero quien se ha creído, pero antes de que alguien dijese algo, David la había tomado el brazo y le había dando una palmada que resonó por la habitación.

¡AUU! – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Emma.

Escúchame bien Emma, no vas a buscar a Cora por ningún motivo, porque si lo haces te puedo asegurar que las palmadas que te di antes, te parecerán un día de campo – dijo David molesto – Entendiste

Si señor – dijo muy dócil

Hay comida en la cocina, ve con Henry y coman algo – dijo mientras la impulsaba con una palmada a la cocina.

Hay que tenerla vigilada – dijo Nieves

Crees que vaya a buscar a Cora, sola – dijo Daniel.

Es posible pero es mejor tenerla vigilada – Dijo Nieves.

Así estuvimos un rato planeando que íbamos hacer y cuando lo ibas hacer, esperaríamos unos días para hacer nuestros movimientos.

PV de Emma

Como es posible que me trataran de esa forma, me tratan como si tuviera cinco años, por amor a Cristo, y de paso me amenazan como si de verdad tuviera cinco años, no es junto todos se están arriesgando el cuello, y ellos no me permiten ayudarlos.

Emma estas bien – me dijo Henry mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Si chico estoy bien – le dije mientras le revolvía su cabello.

¡Hey! Me despeinas – me dijo con cara de ofendido.

Quieres comer, David trajo comida – le dije mientras revisaba lo que había comprado, había ensalada esa debía ser para Regina esa mujer no puede comer de forma normal, había hamburguesas, papa a la francesa y merengadas. Serví lo que iba a comer Henry y yo, lo demás lo guarde de nuevo.

¿Qué esta haciendo? – me pregunto Henry mientras señalaba al comedor.

Están haciendo cosas aburridas – le dije un poco molesta por lo que había pasado hace un rato, aun podía sentir el picor en mi pobre trasero.

Al día siguientes estuve buscando el paradero de Graham, si lo lograba encontrar podía encontrar a Cora.

PV de Cora

Había encontrado la forma de deshacerme de esa familia, comenzando por Blancanieves, hace ya varios años que no lo usaba el Qui Shen es un espectro que Rumpelstiltskin me enseño a convocar mediante un medallón, lo único que tenía que hacer es marcarla y listo, solo hay que dejar que el espectro haga el trabajo sucio, acabar con Blancanieves mediante la absorción de su alma.

Lo único es lograr que tocara el medallón con sus manos desnudas, así la dejaría marcada y listos para su ejecución.

PV de Nieves.

Llegue a casa temprano cuando vi un paquete en la puerta, lo abrí y había un extraño medallón, un poco grande y con una letra parecida a una runa, nuca lo había visto, cuando lo tome sentí algo extraño, era como una corriente eléctrica que hubiese recorrido mi cuerpo, que raro. Puse la caja en la mesa de café.

El transcurso de la tarde fue tranquilo, pero con el pasar de las horas sentía un mal presentimiento, era como si algo malo fuese a pasar, estábamos en la cena, cuando empezó hacer mucho frio, algo está sucediendo, las luces en la calle estaban parpadeando.

Mama ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Henry mientras se ponía al lado de mi mamá

No se cariño – dijo mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

De pronto todo se volvió como loco, una creatura horrorosa entro por la ventana me tomo por la camisa, podía escuchar los gritos de mi familia, podía sentir como perdía mis fuerzas, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

PV Emma

De pronto una cosa entro por la ventana y tomo a Nieves por la camisa y la levanto del piso, Regina empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, pero esa cosa lo único que hacía era evadirlas, Daniel y David lo estaban atacando con espadas pero no le hacía ningún daño, de pronto Regina le dio con una bola de fuego y al criatura dio un gran chillido soltó a Nieves y salió huyendo

Nieves – Regina llamaba peor Nieves estaba completamente inconsciente.

Hum ¿Que paso? – dijo Nieves mientras abría los ojos

Está bien bebe – me dijo Regina mientras abraza a Nieves y la ayudaba a pararme

Si

Alguien me puede explicar porque había un dementor en la casa – les dije mientras recogía algunas cosas del piso.

¿Un qué? – preguntaron todos

Olvídenlo – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza ellos no entendería

¿Qué fue esa cosa? – pregunto Nieves

Fue un espectro, la única que puede hacer eso es mi madre – dijo Regina – los planes se van adelantar.

Cuando todo estaba listo y recogido me mandaron a mi habitación, como si fuera una mocosa, espere un rato para volver a bajar, me deslice hasta quedar detrás de la puerta y empecé a escuchar como ellos iban a destruir a Cora y al espectro. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, tenía que proteger a mi familia.

Al día siguiente me levante lo más temprano posible, todos estaban dormidos tome el sombreo y salí lo mas silenciosa posible.

Estuve vagando por el bosque, hasta encontrar a Graham, lo seguí hasta el escondite de Cora.

Cora – le dije mientras puse el sombrero en el piso, pero no funciono, que debí hace mal. Solo podía escuchar la risa de Cora.

En serio pensaste que me podrías derrotar con ese sombrero muchacha – me dije con una sonrisa, pero por que no funciona pensé mientras le daba vuelta de nuevo – muchacha tonta.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba pegada en la pared, el espectro estaba al lado de Cora.

Tranquila pronto vendrán a buscarte y entonces acabare con varias a la vez – me dio mientras reía – eres buena carnada muchacha.

Como pude ser tan estúpida, yo que viene a ayudar y lo que voy hacer es poner a mi familia en peligro.

Estúpida perra espera que logre soltarme – le dije mientras ponía toda mi fuerza para liberarme.

Como me llamastes – dijo Cora con rabia, con un movimiento de la mano me solto, me tomo del cuello, podía sentir como mi respiración se hacia mas pesada, cada vez me constaba más repirar – vas a hacer la primera que voy a tener el gusto de matar.

De pronto Cora salió volando, cuando subi la mirada estaba Regina, Nieve, Daniel y David se veía preparado para la pelea.

Suelta a mi nieta – dijo Regina molesta.

Veo que todos están aquí – dijo Cora mientras se levantaba y ahí comenzó la pelea. Nieves utilizo fuego para espantar el espectro lo mantenía a raya junto a David. Regina y Daniel estaba luchando con Cora.

Emma sal de aquí – me dije Regina mientras golpeaba en la cabeza con una bola de energía en la cabeza a Cora.

Déjame ayudar – le dije mientras me levantaba

Ya has hecho suficiente, sal de aquí – me dijo Regina. Daniel tenía su espada en la garganta de Cora y Regina activo el sombreo.

Con ella sí quiso funcionar el condenado sombrero.

Regina uso su magia par meter al espectro en el portal, pero cuando fue hacer lo mismo con Cora ella despertó y tomo mi brazo, todo sucedió tan rápido.

No me ire sola – dijo Cora mientras entraba al portal. Podía escuchar los gritos, de pronto Daniel tomo mi mano, sentía que me iba a partir en dos, pero Daniel me dio un jalón que caí sobre él.

Estas bien – me dijo mientras me miraba

Si, estoy bien – le dije mientras me levantaba, pero Daniel no me soltaba – logramos deshacernos de Cora eso merece una celebración ¿no?- tente mi suerte al ver cómo le cambiaba la cara a Daniel de preocupado a molesto

¡Celebración! Pero claro, ven niña que ahorita mismo te voy a aplaudir por ello – me dijo mientras me dio cinco fuertísimas palmadas

PLAS ….. PLAS Auuu …. PLAS… Auuuu PLAS Ayyy..

auu nooooo

PV de Nieves

Podía ver como mi padre está molesto con Emma pero como no estarlo, le habíamos dicho que no buscara a Cora y ella viene y la busca.

Te aplaudo más o con eso es suficiente – le dijo a Emma se veía tan linda negando con la cabeza, sobándose su traserito, haciendo pucheros - anda vámonos a casa que ya es muy tarde - y se giró para salir.

Eres malo, me dolió! – dijo en voz baja

Que me dijiste mocosa – dijo papá mirando a Emma a los ojos definitivamente no estaba para juegos- escúchame bien niña, estuvimos buscándote toda la maldita mañana, estábamos preocupados que Cora te hubiese matado así que si no quieres que aquí mismo te dé una buena tunda por tu irresponsabilidad te vas a quedar pero bien calladita, camina – le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Estas bien papá – le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo

Si princesa, pero esa hija tuya me va a matar de un infarto – dije mientras caminábamos a la salida.

Tranquilo ya hablaremos con ella – le dije. Nadie dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino de regreso, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegamos a la casa.

Emma vete a tu habitación – fue lo único que dije.

PV de Emma

Mierda ha hora si metí la pata hasta el fondo, si pensé que había visto esta familia molesta, me había equivocado y de lo lindo, ellos me van a matar, el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamiento, era Nieves y David la que entraba por la puerta.

Emma estamos muy decepcionados, te dijimos que no podías involucrarte con Cora y al primer descuido vas y arriesga tu vida de la forma más tonta posible – me dije Nieves mientras cruzaba los brazos, me sentía mal, ellos me estaban viendo con ojos de decisión y eso me hacía sentir mal.

Ahora jovencita me puedes explicar que pensabas mientras te escapabas y ponías tu vida en peligro – me dijo David, que respuesta les podía dar.

Nada

Perdón

Nada señor

Señor no Jovencita… quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora a menos que quieras pasar directamente al castigo.

Me vas a pegar, no papá soy muy viejo para tener unas palmadas - se queje, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que le había dicho papá

En esta casa si te comportas como niño se te castiga como uno – me dijo David

Pero no es justo – le dije mientras golpeaba el piso son el pie - no me paso nada

Después del castigo me puedes contestar si no te paso nada – me dijo David.

No puedes golpearme papá, solo quería proteger a mi familia, maldita sea es culpa de ustedes – le dije con rabia, cuando sentí una palmada de mi Nieves

¡Auch! ya si como si tu marido no me fuera a pegar suficiente – me queje irrespetuosamente, no pudo evitarlo estaba enojado. De pronto sentí el dolor en mi oreja, Nieves me estaba llevando al Baño a punta de palmadas al baño.

Abre

Negó con la cabeza

Abre la boca Emma Swan o los pantalones van abajo - dijo acentuando eso con una fuerte palmada, abrí la boca al instante ni de vaina iba a dejar que Nieves me pegara sin la protección de mi pantalón.

No está permitido que nos faltes el respeto, de esta forma terminaras cada vez que o hagas, lo mismo pasa con las mentiras está claro hija – me dijo mientras ponía el jabón en mi boca

si mamá - le respondió una vez que le permitieron enjuagar su boca, me gustaba como sonaban esa palabras, nunca había tenido a alguien que me quisiera, pero lo único que me quejo es que estas personas demuestran mucho su amor.

Ahora ve a la habitación que tu padre te está esperando - me dijo mamá. Cuando entre a la habitación papá estaba sentado en la cama.

Emma ya creo que sabes porque estas en esta posición – me pregunto

Si

Me puedes decir

Por salir de la casa sin decir a donde iba, por poner mi vida en peligro, por robar y por desobedecer cuando me dijeron que no me involucrara en el ataque de Cora.

Veo que estas al tanto de todas tus transgresiones, así basta de estancamientos pantalones abajo – me ordeno David

¡QUE NO! – le dije mientras me alejaba ni loca me iba a bajar el pantalón.

Emma si tengo que perseguirte por la casa va hacer peor para ti – me dije mientras se levantaba – así que te recomiendo que obedezcas.

No sabia que hacer, pero vi en los ojos de David que estaba determinado a castigarme de esa forma, me acerque a el comenzó lentamente a desprenderse de los pantalones pero fue con tanta calma que David fue el que finalmente le bajo los pantalones y me recostó sobre sus rodillas. Ok este días esta en mi lista como el peor de mi vida.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

No más escapadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Auuuuuu lo siento papá – esta vez David estaba usando más fuerza que antes.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Quiero oírlo Emma Swan

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

VALEEEE papá que no me escapare feliz - dijo en un tomo muy desafiante

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

No me hables en ese tono que no te va a gustar las consecuencias Emma

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Lo siento lo siento, de verdad no me vuelvo a escapar

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Nunca más papá voy hacer buena te lo juro.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Que más Emma

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

AHhhhhhh me duele – me queje

Emma que más – me dijo que mas que mas, como coño uno piensa en esta situación – sobre robar

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Si si jamás vuelvo a robar… auuuu… nada en esta familia yaaaaaa…. ni una simple galleta, por favor me dueleeeee

De pronto David dejo de pegarme, me sentí aliviada, no había sido tan duro como pensé, aun me duele horrores el trasero, pero para mi mayor humillación sentí como me bajaba la ropa interior podía sentir el aire frio tocar mi trasero.

No David – me empecé a mover tratando de salir de su regazo.

Te lo había advertido Emma – me dijo cuando sentí algo que me dolió horrorosamente

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

AHHHHH PAPÁ NOOOO DUEEELEEE - le dije llorando

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

No vuelvas arriesgar tu vida Emma, porque te juro no me importa la edad vas a terminar en esta misma posición

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

NOOOO LO JURO NUNCA MÁS, PERO YA PORRRR FAVORRRR PAPAAAAAAÁ

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

Está bien bebe – me dijo mientras acomodaba la ropa - Shhhh….ya…mi niñña…shhhhh.. disculpa por ser tan duro, pero Emma no quiero perderte.

Loo seee looo sientooo – le dije mientras lloraba en su hombro, así estuvimos un rato. El solo decía palabras de consuelo, aun que ninguna de esas palabras hacia el dolor de mi trasero dejara de doler.

Quieres quedarte acostada – me pregunto.

Si – me quede acostaba boca abajo, estaba pensando cuando escuche la puerta, cuando voltee era Regina.

Hola princesa – me dijo

Si me vas a regañar paso – le dije mientras ponía mi cabeza en la almohada.

Tranquila por el sonido de la tunda, creo que entendiste, no – me dijo con una sonrisa, genial todo el mundo se entero – solo vine hacerte compañía, pero si quieres me voy.

No que date – le dije.

Quieres que te cuente un cuento – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

Si por favor.

Así que Regina estuvo haciéndome mimos, durante un tiempo.

Espero que les guste


	31. Chapter 31

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito, de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día.

Guest: sus ideas son geniales y las he usado en el capítulo, espero que les gustes como la desarrolle.

Holly08: gracias por tus comentarios J

Ya saben cualquier idea, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien recibida.

PV Emma

Estaba tomándome una taza de chocolate con canela en el restaurante de la abuela, cuando veo entrar por la puerta una persona que conocía muy bien, era Neal mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, de pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron y él me sonrió.

Emma al fin te puedo ver - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Neal ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Cuándo llegares? - le pregunte.

Llegue hace unos días, y por lo que he visto las cosas están un poco complicadas aquí - me dijo mientras Rubí se acercaba a nosotros.

¿Quién es tu amigo Emma? - pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja se una forma similar a Regina, de verdad esta familia pasa mucho tiempo juntos.

El es Neal estuvimos un par de años en la misma casa de acogida, Neal ella es Rubí...

Prefiero ser llamada Roja - dijo Roja con cara de ofendida.

Está bien ella es Roja una amiga de mi madre - le dije con una sonrisa.

Es un placer conocerte Roja - le dijo Neal mientras besaba su mano de forma muy caballerosa, Neal siempre tenía la facilidad de caer bien a las personas.

El placer es mío, vas a quiere algo de comer o tomar - pregunto Roja mineras sacaba de su delantal una libreta.

Solo in té helado

Muy bien un té helado saliendo - dijo mientras a lejana.

¿Dónde te estás quedando?

Por el momento en la casa de mi padre, el cree que puede recuperar el tiempo perdido - dijo con cara de rabia.

Neal todos cometemos errores, mira a mis padres ellos me abandonaron para que pudiera tener un futuro, y no ha sido fácil perdonarlos, pero cada vez que los veo, sus ojos me dicen que me aman - le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Emma tu lo has dicho ellos te tuvieron que abandonar por amor, mi padre tomo la decisión entre su poder y su hijo, prefirió el poder - me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza - estuve esperando a que volviera en cualquier momento, pese que iba a buscar una forma de buscarme, pero nunca lo hizo.

Neal el está aquí, te busco - le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate.

Después de tanto tiempo, ya es tarde - dijo mientras Roja dejaba la bebida en la mesa.

Nunca es tarde solo lo tienes que perdonar, solo hay que olvidar el pasado y caminar hacia el futuro - le dije con una sonrisa.

Quien te dijo esas palabras tan sabias - me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

No se no lo recuerdo, creo que fue en una galleta de la fortuna - le dije mientras me tocaba la barbilla como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

En serio, porque si no me equivoco yo te di el mismo consejo cuando cierta joven que conozco se estaba metiendo en problemas - me dijo mientras me tiraba una servilleta.

Entonces porque no pones en práctica tus concejos - le dije mientras le tiraba de nuevo la servilleta.

No es fácil Emma

Quien te dijo que la vida era fácil, solo inténtalo

¿Por qué tan interesada de que perdone a mi padre? - me pregunto.

Es que.. Bueno si lo perdonas te quedaras más tiempo - le dije, podía sentir como mi rostro se ponía caliente, podía a postal cualquier cosas a que estaba roja como un tomate.

Pensándolo bien me voy a quedar un tiempo - me dijo con una sonrisa, dios sentía que con ella podía iluminar todo a mí alrededor. Cuando vi mi reloj casi era la hora de buscar a Henry, Regina me había pedido el favor, según ella aun el pueblo no era seguro, y otras cosas más, la verdad es que ya no le prestaba atención cuando mi familia se ponía en modo sobre protector.

Debo irme tengo que hacer algo importante - le dije mientras me levantaba.

¿Me darías tu número Emma? - me pregunto.

Le di mi número de celular, como no tenia donde márcalo, tome su mano y lo escribí, el solo sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Neal había cambiado en los últimos años ya no era el chico flaco y pequeño que había conocido, ha hora era alto, tenia músculos, hasta su forma de mirar era diferente se veía como todo un hombre.

Te llamo después

Voy a estar esperando tu llamada – le dije mientras salía del restaurante.

Estuve esperando a que Henry llegara, lo vi bajarse del transporte junto con una niña de su edad, la chica se veía un poco deprimida, de pronto Henry le dice algo al oído y la niña sonríe y le da un abrazo, eso no me gusto quien se cree esa niña para estar abrazando a Henry se esa forma.

Hola Henry - lo saludo, pero la niña sigue parada hay, que espera para irse una foto o que.

Emma ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá?

Me toco a mi recogerte - le dije con una sonrisa.

Emma quiero presentarte a Grace ella es mi amiga - le dijo Henry – Grace ella es Emma mi sobrina

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Henry se sentían tan raras, un niño de once años, siendo el tío de alguien de dieciocho.

Es un placer conocerla princesa – dijo la niña mientras hacia una reverencia, podía sentir como mi cara se ponía roja, ¿Por qué me llamo princesa? Por dios estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno.

Es un placer conocerte, y es Emma no princesa – le dije

Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Henry - se despido la niña con un beso en la mejilla, definitivo esta niña no me gustaba nada, besar a mí pequeño tío eso si que no.

Nos vemos el lunes, y recuerda voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance - le dijo mientras la niña se iba en dirección opuesta a la nuestra.

¿Qué vas hacer Henry? – le pregunte

Nada Emma algo en lo que estoy trabajando – me dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

Vamos chico, dile a tu dulce sobrina en que estas trabajando – le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

Lo siento Emma no puedo – me dije mientras entraba en la casa y subía a su cuarto.

Entre a la cocina refunfuñando, esa niña estaba alejando a Henry de la familia, de pronto vi pastel de manzana, Regina había cocinado, mire a todos lados no había nadie, así que tome uno, al fin y al cabo nadie lo notaria, esta a por darle una mordida.

EMMA es para después del almuerzo – escuche a Regina hablar.

Por amor a Cristo Regina, ponte un cascabel o algo que indique que estas en la casa - le dije mientras me tocaba el pecho, sentía como mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente - un día de estos me matas de un infarto.

Ha hora es mi culpa que cierta joven se meta en problemas cada cinco minutos y por eso siempre este tan nerviosa - me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, al final encogí los hombros y empecé a comer el delicioso postre - Emma vas a dañar tu almuerzo.

No te preocupes por eso Regina, esta pequeña merienda no va a ruinar nada, todavía tengo hambre - le dije mientras sacaba algo de tomar.

No entiendo donde te cabe tanta comida – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Donde está Henry?

En su cuarto - le dije

¿Qué paso? - me pregunto.

¿Qué paso de qué?

Tienes la misma mirada de Nieves cuando está molesta por algo, así que cuenta - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

No es nada, es una tontería.

Es importante si te causa alguna molestia - me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, le conté sobre la niña que había estado muy cariñosa con Henry, pero Regina solo sonrió.

Eso es lo que vas hacer reírte, una niña te quiere quitar a tu bebe y no vas hacer nada - le dije desconcertada, pese que iba decir algo.

Emma cariño, Henry está creciendo va a cumplir doce años, es normal que le empiece a gustar las niñas - me dijo como si nada.

Pero él es muy pequeño aun - le dije a ver si entraba en razón - las niñas son un poco más despierta que los niños ella le puede hacer algo.

Por dios santo ya suenas como Daniel cuando Nieves le dijo sobre su relación con David – me dijo levantando las manos como pidiendo algo al cielo – Emma es solo una amiga no es como si se fuera a casar con ella o irse de la casa.

Eso tú no lo sabes – lo dije en voz baja.

Habían pasado unos días y sentía a Henry cada vez más callado y alejado de nosotros, así que iba a buscar la razón del porque él estaba así.

Henry ¿quieres comer helado? – le pregunte cuando lo recogió.

Emma estoy ocupado – me dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Vamos Henry ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos – le dije mientras entraba a su habitación, el libro del Bosque Encantado estaba hay abierto, lo tome era raro la niña de la fotografía era muy parecida a la amiga de Henry – ella es Grace

Si es ella – me dijo mientras miraba la imagen.

¿Quién es él?

Es su padre – me dijo un poco triste.

Pero no es el mismo hombre que la recogió en el transporte – le dije, era verdad esa cara no sería fácil de olvidar, era una cara de loco.

No desde que la maldición se rompió su padre no ha aparecido – me dijo mientras tomaba el libro de mis manos.

Y tú crees que él está aquí en el pueblo – le dije, pero la cara de culpa lo delato – has estado buscándolo.

Si – me dije en un tono tan bajo que apenas lo escuche.

Pero como has hecho para buscar si llevas días encerrado en tu hab.. – no termine de hablar cuando me di cuenta, el había estado saliendo de su habitación y volviendo si que nadie se diera cuenta, pero miren al niño era más listo de lo que creía – como has logrado pasar el radar de Regina.

Emma conozco a mis padres muy bien, y se como pasar desapercibido – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar, tengo acceso a los archivos del pueblo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Me ayudarías Emma – me dijo con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

Claro que si chico, eres mi pequeño tío haría cualquier cosa por ti – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Estuvimos planeando una forma de ubicar al padre de Grace, encontré en unos archivos que se encontraban escondidos, los ubique solo por casualidad, hay ubique un hombre llamado Jefferson pero su casa estaba ubicada una zona desolada en el bosque, solo había que ver la forma de ir y informarle sobre su hija.

Emma ¿Qué es eso? – me pregunto Daniel.

Nada – le dije mientras cerraba la carpeta y la guardaba con los demás – solo archivos viejos creo.

Déjame ver – me dijo mientras tomaba la caja – esto no puede ser

Que no puede ser – le dije, mientras me levantaba y miraba el archivo que tenía en sus manos.

Según estos archivos hay personas encerradas en algún lugar en el hospital – me dijo mientras me mostraba la carpeta – debo llamar a tu padre debemos verificar esto.

Llegamos al hospital, empezamos a buscar y revisar cada cuarto, hasta que llegamos a siquiatría, las habitación estaba prácticamente vacías, excepto una, cuando la abrimos había una muchacha de unos treinta años, blanca, delgada, de cabello marrón, se veía un poco perdida.

Hola – le dije Daniel mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Soy Daniel, le padre de la Reina Blancanieves del Castillo Real – dijo Daniel, de verdad es la mejor forma de presentarse.

Soy la princesa Bella del Castillo de Maurice – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Un placer en conocerla princesa – le dijo Daniel mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de aquella habitación.

Lo mismo digo Su majestad ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto de nuevo

Estamos en Storybrooke – dijo Daniel mientras le contaba la historia de la maldición. Después que la revisaron y la dieron de alta diciendo que estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando el Señor Gold apareció.

Bella – dijo con la voz llena de sorpresa.

Rumple – le dijo Bella mientras corría a sus brazos. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, llamo al famoso Oscuro Rumple eso no se veía todos los días.

Pensé que estabas muerta – le dije mientras la besaba.

No Cora me mantuvo cautiva – le dije mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

Esa mujer, si la vuelvo encontrar la voy a matar – dijo el Señor Gold con rabia – como la encontraron.

Emma ubico los archivos Señor Gold – dijo David.

Le debo un gran favor señorita Swan – dijo Gold mientras salía con Bella.

Eso fue raro – dijo Daniel

Si nunca me imagine que el Oscuro pudiera tener corazón – dijo David.

Eso es verdad – dijo una enfermera.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la casa, sentía que alguien nos estaba vigilando, creo que estoy un poco paranoica, pero era como si donde estuviera alguien me estuviera observando.

Ya era un poco tarde, cuando Daniel y David tuvieron que salir, porque hubo un pequeño problema en la ciudad y Regina tuvo una Emergencia por temas de la oficina, Nieves fue la única que se que en casa.

Henry este es el momento si queremos buscar el padre de tu amiga – le dije – pero debemos ver la forma de desasearnos de Nieve.

Tranquila – me dijo mientras me mostraba unas píldoras

¿Qué la vas a drogar? Te has vuelto loco – le dije, una cosa era salir de casa sin avisar pero otra era drogar a mi madre en el proceso, Regina me mata si le hago daño a su hija.

Clámate son pastillas para dormir mamá las usa – me dijo mientras sacaba una par de píldoras – solo hay que ponerlas en su bebida y listo.

Henry si me matan por esto yo te mato a ti – le dije mientras las tomaba, me dirigí a la cocina busque un mortero y las triture, las coloque en una taza de chocolate, espero que todo salga bien.

¿Qué ves? – le dije a Nieves mientras me sentaba- ¿Quieres?

Gracias cariño – me dijo mientras lo tomaba – viendo las noticias.

A los quince minutos Nieves se había dormido, le coloque una frazada.

Es hora de irnos – le dije a Henry.

Busque las llaves del carro de Regina, mi carro había tenido problemas y no lo podía usar. Estuve manejando durante un rato.

Estas segura a donde vamos – me dije Henry mientras jugaba con la radio.

Debía estar por aquí – le dije mientras manejaba lento

Mira allá hay una casa – dijo Henry mientras señalaba una casa a unos metros, acelere un poco cuando sentí que nos chocaron. Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

PV de Regina

Ya llevaba varias horas en la oficina, debía ser casi media noche, se había presentado un problema pero ya todo estaba bien, estaba relajándome en mi silla, cuando Daniel entro.

Cariño no estarías mas cómoda en casa – me dijo mientras me besaba

Humm no se mi silla se siente cómoda – le dije mientras lo besaba mas apasionadamente

Me estas tentando mi reina – me dijo Daniel mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio, nos estuvimos besando, estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Déjalo sonar – le dije mientras nos seguimos besando. Pero empezó a sonar el teléfono de mi oficina, de nuevo el celular de Daniel y luego el mío – ok debe ser urgente.

Cuando vi quien era conteste al instante.

_Dime David – le dije _

_Regina algo malo paso, Nieves esta inconstante y no está ni Emma ni Henry _

No termino de hablar cuando, tome el brazo de Daniel y aparecí en la casa. Fui directo a Nieves, podía escuchar a Daniel hablar con David.

Nieves bebe, despierta – le dije mientras tocaba su rostro, pero nada ella estaba completamente inconsciente, vi la taza de chocolate en la mesita estaba vacía, como es posible que alguien entro a la casa, drogo a mi hija y se llevo a mi nieta y mi hijo. Cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Emma.

_Emma ¿Dónde estás? – el pregunte al instaste _

_Su majestad, en este momento la princesa y el príncipe no están disponibles – me contesto un hombre, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento este hombre tenía en su poder a mis niños. _

_¿Quién eres? – le dije con rabia – si le haces daño los niños te voy a matar. _

_No quiero dañarlos su majestad, usted tiene algo que quiero – me dijo, que yo tenía algo de él, empecé a pensar rápidamente pero nada. _

_¿Quién eres? – le dije nuevamente. _

_Tienes un sombrero en su poder, el cual es mío – el sombrero pensé, el que había utilizado con mi madre – dame el sombreo y te entrego a los niños._

_Muy bien dime donde – le dije _

_Yo la llamo su majestad – me colgó _

¿Qué paso? – me pegunto David

El sombrero tiene a Henry y Emma – le dije, podía ver los ojos de Daniel estaban llenos de preocupación, las historia sobre eso hombre eran escalofriantes, muchos decían que estaba completamente loco, y debía de estarlo, porque para trabajar con mi madre ya decía mucho de él.

¿Quién es él? – pregunto David, al ver la cara de preocupación que teníamos.

Solo te puedo decir que es un loco, debemos tener cuidado – le dije mientras me iba a la habitación.

Busque los ingredientes para hacer una poción para lograr ubicar a mi nieta y mi hijo, había sido la noche más larga, y el sombrero no había llamado de nuevo, la poción estaba casi lista. Tome una prenda de Emma y baje. Nieves aun seguía dormida eso no me gustaba sería mejor llevarla al hospital.

Ya tengo la poción – le dije a Daniel.

Regina es mejor que te quedes con Nieves – me dijo Daniel, me quede con la boca abierta.

Pero..

Regina cariño, Nieve te necesita te prometo que vamos a traer a los niños a salvo – me dijo mientras me besaba.

Prométemelo – le dije

Te lo prometo – me dijo, mientras colocaba la poción en la camisa de Emma y salía volando por la ventana.

PV de Emma

Cuando me desperté me dolía horriblemente la cabeza, trate de tocar mi frente pero estaba amarrada, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poco luz, me fije que Henry estaba aun inconsciente, trate de soltarme.

Princesa al fin despertó – me dijo Jefferson

¿Eres Jefferson? – le pregunte

Si, de donde me conoces – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Tu hija te ha estado buscando…

Mentira, mi hija me debe odiar- le dijo con rabia.

Claro que no Henry es su amigo, te estuvimos buscando durante unos días - le dije, pero el me abofeteo.

Eres una mentirosa, mi hija me odia – me dije mientras caminaba – pero pronto voy a estar en el bosque encantado y no volveré a molestar a mi hija.

Pero de que estás hablando tu hija te está buscando

¡Calla! eres una mentirosa – me grito, definitivo este hombre estaba completamente loco – pero me vas ayudar, la salvadora tiene magia y vas abrir un portal para mí.

De que estás hablando…

Que si quieres vivir y salvar al príncipe – me dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de Henry, podía ver una herida por lo menos había dejado de sangrar – vas a tener que ayudarme.

Aléjate de él – le dije molesta, de pronto saco un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de Henry.

Me vas ayudar Princesa

Si – le dije mientras el quitaba el cuchillo. El salió y cuando entro de nuevo trajo un sombrero que se parecía mucho al que tenia Regina – se parece al que tiene Regina

Me estás diciendo que la Reina tiene mi sombrero – me dijo, yo solo afirme con la cabeza – ¿Donde esté tu teléfono?

En mi chaqueta – el lo tomo y salió de la habitación, unos minutos después regreso – tu querida familia me va a entregar el sombrero a cambio de ustedes, así que relájense que pronto se irán.

Las horas pasaron no sabía si ya había amanecido o aun era oscuro, trate se soltarme pero lo único que logre fue aflojarlos un poco, cuando logre soltarme desperté a Henry.

Henry despierta – le dije en voz baja – vamos despierta

Emma – me dijo con una mueca

Si tranquilo – le dije – vamos necesitamos movernos.

Salimos de la habitación, no había señales de Jefferson, cuando llegamos a la escalera vi a Daniel con el arma en la mano. Henry bajo rápido las escaleras, pero cuando lo iba a seguir, Jefferson me tomo de la chaqueta y me puso el cuchillo en la espalda.

SUÉLTALA – grito David, mientras apuntaba con el arma.

Dame el sombrero y te doy a la princesa – dijo Jefferson mientras cambia el cuchillo de la espalda a mi cuello.

Vamos Jefferson tu hija no..

No hables de mi hija – dijo entre dientes.

Aquí está el sombrero – dijo Daniel mientras ocultaba a Henry.

Déjalo en el piso – dijo Jefferson

Cuando sentí que Jefferson aflojo su agarre, lo empuje con toda mi fuerte, salí corriendo hacia Daniel mientras David corría tras de Jefferson.

Está bien Emma – me dije Daniel mientras me abrazaba.

Si – le dije

Jefferson escapo se lanzo por la ventada – dijo David – ¿Estás bien?

Si esto bien – le dije mientras seguía abrazando a Daniel

Vamos cariño – me dijo Daniel mientras caminábamos hacia la salida – ese es el carro de Regina

Bueno creo que si – dije un poco nerviosa

Mejor hablamos en casa – dijo Daniel.

En casa las cosas no estaba mucho mejor, Regina y Nieves estaban que botaban fuego por los ojos.

Ustedes dos SE SIENTAN – dijo Regina casi gritando – me van a explicar porque Nieves estaba drogada y ustedes fueron secuestrados por Jefferson

Y por tu carro Regina – dijo Daniel

¿Qué le paso a mi carro? – dijo Regina mientras miraba a Daniel.

Esta chocado en la casa Jefferson

Y como llego mi amado carro a casa de ese loco – me dijo Regina

Bueno Regina la verdad es que…. No sabría que decirte – le dije la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Muy bien a partir de ahora los dos tendrán que estar siempre con algunos de nosotros, tanto en la calle como en la casa, no se les permitirá estar solos – dijo Regina mientras cruzaba los brazos

¡QUE! no es justo, no me puedes tratar como si tuviera cinco años – les dije mientras me levante – cuantas veces le voy a decir que soy una mujer adulta.

Pues comienzas a comportarte como una Emma – me dijo Regina

Si comportarme como una adulta es ser como tú, olvídalo – le dije con rabia – no cambiaría nada lo que hice, fue por una buena causa y no te preocupes arreglare lo de tu maldito carro.

Es ¡ZAS! suficiente Emma ¡ZAS!, ya estás en suficientes ¡ZAS! problemas como para ¡ZAS! Que sigas agregando ¡ZAS! más.

Hay.. basta… WAAAAAAAAA

Ve a darte una ducha – me dije David, pero no me moví, no era justo todos me están tratando como si fuera una mocosas de pañales – Emma más te vale que obedezca si no quiere recibir más por desobedecer.

No es justo David – me queje

No te han dicho que la vida no es justa, así no te quejes porque tu solita te pusiste en esta posición.

Henry ve a darte una ducha también – dijo Regina, podía ver que Henry solo subió sin decir nada.

PV de Daniel

No puedo creer que cada vez las cosas se están poniendo más peligrosas – dije mientras me sentaba.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto David.

Que cada vez Emma está haciendo cosas más peligrosas – le dije mientras abrazaba a Nieves – un día de estos la vamos a perder. Voy a ver a Henry

No seas muy duro con el – me dijo Regina. Yo solo la bese.

Me senté en la habitación de mi hijo, esperándolo que viniera, vi el libro en el suelo, lo recogí empecé a leer la historia era la de Jefferson y su hija.

Hola papi yo… yo… yo no.. se que decir

Ven aquí campeón – le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado – hiciste todo esto por ayudar a la hija de Jefferson, ¿Verdad?

Si, le dije que la iba ayudar a buscar a su padre – me dijo muy despacio y bajito.

Hay bebe, se que lo hiciste por una buena causa, pero dime que ahogo yo si a ti te pasa algo – le dije mientras lo sentaba en mi regazo – que pasaría con tu madre y tu hermana

Yo.. lo lo siento – me dijo mientras lloraba

Lo se corazón pero vas hacer castigado por eso – le dije mientras lo acomodaba en mi regazo y le bajaba el pantalón

Papi… noooooo

Lo siento bebe pero espero que esto te enseñe a no salir de la casa sin permiso – le dije ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! comenzaron las nalgadas

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA papi me duele - lloraba sin control

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Espero que nunca vuelvas arriesgar tu vida de forma tan tonta – le dije, mi corazón se rompía con cada lágrima que derramaba Henry, me dolía verlo llorar y más cuando yo era el culpable de sus lágrimas.

Noooo papaaaaa no lo hago

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Espero que así sea campeón – le dije mientras lo sentaba sobre mi regazo y lo tome en mis brazos y lo meció hasta que Henry dejo de llorar.

Duele - se quejaba

Lo sé mi bebe pero así te acordaras de no poner en riesgo tu vida, así sea por una buena causa – le dije mientras le daba beso en su frente, hace tampoco tiempo mi dulce niño cabía en mis brazos y ha hora ya iba a cumplir doce años, el tiempo pasa tan rápido

Si papi - dijo entre sollozos

Ese es mi niño - dijo Regina quien se había unido a la conversación.

Mami me duele – le dijo a Regina mientras salía corriendo a abrazarla. Era raro que se castigara a Henry, el siempre era tranquilo no se metía en problemas, pero cuando se le castigaba se ponía muy mimoso.

Si el papá fue malo y castigo tu traserito travieso – le dijo Regina con voz mimosa – ven vamos quieres dormir un ratito.

Y así deje a madre e hijo acostados.

PV de Emma

Escuche los gritos de mi pequeño tío, solo quería salir corriendo en su rescate, pero sabía que no debía involúcreme por mi propio bien.

Emma – me dijo David

Disculpa me dijiste algo – le respondí

Estas bien – me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Es que escuche a Henry, me siento culpable, debí ir sola – le dije

Emma ni tu ni Henry debieron de ir solos, por amor a dios – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara

David soy una persona adulta puedo ir a donde quiera – le dije un poco molesta

Emma tienes a penas dieciocho años, el mundo está lleno de personas malas – me dijo mientras me levantaba la barbilla – por si no te has dado cuenta tu madre ni yo no nos vamos a lugares peligrosos solos, siempre buscamos refuerzos. O no

Si lo sé ustedes siempre buscan a los abuelos cuando van hacer algo peligros – me dolió admitirlo pero era verdad.

Exacto siempre que vamos hacer algo peligroso buscamos la ayuda en tus abuelos – me dijo – ellos saben cómo resolver ciertas circunstancias sin arriesgar el cuello Emma.

Si bueno y porque le tienes miedo a los abuelos – le dije con una sonrisa – porque donde hagan algo tonto los abuelos los matan.

Si en eso tienes razón – me dijo con una sonrisa – si nieves o yo hubiéramos hecho algo tan tonto como lo que tú hiciste, no dudaría ni por un momento que tu abuelo nos pondría en su rodilla y nos daría una buena tunda.

Pero no es justo…

Ya es suficiente de demoras Emma – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama - Emma ven aquí

Me acerque como condenado se acerca a la horca y David me puso sobre sus rodillas, me bajo el pantalón de pijama y dejo desnudo mi indefenso trasero eso fue una sorpresa.

Noooo Daviiddd así no por favor – le dije mientras trataba de subir la poca protección de mi ropa.

Lo siento Emma pero tú te lo has buscado – me dijo

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Noooo David no tan fuerte

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Nunca vuelas a drogar a tu madre o ningún miembro de esta familia, Entendido

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii no lo hago masssssssssssssssss yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa paraaaaa

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Nunca más Emma Swan arriesgaras tu vida de esa manera

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooo lo hago bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, papaaaaaaaaaa basta – le decía entre llanto

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

OWWWWWWWWWWWWW me duele Paaaapaaaa AUCHHHhhh duele

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Yaaaaaaa papaaaaaaaaa no masssssssssssssss

Dime Emma tampoco te importamos que arriesgas tu vida cada cinco minutos

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Que… que pasaría con nosotros, con tus abuelos y con todos los que te aman su te ocurre algo pequeña traviesa

BUaaaaaaaaa papi me dueelee WAUUUUUUUUUuuu"

Lo siguiente que sentí fue era que estaba abrazada a David como si fuera una tabla salvavidas.

Papi perdón – le dije mientras lloraba con desesperación – los sientoooo no quise preocuparte, de verdad

Respira mi bebita ya paso, papá está aquí – me decía mientras frotaba mi espalda, el seguía dándome palabras de consuelo, hasta que estaba más calmada

Lo siento – le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Lo sé princesa, sé que no lo volverás hacer verdad – me dijo con una sonrisa

NO - le dije asustada - mi trasero no lo resistiría

Te quiero bebe, y no quiero que nada malo te pase – me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo

Y yo a ti papá – le dije

Quieres acostarte un rato

Si

Descansa princesa – me dije con un beso en la frente

Cuando David salió, respira profundamente la vida definitivamente no era justa, siempre que iba hacer algo terminaba en problemas, creo que el destino estaba en mi contra, esa era la única explicación, pero debía buscar la forma, tenía que trazar un plan que me libere de estos castigos. Porque al paso que voy no me podre sentar hasta la graduación de mis hijos y eso que aun no los tengo.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo


	32. Chapter 32

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Lo siento por la demora pero he estado un poco full con mis exámenes de ingles. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día.

Guest: sus ideas son geniales y las he usado en el capítulo, espero que les gustes como la desarrolle.

Ya saben cualquier idea, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien recibida.

PV Emma

Estoy completamente cansada, obstinada, molesta, iracunda y otras frases mucho más creativas, mi familia me está volviendo completamente loca, no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. Si lograba salir del radar de Regina entraba en el de Nieve o si no en el de Daniel o David, por amor a Cristo esta gente no tiene una vida propia.

Parece que su objetivó de vida era hacerme la vida imposible, a veces me pregunto si uno comete un asesinato en esta ciudad iría presa, porque si me siguen presionando de esta forma juro que cometo uno.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, tenía que buscar una forma de salir un rato de estar pueblo, me sentía encerrada, quería sentirme nuevamente libre, ser dueña de mis decisiones, sin que nadie me este vigilando o diciéndome que debo hacer o que no hacer.

Pero era casi imposible salir de esta ciudad si tengo a mi familia respirándome en el cuello, ¿debía buscar ayuda, pero quien? Claro Neal yo se que él me ayudara.

Estuve buscándolo por casi dos horas por amor a dios donde se había metido, cuando estaba por darme por vencido lo vi al muelle.

Hola Neal - lo salude.

Emma tiempo sin verte - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Si los últimos días he estado bajo el radar de mi familia - le dije con cara de molestia.

Vamos Emma no puede ser tan terrible - me dijo con han sonrisa.

Tienes razón no es terrible es horrible, tu no los conoces, ellos creen que tengo cinco años - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos - y ya me tienen cansada te juro que si no salgo de este pueblo cometo un crimen.

Emma las familias no son perfectas - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - solo tienes que tener paciencia.

Paciencia Neal he tenido más paciencia estos últimos días que lo que he tenido en toda mi vida - le dije mientras ponía mi cabeza en su hombro - sé que me quieren, pero su amor me está asfixiando.

Hay cariño - me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte - Emma vamos hacer una cosa, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Si, cualquier cosa por salir un rato - le dije con una sonrisa.

Ven - caminamos hacia los barcos que estaban en el muelle, nos metimos en una de las embarcaciones.

Neal sabes ¿cómo manejar esta cosa? - le pregunte mientras señalaba el bote.

Si - me dijo mientras miraba al vacío era como si estuviera recordando algo, de pronto saco unas herramientas y empezó a utilizarlas para arrancar el bote.

Neal nos vamos a robar este bote - le dije un poco sorprendida - estás loco.

Tranquila Emma solo lo vamos a pedir prestado - me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo encendía.

Sabes estás loco - le dije con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos navegando un rato, la brisa me golpeaba en el rostro el sol tocaba mi piel, me sentía tan relajada, esto era lo que necesitaba estar un rato lejos de mi familia.

Neal ¿donde aprendiste a navegar? - le pregunte.

No me lo creerías si te lo contara - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Pruébalo, te puedo asegurar que por todo lo que he pasado estos meses tengo una mente muy abierta - le dije mientras me sentaba más cerca de él

Recuerda ¿Que te había contado como había llegado a este mundo? - me preguntó

Si lo recuerdo, fue tan raro saber que habías llegado hace tanto tiempo - le dije mientras recordaba la historia.

Bueno cuando llegue a Neverland y después de lograr escapar de los Peter Pan, encontré un barco cerca de la isla, logre subirme y bueno mi sorpresa fue que era el barco del capital Garfio - me dijo con una sonrisa.

En serio conociste al capitán Garfio - le dije un poco sorprendida, era difícil creer que todas estas historia que había leído de niña eran cierta.

Si al principio me iba a entregar a los niños perdidos, pero al pasar los días las cosas fueron cambiando, sabes el no es tan malo como todos piensan.

¿En serio? - le pregunte quien lo hubiese imaginado.

Si pase varios años con Garfio, el me enseño todo lo que se sobre navegar, a leer las estrellas, a sobrevivir en el mar por meses - me dijo con un poco de tristeza - el fue como un segundo padre.

¿Qué paso con él? - le pregunte

Un día entramos a los dominios de las sirenas ellas causaron una fuerte tormenta, todos estaban como locos se peleaban entre sí, el barco choco contra las rocas, había agua por todos lados, el barco se estaba hundiendo - dijo con una voz triste - todos saltamos al mar, algunos fueron atrapados por las sirenas y otros logramos llegar a la orilla.

¿Qué paso con el capitán garfio? - le pregunte.

No se algunos decían que él había sido atrapado por las sirenas otros decían que había logrado llegar a la orilla, pero no lo volví a ver, yo fui a traspaso nuevamente por los niños perdidos y estuve en esa hasta que logre escapar - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es una historia un poco triste, ¿te gustaría volver a ver a Garfio?

Si Emma, me gustaría darle las gracias por todos lo que hizo por mi - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Algún día lo volverás a ver - le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, era tan lindo, me gustaba sus ojos, sus labios se veían tan provocativos, me fui acercado hasta que mis labios tocaron los de él y así comenzó un largo beso.

Entre historias las horas pasaron muy rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba comenzando el atardecer.

Dios mío mi familia me mata - dije con una voz asustada, dios se suponía que estaba en casa.

Si es mejor regresar - dijo mientras prendía el motor.

Llegamos solo unos minutos después, estábamos caminando por el muelle, estaba disfrutado este momento porque estoy completamente segura que no vuelvo a ver la luz del días después de hoy porque mi familia me va a matar.

EMMA SWAN - escuche como alguien me grito, cuando voltee vi a Daniel con los brazos cruzados - TU tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado las últimas horas.

Dani... Abuelo fue... yo estaba...

Señor fue mi culpa me encontré a Emma y nos pusimos hablar - dijo Neal

¿Quién ere tu muchacho? - pregunto Daniel bastante molesto

Soy Neal hijo Rumpelstiltskin - dijo Neal un poco nervioso.

Daniel se le quede viendo de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera examinado, por último se acerco a mí me tomo del brazo.

Nos vamos a casa Emma y tu mantente alejado de mi nieta - le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Señor, Emma ...

Te lo advierto muchacho por tu propio bien mantente alejada de Emma, entendiste - le dijo mientas nos alejamos

Vamos abuelo sueltame - le dije mientras trataba se alejar mi brazo de su agarre - puedo caminar sola

Suficiente Emma - me dijo mientras se paraba de pronto - sabe lo preocupados que estábamos, dejas el celular en tu cama, no dices a dónde vas. En qué estabas pensado

Solo quería tiempo para pensar, ustedes me tienen cansada ok, necesitaba aire - le dije molesta.

Sube al carro - dijo mientras abría la puerta, monte de mala gana, podía escuchar a Daniel hablar por el teléfono, "si ya la encontré, vamos a la casa"

Podía ver a Neal en la esquina, cuando pasamos frente a el me dio una sonrisa.

Mantente alejada de ella Emma - dijo con una voz que claramente decía que estaba muy pero muy molesto.

Lo que faltaba - le dije con los dientes apretados - ha hora me vas a decir con quien puedo hablar y con quien no

Emma es hijo del oscuro es mejor mantenerte alejada - me dijo mientras miraba al frente.

Vamos a dejar unas cosas claras, Daniel - casi estaba escupiendo su nombre - yo voy a decidir con quién hablo, con quien ando y que hago con mi maldita vida y tu ni nadie puede decir lo contrario.

Emma no estamos tratando de manejar tu vida, solo queremos que nadie te haga daño - dijo Daniel

Pues no parece, quieren controlarme pues le voy a dejar unas cosas claras voy hacer lo que quiera voy a estar con quien yo quiera, sí importar lo que tu diga - le dije bastante molesta, podía sentir como mi sangre se calentaba, tenía que salir de aquel auto.

Pues escucha muy bien Emma eres mi nieta y te voy a cuidar aún que tu no quieras, te he querido desde el momento que supe que Nieves estaba embarazada, hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir - me dijo mientras me miraba me tomo de la barbilla podía ver que decía la verdad, pero solo quería salir de ese vehículo.

La luz cambio y el carro arranco, cuando sentí que su agarre de mi barbilla se había soltado, en un movimiento me quite el cinturón de seguridad, y abrí la puerta del vehículo para bajar y salir corriendo. Pero al salir me tropecé y caí solo deje salir un gemido al sentir como mi rodilla se golpeaba contra el pavimento.

PV Daniel

Solo reaccioné por instintos, me quite el cinturón sé seguridad y salí corriendo del auto. Lo rodee y cuando llegue a ella, la Levante por debajo de las axilas.

A pesar que ella se resistió, logre levántala del suelo, me miraba sin abrir la boca, la tome de los hombros, quería matarla.

Déjame... - me dijo un poco molesta, no lo podía creer ella trata de matarse y matarme de un infarto. Y ella es la ofendida.

Estas completamente loca - le dije sin rodeos.

Abuel...

No respóndeme, ¿En que estabas pensado bajarte de un carro en movimiento, en medio de la carretera, donde cualquier carro pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento? ¿En qué? - le pregunté, mientas la sacudía un poco.

No me hables así, no tienes derecho me dijo muy gatilla, no tengo derecho vamos a ver si no tengo derecho. La tome del brazo, puse mi pie en el carro y puse a mi nieta encima se mi rodilla.

No suéltame Daniel - casi estaba gritando.

PV de Emma.

No esto no puede estar pasando, Daniel me iba a pegar en medio sé la calle donde alguien nos podía ver.

Si sigues gritando vas a llamar mucha la atención - me dijo mientras me acomodaba mejor.

Daniel bájame no puedes hacer esto - le dije casi suplicando.

No Emma hay te equivoca soy tu abuelo y tengo todo el derecho de hacer esto - me dijo mientras sentí un golpe en mi pobre e indefenso trasero.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Me quería morir de vergüenza, pero además ahora comenzaba a doler. Solo apreté los dientes.

No vuelvas a salir de un carro en movimiento - me dijo

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Empecé a moverme de forma involuntaria, ya me estaba doliendo mucho más, dios este hombre que tiene en la mano.

No te oigo Emma

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Está bien, está bien, no lo vuelvo hacer, pero para maldición - le dije moletas.

Quieres intentarlo sin maldiciones y con buenas formas.

...

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Emma tenernos toda la noche y alguien puede pasar, de verdad quieres que te vean en esta posición - me dijo

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Vale... Hayyyy... Siiii no lo me vuelvo a bajar de un carro en movimiento - le dije un poco alto solo quería que acabara.

Y por cierto no vuelvas a salir de casa sin avisar

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Haaaaa abuelo basta por favor - dios esas últimas si me dolieron de verdad.

Emma ya tranquila - me decía mientras me abrazaba - solo quiero que seas feliz, y quiero evitar cualquier dolor.

Pues... para querer evitarme cualquier dolor, bien que me has pegado antes - le dije un poco molesta - solo quiero ir a casa.

Muy bien - dijo mientras me subía al carro, el camino a la casa fue incómodo pero al menos fue rápido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa apenas el carro se estacionó salí corriendo a la casa, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Emma - escuche a Nieves cuando la vi solo corrí a sus brazos.

El me pego - lo acuse como una niña pequeña.

Cariño ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados - me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda.

Estaba con Neal, estábamos hablando y el tiempo paso rápido - le dije mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Esta bien bebe - me dijo mientras me decía palabras de consuelo - la próxima vez solo avisa si

Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, y me secaba las lágrimas.

De verdad papá tenías que ser han dura con ella - nieves le dijo un poco moletas, bien por lo menos ya me está defendiendo, pensé con una sonrisa.

Disculpa - dijo Daniel - he sido mucho más duro contigo Nieves de lo que fui con ella, porque no le cuentas exactamente qué fue lo que paso.

Después de unos minutos y una historia nieves, Regina y David estaban más que molestos.

Emma ve a lavarte las manos, es hora de comer - dijo en un tono molesto.

Pero no le vas a decir nada a tu padre por golpearme - le dije moletas.

No Emma no voy a decir nada a mi padre, lo siento pero él estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que hizo - me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Perfecto no tengo hambre - les dije mientras subía por las escaleras.

PV de Nieves.

Emma - la llame pero ella no se volteó, solo siguió caminando, cuando iba a subir, alguien tomo mi brazo.

Déjala Nieves - dijo mi padre - deja que se calme y después hablas con ella.

La cena estuvo relativamente tranquilo, estaba preocupada por Emma.

Nieves - me llamo mi madre - ¿Estás bien?

Si sólo estaba pensado - le dije con una sonrisa - de que estaban hablando.

Sobre el Rey George, el ha estaba haciendo algunos movimientos - dijo Padre.

¿Cuáles? - pregunte

Estas molesto por estar en este mundo y está buscando la forma de regresar al bosque encantado - dijo padre

No veo el problema si encuentra la forma de regresar a casa mejor - le dije sin entender.

Ese no es el problema, comenzando desde el bosque encantando somos enemigos y ha hora el nos culpa por estar en este mundo donde no tiene el mismo poder está furioso - dijo padre - lo mejor es no estar solos

El único lugar seguro es la casa tiene varias hechizos - dijo mamá mientras ponía el postre en la mesa.

PV de Emma

Ya estoy cansada de ser tratada de esta forma, pese mientras hacia mi maleta, no lo iba a soportar ni un minuto más.

Tome mi maleta y salí de la casa por la ventana, pude ver a mi familia cenando, empecé a caminar por la calle ya era un poco tarde casi no había gente en la calle. Sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo, miraba a todos lados pero no había nadie.

Cálmate Swan, estas siendo paranoica, me dije mientras caminaba al estacionamiento de la ciudad, hay esta mi adorado carro.

Quieta princesa - escuche una voz, cuando voltee había varios hombres con armas, mierda estoy en problemas.

¿Qué quieren?

A ti princesa Emma - dijo el más joven. Mientras se acercaba a mí.

No te acerques - le dije

Lo siento - me dijo el muchacho y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando me desperté estaba atada, donde estoy ahí me duele la cabeza.

Emma - escuche que alguien me llamo

Neal, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunte

Bueno estaba caminando cuando vi que alguien te estaba secuestrando y bueno los seguí pero creo que cometí un error ya que atraparon a mí también - me dijo con una mueca.

Hay Neal como en los viejos tiempos - le dije con una sonrisa - siempre te meto en problemas.

Si hay cosas que nunca cambian no - me dijo con una sonrisa - Emma que hacías en la calle no estabas con tu abuelo.

Bueno es que ya no puedo soportarlo más Neal - le dije con sinceridad.

Emma ellos te aman, ellos no quieren perder más cosas ya perdieron 18 años. - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo sé pero me están aficionado - le dije con un poco se rabia.

Emma te conozco hace muchos años, y tú eres un imán para los problemas o no

Bueno si pero igual tengo 18 años no pueden tratarme como si tuviera 5 - le dije con un puchero.

Bueno ellos vienen de otra época de otro mundo - me dijo con una sonrisa como si recordara algo.

Bueno si pero igual... Ellos no pueden... Bueno tu sabes - le dije mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza

Hay Emma es mejor que aprenda a obedecer o no vas a sentarte cómoda en algún momento - dijo riéndose

Muy gracioso Neal muy gracioso - le dije un poco ofendida.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un David muy pálido entro.

Emma ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto mientras me desataba.

Si - le dije - desata a Neal también.

Es hora de salir, el llevaba el arma en la mano salimos por la puerta trasera, cuando salimos era como si una pequeña batalla hubiese sucedido hace poco, los hombre que me habían traído a este lugar estaban esposados muy golpeados

¿Qué les paso? - pregunte

Eso es lo que les pasa a las persona que se meten con nuestra familia - dijo Daniel - se escapó el Rey George, ya lo hubiéremos, ¿estás bien Emma?

Si señor - le constaste de la forma más respetuosa posible, en ese momento no era mi Abuelo el que estaba ahí, era un hombre completamente diferente su postura su forma de ver o hablar era como la de un General.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a Neal.

Bueno señor vi que se llevaron a Emma y los seguí - dijo en voz baja - bueno y me atraparon también.

La próxima vez que alguien a ataca a mi nieta avísanos y no te lances a los lobos - le dijo el abuelo mientras recogía algunos hombres

Gracias por cuidar de mi hija - dijo David - pero por el momento mantente alejado de mi hija

DAVID - grite

Vamos Emma tu madre y tu abuela están preocupada - me dijo

Nos vemos después Neal - le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Nos vemos Emma - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Emma - dijo nuevamente David esta vez se escuchaba un poco más molesto si eso era posible.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Nieve estaba con cara de preocupación.

Emma gracias a dios estas bien - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - ¿tantas ganas tienes en que te mantén?

Nieve no claro que no - le respondí

Bueno eso no parece, si sigues así vas a terminar muerta - me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Lo siento si, ustedes tienen razón, este pueblo puede ser muy peligros - le dije con una sonrisa para calmar el ambiente. Pero creo que no calmó nada porque todos tenían la misma cara de antes - vale voy aceptar cualquier castigó.

Emma ve a darte una ducha ya hablaremos después - dijo Nieve.

Ok - dije mientras subía las escaleras

Estaba en mi cuarto sabía lo que venía, pero no era fácil aceptar que iba hacer castigada como una colegiala.

Emma - escuche a Nieve.

Cariño ya sabes porque estamos aquí -en dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama - llegamos a un acuerdo vas a tener dos palmadas Emma arriesgaste tu vida dos veces en menos de dos días y escapaste de casa.

Si y lo siento por haberlos preocupados a todos - le dije con toda la sinceridad posibilidad.

Ya sabes cómo va todo - me dijo mientras me ponía en su regazo, porque la vida es tan injusta. Sentí como bajo como pantalón de pijama.

No ¡ZAS! te puedes ¡ZAS! de las casa ¡ZAS! no puedes ¡ZAS! poner tu vida en riesgo ¡ZAS!

Ok ok ok entendí... Entendí.

Emma te quiero y no sabría qué haría sin ti - me dijo mientras me daba un abrazó - tu padre ya viene.

Yo también te quiero mamá - le dije con una sonrisa, papá entro a la habitación solo unos minutos.

Ya sabes porque estamos aquí - el me dijo yo solo asentí con la cabeza, el me puso sobre si regazo, dios míos estos últimos dos las he estado en esta posición más que en toda mi vida. Pero un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Noooo papá lo sientoooo

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Cuantas veces debemos decirte que no te pongas en peligro

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

No lo hago masssssssssssssssss lo siento – mi trasero dolía horriblemente

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Nunca más Emma Swan vas arriesgaras tu vida o te juro que voy a utilizar mi cinturón

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooo lo hago bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, papaaaaaaaaaa basta – le decía entre llanto

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

OWWWWWWWWWWWWW me duele Paaaapaaaa AUCHHHhhh duele lo siento lo sientoooooo

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Yaaaaaaa papaaaaaaaaa no masssssssssssssss

Eso espero Emma porque te juro que si hay una próxima vez no te va a gustar nada

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Buaaaaaaaaa papi ya no massssss buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Lo siguiente que sentí fue era que estaba abrazada a David como si fuera una tabla salvavidas.

Papi lo siento – le dije mientras lloraba con desesperación – los sientoooo no quise preocuparte, de verdad

Respira mi bebita ya paso, papá está aquí te amo mi dulce niña – me decía mientras frotaba mi espalda, el seguía dándome palabras de consuelo, hasta que estaba más calmada

Lo siento lo siento – le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Lo sé princesa– me dijo con una sonrisa

Te quiero papá - le dije asustada

Y yo a ti mi dulce bebe, te amo con cada célula de mi corazón – me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo

Y yo a ti papá – le dije

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo


	33. Chapter 33

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Lo siento por la demora pero. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día.

Guest: me encantas tus ideas son geniales cuando las leo me muero de la risa y las he usado en el capítulo, espero que les gustes como la desarrolle.

PV de Emma

Estaba muy emocionada por el día de campo que iba a tener con mi familia, estaba sentando en la mesa viendo a Regina guardado la comida, a Nieves terminado de empacar las bebidas era cómico verlas de un lado para otro, pero tenían una sincronía casi perfecta.

Cuando escuche a Henry gritar de alegría, me fui a la sala de estar para el que emocionaba de esa forma a mi pequeño sobrino, Daniel traía dos grandes espadas y arco.

¿Dónde las encontraste? - pregunto David

Las tenía el Señor Gold y me las devolvió - dijo Daniel mientras le entregaba una de las espadas.

Hace tanto que no las veía - dijo David mientras la saca, era enrome brillaba como si fuera de oro.

Es hermosa - le dije mientras me acercaba y trataba de tocarla.

Con cuidado Emma esta espada es muy afilada - me dijo mientras la guardaba de nuevo.

Me vas a decir que sabes usar una espada - le dije un poco incrédula, se suponen que vienen de la realeza ellos no pelean con esa grandes armas.

Para tu información tu padre es el mejor usando la espada - dijo David no su mejor cara de orgullo.

Después de mi, mi querido yerno - dijo Daniel mientas le colocaba la mano en el hombro - y sería bueno aprovechar a practicar un poco con la espada ya debes estar oxidado.

Como que oxidado te voy a señal viejo quien es el que esta oxidado - dijo David con una sonrisa y con la espada apuntado a Daniel

A quien llamas viejo mocoso - le dijo Daniel mientras se acercaba de forma peligrosa a David - te recuerdo quien fue el que te enseño a usa una espada.

Si pero como dicen el alumno supera al maestro - dijo David con han gran sonrisa pero se había alejando unos cuantos metros de Daniel.

Ya vernos hoy en el parque quien le da una paliza a quien - dijo Daniel con cara de picardía, esa cara no avecina nada bueno, podía ver como David tragaba saliva.

Ya no podía más estaba doblada de la risa.

¿Tú de qué te ríes? - me pregunto David

Me río porque le tienes miedo al abuelo - le dije con una sonrisa.

Y quien no - me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro - te voy a ser sincero tu querido abuelo siempre me ha intimidado, pero no se lo digas. Mi familia era muy peculiar pero ya los empezaba amar de esa forma.

Mira Emma papá nos va a enseñar a usar las espadas - me mostró Henry unas pequeñas espadas de madera.

Si que bien - le dije mientras el se iba a guardar su gran espada de madera en el carro. Todos estábamos en los establos

¿Qué hacemos aquí? - le pregunte

No podemos irnos en carro hasta el claro - me respondió Regina

Vamos en eso - le dije mientras señalaba los caballos.

Si cariño y esta hermosa es tuya - me dijo David mientras me mostraba un corcel blanco era muy hermoso pero aún así no loca me montaba en esa cosa.

Están locos no me voy a montar en eso. - le dije

Vamos Emma va hacer divertido - me dijo Henry mientras se montaba en un caballos

Vamos princesa yo te protejo - me dijo David, todos estaban montados en sus repetidos caballos, David me dijo como montarme y el llevaba las riendas.

El paseo fue tranquilo, no era tan malo montar a caballo, podía acostumbrarme, Henry y Nieve corría y saltaban los obstáculos, se veía tan divertido.

¿Cuándo podré hacer eso? - le pregunte a David

Pronto Emma, tienes que aprender bien a andar, para poder hacer los trucos que tu madre o tu tío están haciendo - me dijo con una sonrisa, pero no era justo yo podría aprender rápido.

Pero no debe ser muy difícil mira a Henry - le dije mientras lo señalaba y el saltaba otro obstáculo

Emma Henry a tenido clase con Regina de equitación desde que tenía 5 años, y Nieve desde que los 8 años te puedo asegurar que ellos saben cómo dominar una situación de peligro sobre un caballo - me dijo mientras nos deteníamos ya habíamos llegado, había una pequeña cabaña, Regina estaba colocando las cosas para el Picnic

No es juntos - le dije mientras me ayudaba a bajar.

Está bien voy a hablar con tu abuela para que te de clase - me dijo con una sonrisa, de cierta forma de emocionaba que tendría clase de equitación pero por otro lado sería prudente que a Regina fuera mi instructora nos terminaríamos matando mutuamente.

¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo? - pregunto Regina

Solo estábamos hablado, por cierto Regina tú podrías darle clase a Emma de equitación - le dijo David.

Si sería bueno, si regresamos al Bosque Encantado toda princesa debe saber montar de forma apropiada y también deberíamos tener otras clases - dijo Regina eso no me gusto como que otras clase yo solo quería montar a caballo como lo hacía nieves.

Daniel estuvo enseñándome como tomar una espada como atacar, como defenderme, me caí varias veces, fui golpeada con la espada varias veces, y yo que pensé que esa pequeña cosa no podría hace ningún tipo de daño.

Después de un par de horas ya no podía más, mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorida.

Ya no puedo más abuelo - le dije mientras tiraba la espada de madera y me acostaba en la grama.

Que ya te rindes princesa - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Si me rindo, me duele todo el cuerpo y los brazos - le dije

Bueno resististe bastante para ser tu primera vez - me dijo mientras me daba la mano para levantarme - vamos a comer algo.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar Ya me sentía mucho mejor, quería saber si podía utilizar una espada de verdad.

Abuelo podemos seguir practicando - le dije con una sonrisa

Claro que si princesa - me dijo mientras me lanzaba la espada de madera

Abuelo puedo usar tu espada - le dije mientras la señalaba.

No Emma - dijo mientras tomaba la otra espada.

Pero vamos solo quiero saber si puedo soportar su peso - le dije con una sonrisa

No, vamos en guardia - me dijo mientras tomaba la posición de ataque.

Vamos abuelo solo un rato quiero aprende a pelear con una espada de verdad no con estar juguete - le dije mientras lanzaba la espada al piso.

Emma he dicho que no - me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto David

Nada - le dije mientras lo miraba.

Emma recoge la espada - me dijo mientras la señalaba - dije recoge la espada.

No

Emma deja el berrinche y recoge la espada - me dijo David.

No, el me está tratando como si tuviera cinco años - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Pues deja de comportarte como si los tuvieras - me dijo David

Claro que tonta soy tu siempre vas a estar de su lado, al final ellos son tu familia - le dije con mi mejor cara de rabia

Emma claro que no tú eres mi hija - me dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

Pues comportarte como tal y ponte una vez a mi lado y no a la de ellos - le dije mientras subía las manos.

Muy bien dime lo que paso

Solo le dije que quería probar una espada de verdad y el dijo que no - le dije señalando a mi abuelo, el solo tenía los brazos cruzados.

Emma no puedo apoyarte en eso, no puedes usar una espada de verdad te podrías hacer daño - me dijo mientras recogía la espada de madera

Por amor a dios soy una adulta se como cuidarme - le dije casi gritando, ya me tenían cansada con el mismo tema, eres muy joven para hacer esto o aquello.

No hay necesidad de gritar y nada de lo que digas va hacer que cambie de opinión Emma, no vas a usar una espada de verdad hasta que tu abuelo diga que estas lista y punto - me dijo David con cara de papá - ha hora pide disculpa a tu abuelo.

No y sabes que no voy a seguir con esta estúpida práctica - le dije con rabia - pueden agarrar sus espadas y metérselas por...

No termine de decir lo que estaba pensando ya que sentí un fuerte dolor en una parte de mi anatomía, que desde que llegue a este pueblo ha sido agredida muchas veces.

PLAS no te atrevas a terminar esa frase Emma - me dijo David

Me quede callada por estado de shock eso me había dolido con que me había pegado. Cuando voltee vi en si mano la espada de madera, con razón me dolió tanto, iba a protestar.

No quiero escuchar nada, vas a seguir practicando y punto - me dijo David mientras ponía la condenada espada en mi mano - y aún estoy esperando una disculpa Para tu abuelo.

Lo siento abuelo podemos seguir con la práctica - le dije no quería hacer molestar más a David, no quería que usara aquella espada como arma contra mi trasero.

La práctica estuvo sin más inconveniente, Regina quería que empezaran las clases de equitación, la verdad fue más tranquilo que lo que me podía imaginar, Regina era buena maestra.

Cuando término la clase por lo menos ya podía dirigir al corcel. Ellos habían alquilado la cabaña para ese fin de semana.

Hicimos una fogata estuvieron contando historia del bosque encantado, la noche fue una perfecta reunión familiar. El día siguiente nos fuimos a un riachuelo que estaba cerca de la cabaña, el agua estaba un poco fría pero era agradable, estuvimos un rato en el agua, cuando vi la espada del abuelo en su caballo.

Cuando busque a los abuelos ellos estaban muy entretenidos, mis padres se había un momento a la cabaña y Henry está buscando algo en la orilla. Me acerque al caballo y saque la espada, pesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba, se veía que está muy afilada, pase mi dedo por la hoja y me corte.

Mierda es más afilada de lo que pensé - murmure mientras ponía el dedo en mi boca.

Trate de hacer las pociones se ataqué que me había enseñado el abuelo, pero calcule mal porque termine en el piso y la espada quedo a unos centímetros de mi pierna, por poco me corto.

¿Emma estas bien? - me pregunto David.

Si estoy bien - le dije en voz baja, sabía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

Se aceró y me sujeto por el brazo, para acercarme. Al ver la espada del abuelo en el piso pareció como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer, porque resoplo. Hay dios esa cara era de asesino. Trate de poner mi mejor cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

No te enojas conmigo - le dije con un puchero, el solo se me quedo viendo.

¿Emma que paso? Que te dijimos sobre la espada? - me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo solo quería que la tierra me comiese.

Que no debía tomarla, pero...

¿Porque lo hiciste? Porque la tomates?

Solo quería verla...

Lo sé Emma, pero dime si te hubieses lastimado o cortado

Lo siento - le dije sollozando, sabía que el estaba molesto y lo que venía.

Me imagino que lo sientes, pero sientes más que te hubiese capturado. Emma sabes que no puedes desobedecer una orden y más cuando es para tu propio bien.

¿Qué paso? - pregunto Daniel, genial ha hora están los cuatro - ¿porque mi espada esta en el suelo?

Deberías pregúntaselo a tu nieta - dijo nieves genial ella también se veía molesta.

Emma - dijo Daniel con voz de advertencia.

Está bien la agarre quería saber si podía manejarla, contentos - dije moletas

No Emma no estamos contentos - dijo David mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Vale lo siento de veras, nunca vuelvo ni siquiera a verla - le dije un poco preocupada, porque David me estaba jalando hacia un grupo se rocas.

No te preocupes Emma que lo vas a sentir, porque con la tunda que te voy a dar se te van a quitar las ganas de desobedecer - me dijo molesto

Por favor papá de verdad lo siento - le dije preocupada, por dios todos estaban hay.

Estuve luchando todo el camino, pero fue en vano, David me coloco sobre sus rodilla. Lloriquee muy fuerte cuando me bajo el traje de baño, mal momento para estés vestida así.

Papá N..no p..por favor buaaaaa papá no me castigues, por favor juro que no lo vuelvo hacer

Emma cálmate, te lo advertí en varias oportunidades, debes obedecer no hablamos solo por hablar - me dijo mientas me acomodaba mejor - y agradece que no cargo mi cinturón

Papá te juro que no te vuelvo a desobedecer - le dije mientras caían unas lágrimas por mi mejillas.

Eso espero Emma porque donde me vuelvas a desobedecer y arriesgar tu salud te juro que voy a usar mi cinturón y te doy una tunda en ese lugar sin importar quien estuviese.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

AAAYYYY - grite demasiado fuerte, pero mi piel estaba aún mojada y un poco fría y esas palmada me habían dolido

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS Aauuuuuu Buaaaaaa PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuu papá para por favor, nunca más

Yo sé eso, pero sabes que te has ganado Emma. No se puede desobedecer y tienes que aprender eso. Tienes que aprender esto y por mucho que me duela no puedo dejarte que por un simple capricho te mates.

Las siguientes palmadas dolieron más estaba segura se que estaba dándome más fuerte. Me restregué la manga por los ojos un poco.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS Aaaaaauuuu PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS yaaaaaaaa PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Esos últimas cinco dolieron más y yo solo lloraba y pataleaba. Cuando dejo la palma en mis muslos pude notar que estaba caliente pero no se comparaba con mi pobre trasero. Me subió el traje de baño, yo me agarre de su cuello y solloce por unos cinco minutos. Esa vez no quería que me hablara solo quería que me mimara.

El resto del paseo paso sin problemas, eso si no me dejaron no tocar una espada de madera.

Estuve visitado a mi querido caballo casi todos los días, pero Regina había estado ocupada para darme lecciones de montar y mi padre y abuelo me había prohibido montar sin que ellos o a Regina estuviera hay.

Verdad que no es justo hermosa - le dije mientras la acariciaba - debería dar un paseo cuando quisiéramos nos es así.

Estuve conversando un rato con ella.

Emma - escuche mi nombre cuando voltee vi que era Neal.

Neal - lo salude con un fuerte abrazó y un dulce beso.

¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunto

Alimentando hasta hermosa no es así - dije mientras la acariciaba.

Es tuya

Si me la regalo mis abuelos - le dije con una sonrisa.

Quieres dar un paseo Emma - me dijo Neal mientras buscaba a su caballo, que podría pasar no estaba montando sola estaba con Neal.

Estuvimos paseando por un bien rato, hablando de nuestras familias o de tonterías, me gustaba pasar tiempo con el.

Se sentía tan bien montar a caballo mi familia era una exagerada soy una natural en esto.

Neal te reto a una carrera - le dije con una sonrisa.

Vas a perder Swan - me dijo

En tus sueños - le dije mientras comenzaba a cabalgar.

Eso es trampa - lo escuche quejarse.

Estuvimos corriendo pero de pronto había un obstáculo así que decidí brincar. De pronto pensé que había logrado pero de pronto el caballo se volvió como loco. No lograba que se detuviera.

Vamos para - grite

PV de David

Teníamos que venir hoy verdad – me queje

Ho por dios David ya empiezas a sonar como Emma sabes – me dijo Daniel

Hey – le dije mientras le lanza un poco de comida de caballo, estábamos alimentando a los caballos cuando noto que falta uno – ¿Daniel moviste el caballo de Emma?

No ¿por qué?

No está - de pronto caí en cuenta, Emma tuvo que habérselo llevado – cuando la encuentre la mato.

Debemos buscarla primero y verificar si no está muerta antes para poderla matar después – me dijo Daniel mientras nos montábamos en los caballos.

Ya llevamos un rato buscando alguna señal pero nada, cuando escuche un grito el caballo de Emma había perdido el control, comenzamos la persecución del caballo cuando estuvimos cerca logramos que se detuviera.

Tome las rienda del caballo y comenzamos nuestro camino a los establos, Neal también se unió a nuestra caminata al llegar a los establos empecé a revisa que Emma se encuentra bien.

Me puedes explicar que hacías cabalgando sola – le dijde

No estaba, Neal iba conmigo – Emma se defendió.

Tú – señale a Neal – como se te ocurrió dejar que Emma cabalgue sola. Ella apeas está a prendiendo a montar.

Yo no lo sabía señor – dijo el muchacho un poco asustado – Emma tu no me dijiste nada.

Neal..

Emma pudiste haberte roto el cuello por dios – dijo el Neal mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello.

PV de Emma

Quería la tierra me tragara en ese momento, los tres me estaban dando una mirada que no me estaba gustando nada. De pronto vi a David que empieza a sacarse el cinturón.

Papá que vas hacer – dije asustada

Qué crees que voy hacer Emma – me dijo molesto - que fue lo que te dije la última vez que iba hacer si volvía a ponerse en peligro.

Papá no estás hablando en serio – le dije mientras daba unos pasos más lejos del él

David me agarro del brazo y me lleva hacia una de las sillas que hay en el establo me puso sobre sus rodillas.

Ya estoy cansado Emma que siempre es lo mismo – me dijo mientras me bajaba el pantalón

Papá por favor – le rogué

¡CRACK!

OWWWWWWWWWWWWW - solo grite nunca me había dolido tanto

¡CRACK!

Papaaaaaaaaa nooooooooooooooooooo

¡CRACK!

Buaaaaaaaaa papi ya no massssss buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – dios mío esto dolía mucho

¡CRACK!

Yaaaaaa no massssssss por favorrrrrr

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lo único que hice fue quedarme en su rodilla, lo siguiente que sentí fue era que estaba abrazando.

Emma ya basta de ponerte en peligro – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Lo siento – le dije mientras lloraba con desesperación – los sientoooo de verdad

Respira mi bebita ya paso, papá está aquí te amo mi dulce niña – me decía mientras frotaba mi espalda, el seguía dándome palabras de consuelo, hasta que estaba más calmada

Lo siento lo siento – le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Lo sé princesa– me dijo con una sonrisa – pero cariño donde hagas algo asi te voy a dar con el cinto uno por cada año de vida.

Cuando me calme me di cuenta que ni Neal ni Daniel estaban cerca, solo de pensar que Neal escucho como me estaban castigando como una niña me quería morir de vergüenza. Cuando salimos Daniel estaba solo, quería dar las gracias a dios que por lo menos no estaba ahí.

Abuelo – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro

Hay cariño, deja de hacer tantas tonterías – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – ya deja de ponerte en peligro. Al llegar a casa David le conto a Nieves y Regina lo que paso, ella se veían enojadas. Las lágrimas caían en mí por mis mejillas.

Hay cariño – me dijo Nieves mientras me abrazaba – cuando vas a dejar de hacer tantas tonterías.

Lo siento – fue lo único que dije.

Emma sabes quiero conocer a tus futuros hijos – me dijo Regina mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas - así que trata de no matarte, si

Les promete que no lo vuelve hacer – les dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hay cariño voy a tener mis dudas con esa afirmación – me dijo con una sonrisa – eres tan traviesa como tu madre.

Hey yo nunca fui traviesa – reclamo Nieves

Estas segura nieves – dijo Daniel – porque tengo una gran lista de todas tus tremenduras.

Claro que si – dijo Nieves mientras cruzaba los brazos. Todos estábamos sentado en el sillón.

Si puedo recordar la primera vez que conocí a Nieves, fue porque huiste de tu padre a caballo y casi se mata – dijo Regina

Si o cuando se escapo de la casa porque estaba celosa de Henry – dijo Daniel.

O cuando se escapaba con Roja y David y los encontrábamos en el lago pescando, si como olvidar la cantidad de veces que se enfermo de gripa por esas escapadas – dijo Regina con una sonrisa, podía ver la cara de Nieves como se iba poniendo cada vez mas roja.

Si y cuantas veces fue que saco botellas de vino de mi reserva para hacer un picnic con David o Rojas….

Muy bien – dijo Nieves mientras se paraba del sofá completamente roja – si hice unas cuantas travesuras.

Y ustedes se quejan de mí, no es mi culpa que me pongo en peligro sino la de mi madre – dijo con una sonrisa pero todos se quedaron con cara de no entiendo – lo llevo en la sangre soy su hija. No es mi culpa es de ella.

Todos se le quedan mirándome como diciendo en serio

Vele es solo una broma no se enojen – les dije con una sonrisa

Pues para tu información que a diferencia de mí, yo si aprendí la elección – dijo Nieves con una sonrisa - espero que tu empiece a tener sentido de supervivencia no podrá sentarse cómodamente en mucho tiempo.

No es justo – le dije.

Si Emma tienes que aprender a Nieves – dijo Henry – ella aprendió a no quedar atrapada, y a como evadir a mis padre ¿verdad nieves?

Henry – dijo Nieves con cara de preocupación

¿Qué quieres decir Henry? – pregunto Regina

Me acato a la quinta – dijo Henry con los brazos cruzados

Ya me enterare – dijo Regina

La cenar fue tranquila Regina quería sacar información a Henry sobre el comentario que había dicho antes, pero él se negaba a decir nada al terminar la cena Regina manda a Henry a cepillarse y a la cama.

Emma ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir, has tenido un día largo – dijo Nieves, yo me quede con la boca abierta eran las nueve a penas.

Pero es muy temprano – me queje.

Emma haz lo que te dijo tu madre – me dijo David con una cara de pocos amigos, así que decidí irme sin protestar.

Estaba acostada pensado en lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, mi pobre trasero aun me dolía. Cuando escuche la puerta era Nieve y David.

Solo pasamos para decir buenas noches – dijeron a la vez

Vamos es muy temprano no puedo dormirme – le dije

No Emma has tenido un día duro es hora de descansar – dijo David con voz de papá.

Por lo menos se pueden quedar hasta que me duerma – le dije con una sonrisa, sabía que era muy grande para pedir eso, pero la niña dentro de mi pedía a grito a sus padres.

Quieres escuchar como conocí a tu madre – me dijo David mientras se acostaba a mi lado y Nieves en el otro lado.

PV de Regina.

No puedo creer que Emma sea más temeraria que Nieves - le dije a Daniel mientras me acurrucaba a su lado.

Si ella es peor que nieves, David y Roja juntos –dijo con una risa.

Si es como una fusión de ellos tres, te imaginas si hubiera crecido en el palacio – le dije.

Ya no tendría cabello de eso estoy seguro – dijo Daniel

Ya ha pasado más de media hora donde estarán los chicos – le dije a Daniel mientras miraba el reloj.

Vamos a buscarlos.

Empezamos a buscar y estaban acostados a cada lado de Emma. Así tendría que haber sido desde un principio Emma en el medio de sus Padres durmiendo, si ella hubiese crecido con nosotros hubiera habido muchos momentos como este. Tome una foto como mi móvil solo por un recuerdo familiar.

Es hora de dormir también – me dijo Daniel con un beso

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo


	34. Chapter 34

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día.

Infinity.22: gracias por tu comentario y tu idea la agregue a la historia espero que te guste.

Guest: cada día me encantas más tus ideas cada vez son más geniales las he usado en el capítulo, espero que les guste.

gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia.

PV de Regina.

Los días habían pasado sin muchos problemas, seguía buscando la forma de regresar a nuestro verdadero hogar pero nada aun. Estaba doblando la ropa limpia, de verdad que no es fácil vivir seis personas a veces lo que más extrañaba eran las chicas de la limpieza, subí las escaleras y escuche a mis hijos hablar.

Henry no le estés dando ideas a Emma - escuche a Nieve un poco molesta.

Vamos Nieve solo estoy hablando con Emma - dijo Henry a la defensiva.

Es verdad - dijo Emma - y no veo el problema.

Yo si veo el problema, porque si Henry te empieza a contar sobre como logre evadir a mis padres tú vas hacer lo mismo - dijo Nieve molesta.

Eso no es justo Nieve, está bien que tú hagas pero yo no y luego tienes el descaro de castigarme - dijo Emma entre dientes.

Emma solo obedece si y no te metas en problemas, que las cosas que yo hice nunca arriesgué mi vida - dijo Nieve - Por cierto Henry he querido hablar contigo

De qué quieres hablar - le respondió Henry

Madre te ha preguntado sobre el comentario que hiciste sobre que yo sabía cómo evitar que me atraparan cuando hacia algo malo - la escuche decir, había querido sacarle información a Henry pero había misión imposible, siempre decía lo mismo que nunca delataría a su hermana.

Si ella me ha estado preguntando, pero no le he dicho nada - dijo Henry con voz calmada.

Muy bien recuerda nuestro trato tu no me delatas y yo no te delato - dijo Nieve, como que ninguno se delata que puede hacer mi dulce niño de 11 años, bueno yo se que el no es un angelito, pero que me están ocultando mis hijos.

Si nieve lo se tenemos un trato - dijo Henry con una risita - te imaginas si se entré lo que estuviste haciendo en su cama en el castillo

Cállate - dijo nieve muy rápido, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba un poco, como es lo que estuvo haciendo en mi cama - si madre se entera me mata y a David.

¿Qué hiciste? - escuche a Emma muerta de la risa - me encantaría ver la cara de Regina si se entera que su amada cama fue ultrajada

Y a Roja porque ella fue la que te reto o no - dijo Henry muerto de risa – y recuerdas cuando te escapaste con David durante todo el día y madre pensó que estabas entrenado.

Henry es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada, que por esas situaciones logre que padre te comprara aquel caballo que querías - escuche a Nieve, ha por eso ella había insistido tanto en que su hermano necesitaba un caballo más grande. Emma seguía riendo.

Si si lo recuerdo, me encantaba ese caballo, lástima que la maldición no lo trajo - dijo Henry con voz triste - pero la mejor broma que hiciste fue en el baile de bienvenida a la princesa leila lo recuerdas.

Claro que si como olvidarlo - podía escuchar a nieve riendo, con que ella fue la de la bromita, podía sentir como mi rabia empezaba a crecer, había tenido que dar muchas disculpa ese día - madre estaba que mataba a alguien ese día, recuerdas como los soldados huían cuando la veían.

Si interrogo a todos en el castillo pero nadie sabía nada - dijo Henry - recuerdas cuando rocinante se enfermó por tu culpa

¡Hey! no sabía que si le daba de comer eso ella se enfermaría - se defendió Nieve

Y tú dices que nunca hiciste nada que arriesgara tu vida eres una mentirosa - dijo Emma, la verdad es que quería entrar y agarrar por el cuello a mi queridas hija, ella fue la que casi mata a mi dulce caballo.

¿Por qué soy una mentirosa? - pregunto Nieve - cuando arriesgué mi vida

Dime si no es arriesgar la vida meterte con el caballo favorito de doña gruñona - dijo Emma ya había escuchado suficiente, entre a la habitación

¿Quién es doña gruñona Emma? - pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

He... Nadie - dijo con duda.

Mama ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas abajo - me dijo Nieve un poco nerviosa.

Si estaba acomodando la ropa, pero subí y escuche su dulce conversación - les dije con mi mejor mirada de reina malvada. Podía ver como Nieve tragaba saliva.

Mamá te puedo explicar...

Claro que si cariño, claro que vas a explicar. Ustedes dos ponga la mesa que vamos almorzar en un rato - dije mientras miraba a mi hijo y nieta - y Henry dile a tu padre que suba un momento quiero tener una discusión con Nieve.

Si mamá - Henry dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa a Nieve, pero Emma se había quedado parada

¿Emma necesitas algo? - le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza - entonces ve hacer lo que dije.

Regina no puedes castigarla por esas cosas, pasaron hace mucho tiempo - Emma defendía a su madre, era tan tierno.

Emma no voy a discutir eso contigo baja - le dije de nuevo.

Vamos Regina no puedes castigarla - Emma insistía. Me acerque a ella muy despacio.

No me digas que puedo hacer con mi hija o que no puedo hacer, así que si no quieres ser la próxima en ser castigas te recomiendo que bajes y hagas lo que te dije - le dije con mi mejor pose de madre.

Emma miro a Nieve con una cara que decía lo siento y salió de la habitación, cuando volvían ver a mi hija ella estaba parada viendo sus manos de forma nerviosa.

Regina Henry me dijo que querías hablar conmigo - dijo Daniel.

Si cariño, me entere de unas cuantas cosas hace un momento - le dije mientras le daba una media sonrisa. Le conté lo que había escuchado y Daniel no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

Nieve tienes algo que decir - dijo Daniel.

Que es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas - dijo con una media sonrisa.

No te hagas la graciosa Nieve - la regañe - empieza a explicar por qué hiciste todo eso.

Vamos madre solo fueron unas bromas.

Bromas por amor a dios casi matas a Rocinante, estuvo enfermo durante días - le dije molesta.

No sabía que si le daba esas yerbas ella enfermaría - ella se defendió.

Y la broma de la fiesta de bienvenida que le dimos a Leila- dijo Daniel.

Ella se lo merecía era una mimada - nieve encogió los hombros.

Pues la única niña consentida fuiste tú - le dije molesta de solo recordar ese día - ese día quedamos como malos anfitriones y tenías que acostarte con tu esposo en muestra cama.

Bueno eso fue culpa de Roja ella nos reto - dijo un poco roja de vergüenza.

Tu no pudiste decir que no ¿verdad? - dijo Daniel - y sabrá qué otras cosas hiciste.

Si Estaban jugando ese tonto juego se verdad o reto no me quiero no imaginar todas las locuras que hicieron, no es así hija - le dije con un tono de voz que ella conocía muy bien.

No madre, es mejor que no te enteres - me dijo en voz baja.

Espera que vuelva a ver a mi querida ahijada - dije en voz ala - tendré unas palabritas con ella.

Me quede mirando a nieve un rato y luego a Daniel, era como tener una conversación silenciosa, habíamos llegado una acuerdo, las transgresiones debían ser castigadas o por lo menos tener una advertencia.

Nieve serás castigada por las travesuras que hiciste - le dije

Vamos madre Emma esta a bajó junto a Henry y David va a llegar en cualquier momento - nieve casi estaba rogando.

Lo siento, tendrás unas nalgadas por las transgresiones, y si vuelves hacer algo así tendrás una versión completa - dijo Daniel

Pero papá, mi hija va a escuchar cómo me castigas eso va hacer vergonzoso.

Es bueno que Emma escuche, así se entera que en esta casa no se acepta ningún tipo de desobediencia o travesura - le dije - tu trata con ella y yo con Henry.

¿Por qué Henry el no hizo nada malo? - dijo nieve.

Si quiero tener unas palabritas con él sobre la mentira por omisión - le dije mientras dejaba a padre e hija solos.

Baje y encontré a Henry hablado con Emma de forma muy baja, era casi como un susurro, ha hora que estaban planeando esos dos.

Henry ven un momento - lo llame, se acercó a mi - quiero que subas a mi cuarto por favor.

¿Por qué?- fue lo único que dijo.

Sube Henry - lo vi subir por las escaleras de forma muy despacio, cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada era David venía con una sonrisa yo solo fruncí el ceño, sabía que él estaba muy involucrado en todas esas tontería.

Paso algo malo - dijo David, sabía que lo estaba incomodando con la mirada, podía ver que se movía de forma nerviosa, m gustaba saber que aún podía hacerlo sentir como un niño regañado.

No que yo sepa, ¿quieres confesar algo que hallas hecho malo? - le pregunte.

He.. No... Hasta dónde se - dijo un poco nervioso. De pronto escuchamos un pequeño grito de nieve al instante David iba a subir a rescatar a su dulce princesa.

No - fue lo único que dije.

Nieve grito debe estar en problemas - dijo mientras trataba de moverme de las escaleras.

Si esta en problemas pero con su padre así que no subas - le dije mientras se escuchaba otro gritó.

Pero...pero... Que paso... Vamos Regina - me dijo mientras trataba de moverme.

He dicho que no David, ve ayudar a tu hija a poner la mesa que vamos a comer en unos minutos - le dije mientras le daba la espalda - y no te atrevas a subir porque serás el siguiente.

Sabía que con esa amenaza el no subiría, cuando pase por la habitación podía ver a Daniel abrazando a nieve, me fui a mi habitación y ahí estaba mi niño. Sabía que no podría castigarlo, me senté a su lado.

Henry se que amas a tu hermana, pero cariño no debes cubrirla en todo - le dije mientras lo abrazaba - ella podría hacer algo peligroso.

Pero no puedo delatarla es el código de hermanos - me dijo con su dulce voz.

Lo sé cariño, pero vamos a tratar de no cubrirla en todo, tampoco te pido que la delates cada cinco segundos, pero si ella va hacer algo peligroso, estamos aquí tu padre y yo, ¿sí? - le dije.

Está bien

Y con respeto a Emma trata de no enseñarle como evadir nuestros radares ¿sí? - le dije la verdad es que ya teníamos suficiente que estuviera arriesgado el cuello cada cinco segundo y eso si la teníamos vigilada imagínate si supiera los trucos de nieve y Henry, de solo pensar ya me da dolor de cabeza.

Está bien prometo no enseñarle ningún truco - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien como castigo no tienes video juego por una semana - le dije.

Haaaaaa mamá, sin video juegos por una semana - dijo quejándose - porque no me pegas y ya.

Porque sé que más te molesta estar sin ese aparato a que te de unas buenas nalgadas - le dije mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

PV de Daniel.

Cuando Regina salió, me quede viendo a nieve, hace tanto que no hacia esto de castigar a mi princesa. Solo me senté en la cama

Muy bien princesa sabes cómo va esto - le dije.

Vamos papá, haré cualquier cosa - me dijo con unos ojitos triste.

Nieve - le dije entono de advertencia, ella se acerco a mi cuando se iba a costar en mi regazo - el pantalón.

Papá soy una mujer adulta no puedo recibir una palmada sin mi ropa - ella se quejó.

Nieve si lo dijo de nuevo la ropa interior también va abajo - le dije, ella se bajó el pantalón al instante y se puso en mi regazo - ya sabes porque estamos aquí.

PLAS PLAS PLAS no más mentiras PLAS PLAS no más escapadas.

Haayyy papaaaaa no tan fuerteee - ella grito sabía que estas palmadas estaban subidas de tono.

PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuu papáaaaa yaaaaaa

**PLAS PLAS **

Aaaaaaaa - esas dos últimas fueron realmente fuertes.

Hey ya princesa - le día mientras la ayudan a poner de pié.

Papá me dolió - ella se quejó mientras se sobaba el trasero.

Bueno tu no me dijiste que eras toda una mujer, entonces tuve que poner un poco más de fuerza para que el mensaje llegara o ¿no? - le dije con malicia.

Tu mensaje llego muy claro gracia, pero la próxima vez recuerda que no soy tan mujer si, así mi trasero te lo agradecerá - me dijo la muy caradura, la abrace un rato más, recordado como había conocido aquella niña y que hoy en día era mi hija mi bebé y que haría cualquier cosas por ella - vamos a bajar almorzar.

PV de nieve

Cuando bajamos todos estaban en la mesa, podía sentir cómo mis mejillas se ponían rojas. David fue el primero que se acerco a mí y me abrazó

¿Estás bien? - me pregunto mientras miraba feo a mi padre.

Si estoy bien - le respondo, aún más avergonzada que antes.

No me veas de esa forma muchacho - le dijo mi padre a David - que estoy seguro que en cualquier aventura, escapada o travesura que mi querida hija hizo a nuestras espaldas tú estabas a su lado.

Podía ver como David se ponía tan rojo como yo, trato de balbucear una repuesta pero al final decidió quedarse callado. La suficiente en abrazarme es Emma.

Lo siento si no hubiera presionado no te habrías metido en problemas - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Tranquila Emma no es tu culpa, si no mía, fueron cosas que hice que sabía que me traerían problema pero aún así decidí hacerlas - le dije con una sonrisa - así que no te culpes. Y aprende de este momento.

Si ya me di cuenta que en esta familia no importa hace cuanto hiciste algo malo igual te van a castigar - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Si en esta casa las travesuras no tienen fecha de vencimiento - dijo mi madre mientras traía la comida.

PV de Emma

Estaba haciendo comprando café para David ya que el pobre no había podido salir de la oficina de la cantidad de papeles que le había dado Daniel para archivar y clasificar, estoy casi segura que era su forma se castigar a David.

Hola Roja - salude a la mejor amiga de mi madre.

¿Emma como has estado? Casi no has venido - dijo con un dulce puchero - ya no te caigo bien.

No seas tonta Roja, pero tu tampoco ha ido a la casa ¿por qué?

Bueno aún no he ido de compra - fue lo único que dijo.

Y eso que tiene que ver

Que a Regina no le gusta mi forma de vestir, y no quiero otro sermón de la forma apropiada de vestir y otra cosas más - me dijo mientas limpiaba - la verdad es que dejo de escucharla después de los cinco minutos.

Bueno hablado de Regina, si es conveniente que te mantengas alejada de ella - le dije recordando la conversión con nieve.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella se enteró de unos retos que hiciste y que hizo nieve, así que te podrás imaginar cómo se puso - le dije, pero la cara de Roja no tenía precio, estaba aterrada, que habrá hecho ¿para que este así?

Sabes cuales fueron sus palabras exactas - me pregunto nerviosa.

Esperan a que vuelva a ver a mi querida ahijada, esas fueron sus palabras exactas - le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Sería bueno que me tomara unas vacaciones, así Regina se calma y no me mata, sería prudente - ella dije entre dientes.

Antes que te vayas de vacaciones me das un café grande, es que a David lo tienen en trabajo forzados - le dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaba por salir casi chico con dos personas que estaban entrando, gracias a dios el café tenía tapa porque si no lo tiro encima. Cuando los vi no los reconocí, y llevaba casi un año en aquel pueblo y nunca los había visto.

Disculpa sabes ¿dónde puedo alquilar un cuarto? - pregunto el muchacho.

Si aquí, esto es cafetería y posada - le respondí, si quería alquilar un cuarto es que no son de aquí - ¿de dónde viene?

De New York - respondió la muchacha, entonces era verdad no son de aquí y como habrán llegado si se supone que nadie puede ver el pueblo - que mala educación mi nombre greg y ella es mi novia Tamara.

Es un placer yo soy Emma - le dije mientras estrechaba sus manos.

Es un placer Emma

PV de Emma.

Un placer nos vemos Roja - me despedí.

Los días pasaban sin problemas me había encontrado en varias oportunidades, era entremedio hablar con ellos, era raro encontrar personas que no habían sido un personaje de cuentos de hadas.

Estaba hablando con Támara cuando nos topamos con Regina.

Hola Emma - me salido Regina.

Regina - le dije pude ver como ella fruncía el ceño, sabía el porqué ya casi no la llamaba por su nombre sino abuela, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Támara iba ser difícil explicar cómo es posible que tu abuela tuviese treinta y dos año - te presento a Támara.

Un placer - dijo Regina mientras la estudiaba con la mirada, me provocaba rodar los ojos esta mujer desconfía hasta de su sombra - no te habas visto antes en el pueblo.

No soy nueva - dijo Támara con una sonrisa - llegue hace unos días.

Támara ella e Regina la alcalde del pueblo - le dije con una sonrisa.

Es un placer alcaldesa, pero lo siento ya debo irme Greg me estas esperando - dijo mientras se despedía - nos vemos luego Emma.

Cuando Támara se había ido, Regina no se veía muy feliz que digamos, ha hora porque está molesta. Esta mujer era multifacética de pronto estaba feliz y en el siguiente segundo estaba moletas.

Emma mantente alejada de esa mujer - me dijo.

Y eso sería ¿por qué?

Porque nadie de este mundo puede entrar al pueblo, hay una protección al rededor - me dijo mientras miraba por donde Támara se ha si ido.

No entiendo Abuela - le dije mientras trataba de entender.

Es decir que ella está mintiendo si dice que es de este mundo, y eso no es bueno debe estar buscando algo - me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta - vamos.

Tengo otras cosas que hacer - le dije

No voy a dejarte fuera de la vista con estas persona en el pueblo - me dijo mientras se detenía - así que vamos.

La seguí hasta que llegamos a la oficina, la estuve ayudando con unos papeles, genial ya me vio cara de ayudante personal.

¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - cuando escuche la pregunto casi me caigo de la silla.

Porque piensas que hice algo malo querido abuelo - le dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por tu reputación querida nieta - me respondió con una sonrisa - así que fue lo que hiciste.

Aún que parezca imposible no hizo nada malo - dijo Regina mientras se besaban, pero de forma un poco inapropiada.

Por amo a dios busquen se un cuarto - le dije mientras miraba a otro lado.

Eso sería muy buena idea - dijo Daniel con una sonrisa traviesa - tal vez podría hacer...

Ya ya ya no escucho - dije mientras me tapaba los oídos - demasiada información.

Daniel no traumatices a Emma - Regina golpeo el hombro de Daniel.

Es que ella es tan fácil de molestar como Nieve - me dijo mientras me daba un abrazó.

Bueno no te quejes cuando te llegue la factura por las terapias - le dije fingiendo molestia. Cuando el móvil sonó.

Daniel - el contestó - muy bien voy para allá. Lo siento tengo que irme, al parecer alguien trato de robar una casa.

Te puedo acompañar - casi rogué, había pasado unas hora aquí encerrada y estaba apuro de una crisis se aburrimiento extrema.

Si pero recuerda...

Debes obedecer a cualquier orden Emma, no te alejes de mi Emma, no te pongas en peligro Emma - dije mientras imitaba la voz de Daniel.

Muy graciosa mocosa, vamos - dijo Daniel mientras se despedía con un beso de Regina.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, llegamos a la casa que según había sido robada pero no había nadie, estuvimos buscando cualquier intruso pero no había nadie.

No ha nadie - le dije mientras regresábamos a la camioneta, cuando vi que alguien - abuelo creo que hay alguien en los arbusto.

Cuando él se fue acercando a los arbustos sentí que alguien me agarro por el cuello.

Si te mueves te mato Emma - escuche, Daniel volteó y apunto a la persona que me tenía agarrada.

Suéltala - dijo entre dientes Daniel.

Es mejor que suelte el arma si no quiere que la matemos en este instante - dijo la muchacha, conocía esa voz.

Muy bien voy a bajar el arma, pero no le ganas daño - dijo Daniel mientras bajaba el arma, pero de pronto salió de los arbusto un hombre, era Greg entonces la que me estaba apuntando era Tamara, dios la próxima ve le hago acaso a los presentimiento de Regina.

Abuelo cuidado - grite pero era demasiado tarde Greg había golpeado a Daniel en la cabeza, el callo al piso, había sangre en la cabeza, el no se movía - lo mataste.

Empecé a golpear como una loca, logre soltarme cuando iba a correr Greg me tomo del brazo y me dio un golpe y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

PV de Daniel.

Cuando desperté sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando me toque tenía sangre, de pronto recordé Emma alguien la había tomado, busque mi móvil y llame a Regina. Repico solo tres veces cuando ella contesto.

Alguien tomo a Emma - fue lo único que dije, solo paso un par de segundo cuando apareció una nube de color púrpura.

¿Qué paso? - Regina empezó a revisar mi cabeza.

No se estábamos revisando la casa cuando una joven tomo a Emma y la punto con un arma y un segundo después todo se volvió negro - le dije mientras miraba a todo lados, como si Emma iba a parecer en cualquier momento.

¿Pero cómo era la muchacha?

Alta, delgada y morena la verdad no recuerdo haberla visto antes Regina - le dije mientras vi algo en el piso era un trozo de tela. La recogí había un símbolo raro no lo había visto podría ser una pista.

Se quien es, ella estaba hablado con Emma en la mañana, sabía que había algo raro con ella - me dijo mientras miraba a todo lados - ellos están hospedados donde la abuelita.

Regina me tomo de la mano y aparecimos en medio del café. Todo tenía cara de no entender.

¿Regina que paso? - pregunto la abuelita.

¿Sabes donde están la pareja de desconocidos? - le pregunto Regina.

Salieron hace unos minutos - no término de decir cuando estábamos fuera del local, Regina se fue por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, sentía como mi corazón estaba latiendo a millón, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían? Cuando los vi cerca de los muelles, empecé a correr más rápido, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando abrieron un portal y se lanzaron a el.

NO - fue lo único que dije podía ver como se cerraba, habíamos perdido de nuevo a Emma, no sabíamos donde se la llevaron. Llame a Regina.

La perdí - fue lo único que dije.

¿Qué paso? - me dijo Regina yo solo suspire, guarde el teléfono y le conté lo que había pasado - tenemos que ir donde Gold el nos puede ayudar.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda estaba Neal y Bella.

¿Dónde está Gold? - pregunto Regina.

Está en la casa ¿por qué? ¿qué paso? - pregunto Neal

Alguien se llevo a Emma - le dije con voz triste.

¿Quien se la llevo? - dijo Neal preocupado

No sabemos, solo tengo esta pista - le dije mientras se lo mostraba, la cara de Neal era de estado se shock.

No puede ser...

Sabes quienes eran - dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a Neal - ¿a donde la llevaron?

Pero Neal no constestaba, el solo negaba con la cabeza.

Neal donde esta Emma - dijo Regina un poco fuerte.

Está en Neverland - dijo en aún susurro.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Gold.

Emma fue secuestrada - dijo Neal

¿Cómo podemos llegar a Neverland? - pregunte.

Solo hay una forma - dijo Neal, cuando Nieves y David se enteraron entraron en crisis, era difícil ver a mi hija llorar por la pérdida de su hija y lo peor era por mi culpa.

Todo estaba listo Neal nos había explicado que había una forma de llegar a Neverland, no me gustaba que tenía que usar a mi hijo de carnada.

Todo va a salir bien - me dijo Neal - Sabes lo que debes hacer Henry

Si - dijo Henry

Muy bien - dijo Neal mientras agarraba una especie de caja - dilo Henry.

Yo sí creo - dijo Henry frente a la ventana de su cuarto - yo sí creo.

De pronto apareció una sombra tome a Henry por la cintura alejándolo del peligro, Regina juntó a Gold lo atraparon en la en la caja que tenía Neal.

Listo - le dije mientras abrazaba a Henry, no quería soltarlo hasta que estuviera seguro que nada malo le iba a pasar.

Si está atrapada - dijo Neal mientras movía la caja, pero la misma empezó a vibrar de forma estaña - que me reconoces.

Le decía Neal mientras agitaba la caja.

Neal deja la sombra en paz no se vaya a escapar - le dije mientras me separaba de Henry.

Debemos irnos - dijo Gold un poco molesto, se veía que nos estaba ayudando por Neal.

Henry debes ir con Zelena y hacer lo que ella te dice - le dije.

Yo lo llevo - dijo Bella.

Muchas gracias - le dijo Regina.

Todos nos montamos en unos de los barcos que estaba en el muelle, colocaron la sombra en las velas, con la magia de Regina y Gold era lo que evitaba que escapara. Estuvimos navegando por varias horas.

¿De verdad sabes a donde vamos? - le pregunte a Neal.

Si aprende del mejor - dijo Neal con una sonrisa. Cuando llegamos, se podían ver una isla a lo lejos - bienvenidos a Neverland

Llegamos a la orilla, estuvimos planeado como hacer la búsqueda, Neal nos explico cómo era las cosas en esta isla, lo peligros que podíamos correr. Decidimos hacer una fogata. Habíamos estado discutiendo por más de una hora con Neal.

Si voy solo tengo más oportunidad de encontrar a Emma - dijo Neal ya un poco molesto.

Neal es peligroso tu mismo lo has dicho - dijo David.

Es mejor permanecer juntos - la dije mientras ponía más leña en la fogata.

Ellos tienen razón Bae...

No me llames así, mi nombre es Neal - dijo Neal a Gold.

De pronto todo se volvió una locura, las flechas pasaban de un lugar a otro, Regina y Gold estaban usando magia para evitar la flechas, Nieves con el arco, David y yo peleamos con las espadas, después de unos minutos de batalla logramos vencer al pequeño grupo de niños.

¿Están bien? - le pregunte a Nieve y Regina.

Si - contestaron las dos, mire a David y el asintió con la cabeza.

¿Dónde está Neal? - pregunto Gold.

Era verdad donde se había metido ese muchacho.

PV de Neal.

Había logrado escabullirme en medio de la batalla, conocía muy bien estas tierras, y era más fácil si me movía sólo, estuve un par horas buscando en los refugios donde Peter tenía a sus prisioneros, pero nada maldición donde había ocultado a Emma.

Ya había amanecido y no había logrado encontrar a Emma, y con la luz del día era más peligroso anda ya que los niños perdidos estaban más alertas, había logrado pasar desapercibido con varios grupos. Había un lugar que no había ido podría estar ahí.

Llegue a una cueva que la mayoría le tenía terror, nadie se acercaba a este lado de la isla, bueno con accesión de Peter Pan, entre de la forma más silenciosa posible y hay estaba Emma en una jaula.

¿Emma estas bien? - le pregunte.

Neal eres tú - me dijo con duda.

Si soy yo, vinimos a rescatarte - le dije mientras rompía la cuerda con la navaja. Logre romper la cuerda y Emma salió, por lo menos estaba en buenas condiciones - debemos irnos rápido.

Ya va debemos ayudar a Wendy - me dijo Emma, cuando ella dijo ese nombre me quede helado.

¿Dónde está? - le pregunte ella señalo y habas otra jaula, me acerque y hay estaba Wendy, hace tantos años que no la veía - Wendy ¿estás bien?

¿Quién eres?

Soy Neal, te acuerdas de mí - le dije con una sonrisa.

Neal ¿eres tú? Pero has crecido - me dijo mientras se acercaba más.

Si he creído algo - le dije mientras rompía las cuerdas. Cuando estábamos por salir escuche una voz que pensé que nunca más la iba a escuchar.

Piensas ir algún lado Neal - dijo Peter Pan

Hola Peter tiempo si verte - le dije con odio, tenía la navaja en la mano, no me iba a entregar tan fácil si quería pelea la tendría.

Recuerdas lo último que te dije Neal - me dijo con su estúpida sonrisa.

La verdad no

Bueno tendré que recordarte - me atrapo con su magia, podía sentir cómo mi garganta se cerraba.

Déjalo - dijo Emma y Wendy a la vez.

Ustedes quitesita hay, que cuando termine con el ustedes serán las próximas - dijo mientras movía su mano y dejaba a las chicas paralizadas - en que estábamos, así ya recordé, te dije que si volvías a mi isla te mataría.

Cuando pensé que sería mi fin, vi como Peter caía al suelo, y logre respirar de nuevo, estaba de rodillas tratando de que mis pulmones volvieran a tener oxígeno, cuando levanté la vista vi a Killian.

Neal ¿estás bien? - me dijo Emma mientas me abrazaba.

Si estoy bien.

¿Neal? - me pregunto Killian.

Si - cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, el solo me abrazó.

Has cambiado mucho chico - me dijo mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Si crecí un poco.

Debemos irnos ante que este despierte - dijo Killian.

Mientras caminábamos le conté a Emma como habíamos llegado y que los otros deben estar en algún lado de la isla. Estuvimos un rato caminando cuando encontramos a los demás.

Mamá - dijo Emma mientras abrazaba a su madre y luego a si familia.

El abuelo de Emma se veía bastante molesto conmigo, pero antes de que dijese algo Killian nos informo que era mejor salir de la isla antes de que Pan nos atrapara.

Cuando llegamos al bote y empezamos a navegar fuera de ese infernal lugar, fue cuando la caja de Pandora se abrió es decir que el abuelo de Emma comenzó con su sermón.

Estás loco muchacho - dijo Daniel - creo que dijimos que íbamos hacer la búsqueda todos juntos.

Pero yo...

Pudiste haberte matado - dijo David, solo agradecía que las chicas habían bajado al camarote a descansar un rato.

Pero no...

Eres igual a Emma no piensan antes se actuar - dijo Daniel.

Ustedes están exage...

Solo debes dar las gracias que no eres mi hijo porque lo que necesitas es una buena tunda - dijo Daniel molesto, ya empiezo a comprender a Emma.

No le hables de esa forma a mi hijo - dijo el que fue un día mi padre.

No te meta si tu no tiene ningún derecho a opinar - le dije molesto.

Pero eres mi hijo.

No tu hijo murió el día que preferiste a la magia y el poder - le dije mientras me acercaba, apreté las manos hasta formar un puño, desde que había llegado a ese pueblo había querido perdónalo pero no podía, trate de vivir en su casa pero cada día mi rabia reciba más, solo quiero golpearlo hasta que me cansara.

PV de Killian

Podía ver el intercambio de palabras que Neal estaba teniendo con esas personas y en especial con el cocodrilo, tenía unas ganas que córtale el cuello, pero solo respire y trate de pensar en otra cosa.

Estuve atento a la conversación y empezaba a darle la razón a ese tan Daniel, Neal se había arriesgado sin necesitada, si todos hubiesen ido por lo menos el cocodrilo lo hubiese ayudado con magia. Neal sabía que esa isla era peligrosa fue muy tonto de su parte haber aventurado solo sin un plan de rescate.

Las cosas se empezaron a poner caliente cuando vi el dolor y la rabia en los ojos de Neal, yo sabía que era mejor Intervenir antes que ese muchacho hiciera cualquier tontería.

Neal suficiente - le dije con mi voz de capitán. Pero el ni siquiera volteo - Neal he dicho que suficiente.

Pero Killian...

Neal ya has hecho suficientes tonterías no crees - le dije.

Si tienes razón - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, podía ver que al cocodrilo no le gustó nada y se alejó.

Por cierto lo que hiciste fue muy tont...

No vas a comenzar tú también, creo que tuve suficiente con ellos - dijo mientras señala a Daniel y David.

Neal ellos tienen razón...

Sabes que si te pones en ese plan mejor me voy con las chicas - me dijo mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras, pero quien se ha creído ese mocoso, para hablarme de esa manera.

Neal no me des la espalda que no he terminado de hablar contigo - le dije con mi mejor voz de mando.

PV de Neal.

Me quede en el sitio, hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese tono se voz y sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaría si lo ignoraba. Así que me voltee y efectivamente tenía esa mirada que decía es mejor que obedezca o tu trasero lo paga, pero soy muy viejo para eso verdad.

Por lo que veo has olvidado las reglas sobre el respeto Neal - me dijo con los brazo cruzados, yo solo trague salía.

No señor - le dije de forma muy respetuosa.

Entonces que no se repita sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpas - me dijo con la cara sería - y también sabes que lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, no es así

Pero fue para rescatar a Emma - le dije un poco a la defensiva.

Si fue por una noble causa, pero pudieron ir todos y rescatarla, sabes que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo ya estarías muerto o me equivoco - me dijo con una mirada que me había sentir de nuevo como un niño que fue atrapado con el tarro de galletas en las manos.

No

¿Había otras formas de recatar a Emma sin ponerte en peligro? - me pregunto

Pero...

Lo había o ¿no?

Si había - fue lo único que dije.

Tu y yo hablaremos cuando estemos en un puerto - fue lo único que dijo, no podía estar hablado en serio por amor a dios soy un hombre.

Cuando llegamos al puerto, Regina y mi padre atraparon la sombra de pan y la familia de Emma se retiraba a su casa.

Neal vienes - me dijo mi padre

No - fue lo único que dije mientras me iba con Killian.

Estuvimos caminando hasta llegar donde la abuelita y pedimos un cuarto con dos camas individuales, cuando entramos yo me sentía nervioso.

Neal me alegra volver a verte - me dijo mientras me daba una abrazó.

Y a mí también.

Cuando nos separamos del abrazó Killian se sentó en la cama y me hizo una señal que conocía perfectamente, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Neal han pasado algunos años pero dudo que hayas olvidado como recibí un castigo - me dijo con una ceja alzada.

Killian no puedes soy un hombre - le dije con indignación.

Pues pongo en duda eso, porque lo que vi hoy fue un muchacho arriesgando el cuello cuando tenías otras opciones - me dijo mientras se subía la manga.

Pero... Killian... tu...

Neal tengo que perseguirte por la habitación y ponerte sobre mi regazo como cuando eras más joven - me dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, podía sentir mis mejillas rojas. Pero aún no me movía - muy te quieres comportar como un niño uno Neal tu sabes lo que pasa si llego a tres.

Mierda empezó a contara, enserio

Dos  
>Tr...<p>

No término de decir tres cuando están sobre su regazo, esto era tan humillante.

Muy ya sabes porque estás aquí - me dijo

Si

De pronto sentí como empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

No Killian - me queje. Trate de evitarlo cuando sentí un golpe en mi mano PLAS.

Quita la mano Neal - mi pobre pantalón término en mi rodilla, dios santo había olvidado la última vez que me había encontrado en esta posición.

No debes PLAS ponerte PLAS en PLAS peligro PLAS bajo PLAS ninguna PLAS circunstancia PLAS

Me quede sin aliento, mierda esto dolía pero era un hombre tomaría esto como tal.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS Neal PLAS espero PLAS una PLAS respuesta PLAS.

... - no quería hablar, podía escuchar personas caminando por el pasillo.

Muy bien PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Solo deje escapar un gruñido.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuuuu vale entendí - dije entre diente.

Que PLAS PLAS entendiste PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Noooo debo auuuu ponnerme en peligro.

Debes PLAS PLAS obedecer PLAS PLAS las PLAS órdenes PLAS PLAS

Estaaaa biennn obedecerrrr

Sentí como mi ropa interior fue a parar junto con mi pantalón.

**PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS **

Hayyyyy ya vale aprendí la lección Killan ya basta.

**PLAS** espero **PLAS** que **PLAS** no **PLAS** se **PLAS** repita **PLAS PLAS**

Podía sentir las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, me levanté y me puse mi ropa de nuevo, mala idea no creo que mi trasero quiera el jean en este momento.

Neal pensé que nunca te vería a ver - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Yo pensé lo mismo

Después del accidente te estuve buscando pero no había rastro tuyo

Escuche que habías muerto así que busque la forma de salir de la isla - le dije mientras encogía los hombros - logre pegarme a la sombra y me trabajo de nuevo a esta tierra.

Hijo durante todos estos años te estuve buscando

Me hiciste falta, había perdido a mi verdadero padre - le dije en susurro - se que no llevamos la misma sangre pero eres mi padre.

No voy a dejar que nada nos separe de nuevo hijo - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablado durare horas, sobre los últimos años, sobre Emma, los hogares de adopción, nos pusimos al día con todo los sucesos, al fin volvía a tener mi familia.

PV de Emma

Estábamos desayunados cuando vi a Neal bajar con Killian.

Neal - lo llame.

Hola Emma, ¿qué hacen aquí? - nos pregunto.

Desayunando - le dije con una sonaría - si quieres te puedes unir.

Todos estábamos comiendo cuando Daniel comenzó a regañar se nuevo a Neal.

Neal se verdad tienes que tenerla cuidado ya es la segunda vez que te lanzas al peligro sin pensar - dijo Daniel.

La segunda vez - dijo Killian - tranquilo Daniel que ese asunto ya fue atendido y no va a suceder de nuevo, no es así Neal.

Si no va volver a suceder - dijo Neal completamente rojo.

¿Qué paso Nea?l, anoche te fuiste calientito a la cama - le dije con malicia.

Emma - dijo Neal aún más rojo. Me comencé a reír cuando vi la cara de mi padre que decía es mejor que pares o vas a terminar como él.

Habíamos terminado de comer cuando Killian nos pregunto cómo nos habíamos conocido.

Yo tenía trece cuando lo conocí - le dije con una sonrisa - estamos en el mismo hogar adoptivo. Unos niños más grandes se estaban metiendo conmigo y Neal me defendió. Después se eso nos volvió cómplices en todo no Neal.

Si como olvidar eso tiempos, le enseñe a defenderse y uno que otro truco - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

¿Cuales trucos? - pregunto Regina.

Aprendimos a robar en las tiendas sin ser descubiertos - dijo Neal con orgullo, pero creo que nadie más pensaba como nosotros.

Es es un delito - dijo David.

Buenos si pero en ese momento era divertido, era sentir la adrenalina corriendo por las venas o cuando nos colábamos en los partidos de béisbol - dije recordando viejos tiempos, en ese momento veía a Neal como el hermano perfecto pero hoy en día lo veía como el hombre prefecto.

Déjeme decirles algo - dijo Zelena - si pensaban que Emma podía dar dolores de cabeza.

Hey - dije muy ofendida.

Estos dos juntos - continuo como si yo no hubiese dicho nada - van a dejar más de uno Calvo en esta familia.

Todos se veían preocupado menos Neal, Henry y yo. Ha hora si se iba a poner las cosas divertidas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nota: no podemos dejar a nuestro querido pirata solo, ¿quién podría hacerle compañía?


	35. Chapter 35

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, trate de escribir los mas rápido, de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día saber que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

Guest: cada día amo más tus ideas, espero estar haciendo un buen tranabajo desarrollándolas.

Nota: tengo a dos dulces princesa Elsa y Zelena ¿Quién quiere que sea la pareja de nuestro bello y dulce pirata?

Nieve podía lograr escapar de vez en cuando del radar de sus padres, pero eso no lo podía hacer sola, ¿Quién quiere que sea el cómplice de nuestra querida princesa?

PV de Emma.

Estaba llegando al restaurante de la abuelita para desayunar, cuando me encontré con Neal.

¡Hey! porque tan solo - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado - ¿dónde está tu perro guardián?

Trabajando con los tuyos - me dijo con una media sonrisa - y eso que pudiste escaparte de tu familia.

Quería salir un rato, te juro que estoy a punto de una crisis de aburrimiento.

Ni me lo digas, desde que mi padre puso el hechizo al rededor de pueblo nadie puede entrar ni salir, este pueblo se a vuelto verdaderamente aburrido - dijo Neal mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

De verdad que si, extraño los centro comerciales, una buena película en el cine, has visto la cartelera del cine se aquí apesta - le dije.

Pero sabes escuche que había un bien lugar para ir a nadar - dijo Neal, esas palabras me hicieron estar alerta, me encantaba nadar - dicen que tiene un buen pozo y una cascada.

¿Dónde queda? Porque no lo he visto - le dije

Queda en el lado este del bosque, si quieres podemos pasar la tarde ahí - me dijo con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

¡Hum! Déjame pensar - le dije mientras tocaba mi barbilla como si estuviera pensado en ir o no - sabes me gusta tu idea.

Entonces perfecto podemos pasar la tarde allá...

¿Dónde van a pasar la tarde? - escuche la pregunta, cuando voltee estaba Nieve y David hay parados detrás de nosotros.

En lado este del bosque, hay un buen lugar para nadar - respondió Neal.

No pueden ir - dijo David

¿Por qué? - pregunte un poco molesta.

Esa parte del bosque es peligrosa, hay muchas personas que no le agradamos - explico Nieves.

Al paso que vamos más de la mitad del pueblo son enemigos voy a pensar que eran malos gobernantes - le dije con una sonrisa pero la cara de mis padres no eran muy alegres - vale es una bromas, pero siento que solo están exagerando - les dije.

Lo voy a poner en palabras simples, esa zona del bosque está prohibida y punto - dijo David mientras se cruzaba los brazos - ¿está claro?.

No me gustaba que me prohibieran hacer las cosas que yo quisiera, era una adulta después de todo.

Pero no es justo - me queje, bueno eso no fue muy maduro de mi parte.

Emma quien dijo que la vida es justa - David dijo mientras nos miraba, yo me proponía a comenzar una pelea cuando el volvió a hablar - no importa lo que digas al respetos, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma no.

No creo que esta siendo un poco exagerado - dijo Neal - si alguien quisiera tomar a Emma lo haría en cualquier lugar.

Y por eso mismo tratamos que no vaya a lugares peligrosos - dijo David con el ceño fruncido, cuando eso pasaba significa que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia - pero si crees que estoy exagerando podemos preguntarle a Killian.

Pude ver que Neal cerraba la boca al instante. Pero aún podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, el y yo teníamos eso en común, entre más prohibido fuera una situación más placentero era romper las reglas.

Neal ve la oficina del sheriff, Killian y Daniel pueden necesitar un par de manos extras - dijo David

¿Y eso sería porque? - pregunto Neal molesto a él tampoco le gustaba eso de recibir órdenes.

Porque si ustedes se quedan solos van a cometer una locura - dijo con los brazos cruzados.

No vamos hacer nada malo - le respondí molesta.

Pues sus ojos me dicen otra cosa, así que si no lo quieren hacer por ustedes, háganlo por sus traseros - dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, sentí como mi cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate. Vi a todos lados y agradecí que el lugar estuviera casi vacío y no podían escuchar la amenaza. Podía ver como Neal se iba molesto

Nos sentamos a desayunar - dijo nieve.

Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Killian - le dije a David mientras nos sentábamos.

Desde qué descubrí que haría cualquier cosas para proteger a su hijo - cuando escuche esas palabras de cierta forma me alegraba por Neal, al fin había encontrado una familia o por lo menos alguien que lo quiera - y es una ganancia a parte que sirva para mantenerlos a salvo a los dos.

Eso no me gustaba ya era suficiente con tener a cuatro persona respirando en el cuello como para agregarle otra más, pero también me molestaba que me atuvieran amenazando casa cinco minutos con castigarme.

¿Por qué esa cara larga? - me pregunto nieve.

Importa el por qué, va a servir de algo si lo dijo, porque según tu esposó el tiene la última palabra en una discusión - le con los dientes apretados - ya se me quito el apetito, voy ayudar a la abuela el día de hoy.

La verdad prefería ir de ayudante personal de Regina que estar cerca de mis padres, y como estaba casi segura que no me dejarían ir a la oficina del Sheriff.

Debes desayunar algo Emma - me dijo nieve

Nieve, Encantador - dijo una muchacha se la edad de nieve.

Ashly - dijo Nieve mientras la abrazaba - tiempo si verte, Shawn es un gusto verlos juntos.

Igual nieve - dijo Ashly ella estaba empujando un cochecito - quiero presentarte a Alexandra.

Es una belleza ¿puedo? - pregunto nieve.

Claro - le dijo Ashly mientras Nieve sacaba a la bebe y la cargaba.

Es una hermosura - dijo David - menos mal que salió a ti Shawn porque donde salga a este, pobre.

¡Hey! - dijo Shawn ofendido - verdad que si te pareces a tu papá, verdad que sí.

Todos se pusieron a reír, hasta que roja llego solicitando que íbamos a comer.

Se quedan a desayunar - dijo Nieve.

Claro después se tanto tiempo necesitamos hablar un bien rato no - dijo Ashly mientras ponía a la bebe de nuevo en el cochecito.

Quiero presentarles a Emma - dijo nieve mientras me señalaba, ha hora se acuerdan que estoy aquí.

Ella es Emma, es muy linda - dijo Ashly con una sonrisa - tiene tus ojos Encantador

Así que tu eres Emma, había escuchado sobre la salvadora pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerla - dijo Shawn - es un placer princesa.

El me tendió la mano y que pretendía que hiciera, si hubiese estado de humor, les hubiese seguido el jueguito de reyes y princesas. Pero yo solo me quede hay viéndolos con mala cara.

Emma se amable y saluda - me dijo David.

Lo siento Encantador - le dije con los dientes apretados - tu hija no saco tus encantos ni tu modales.

Es mejor que te comporte Emma - me dijo al odio - o te voy a dar una pequeña lección aquí delante de nuestros invitados.

Me quede medio segundo viendo con cara de horror, sería un farol o de verdad lo haría, pero su mirada me decía que estaba hablado muy enserio.

Es un placer conocerlos - les dije con mi mejor sonrisa - si me disculpa debo ir al tocador.

PV de Nieves.

Vi como Emma se levantaba e iba al baño, claramente se veía muy molesta, y la comprendo si yo tuviera en su posición me comportaría de la misma forma.

Pero tenía tanto miedo que algo malo le fuese a pasar, había tanta gente que esta moleta con nosotros, y ella nunca piensa antes de hacer algo, solo se lanza al peligro sin un plan.

Nieve - me llamo Ashly - estas en las nubes.

No solo estaba pensando - dije con una sonrisa.

Es increíble ver a Emma tan grande y Alexandra tan pequeña y lo más raro fue que las dos estuvimos en estado al mismo momento - dijo Ashly mientras miraba a la bebé.

Si ella ya es toda una mujer - dije con una sonrisa.

Bueno pero vean el lado positivo, evitaron la adolescencia y dolores se cabeza - dijo con una sonrisa Shawn

Que nos evitamos de cabeza - dijo David - no ha anotado que estoy más viejo, con todas las preocupaciones que nos ha dado.

Empezamos a contar algunos de los trucos que había sacado Emma.

PV de Emma.

Cuando entre al baño pase un mensaje a Neal.

_Tienes que ver la forma de salir del radar nos vemos en el muelle_.

Le di enviar espere menos de un minuto cuando él me respondió.

_Muy bien nos vemos hay. _

Ha hora como hago para salir sin ser vista. Me escabulle por la cocina vi a Roja salir con unas órdenes, podía ver la puerta de atrás, solo esperaba que estuviera abierta. Logre salir sin problemas, llegue al muelle y espere, había pasado más de 20 minutos y nada que Neal llegaba.

Emma - lo escuche llamarme - disculpa la demora pero lograr salirme con esos dos junto fue casi misión imposible.

Si me lo dices o me lo preguntas - dije mientras los besaba - nos vamos.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato para llegar a la famosa cascada, me quite la ropa quedándome en ropa interior y me lance al pozo.

HAAAA - grite el agua estaba fría, nade un lado a otro, para que mis músculos se calentarán y se acostumbrarán al frío.

Mierda esta helada - dijo Neal mientras entraba al agua.

Estuvimos un rato nadando y bromeando, de pronto Neal se acerco a mí y me besó, podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

Me gusta mucho Emma Swam - me dijo con una voz sensual.

Tu también me gustas Neal - le dije mientras lo besaba nuevamente. Estábamos tan entretenidos que no escuchando nada más que nuestras respiraciones.

Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí - escuche una voz, cuando subí la mirada era el Rey Jorge, de verdad este hombre no tenía nada más que hacer que perseguirme, voy a tener que solicitar una orden se restricción ya me siento acosada - de verdad que es tonto ese muchacho dejar que su única hija venga a esta parte del bosque fue muy estúpido.

Como que estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad si fue bastante estúpido a ver venido.

Salgan de ahí - dijo mientras nos apuntaban con flechas y espadas.

Nos permites la ropa - le dije fuera del agua hacia más frío que dentro del agua.

Deberíamos dale la ropa a la princesa muchachos - dijo el Rey Jorge

No sé, sería un desperdicio si cubrimos ese cuerpo tan lindo con ropa - dijo unos se los hombres que estaba con el Rey Jorge - tal vez nos podamos divertir después princesa.

No te atrevas a tocarla - le dijo Neal con odio.

Es bueno compartir muchacho no te enseñaron eso - le dijo el Rey mientras se acercaba a nosotros, me toco el rostro - tienes una piel muy bonita.

No la toques - le dijo Neal mientras lo empujaba y se ponía al frente de mi de forma protectora. El rey Jorge le dio un golpe en el rostro.

Neal ¿estás bien? - le dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse, había un poco de sangre en el labio.

Si estoy bien.

Muchacho tonto, es mejor que te comportes o vas a terminar muerto, al fin y al cabo tu no me sirves para nada - le dijo el Rey Jorge - en cambio tú, tendré mi venganza cuando acabe contigo.

PV de Nieve

Vi la hora y hace ya un bien rato que Emma se había levantado para ir al baño.

Si me disculpa - dije mientras me levantaba, será que algo malo le paso, cuando entre estaba completamente vacío. Llame a mi padre.

Hola cariño - me saludo.

Papá ¿Neal esta hay?

No salió hace un rato a comprar café ¿por qué?

Emma tampoco está, ellos tuvieron que hacerse ido a lado Este del bosque - le dije un copo molesta, estoy empezando a creer que Emma entiende mal las cosa cuando decimos no ella entiende si.

Nieve ese lado es muy peligroso, ¿donde está David?

Estamos desayunado donde la abuela

Voy para allá.

Cuando salí, sabía que David sí iba a molestar muchísimo, Emma había desobedeció descaradamente.

David Emma se fue - cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pude ver las diferentes raciones en el rostro de mi querido esposo.

Cuando ponga mis manos en ella te juro que la voy a matar - dijo con los dientes apretados.

Killian y papá ya viene - le dije.

Déjame adivinar Neal también desapareció.

Si y ellos dos junto son peor que Houdini - le dije tratando de calmarlo un rato.

Te acompaño viejo amigo - le dijo Shown

Gracias la verdad es que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible - dijo David mientras tomaba si chaqueta.

Trata de no matar a tu hija si - le dije con un beso en los labios.

No hago promesas.

Emma va hacer algo que tu no lograste Nieve - me dijo Ashly mientras le daba el Biberón a Alexandra.

¿Qué?

Matar de un disgusto a tus padres - me dijo con una sonrisa. Era verdad Emma ya llevaba un récord de hacer tonterías, a este paso mi familia es la única que va a envejecer 10 veces más que cualquier persona en este pueblo.

Eso es verdad, ¿ Ashly?

Si

Aprovéchala Ale, por que cuando crezca ya ves lo que pasa - le dije con una sonrisa.

PV de David

Estuvimos buscando en el bosque con cuidado lo que menos queríamos era encontrarnos con algún enemigo.

Los encontré - dijo Shawn. Hay estaba Emma en ropa interior

Yo mato a ese muchacho - le dije a Killian.

Tranquilo tendré unas palabras con el - me dijo Killian mientras nos acercábamos. La mejor forma era rodearlos.

Me quede en el sitio después se escuchar las palabras del rey, tenía que sacar a Emma de ahí lo más pronto posible, si ese hombre le ponías la manos encima lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible. Nos separamos hasta rodearlos, cada uno llevaba un arma, sería fácil vencerlos.

Quítale las manos a mi hija - dije mientras lo apuntaba.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al traidor, quieres ver como tu hija me divierte muchacho - me dijo mientas agarraba a Emma del brazo.

Esa fue la señal, comenzó una pelea, pude ver como el rey se llevaba a Emma, golpee a varios hombre mientas los seguía.

PV de Emma

Cuando vi a mi familia hay sabía que nada malo me podría pasar, pero de pronto todo se volvió loco, podía ver al abuelo golpeando a los hombre del rey, Neal, Killian y hasta el muchacho que nos habíamos encontrado estaba peleando por mí.

El rey me jalo del brazo, trate de no moverme, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para restrasar a este hombre y así algunos de mis caballeros me rescataría.

Camina - me dijo mientras me jalaba con más fuerza. Sabes que ya me canse, me voltee para quedar frente aquel idiota y lo golpe entre las piernas, podía escucharlo gruñir.

Me las vas a pagar maldita mocosa - me dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Emma ¿estás bien? - me pregunto David, mientras me revisaba como si fuera a encontrar alguna herida en mi cuerpo - ponte esto.

Era si chaqueta, al ponérmela me quedaba un poco grande, estaba caliente y tenía el perfume que tanto me gustaba, me hacía sentir segura.

Pero el Rey Jorge logró escapar - le dije mientras señalaba por donde se habían ido. 

No importa ya lo agarrare - me dijo

Cuando volvimos todos estaban amarrados, Daniel tenía un feo corte en la frente y Killiam tenía un golpe en la cara, me fui a donde estaba mi ropa y me puse el jean.

Podía ver la mirada que nos estaban dando y no era nada bonita, cada uno nos miran de forma diferente, molesto, decepcionado, preocupado y por último furioso.

Papá puedo explicarte...

Ya hablaremos en casa - me dijo mientras recogía a los hombres.

Al llegar a la ciudad Killian se llevo a Neal, el pobre no se veía muy feliz que digamos, tenía cara como condenado a muerte.

El abuelo se llevo a los hombres que habían capturados, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos de nuevo donde la abuelita.

Te sientas y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra - me dijo David mientras entrábamos, no queriendo jugar más con mi suerte apenas entramos me senté.

Ella está bien - escuche a nieve preguntar.

Si gracias a dios llegamos a tiempo - me dijo mientras me daba una miraba, menos mal que las miradas no matan porque hoy por lo menos hubiese tenido como cuatro funerales.

Pobre - le dijo Shawn mientras ponía la mano en el hombro - a este paso te vas a ver más viejo que tu suegro, pero ve el lado positivo no vas a tener canas porque si la dulce princesa sigue haciendo de las suyas lo más seguro es que te quedes calvo.

Muy gracioso Shawn - le dijo sarcásticamente - ja ja ja mira como me río

Solo bromeaba - dijo Shawn con las manos arriba. David se agachó al nivel del cochecito.

Hola princesa prométeme que le vas a sacar canas verdes a tu padre - le decía en voz infantil.

¡Hey! Deja de corromper a mi hija - dijo Shawn mientras quitaba el cochecito.

Todos se despidieron, la verdad es que no estaba muy emocionada por irme, por lo menos aquí estaba seguras, en casa voy a estar sola, el abuelo está en la oficina de sheriff y la abuela en la oficina, podrían matarme y tener tiempo suficiente para desaparecer el cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, lo único que dijeron fue a tu cuarto, ya eso era costumbre. Estaba sentada en mi cuarto.

Emma me puedes decir porque te fuiste de esa forma - dijo David.

Sola estaba aburrida - le dije encogiendo los hombros.

Aburrida, abuRRIDA - dijo casi gritado David, podía ver que estaba a punto de botar humo por las orejas y fuego por los ojos - sabes lo que ese hombre pudo haberte hecho.

Emma lo que hiciste fue tonto - me dijo nieve.

Por amor a dios si cometí un error - les dije mientras me levantaba de la cama - cometí un maldito error.

Emma cuida tu boca...

Pues no me da la gana de cuidar nada, disculpe si no puedo ser lo que ustedes quieren - le dije con rabia - pero si tiene la necesitada de cuidar a un bebe, pues tengan sexo y hagan otro que si cumpla con sus expectativas.

Emma - dijo David aún más molesto.

Que quieres DAVID podrían dejarme sola de una maldit...

Ya es suficiente no voy a dejar que mi hija no hable de esa forma - dijo nieve mientras me tomo de la oreja.

Mamá suelta me - le dije

No ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! tienes ¡PLAS! derecho ¡PLAS! de ¡PLAS! hablarnos ¡PLAS! de esa ¡PLAS! forma.

Hay... ya... sueltame... vale lo siento - le dije mientras nos dirigimos al baño, no de nuevo.

Abre la boca - dijo mientras tomaba una barra de jabón, después de cinco minutos de tener esa cosa asquerosa en mi boca - puede enjuagarte.

Lo siento no debí haberte hablado así - le dije.

Disculpa aceptada - me dijo nieve - ve con tu padre. Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar si entraba en ese cuarto, recordaba muy bien las palabras de mi padre. Cuando finalmente entre y David estaba sentado en la cama, y junto a él estaba ese maldito cinturón, sabía porque se lo había quitado y no era porque le apretará.

Papá lo siento sí, no necesita que me castigues por favor - le suplique - no lo volveré hacer.

Lo siento Emma ya he escuchado esas palabras muchas veces - me dijo

Papá por favor - le dije con lágrimas no quería que me pegara con esa cosa.

Lo lamento pero no Emma, te hice una promesa, así ven - me dijo, ir no loca iba a ir voluntariamente, mire a la puerta tenía posibilidad de salir y correr lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salí corriendo mi brazo fue atrapado, trate de que David me soltara pero no podía, el realmente era fuerte.

Mala decisión hija - me dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama y me ponía en si regazo. Si decir una sala palabra me bajo el pantalón y mi ropa interior.

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! cuantas ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! veces ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! te ¡PLAS! Dicho ¡PLAS! que no ¡PLAS! puedes ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! escapar.

Haaaa... lo siento... noooooo...suelta...no lo vuelvo hacer.

Emma te advertí en varias ocasión, te di varias oportunidades - me dijo yo sabía lo que venía.

Papá no por faaaaaa

Lo siento hija, uno por cada año - fue lo único que dijo

¡ZAP! Emma esto fue porque.

Haaaa por..por.. Escaparme

¿Volverá a suceder verdad? - me pregunto

¡ZAP! Nooooo lo juroooo

Cuando llegamos a los diez, lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana, balbuceaba cualquier tipo de promesa.

Papá yaaaaa no másssss - le dije

Solo falta cuatro Emma - me dijo.

¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP!

Haaaaaaa yaaaaa noooooo papaaaaaa

Ya princesa ya paso, Emma por favor deja de hacerlo, sabes lo que te pudo pasa hoy si no hubiese llegado a tiempo - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Era verdad si ellos no hubieran llagado a tiempo, de solo pensar me dan escalofríos. Estuve abrasada a el por un buen rato.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, me dolía horrores mi pobre trasero, había algo que tenía que tener en cuenta y era que este hombre cuando hacia una promesa la cumplía.

Quieres descansar un rato - me dijo yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Claro que si princesa.

PV de Neal.

Killian di algo - le dije mientras nos íbamos a la habitación que tenía alquilada donde la abuelita.

Aquí no Neal - me dijo serio.

Cuando entramos al cuarto, yo sabía lo que este hombre tenía planeado.

Explica - fue lo único que dijo.

Vamos Killian, me estas tratando como si tuviera 12 años - me queje.

No me importa la edad que tengas muchacho, si arriesga tu vida voy a estar ahí para enderezar tu camino - me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos - vas a recibir una tunda así que no trates de hacerme cambiar de idea

Vamos Killian podría quedar como una advertencia - intente convencerlo.

Déjame pensarlo - me dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación - que tal si te doy una buena tunda y una adventicia que si lo hace de nuevo te daré dando de nalgadas todas las noches por una semana.

Me quedo con la primera opción - le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Muy sabio de tu parte - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Killiam soy muy viejo para recibir unas palmadas en tu regazo, vamos déjame ponerme en la cama o en la silla.

Es parte del castigo, si no te gusta estar en mi regazo con un niño pues no hagas tonterías - el dijo. Cuando me fui acercando para poner en su regazo el me detuvo - busca en la gaveta y tráeme lo que esta hay.

Cuando abrí la gaveta me quede blanco.

Como coño la encontraste - le dije mientas la tomaba, era la misma maldita regla que había odiado tanto.

Gepetto la hizo, es igual a la que tenía en el barco, ¿no? - me dijo con una sonrisa, si la verdad es que era igual, esa cosa debe ser considerada un arma mortal.

Vamos Neal que aún tengo que ir a la oficina le dije a Daniel que lo iba ayudar - me dijo mentara palmeaba su rodilla.

Cuando me puse sobre su regazo, el bajo el pantalón, esto era humillante.

¿Por ¡PLAS! qué ¡PLAS! estas ¡PLAS! en esta ¡PLAS! posición ¡PLAS! Neal ¡PLAS!? – me pregunto, odiaba que me hiciera preguntas en esta posición.

Por tonto

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! Neal ¡PLAS! esa no es la ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! respuesta ¡PLAS!.

Vale – dije con los dientes apretados – por que puse mi vida en riesgo

Muy bien ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!

Hay vamos Killian basta

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!

Auuuuuu vale si ya entendí - dije entre diente – no mas

Que ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! aprendiste ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!.

Noooo debo ponnerme en peligro.

Muy bien – dijo mientras se detenía, pensé que había terminado, trate de levantarme pero no pude, sabía que significa.

Un no hemos terminado Neal – sentí como bajo su pierna. Sabía que venía la peor parte.

No ¡CRACK! te ¡CRACK! vas a poner ¡CRACK! en peligro ¡CRACK!

Estaaaa biennn Estaaaa biennn

Sentí como mi ropa interior fue a parar junto con mi pantalón.

No ¡CRACK! me vas ¡CRACK! a desobedecer ¡CRACK! de nuevo ¡CRACK! de forma ¡CRACK! tan descarada CRACK

Hayyyyy si te… obedezco en todo Killannnn ya bastaaaaa. No lo vuelvoooo hacerrrrr

Podía sentir las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, me levanté y me puse mi ropa de nuevo, mierda esa condenada regla es igual a como la recordaba.

Y por cierto tengo una conversación pendiente sobre porque estabas en ropa interior con Emma – yo solo di un gemido, porque la vida era tan injusta.

PV de Emma

Cuando los abuelos llegaron, les pedí disculpa por haberlos preocupados, aun que el abuelo no se veía muy feliz que digamos, nota mental mantente alejado de Daniel por un tiempo. La cena fue muy tranquila Henry contaba sobre el colegio, Regina se quejaba de su asistente. Cuando terminamos nos sentamos en el sofá. Eran las 8 de la noche cuando David me dijo que era la hora de dormir.

Me estas enviando a dormir antes que el – le dije mientras señalaba a Henry.

Pues Henry no es el que se empeña en hacer cosas peligrosas – Dijo Nieve.

Pero no es justo…

Emma de verdad ya olvidaste tan rápido la conversación de esta mañana, porque puedo darte un incentivo – me dijo David con el ceño fruncido y me enseño la mano moviéndola como si fuera a darme un azote.

Al instante subí, sin decir ni buenas noches, no fuera a darme un incentivo, ya mi pobre trasero no aguantaría más.

Al día siguiente fue bastante incomodo tanto para Neal como para mi, ya que estuvimos sentado archivando papeles en la oficina del Sheriff, me movía cada rato buscando un lado cómodo.

No te fue muy bien – me dijo Neal.

Ni lo digas, me duelo horrores mi trasero – le dije mientras miraba a Killiam que era el único que estaba en la oficina, ya que Daniel y David estaban dando una ronda en el pueblo – te juro que debo sacarle la información a Henry.

¿Qué información?

El sabe como estar bajo perfil – le dije con una sonrisa.

Como así – me dijo con cara de no entender.

Según Nieve ella encontró una forma de evitar que los abuelos la atraparan cuando hacia algo malo o se iba escondia del castillo – le dije en voz baja.

Tu madre jamás te lo diría

Ella no pero mi dulce y tierno tío si – le dije con una gran sonrisa - lo único que debemos hacer es sacarle al información.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	36. Chapter 36

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo he podido actualizar rápido porque mis clases han estado relajadas, así que mientras eso pasa estaré actualizado lo más rápido posible, de verdad espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, y por los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, se les quiere a todos.

Guest: cada día amo más tus ideas. Espero que te guste como lo escribí.

Infinity.22: gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Me: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo ya que Emma en el no es una damisela en peligro. Y ella logra pelar sus propias batallas.

PV Killian.

Estaba patrullado la cuidad, cuando vi al Cocodrilo, como me gustaría córtale la garganta, pero no podía eso le causaría un fuerte dolor a Neal, aun que el siga diciendo que lo odia, pero eso era mentira fuera como fuera al aquel hombre era su padre.

El cocodrilo si había cambiado por lo menos un poco, se veía feliz con aquella dama, no era tan sarcástico ni andaba amenazando a medio pueblo. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando choqué con alguien.

Pido disculpa - dije al instante, pero le quede sin palabras, esta hermosa mujer ya la había visto antes, era hermana de Regina, me había querido acercar a ella pero era muy reservada.

No se preocupe - me dijo mientras recogía las cosas del piso, por amor a dios Killian ayudarla me dije a mí mismo.

Déjeme ayudarle mi lady - le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ninguna mujer se resistía a ella.

No te preocupes estoy bien - me dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas, ella ni siquiera me miro será que después de tantos años ha vía perdido mi toque. Cuando me di cuenta, Zelena a se había ido, de verdad que soy un idiota perdí una oportunidad valiosa.

PV de Emma

Estaba viendo una película, se llamaba Carrie me había encantado, sería interesante mover los objetos con solo pensarlo, Regina podría hacerlo había visto como podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro, también como hace algunos hechizos simples. Ella me dijo que tenía también poder pero yo nunca había logrado hacer nada de eso.

Estaba en casa sola cuando decidí hacer una pequeña investigación, me fui a su cuarto había visto un libro que Regina siempre lo mantenía oculto, era de magia, lo empecé a buscar pero nada donde lo guardia. Ya me estaba frustrada cuando lo encontré guardado en la parte más alta de su armario.

Era un libro grueso empecé a leerlo, habían cosas que me daban escalofrío, eso era posible, explicaba cómo funciona la magia cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro. Del salto que di casi caigo al piso.

¿Qué haces con eso? - cuando voltee vi a Regina con cara de pocos amigos, bueno ella siempre tenía esa cara no era nada nuevo.

Leyendo - le dije con una sonrisa.

Dámelo Emma - me dijo mientras extendía la mano.

De verdad solo estaba leyendo - le dije mientras se lo entregaba.

Lograste leerlo, ¿de verdad? - me dijo con la cara de confusión.

Si porque.

Emma este libro solo puede ser leído por personas con magia, sabes cuantas veces Nieve y Henry han intentado leerlo - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Eso quiere decir que tengo magia verdad - le dije con una sonrisa, sería interesante o no.

Si creo que si Emma, tenía mis sospecha cuando Cora no pudo sacarte el corazón.

Entonces si es verdad que se puede hacer eso, lo leí hay.

Si cariño se puede hacer y con él se puede manipular a una persona - me dijo con una sonrisa triste - Emma la magia puede ser tanto mala como buena, si la usar con odio te estarás hiendo por un camino muy oscuro, pero siempre ten en cuenta que la magia siempre tiene un precio.

Tú me enseñaría a controlarla - le dije.

Claro que sí, pero Emma no es fácil, toma tiempo controlarla - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Seré paciente.

Hay cariño tu se eso no tienes, pero es bueno que te enseñe a controlar antes de que magia despierte y se vuelva descontrolada - me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro - fue un descuido de mi parte no haberlo hecho ante.

Gracias gracias - le dije mientas la abrazaba.

No agradezca aún nada Emma - me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza - te lo advierto no va hacer fácil.

Si haré lo que tú digas.

Las semanas pasaron y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de aprender magia con Regina, pensé que sería como cuando me enseño a montar a caballo, pero está vez era más gritona y más molesta.

Emma concéntrate - me dijo molesta.

Y que crees que estoy haciendo, estoy concentra.

Pues no parece, porque si lo estuvieras haciendo bien ya abrías movido esa silla de aquí a la esquina - me dijo señalando la condenada silla, a caso era mi culpa que no se quiera mover.

Abuela podemos descansar - le dije.

No hasta que hallas hecho lo que te dije.

Ya estoy cansada - me queje.

Emma trate de hacerlo por las buenas pero parece que no funciona - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi - mueve la silla.

Ya te dije que no puedo - le dije pero de pronto sentí como me elevan del piso y me costaba respirar. Regina tenía la mano es tendida hacia mí.

Haz lo que te dije Emma - y como pretendía que hiciera eso, si me estaba constando respirar.

Abuela...

No Emma haz lo que he dicho - me dijo con las voz más dura que jamás había escuchado. Solo trate de centrarme en mi objetivo, sería mejor que lo lograba o esta mujer me mataba.

Moví la mano como Regina me había enseñado y lo logre la silla se había transportado por medio de una nube de color púrpura de un lugar a otro, Regina me había soltado, por lo menos ya podía respirar.

Ves que era fácil - me dijo

Fácil casi me matas, me estabas estrangulando - le dije mientras masajeaba mi cuello.

Solo necesitabas algo de motivación - dijo mientras encogía los hombros - así que no te quejes. La lección ya término, lee los libros que te di.

¡Motivación! Que motivación y que nada, menos mal que soy su nieta porque donde fuera un extraño no sé cómo me hubiera motivado tirando de un acantilado - le dije mientras respiraba de forma normal.

A veces estando en peligro nuestra magia trabaja más rápido, lo que tienes es que concéntrate como lo haces hace rato y listo - me dijo, es decir que debería estar pensando que alguien me tiene que matar, para poder hacer lo mismo que Regina, esto de aprender magia apesta.

PV de Killiam

Estaba entrando donde la abuelita y vi a Zelena, esta es tu oportunidad número que 30 o tal vez 35 ya había pedido la cuenta de las veces que me había querido acercar a esa mujer, por amor a dios es más odiosa que el cocodrilo.

¿Puedo sentarme? - le pregunte.

La barra es libre, así que puede sentarse donde gusté - me dijo mientras veía la prensa.

El pueblo ha estado tranquilo últimamente - le dije trataba de sacarle conversación.

Si usted lo dice.

¡Ho! Vamos que tan difícil es poder tener una conversión. Cuando Roja se acerco para pedirme la orden.

Hola Killian ¿qué vas a querer hoy? - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo un café Roja - le respondí.

Y tu tía Zelena ¿vas a querer algo más?

No cariño - le contesto de forma amable y con una sonrisa. Así que debajo de toda esa fachada de mujer dura y autosuficiente, había una mujer dulce, y con la sonrisa más bella que había visto.

Killian vas a necesitar algo para secarte la barbilla - me pregunto Roja, pero me quede viendo con cara de no entiendo - es que si sigues viendo así a mi tía vas a necesitar secarte las babas.

Me quede rojo de la vergüenza, esa mocosa atrevida y justamente lo dice frente a Zelena.

Roja ese comentario esta fuera de lugar - la reprendió Zelena.

Pero tía Zelena es verdad, te está viendo como si quisiera comente y hacerte otras cosas como...

Suficiente Roja - le dijo Zelena con una cara que la hizo callar al instante.

¡He¡ Con permiso - dijo Roja mientras huía. Vamos ármate de valor, tu puedes, por amor a dios eras un capitán de un barco pirata.

Zelena...bueno yo...quiero decir... - dije escapar un suspiro, esto eras frustrante.

Dime qué quieres Killian - me dijo mientras bajaba la prensa, esos ojos eran como ver la piedra preciosa más bella jamás encontrada - Killian dime que es lo que quieres.

¿Quisiera invitarte a comer? - le dije lo más rápido posible.

Si - me respondió, yo parpadee varias veces, me había dicho que si.

¿Te recojo a las 8 esta tarde? - le pregunte un poco dudoso.

Muy bien te espero a esa hora - me dijo mientras se iba, me dejo en estado de shock, había perseguido a esa mujer durante casi un mes, y apenas me había acercado poco a ella y de pronto me dice que si a la invitación. Mujeres son complicadas pero uno no puede vivir sin ellas.

¿Y porque esa cara de tonto? - me dijo Roja mientras me traía en café.

Estoy feliz - le dije con una sonrisa, tome el café y me senté en una mesa, tendría que vestirme bien, la primer impresión es muy importante.

PV de Emma.

Vamos Henry dime - le dije por centésima vez es día, dios ni que le estuviera pidiendo el secreto de Vaticano.

Emma ya dije que no, se lo prometí a Nieve - me dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

Ha hora vas a estar de su lado - me queje - que paso de ayudarnos entre sí.

Lo lamento Emma pero nieve es mi hermana no puedo romper la promesa que le hice - me dijo mientras subía a su cuarto con un sándwich. Simplemente genial, bonito momento donde la hermandad va más allá que cualquier cosa. Mi teléfono estaba repicando, vi la llamada y era Neal.

Hola amor - le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Emma, cariño ¿qué me cuentas has logrado algo con Henry?

Nada aún, ese chico tiene esa información más resguarda que si tuviera en el CIAC - le dije con un poco de frustración.

Vamos Emma debe haber algo que lo haga hablar, todos tienen un precio.

Pero si ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, lo hemos llevado al parque, a comer Helado, ya nos hemos gastado una pequeña fortuna en videojuegos.

Bueno eso es verdad, que más podría querer un niño de doce años - dijo Neal mientras suspiraba - te tengo que dejar Emma jefes me están llamando, pero te prometo que seguiré pensando.

Yo también - le dije mientras colgaba.

Como se puede comprar a este chico, me pregunte mientras lo miraba por la puerta, tenía de todo Regina le compraba todo lo que él quisiera. Pero todos tenemos un secreto oculto solo tenía que descubrirlo.

PV de Neal

Killian ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Nada

Si no te pasa nada deberías darte cuenta que el informen que está leyendo esta al revés - le dije mientras volteaba a la carpeta.

Ya me había dado cuenta - dijo un poco ofendido.

Vamos Killian habla has estado con esa carpeta desde hace rato y tienes esa cara de tonto - dijo David.

No sé de que están hablando - dijo Killian mientras tomaba de nuevo la carpeta.

Vamos quien es la afortunada - le dije mientras me sentaba en el escritorio. El puso cara de no saber - vamos tienes la misma cara cuando conociste aquella mujer en el bar.

Está bien es Zelena - dijo mientras bajaba de nuevo la carpeta. Zelena la hermana de Regina.

Ya va estas saliendo con tía Zelana - dijo David con cara de asombro.

Apenas la invite a salir...

Y te dijo que si - dijo David.

Si ¿por qué?

Desde qué la conozco nunca la he visto salir con nadie, si te dijo que si de verdad le debes gustar - dijo David - pero eso si no lo arruines porque si la lástima no solo te tienes que enfrentar a ella que por cierto eso ya es peligros, si no a Regina, Daniel, Nieve, Roja, la abuelita...

Vale ya entendí si lo arruino medio mundo en este pueblo me va a patear el trasero, gracia ya estaba nervioso por la cita y tu vienes y dices todo esto - dijo mientras pasaba la mano por la cara.

Neal tu puedes buscar a Henry y llevarlo a la casa - dijo David mientras buscaba una cosas.

Si no hay problema - le dije mientras salía, estuve esperando que el autobús llegara, vi cuando Henry salía con su mochila y una mochila roja y ¿de quién era? Un momento después se bajó una niña, Henry le entrego la mochila y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

¡Neal! - me salido Henry.

Hola chico - lo salude revolviéndolo en cabello.

¡Hey! Me despeinas - se quejó mientas lo acomodaba de nuevo.

Desde cuando se te preocupa tu apariencia - le dije con una sonrisa. Pero él se puso rojo, que pasa con este pueblo será que Cupido anda por ahí asiendo de las suyas - te gusta esa niña.

No sé de qué estás hablando - el dijo mientras caminaba rápido, esa respuesta se estaba haciendo muy común el día de hoy.

Calma chico, no te quería molestar - le dije mientas ponía mi mano en su hombro - dime te gusta la niña verdad.

Bueno si...Grace ella...es bueno... - dijo con la cara roja.

Porque no la has invitado a salir.

Es que no sé como - me dijo mientras miraba al piso, ahí se me ocurrió ya tenía la forma de sacarle información a estar pequeño.

Vamos hacer un trato yo te enseño como invitar a Grace y tu nos das el secreto de como logramos estar bajo perfil - le dije mientras extendía la mano - te menos un trato.

Si.

PV de Emma

Había terminado el trabajo en la pastelería cuando vi a Neal, el venía con una gran sonrisa.

Hola hermosa - me dijo mientras me besaba.

Y eso porque tan feliz.

Solo te puedo decir que tu madre es un genio - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y eso sería ¿por qué?

La forma en que engañaba a Regina y a Daniel fue genial...

Ya me estás diciendo que lograste que Henry hablara - le dije con la boca abierta - ¿comó lo hiciste?

Cosas de hombre amor, cosas de hombres.

Bueno cuenta - le dije mientras nos sentábamos a comer un helado.

Empecé a sentí que mis padres eran unos hipócritas, ellos me regañan por hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron. Claro como la iban a agarrar si siempre había alguien que la cubriera, Roja, David, Henry o los soldados. Ese era el truco siempre tener un plan de respaldó. Henry también nos había dicho que si quieres hacer algo malo, tenía que buscar la forma de que los ojos estén en otro lado.

Estuvimos planeando una venganza contra nuestro bellos padres, de alguna forma me tenía que vengar por los castigos recibidos.

PV de Killian

Estaba nervioso, aquí estaba frente a la casa de Zelena, tenía toda la noche preparada, solo estaba rogando que a ella le gustará nuestra cena. Toque la puerta, al abrirla estaba ahí, vestida con un vestido verde que la hacía brillar.

Buenas noche Zelena - le dije mientas le besaba la mano.

Buenas noches Killian - me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Estas lista para salir.

Si – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Entramos al carro y comencé a conducir hacia los muelles.

No sabía que habían abierto un restaurante en esta zona - dijo Zelena mientas miraba a todos lados.

Lo acabo de abrir solo para nosotros dos - le dije con una sonrisa que fácilmente podía vencer a la de David.

Entramos aún bote que había alquilado, bajamos las escaleras y hay estaba una mesa para dos personas, la comida estaba servida, había preguntado cuál era la comida favorita de Zelena y la había comprado.

Espero que te gusté - le dije mientras le colocaba la comida en su plato.

Es mi comida favorita - me dijo con una sonrisa.

La comida fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba, Zelena era una mujer muy interesante, hablamos por horas, recogí las cosas se la mesa.

Me concedería un baile - le dije mientras le extendía la mano.

Claro que sí.

Subimos a la cubierta puse la música, en el aparato que me había dado David, la música empezó a sonar, nos pusimos a bailar a la luz de la luna.

No sabía que un pirata pudiera ser tan romántico.

PV de Emma

Estuve estudiando la rutina de cada uno. Estuve haciendo una escapada por aquí y otra por allá y no se habían percatado.

Esta noche iba hacer una buena broma o un poco se vandalismo. Cada día veía que Daniel y David estaba cada vez más frustrados no sabían quién era el vándalo. Las paredes aparecían con grafitis, los carros aparecía llenos de pintura, la oficina del sheriff había sido abierto y los papeles habían sido revueltos. La oficina de Regina estaba hecha un desastre

Te juro que cuando encuentre al culpable lo voy a matar de forma lenta - dijo David, todos estaban de mal humor.

No has encontrado ninguna pista - dijo Regina, aún estaba molesta por lo de su oficina.

Nada aún - dijo Daniel - pero quien sea es listo.

Llegue a la casa de noche, entre por la ventana, estaba cansada había encontrado algunos de los seguidores del Rey Jorge, Regina me había dicho que practicara mi magia bueno eso era lo que estaba haciendo, horita había cuatro personas esposadas a la oficina del sheriff.

Cuando vi el reloj era casi las seis se dé la mañana, me dolía un poco la pierna cuando vi tenía una herida. Fui al baño para poder limpiarla y colocar algo de crema para que no se infecte, estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abre, casi me da un infarto pensé que había sido descubierta.

Henry casi me matas de un infarto - le dije en voz baja, para que nadie me escuchara.

Emma ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? - me dijo preocupado.

Tranquilo estoy bien - le dije mientras bajaba el pantalón.

Emma estas herida...

Estoy bien si - le dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, a veces sonaba muy parecido a Daniel.

Emma las bromas son divertidas, todos están hablando de eso, pero no estoy de acuerdo que te pongas en peligro...

Henry ya empiezas a sonar como Daniel...

Pues si vuelves hacer algo que sea peligros le voy a decir a mis padres...

No puedes decirle me va a delatar - le dije con cara de horror.

Solo te estoy advirtiendo que si haces algo que te ponga en peligro te voy a delatar - me dijo molesto.

No tienes pruebas querido - le dije aún más moletas

Solo trata de que no te mantén si - me dijo mientras salía del baño.

Me quede en blanco, es enano me acaba de amenazar, a veces olvidaba que Henry era mi tío, si la maldición nunca hubiese existido, el será mucho más viejo que yo. Me que viendo la puerta, era mejor curarme la herida antes de que alguien más llegue.

Los días pasaron y de vez en cuando aparecía esposado uno de los hombres del Rey Jorge. Y cada día David, Daniel y Killian se sentía más frustrado.

Emma sabes que lo que estás haciendo es peligros - me dijo Neal.

No empieces tu también Neal, pero tampoco es tan peligroso, desde que he estado practicando magia con Regina ya no soy una damisela en peligro - le dije con una sonrisa.

Pero Emma habíamos quedado que los dos juntos íbamos a atrapar a esos hombres - me dijo un poco molesto - se que tienes magia pero no quiero que te hagan daño, prométeme que si vas a salir de nuevo voy a ir contigo.

Vale, mañana quiero atrapar al Rey Jorge, me debe un par de cosas - le dije.

Todos se habían ido cada uno para sus respectivos trabajos, me había quedado en casa con la escusa de que estaba cansada. Tenía todo preparado ya tenía el hechizo de rastreo listo.

Todo listo - le dije a Neal.

Si.

Estuvimos buscando en el bosque, hasta que mi hechizo nos llevo hasta la guarida del Rey Jorge. Solo había tres hombres entre Neal y yo los amarramos, cuando vi al Rey Jorge la sangre me hervía, tenía unas cuantas palabritas pendiente con él.

Pero mi quien está aquí, la mocosa se él perderlos - me dijo el muy gallito. Pronto que te voy a borrar esa sonrisa - ya que estas aquí podemos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

En tus sueños - le dije con los dientes apretados, alce mi mano y el Rey Jorge salió volando siendo goleado en el proceso - me quieras hacer daño, no idiota cuando termine contigo vamos a ver quién es el que va a terminar llorando.

Lo alzaba de un lugar a otro, fue golpeado por varios árboles en el proceso, cuando lo deje en el piso, ya estaba inconsciente, cuando fui a buscar una cuerda para amarrarlo, pero cometí un grave error no se le da la espalda al enemigo.

Cuando me di la vuelta el Rey Jorge me dio un golpe en la cara, di un paso hacia atrás, me había agarrado fuera de lugar, pero de pronto vi todo rojo, mi ira esta desborda, sin pensarlo lleve mi mano hacia su pecho y sin previo aviso tome su corazón.

Solo podía escuchar el grito de dolor del Rey Jorge, podía ver aquella cosa n mi mano, podía sentir el latir del corazón, sabía que lo podía matar en cuestión de segundos, cuando escuche a Neal llamarme.

Emma ¿qué has hecho? - me dijo mientras miran el corazón en mi mano con un poco de miedo.

El me golpeo y no pude evitarlo, me llene de ira y le saque el corazón - le dije.

Emma colócaselo de nuevo.

No sé cómo hacerlo, Regina ni siquiera me había enseñado como sacarlo, solo lo sé porque lo leí - le dije

Emma ¿qué vamos hacer?

Dejarlo así - le dije mientas encogía los hombros.

¡Emma!

No sé que hacer, vale - le dije con los brazo arriba.

Tratemos de dejarlos en la comisaría y después vemos que vamos hacer. Llevamos a los hombres al carro, estaba pensado como salir de esta sin ser descubierta. Vamos Emma piensa acabas de atrapar a los malos eso debe contar en algo verdad, pero a quien quiero engañar, mis padres no lo van a ver así.

Será que los dejamos aquí - le dije mientras señalaba una esquina cerca de la comisaría, nos estacionamos esperamos que el lugar estuviera vacío para dejar a estos tipos. Esperamos unos minutos cuando alguien toco la ventanilla, dimos un brincó, cuando volteemos era Henry por amor adiós si él sigue haciendo le pongo un cascabel.

Henry no hagas eso - le dije mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

Emma que te paso en la cara - me dijo mientras me señalaba mi mejilla.

Nada...

Y que haces con ellos - me dijo mientas señalaba a los hombre en los asientos de atrás.

No te preocu...

¿Es el Rey Jorge?

Si es él lo atrapa...

Y eso es un corazón lo que tienes en tus manos - dijo casi gritando.

Si bueno fue..

Emma ¿qué has hecho? te has vuelto loca, te pudieron haber hecho daño, y no puede ir por ahí sacándole el corazón a las personas - ¿me regaño? Ya va ese mocoso me estaba regañando.

Henry no puedes rega...

No quiero escucharte, o entras hay - dijo mientras señalaba a oficina del sheriff - o les dijo yo.

Me estas amenazando - le dije con cara de horror.

Tómalo como quieres tienes cinco segundos para decidir - dijo mientras sacaba el móvil, esto no puede ser cierto.

¿Qué hacemos? - le pregunte a Neal, que tenía cara de no poder creer que un niño de 12 años nos estuviera chantajeando.

Creo que es mejor que entremos, puede que sean más comprensibles si le decimos nosotros - dijo con cara de horror.

Entramos a la comisaria, hay estaba Daniel y Killan, cuando nos vieron los dos tenía cara de horror, creo que el golpe de mi cara tiene que estar más feo que ante.

Emma ¿qué te paso? – dijo Daniel mientras me tocaba el rostro, no sabía que decir, si ya tenía cara de preocupación y es solo por un golpe, donde le diga que teníamos al Rey Jorge no sabía si se iba a molestar más.

Neal ¿qué paso? – pregunto Killian. Después de unos segundo ninguno había dicho ni una palabra – vamos chicos digan algo.

Creo que deberían ir y ver mi carro – le dije en voz baja.

Daniel y Killan se vieron entre sí, salieron de la oficina, había pasado un par de minutos cuando volvieron a entrar, encerraron a los hombres en las celdas. Henry también entro, hay dios si el enano abría la boca estaba más que muerta.

¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando? – dijo Daniel molesto. Pero ninguno dijo nada – Emma estoy perdiendo la paciencia, dime porque el Rey Jorge esta en tú carro, junto con tres hombres más.

Neal – dijo Killan en voz de advertencia, como diciendo empieza a hablar o estarás en más problemas.

Papá yo se que paso – dijo Henry.

Henry no por favor – le dije casi suplicante.

Henry dime ¿qué está sucediendo? – dijo Daniel. Henry empezó hablar, conto todo el enano me había delatado por completo, la cara de Daniel iba cambiando de preocupación, sorpresa, molestia y por ultimo su cara quedo inexpresiva. Será posible desaparecer por unos días.

Decir que Killan estaba furioso era un eufemismo, el solo hizo una señal a Neal para salir de la comisaria, el pobre tenía una cara de asustado, él sabía lo que le iba a pasar.

Nos vemos mañana Daniel – se despidió Killian mientras salía de ahí.

Tú te quedas ahí – me dijo mientras señalaba el sillón – no quiero escuchar un solo ruido de ti.

El se puso a llenar unos papeles, tardo unos minutos, Henry también estaba sentado sin hacer ruido, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, ya todos estaban furiosos y aun no les había dicho que tenía un corazón en su mochila.

Nos vamos – dijo Daniel, cuando llegamos a la casa la verdad estaba debatiendo entre quedarme, salir corriendo o cerrar las puertas cuando todos hayan salido – Emma baja.

Cuando me di cuenta la puerta del vehículo esta abierta y Daniel me estaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos y Henry ya no estaba. Entramos y todos estaban ahí, Daniel les cuenta lo que había sucedido. Mis padres estaban molestos y Regina se veía desilusionada.

Emma de verdad tanto quieres comportarse como una niña – me dijo David molesto – las bromas que hiciste no fueron graciosa fue vandalismo, tuviste suerte que el Rey Jorge no te lastimo, aparte del moretón de tu mejilla.

Solo quería que vieran que puedo defenderme yo sola – le dije un poco molesta – antes de que me sigan gritando, quiero decirte algo abuela.

¿Y eso sería? - me pregunto. Lo único que hice fue sacar el corazón del moral, todos se quedaron con cara de susto.

¿Cómo? – fue lo único que dije. Le conté lo que había sucedido en el bosque, podía ver que Regina tenia cierto brillo de orgullo en sus ojos – lo lograste en tu primer intento.

Si, fue más fácil de lo que hubiese pensado.

Emma eso fue increíble, debemos entrenar más..

Mamá no la felicite por lo que hizo – dijo Nieve molesta – lo que hizo fue peligroso.

Si pero también ha avanzado mucho en estas semanas, eso me dice que ella es poderosa – dijo Regina, me hizo sonreír.

Borra esa sonrisa Emma Ruth – me dijo David.

Vamos papá, yo me puedo cuidar sola no seas melodramático – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa – llevo semanas buscando los hombre del Rey Jorge y atrapándolos y nada malo me paso.

Los ojos de mi padre se convirtieron en ojos de hielos, se podía ver que estaba más allá de molesto. Creo que acabo de hablar más de lo que debía.

Vamos a tu cuarto Emma Ruth, que tengo una conversación pendiente contigo – me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el cinturón. La sonrisa se me borro de un solo golpe, sabía lo que significaba, si subía mi trasero lo paga.

Creo que estoy bien aquí – le dije un poco nerviosa.

¡Emma! – me dijo con voz de advertencia.

Abuela – dije mientras me acercaba a Regina – dile que no puede castigarme.

Emma no puedo cariño – me dijo mientras me tocaba la mejilla.

Emma estoy esperando – dijo David molesto. Yo solo me pegue a Regina más, esta batalla la iba a ganar – no me hagas ir hasta ahí Emma te lo advierto.

Abuela por favor – le dije con mis mejores ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, podía ver como Regina dudaba. Pero luego subió la mirada y vi a David

Cariño es mejor que hagas lo que tu papá dice – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza – anda cariño.

Pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro, sino todo lo contrario más me pegue a Regina.

Ya tuve suficiente Emma – me dijo David mientras se acercaba a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me cargo como si fuera un saco de patatas - si te comportas como una mocosa malcriada se le tratara así a partir de ahora.

Papá no puedes hacer eso – me queje mientras el subía las escaleras.

Tu viste tu oportunidad así que no hay discusión perdiste vos y voto en esta situación – me dijo mientras entrabamos en mi cuarto. Me puso en la cama.

Papá vamos no me puedes pegar – le dije mientras me alejaba más de él.

Emma no me hagas perseguirte, porque si lo tengo que hacer te voy a dar unos azotes con el cinturón.

Papá no por favor – le dije suplicando.

Emma ven – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo pero cuando llegue a la puerta, David me tomo de la cintura.

Te lo advertid muchacha – me dijo mientras me ponía en sus rodillas, me bajo de jalón tanto el pantalón como mi ropa interior.

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!

Aauuuuu…. Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaá…. Noooooo

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!

Nooooo…dueleeeee….yaaaaaa…. noooo mass – le dije mientras me movía para evitar la mano de mi padre.

Vasta ¡PLAS! de ¡PLAS! hacer ¡PLAS! tontería ¡PLAS! Emma ¡PLAS! – me dijo, odiaba que pegara, odiaba estar en esta posición.

Noooo lo hagooo massss de verdaddddd

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! Eso ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! Espero

Paaapaaaa ya no massss…..por favorrrr ya no masssssssssss

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!

Pedirás disculpa a tus abuelos y las personas perjudicada por estas bromas

¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!

Lo juroooo…hagoooo lo queee tú quieras pero ya no massssssss… papaaa

Eso ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! Espero ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! hija

Muy bien Emma – me dijo mientras frotaba la espalda, sentía mi trasero adolorido. Estaba más que segura que no me sentaría cómodamente en varios días, me dolía horrores. Cuando me fui a levantar – aun no Emma.

¿Qué te dije si tratabas de huir Emma? – me pregunto.

No papá, por favor ya aprendí – le dije con lagrimas en el rostro, ya me dolía suficiente como para agregarle más.

Lo siento Emma, la próxima vez me debes escuchar – me dije mientras tomaba el cinturón.

¡ZAP!

Nooooo papaaaa

¡ZAP!

Haaaaa… yaaaa

¡ZAP!

Nooo lo vuelvoooo hacerrr

¡ZAP!

Haaaaaaa yaaaaa noooooo papaaaaaa

¡ZAP!

Papaaa papaaa yaaaa papaaa

Ya princesa ya paso – me dijo mientras me levantaba y me ponía mi ropa de nuevo - Emma por favor no lo vuelvas hacer, se que puedes hacer magia, pero igual podrían hacerte daño - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Lo siento papá – le dije mientras ponía mi cara en su cuello. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, me dolía horrores mi pobre trasero.

Hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Papá me duele mucho mi trasero, no me pegues más – le dije mientras lagrimas frescas caían por mi rostro.

Tranquila, lo que quiero es saber como Henry sabía todo lo que tú habías hecho – me dijo, respire profundo y le conté como había tratado de sacarle la información a Henry desde los regalos, manipulación y bueno le conté todo – Emma le vas a pedir perdón y les promete que no lo hará de nuevo, y que si hay una próxima donde lo engañes, lo manipules o lo amenaces, vamos a dejar que Henry es el que te castigue.

No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?, yo soy mayor que Henry, el no me puede castigar – le dije con cara de horror.

Pues él es tu tío, y si vuelves a manipular o lastimar sus sentimientos, si voy a dejar que él decida tu castigo – me dijo, yo aun estaba dudado si era verdad o no pero la cara de mi padre decía todo lo contrario así que decide no tentar la suerte.

Descansa – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente. Tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje de texto.

_Sigues vivo_ – le escribí, espere unos segundos cuando mi teléfono sonó.

_Digamos que sí, pero mi trasero no tuvo tanta suerte, si quieres puedes ir a su funeral_ – me escribió

_Pues que el funeral sea para dos traseros, porque el mío no sobrevivo, ¿killiam se molesto mucho?_

_Ni que lo digas, estaba furioso y los tuyos _

_Mis padres estaban que votaban fuego por los ojos, pero al menos tengo alianza con Regina. _

_Eso es bueno, te dijo Emma Killian esta obtuso. Te quiero._

_Y yo a ti._

Me que de un rato en acostada en mi cama cuando mi puerta se abrió. Era Regina.

¿Cómo estás?

Adolorida – le dije con un puchero.

Hay Emma que vamos hacer contigo

Quererme – le dije con una sonrisa

Vengo a decirte que ya el corazón de Rey Jorge está en su lugar. Y que tu entrenamiento de magia va hacer más avanzada.

¿En serio?

Si, has demostrado que tu magia es fuerte y no la vamos a desperdiciar – me dijo con una sonrisa.

PV de Nieve.

David había subido a castigar a Emma, mi madre había ido a la comisaria a colocarle el corazón de nuevo al Rey Jorge y mi padre fue a comprar comida.

Nieve – escuche a Henry, el tenia la mirada al piso y se veía avergonzado.

Dime Henry – le dije con una sonrisa

Nieve quiero que me disculpes soy el culpable de que Emma se metiera en estos problemas – me dijo con la cara de tristeza.

Cariño tú no eres el culpable si no Emma, ella tomo la decisiones, la cual le trajo unas consecuencias – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero si no hubiese sido por mi ella no hubiera hecho nada.

Cariño es Emma de la que estamos hablando, ella con tu ayuda o sin ella, igual se iba a meter en problemas, pero quiero agradecerte que te preocupes por ella – le dije con un beso en la frente.

Soy su tío siempre la voy a defender – me dijo con cara de orgullo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	37. Chapter 37

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, he tratado de complacer a cada petición, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, y por los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, se les quiere a todos.

Guest: trate de crear el capitulo con todas tus ideas. Espero que te guste, cada me encantan tus ideas.

Infinity.22: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Me: gracias por tu comentario, trate de usar tu idea en el capitulo espero que te guste lo que hice.

litteHshi: me siento horrada que estés leyendo mi historia, he leído cada una de tus historias desde hace un tiempo y eres muy buena, espero que te guste los capítulos.

PV Emma

Estaba caminando por el pueblo, cuando entre a la heladería, vi que estaba vacía donde estará la chica que siempre atiende.

Hay alguien – dije mientras miraba a todas partes

Voy en un minuto – escuche una voz que venía de detrás de la tienda, quien sería – en que puedo ayuda...

Nos quedamos las dos con la boca abierta, no podía ser cierto, era Ingrid esta mujer me había criado durante unos años, su casa fue unos de los pocos lugares que se podría llamar hogar.

Ingrid ¿eres tú? – pregunte, pero ella salió corriendo – Ingrid espera.

Salíamos corrimos de la tienda, hasta que la puede alcanzar tomándola del brazo.

¿Eres tú? – le dije casi sin aliento.

Emma lo siento...yo...de verdad

¿Por qué te fuiste? – le pregunte, un día llego una trabajadora social y dijo que debía irme, ni siquiera había podido despedirme de ella – ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Emma no es fácil de explicar...

Pues explicarte, pensé que me querías – le dije un poco dolida. Esta fue la primera persona a la cual le había abierto mi corazón la llegue a considerar una madre.

Claro que si Emma te quise como una hija..

Pues bonita forma de demostrarlo, te fuiste y no si quiera dijiste adiós – le reclame.

Emma no es fácil de explicar – me dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Solo dilo nunca te importe – le dije mientras me alejaba de ella.

Emma claro que no – me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo – Emma llegue hace unos años a esta tierra, estaba huyendo de mis problemas, quería dejar mi hogar.

¿Por qué?

Porque hice cosas tontas, cometí muchos errores, así que decidí irme antes de cometer más – me dijo con un suspiro – cuando llegue a esta tierra trata de hacer una nueva vida, después te conocí a ti cariño, solo tenías ochos años fuiste mi pequeña princesa.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? – le dije un poco triste, había vivido con Ingrid durante cuatro años.

No Emma tu no hiciste nada, mis papeles no eran muy legales que digamos, cuando llegue a esta tierra no tenía identidad ni nada – me dijo pero había algo que no me cuadraba, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Si no quieres decirme la verdad no lo hagas, pero no me mientas – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Vamos a mi tienda hay podemos hablar más cómodas – me dijo mientras caminábamos de nuevo a la heladería, Ingrid puso el aviso de cerrado.

Siempre pudiste ver cuando te mentía no – me dijo con una sonrisa – Emma la verdad es que alguien me visito, y me dijo quien eras y cual era tu destino, así que decidí que tu camino te guiara a donde de vías ir.

Así que me dejaste solo porque alguien te dijo que lo hicieras – le dije sin poder creerlo.

Emma ese muchacho tenía pruebas, si te quedabas conmigo no ibas a cumplir con la profecía y no hubiese conocido a tus padres – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero tú..

Emma un día antes de llamar a servicios sociales, estaba recogiendo tus cosas del colegio y encontré esto – me dijo mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones y me entrego una redacción.

Esta fue mi carta de Navidad – le dije mientras la veía – recuerdo que te dije que era muy vieja para escribirle a santa ya había cumplido los doce años.

Si y yo te dije que le escribirás lo que más desearás para Navidad ya que santa si existía – me dijo con una sonrisa. Empecé a leer la carta y una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla, había muy pocas palabras escritas.

_Solo deseo poder conocer a mis padres. _

Ha hora ves porque te deje ir – me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos – si de verdad quieres a alguien déjalo libre, sabía que era la única forma que conocieras a tus padres.

Ingrid no sé qué decir...

No hay nada que decir, siempre te quise Emma fuiste mi niña, pero no quería perderte para siempre, así que busque este pueblo y espere a que llegarás.

Porque no me búscate, ha pasado casi un año.

Al principio tuve miedo que me odiarás, después te vi con tus padres y tus abuelos –en dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, poda ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos – sentí que no era justo arruinar tu final feliz

Nunca lo hubieras arruina si no todo lo contrario lo hubiese mejorado – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado era como antes, al final fuimos a comer donde la abuelita.

Emma ¿estás bien? – escuche a Nieve, rayos no había hablado con ellos hace horas.

Si – le dije con una sonrisa – Nieve quiero presentarte a Ingrid.

Podía ver el dolor de Nieve cuando la llame por su nombré.

Hola Ingrid, Emma ya la conozco hace mucho tiempo – me dijo Nieve un poco confundía.

Es que Ingrid fue mi madre adoptiva hace unos años atrás – le dije mientras nos sentábamos, cuando empecé a contar la historia, Nieve se veía un poco rara, la noticia no fue muy bien recibida.

PV de Nieve.

Solo escuchaba a Emma contar la historia, sentía celos aquella mujer había compartido con mi hija parte de si infancia, tuvo momento que yo nunca podré tener. Lo peor es que Emma se veía feliz, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto.

Me sentía incómoda, ellas hablaban de tantas historias, de los profesores se Emma, sus amigos, sus travesura. Cosas que una madre sabe, pero yo no conocía nada de eso.

Emma es tarde nos deberíamos ir – le dije mientras me levantaba.

Nos vemos mañana Ingrid, tengo muchas cosas que contarte – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – vas a estar desocupada.

Por ti hija cierro el negocio por una semana – le dijo con una sonrisa, sentí como mi rabia creía, quería gritar que esta es mi hija no se ella, que no tenía ningún derecho de llamarla de esa forma.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, Emma se veía perdida en sus pensamientos y yo la verdad también están pérdida en los míos. Emma le había contado a todos sobre Ingrid, había diversas emociones en la familia, felicidad por Emma y otros de tristeza.

Daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, así que decidí levantarme, me prepare un chocolate caliente.

No puedes dormir – escuche a mi madre.

No tengo sueño.

Vamos Nieve se que estas molesta – me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro – cariño vi en tus ojos los celos.

No estoy celosa – le dije molestas, no estaba celosa.

Nieve te conozco desde hace muchos años – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – sabes que Emma te quiere, ¿verdad?

Pues quiere más a esa – le dije molesta.

Nieve, Ingrid fue una parte importante en la vida de Emma, la crió con amor – me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, era verdad aunque lo negada todo lo que quisiera.

Los días pasaron y Emma cada día pasaba más tiempo con Ingrid. Ya estaba empezando a odiar a esta mujer.

Nieve cariño estas bien – me dijo David mientras me besaba – ¿donde está Emma?

Si, Emma esta noche la va a pasar en casa de Ingrid – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Si a estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella, pero últimamente no se ha metido en problema así que lo que esté haciendo esa mujer lo hace bien – me dijo mientras nos abrazamos, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, no quería perder a mi hija, iba hacer que aquella mujer se alejara de nuestra familia– ¿amor debo preocuparme?

Porque lo dices Encantador – le dije con una sonrisa.

Por qué esa sonrisa tuya, amor me dice que me voy a meter en muchos muchos problemas – me dijo con cara de dolor.

Claro que no Encantador – le dije mientas me sentaba en su regazo – yo única hago nada malo.

Nieve amor sea lo que sea lo que estas pensando que no sea peligroso, porque donde te pase algo tus padres me matan – me dijo mientras me besaba – y también tienes que ser un bien ejemplo para tu hija. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente si Emma no se entera no habrá problema.

Estaba pasando frente a la heladería y Emma estaba riendo con Ingrid, se veía tan feliz, podía sentir como molestaba cada día más. Voy a encontrar la forma de hacerla pagar por quitarme a mi bebe.

Roja necesito de tu ayuda – le dije me sentaba.

Dime en que te puedo ayudar – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Estuve hablando con ella un rato – ¿Nieve estás segura?

Si, no es justo que esa venga y me quite a Emma – me quejé.

Muy bien sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo – me dijo Roja mientras me abrazaba, ella era como una hermana.

Los días pasaron y digamos que a la heladería del pueblo le cayó las siete plagas de egipcio, fue la única que se quedo sin luz casi cuatro días, perdió mucho helado, misteriosamente un día cuando fue abrir había todo tipo de roedores.

Papá debes atrapar al culpable – escuche a Emma quejarse.

Cariño he estamos buscado pero no he tenido pista – dijo David.

Debes encontrarlo, la pobre Ingrid se llevo el susto de su vidas cuando entro a la tienda y vi toda esas asquerosa cosas corriendo por la tienda – dijo con cara de horror, yo no aguanté más y solté una risa – mamá no te rías te imaginan que entres a la casa y lo primero que veas esos ratones. Ingrid anda muy nerviosa, no sabe qué otra cosa puedan hacer.

Lo siento cariño – le dije con una sonrisa, estaba molestado a la señora esa, eso me gustaba.

Te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible amor – le dijo David a Emma. Estaba terminado de guardas las cosas de la cena.

Deja de hacer esas cosas Nieve – escuche a mi madre, medio un sus no la había escuchado entrar.

Mamá me asustaste – le dije mientras guardaba las últimas cosa.

¡Nieve!

Si madre – le conteste, sabía lo que ella quería, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Nieve no estoy para juegos – me dijo con los brazos cruzados – deja a Ingrid en paz.

No sé lo que estas hablado madre – le dije mientras salía de la cocina, no quería quedarme hay.

Nieve no he terminado de hablar contigo – me dijo molesta, me voltee – se que estas molesta con Ingrid pero eso no te da derecho de hacer esas bromas.

Como ya te dije madre no se de lo que estás hablando – le dije.

Nieve te conozco perfectamente, y te estoy dando una advertencia, deja las cosas tranquilas – me dijo.

Madre sigo insistiendo no se dé que hablas – le dije un poco nerviosa, esta mujer me conocía muy bien.

No quiero escuchar quejas cuando todo esto te explote en la cara – me dijo mientras se levantaba – buenas noche mi niña.

Buenas noches madre – le dije mientras subía a mi cuarto, conocía muy bien esas palabras, era una amenaza muy clara tendría que tener cuidado de no ser atrapada.

Había decidido dejar un tiempo tranquila a Ingrid, pero cada día que pasaba Emma pasaba más tiempo con ella y ya casi no hablaba con nosotros, sentía como perdía de nuevo a mi hija. Están noche como cosa rara mi hija había decidió ir a dormir en casa de esa bruja, así que decidí que mi molestia la pagaría con la tienda.

Roja ¿estás lista? – le pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

Si estoy lista – me dijo mientras me mostraba los bates de béisbol, estaba tan molesta que quería destruir cada cosa, como esa bruja había destruido mi familia. Cuando fui a golpear.

Quietas – fue mi único que escuche, cuando volteamos era Ingrid, estaba en la puerta principal, rayos se había de vuelto por algo – así que ere tú la que me ha estado fastidiando. Que diría Emma si se enterara.

Deja a mi hija fuera de esto – le dije con los dientes apretados.

¡En serio! De verdad pensaste que podías venir y hacer todo lo que quisiera a mi tienda y tu hija nunca se iba a enterar – me dijo con los brazos cruzados – que clase se ejemplo le estas dando.

Tu no sabes nada – le dije con rabia – desde que apareciste lo único que has logrado es que Emma me odie.

¡Que te odie! De verdad que solo eres una mocosa – me dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara – Emma lo único que haces es hablar se ti, de su padre, sus abuelos y de Henry.

Pero ella siempre está contigo – le dije con fundida.

Si ella pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, pero tiene que entender que yo la conozco hace más tiempo, Emma para mi es una hija – yo iba a protestar cuando ella levantó la mano – antes de que empieces a entrar en una crisis, si fui primero una madre para Emma, eso lo tienes que aceptar, pero también tienes que saber que Emma te ama y eso no es fácil de lograr, te lo dijo por experiencia.

Me quede hay parada, sería verdad Emma lo único que quería era poder tener el amor de todos, esta mujer había estado por varios años junto a ella. Tenía que admitir que aún no me gustaba tener que compartir el tiempo de Emma con esta bruja.

Ya veo dé donde Emma saco esa terquedad – me dijo alzando las manos al cielo – yo no voy a quitarte el cariño de Emma, pero eres tan egoísta que no puedes competir ni un poco de ese cariño. Con la mujer que la cuido por cuatro años, que estuvo ahí cuando ella tubo pesadillas, cuando se enfermó no merezco mi un poco de cariño.

Esta bruja era una manipuladora, ha hora me sentía mal, era verdad me había comportado como una mocosa, me sentía de nuevo de ocho años, ella tenía razón, Emma y Ingrid tenían una historia la cual tenía que respetar y aceptar.

Tiene razón pido disculpa – le dije mientras miraba al piso.

Está bien Nieve, yo comprendo por lo que estas pasado, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando Emma llego y recupero a su familia – me dijo con una mini sonrisa, era verdad esta mujer había visto durante meses la relación entre Emma y nosotros, nunca hizo nada y yo aquí destruyendo su tienda – una pregunta ¿que pretendían hacer con eso?

Ella señalo los bates de béisbol que tanto Roja como yo teníamos, mi cara se puso Roja.

Remodelar – le dije con una mini sonrisa. Ingrid solo negó con la cabeza – que tal si pago por los gasto y dejamos todo así.

Si fuera Emma la que hubiese hecho todo esto y tú estuvieras en mi posición aceptarías ese trato – me dijo Ingrid con los brazos cruzados.

Si – le dije dudosa.

En serio – me dijo con una ceja alzada – por lo que me han contado tu familia no acepta ese tipo de comportamiento, o me equivoco.

Bueno no...pero...vamos estaba muy confundida

Voy a llamar a Regina...

No – dijimos a la vez Roja y yo.

Dame su número – me dijo con el celular en la mano, yo negué con la cabeza – muy bien iremos a tu casa, pero Emma se puede preguntar ¿por qué estoy tardando tanto? Tú no quieres que tu hija se entere de esto ¿verdad?

Muy bien – le dije, le entregue el número del celular y Ingrid hablo un par de minutos – llega en unos minutos.

La espera fue más rápida de lo que me imagine, creo que no había pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando mi madre apareció por la puerta de la heladería.

Gracias Ingrid, pido disculpa por los problemas causados por mi hija y mi ahijada – dijo con la voz más dura de lo que podía recordar – pagaré por los daños causados.

Tranquila Regina, los gastos no fueron grandes así que no importa – dijo Ingrid mientras encogía los hombros.

Vamos – dijo Regina mientras señalaba la puerta, cuando salimos extendió la mano, entregamos los bates – ¿que pretendían hacer con esto? – Ninguna dijo nada, solo estaba viendo – cuando hago una pregunta espero una respuesta, ¿Nieve? ¿Roja?

Ninguna se atrevía a subir la mirada, por el tono de voz sabíamos que no era bueno tentar la suerte, pero tampoco queríamos hablar.

Muchachas no estoy de humor, así que empiecen hablar – dijo molesta, ninguna dijo nada – muy bien si así lo quieren.

Vi como desaparecía los bates en una nube púrpura, y se acercaba a nosotras. Sabía lo que pasaría si no empezaba a hablar.

Mamá solo...– le trate de explicar mientras me alejaba. Pero no tenía una explicación, me había comportado como una mocosa mimada, no había pensado de forma madura.

Nieve te dije ¿qué dejaras a Ingrid tranquila o no? – me dijo con las manos en la cadera.

Si bueno si pero madre estaba molesta – le dije un poco nerviosa. Ella solo respiro.

Al carro ha hora – dijo molesta. Cuando pase a su lado sentí PLAS

Madre – grité, pero ella solo señalo al carro.

Yo mejor me voy – dijo Roja mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

De verdad me quiera poner a prueba en esto Roja – dijo madre con una voz de ultratumba, Roja solo negó con la cabeza. Pero cuando paso por el lado de Regina ella le dio una buena palmada PLAS.

Madrina – Roja se quejó.

No quiero escuchar quejas – dijo entraba en el carro, estuvo manejando unos minutos.

Mi casa no es por aquí – dijo Roja un poco nerviosa.

No hoy te quedas en casa...

Pero la abuela se va a preocupar.

No te preocupes, que cuando llegue le vas a contar lo que ha pasado – dijo con malicia, podía ver la cara de Roja. Cuando llegamos a la casa mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de café en la mano.

¿Qué paso? – dijo cuando nos vio.

Que tu querida hija es la que ha estado molestando a Ingrid – dijo mi madre.

Nieve por dios me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti – me regaño.

Si ya lo sé, fue muy tonto de mi parte – le dije lo más humilde posible.

Pues si fue bastante tonto, por dios Nieve te comportaste peor que tu hija – mi padre me seguía regañando, por amor a dios ya era una mujer, la cual tenía una hija, porque me seguían tratando como una mocosa se pañales – Nieve me estas escuchando.

Si padre si te estoy escuchando, aun que la verdad debería estar haciendo cosas más productivas que escucharte regañando me – le dije ya un poco más enfadada. Que no paso desapercibido por mis padres.

Roja espérame en la habitación de invitado ya hablare contigo en un rato – dijo mi madre, Roja desapareció en un instante – ¿cosas más productivas Nieve? Tales ¿cómo cuales? ¿Hacerle bromas a Ingrid? Comportarte como una niña consentida que hace berrinches por las cosas no están saliendo como a tu quieres.

Vale me equivoqué, estaba celosa que mi hija pasara tanto tiempo con Ingrid – les dije mientras levantaba las manos de frustración – nadie es perfecta sí.

Estaba molesta, frustrada, confundida, así que era mejor salir se hay antes de matar a alguien. Iba a salir cuando sentí la mano de mi madre en mi hombro.

No hemos terminado de hablar Nieve...

Pues yo si ya termine de hablar con ustedes – le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre de una forma un poco brusca.

Con quién crees que estás hablando mocosa – me dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba del brazo mi me acercaba a su cara – se te olvido como te debes dirigir a tus mayores Nieve.

No madre – le dije mientras salía de su agarre, estaba que mataba alguien. Todos mis sentimientos estaban en conflicto en ese preciso momento – pero todos comentamos errores hasta ustedes lo comenten, así que no me venga a dárselos de santos porque no lo son. Metí la pata si ya lo sé, dije que mis celos me segarán Así que no me jodan con esto.

Le dije mientras mientas trataba se salir de la sala, pero mi madre no me lo permitía, así que solo la tome del hombro y la empuje, todo paso en cámara lenta, vi con horror cuando mi madre se tambaleo hacia atrás y trompazo con la mesa, podía ver como se cayeron tanto el jarrón como mi madre. Muy bien mi rabia se ha había esfumado y fue remplazada por miedo absoluto.

Regina ¿estás bien? – pregunto mi padre mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

Madre...yo no lo quise a hacer...en serio lo siento – me enredaba con las palabras.

Estoy bien – dijo mientras se levantaba – Nieve ve a tu cuarto.

Madre...

HA HORA –en dijo gritando. No término de decirlo cuando yo estaba volando a habitación

Sabía que había hecho un agujero mucho más profundo, sabía que de esta no me salvaba, pensé a dar vuelta ene habitación, ya David estaba por llegar, lo único que pedía era que si madre me iba a castigar lo hiciera ya, no quería que mi esposo estuviera para escucharme como recibo una tunda como un niño de cinco años. Cuando la puerta se abrió vi entrar a mi padre, muy bien ha hora si es mi hora de mi muerte, rayos aún no había escrito mi última voluntad.

Nieve estoy muy decepcionado por tu comportamiento – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazo – las bromas fueron tontas e inmaduras, y lo que paso hace un momento en la sala sabes perfectamente que estuvo fuera de lugar.

Papá lo siento, no sé que me paso – le dije nerviosa – sabes que nunca lastimaría a mi madre.

Lo sé pero Nieve últimamente has estado dejando que tus sentimientos te controlen – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, me abrace tan fuerte, deje que el olor de su perfume me calmara, estuvimos un rato así – pero Nieve que no se vuelva a repetir, donde vuelvas agredir a tu madre de cualquier forma me encargare que no te sientes en una semana entendió.

Si papá, te lo prometo no volverá a pasar – le dije mientras me abrazaba. Quería brincar de un pie eso significa que no sería castigada.

Me dejas un momento a sola con ella cariño – escuche a mi madre decir.

Claro, pórtate bien bebe – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Mamá yo... – no termine de hablar cuando madre alzo la mano para hacerme callar.

No lo quiero escuchar horita – me dijo molesta – te di la oportunidad de dejar las cosas con Ingrid tranquila, pero decidiste no hacerlo, hoy tenías planeado con tu cómplice del crimen destruir el negocio y para agregar más delitos decidiste agredirme.

Mamá lo sé fui una tonta...

Si la verdad es que si, ya empiezo a ver porque Emma se comporta así – dijo mientras me miraba a la cara – es igual a ti, imprudente, insensatas, lo primero que piensa eso lo que hacen, te crié de esa forma.

No madre – fue lo que dije – deje que mis sentimientos sacaran lo mejor de mí.

Eso es verdad hija – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, ya sabía lo que venía – sabes cómo es esto ¿no Nieve?

Había pasado tantas veces por esta situación que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero aún así no me podía acostumbrar a estar así. Me baje el pantalón y me puse sobre su regazo.

Ya sabes porque estamos aquí.

Si

Muy bien – me dijo mientras me acomodaba mejor, PLAS la primera palmada siempre te agarra con la guardia bajá, la primera serie de palmadas, me habían dolido pero cuando ella empieza a darme una conferencia es donde más duele.

Se PLAS PLAS cavaron PLAS PLAS las PLAS PLAS bromas PLAS a PLAS PLAS Ingrid PLAS PLAS.

Auuuuu...si no más bromas

Dejas PLAS PLAS esos PLAS PLAS celos PLAS PLAS tontos PLAS PLAS

Si...ya entendí, en serio mamá.

No PLAS vuelvas PLAS PLAS a PLAS empujarme PLAS PLAS nunca PLAS PLAS Nieve PLAS

Auuuu...si mamaaaaa...no te vuelvo a empujar.

Cuando PLAS tu PLAS padre PLAS o yo PLAS te PLAS estamos PLAS hablando PLAS no PLAS nos PLAS des las PLAS espalda.

Yaaaaa mamaaaaa...dueleeeeee si aprendiiiii

Entendido PLAS Nieve PLAS

Si mamá lo juro, lo juro.

Eso pero PLAS hija PLAS porque si PLAS lo vuelves hacer PLAS no te ira PLAS tan PLAS fácil.

Vale vale aprendí... Yaaaaa – ¡fácil! Fácil ella estaba llamando esto fácil, claro como a ella no es la que le están poniendo el trasero al rojo vivo.

Ya bebe – me dijo mientras me levantaba, mi pobre trasero me dolía – cariño sé que estos días han sido difíciles, pero no puedes ir por ahí haciendo locuras.

Mamá que pasa si ella se quiere quedar con Ingrid – le dije con unas lágrimas.

Cariño Emma te ama, lo sé, lo puedo ver en sus ojos – me dijo mientas me daba un beso en la frente – pero si ella quisiera irse con Ingrid lo único que podemos hacer es respetar esa decisión.

Lo sé mamá, pero me mataría perderla – le dije mientras me abrazaba a ella, estuvimos así abrazadas. Nos sentamos en la cama y me acurruque como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y estaba enferma, solo quería que mi madre me mimara.

Sabes que tu tía tiene un nuevo novio – me dijo mientras me abrazaba más.

Si Killian anda con cara de tonto por todo el pueblo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Si hace tanto que no veía a Zelena tan feliz, es bueno que encuentre una persona que la haga feliz.

Si al fin la tía Zelena va a tener un final feliz – le dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cariño aún debo hablar con Roja – me dijo mientras se movía.

Mamá no seas dura con ella, solo me estaba ayudando – le dije con un puchero.

Ella y yo tenemos unos asuntitos pendiente – me dijo mientras se levantaba y salía.

PV de Regina.

Entre a la habitación de invitados y mi a mi dulce ahijada acostada, un año después de que nos habíamos mudado, Nieve se había hecho muy amiga de Roja y de la abuela. Nos habíamos enterado del problema peludo y con la ayuda de la magia se había creado un manto rojo que evitaba que ella fuera peligrosa.

Desde ese día me había convertido en la madrina de aquella niña, era como tener otra hija.

Hola, sabes que eres mala haciéndote la dormida – le dije mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo, como pasaba el tiempo de rápido, aún podía recordar a Nieve jugando con Roja en el patio de la casa. Jugando a la casita, llenas de Barros, trayendo peses del lago, con sus caras de niñas. Ya no eran niñas eran mujeres, pero aún podía ver es sus ojos esa inocencia que mataría al que tratara de arrebatárselas.

Tía tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho verdad – me dijo Roja, claro cuando convenía era tía o madrina verdad.

Si y tu sabes que yo también te quiero – le dije mientras le dan un beso en la frente – por eso cada vez que veo que mis niñas que están desviando del camino correcto yo las encarrilo de nuevo.

Pero pero tiaaaaaa

No vengas con tiaaaaa, Roja que te conozco muy bien – le dije con cada sería – tu siempre andas cubriendo en todo a mi querida hija. Y sabes que está mal o no.

Yo no puedo dejarla sola, Nieve es como una hermana – ella se quejó.

Si es verdad y como hermanas que son ambas se llevan el mismo castigo o no – le dije con malicia.

Eso no es justo – ella se quejó con un puchero.

Cuando la vida es justa – le dije mientras la miraba – pero esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, pero quiero dejarte algo claro, donde vuelta a verte cubriendo a mi querida hija no te vas a sentar en una semana. ¿Entendido?

Si tía lo juro ni una broma más – me dijo con una han gran sonrisa.

Buenas noches mocosa – le dije mientras le arropaba.

Buenas noches tía.

PV de Nieve.

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando alguien me abrazó.

Hola mamá – me dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Hola cariño – le dije con una sonrisa.

Se ve bueno el desayuno – me dijo mientras agarraba un trozo de tocino – muero de hambre

¿Qué paso no había comida donde Ingrid?

Si pero no sin ofender a Ingrid cocina fatal – me dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno la bruja no hacia todo perfecto.

Emma sabes que te quiero verdad – le dije con una sonrisa.

Y yo ti mamá – me dijo y luego me dio un beso.

Los días habían pasado, hoy había decidido a sacarle algo de información a Zelena, pero ella aun no soltaba prenda con respeto a la relación que tenia con Killian.

Anda tía dime - le dije mientras la seguía.

No Nieve - me dijo Zelena mientras recogía lo platos.

Anda no seas mala, dime - le dije como cinco veces, quería saber más sobre su relación con Killian.

No y ayúdame - me dijo.

¿Pero si van enserio?

Nieve

O vamos tía, si van en serio hay que darle la bienvenida a la familia - le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

BlancaNieves no quiero que le hagas ninguna broma - me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Tía tu me crees capas de eso - le dije con una sonrisa.

Si, o te recuerdo lo que le hiciste al último - me dijo viéndome fijamente.

Pero el era un completo idiota tía - le dije mientras me reía - si aún puedo recordar su cara.

Pues a mí no me dio gracia en ese momento mi ha hora - me dijo sería. Miradas como esas me hacen recordar que esta mujer era la hermana de mi madre.

Pero no me vas a decir que ese tipo era un idiota egocéntrico - le dije con una mini sonrisa.

Si pero eso no te daba el derecho de pintarle el cabello de naranja.

Yo pensé en colocárselo verde, pero te iba a traer recuerdos o no tía - cuando dije eso me aleje de Zelena, sabía cómo buscarles las cosquillas.

Mira mocosa espera que te agarre - me dijo mientras me perseguía alrededor de la mesa. Sabía que ella odiaba el color verde, le traería malos recuerdos.

Vamos tía era una bromita.

Espera que te agarre y voy aplaudir por la bromita pero en tu trasero - me dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

Vamos tía tu nunca me has pegado - le dije con un puchero - tu estas en contra de eso.

Pues es tiempo de cambiar no.

Hay tía estas muy susceptible hoy, no aguantas ni una broma - me queje, cuando el timbre sonó - yo abro.

¿Qué haces aquí Killian? - le dije mientras abrí la puerta.

Me equivoque de casa - dijo mientas miraba de nuevo.

Hola Killian - dijo Zelena.

Hola amor - me dijo con una sonrisa.

PV de Zelena.

Vi a Killian se veía tan guapo con esa ropa, tenía una bella sonrisa. Cuando vi los ojos de Nieve, se veía que estaba planeando algo.

Nieve - le dije mientras le daba una mirada dura.

Tía - ella se quejó.

Bueno piensa en eso, porque donde a él le pase - le dije mientras señalaba a Killian - lo que le paso a Michael, ya verás lo que te pasa.

Si eres aguafiestas - me dijo mientras me miraba.

Dale mis saludos a mi querida hermana - le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Vi como Nieve se iba.

¿Y que fue todo eso? - me pregunto Killian.

Tu sabes cómo son los jóvenes - le dije con una sonrisa y él me dio un dulce beso.

Si no lo digas, Neal no eran un santo tampoco - dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla - aún puedo recordar al principio era como un cachorrito asustado, siempre con miedo de hacer algo malo y yo lo lanzara a los tiburones.

La forma en que se le iluminaba la cara a Killian cada vez que hablaba de Neal, era como un padre orgulloso.

Así que siempre no tuviste muchos problemas con el - le dije y el solo sonrió.

No, el se comporto así los primeros años, pero después empezó a medir los límites - dijo negando con la cabeza - podrás creer que un día encallamos en una isla, tuvimos cargando las provisiones y cuando nos íbamos a ir no encontrábamos a Neal.

¿Y dónde estaba? - le pregunte.

Duramos horas para encontrarlo, cuando ya no sabíamos dónde buscar lo vimos salir de la taberna, casi lo mato - dijo molestos como si estuviera recordado el momento - te puedes imaginar un niño completamente ebrio.

Si me lo puedo imaginar, y más me puedo imaginar cómo estabas tú - le dejen con una sonrisa.

Si cuando termine con él te puedo asegura que se le quieto las ganas de tomar de golpe - me dijo.

Ya puedo ir imaginado como fueron esos años - le dije con una sonrisa.

PV de Killian.

Podía recordar ese día en particular, la desesperación que sentía, había revisado casi toda la isla y no había logrado encontrarlo y si algo malo le pasó.

Capitán nada no encontramos al chico - me dijo uno de mis marineros.

Pues sigan buscando, no puedo desaparecer en el aire - le dije molesto, donde no había buscando, de pronto lo vi ahí estaba el muchacho, se tambaleaba.

¿Neal está bien? - le dije mientras, pero de pronto le me llego el olor a licor, yo estaba como loco buscando a este niño y el estaba en un bar emborrachándose

Siiii estoooyyy biennn - me dijo arrastrando las palabras, respire fue lo único que pude hacer.

Vamos - le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Nooo vamosss quierrorr... - no deje que terminar de hablar lo cargue y lo puse sobre mi hombro, camino hasta el barco. Le dije a uno de la tripulación que avisara a los demás que Neal ya estaba en el barco, lo puse en su cama y lo de dormir hay. Salí y mis hombres estaba hay viéndome con cara de idiota.

¿Qué haces hay parado? - les grite - nos vamos en unos minutos, así que muévanse.

Todos se pusieron hacer algo, cuando estaba molesto ninguno de la tripulación se me cercaba. Al día siguiente fui al camarote se Neal. El tenía la almohada en la cara.

Dolor de cabeza - le dije con los brazos cruzados.

Si duele - dijo en vos de dolor.

Eso se llama resaca - le dije molesto - pero claro que un niño no debería pasar ya que no debería estar tomando.

Killian no me regañes me duele la cabeza - me dijo mientras se volteaba.

Pero no te preocupes que en un rato vas a tener dolor de cabeza y dolor en el trasero - alce un poco la voz - pero como necesito que este al cien por ciento cuando tenga una conversación contigo te traje esto.

¿Qué es? - el me pregunto mientras miraba la taza que le estaba dando.

Solo tómalo, te va a quitar el dolor de cabeza - le dije mientras se lo tomaba.

Sabe horrible - se quejó.

¿Y el whisky no sabía horrible? - le pregunte pero el solo bajo la cabeza mientras terminaba de tomarse lo que le había dado, cuando término me entrego la taza - duerme un rato ya después habláremos.

Ya había pasado más de medio día, y aún Neal seguía durmiendo.

Capitán Neal ¿está bien? - me pregunto la tripulación, ellos también le habían tomado cariño al muchacho.

Si sólo tiene resaca horita sigue durmiendo - les dije. Busque algo de comer para el muchacho, cuando entre con una bandeja lo vi sentado en la cama - veo que estas despierto.

Si desde hace rato señor - me dijo en vi baja.

Es Killian Neal, no importa lo que hagas siempre es Killian no señor - le dije mientras ponía mano en su hombro.

Killian de verdad lo siento no quise tomar pero...

Si Neal no debiste tomar licor, eres un niño tu cuerpo no está adaptado para eso - lo regañe - algo malo te pudo haber pasado.

Pero no soy un niño - él se quejó.

Disculpa por que lo que yo veo es un niño se doce años - le dije con una ceja alzada.

Pero he tenido doce años durante años, yo quiero crecer - le se levantó de la cama - estoy casando que siempre todos me traten como un bebé.

Neal nosotros no te tratamos...

Claro que si, ustedes siempre me están dando órdenes, Neal has esto, Neal no puedes hacer aquello, estoy cansado - él decía mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.

Neal claro que...

Claro que si ustedes me tratan como si tuviera cinco años - dijo molesto.

Neal no me interrumpas que es de mala educación - lo regañe - primero todo el mundo de en este barco se preocupa por ti y no queremos que te pase nada. Segundo nosotros hemos vivido mucho tiempo más tiempo que tu Neal y sabes que le pueden hacer a un niño como tú, si un niño Neal porque te gusté o no es lo que eres.

Pero no es justo - él se quejó.

Si tienes razón no es justo, pero sabes que tampoco es justo, que toda la tripulación en su día libre lo gastaron buscándote - le dije, Neal se puso rojo.

Lo siento - dijo en un susurró

Ya te disculpara con ellos en un rato, ven Neal - le dije mientras palmeaba mi rodilla.

Pero...pero Killian eso es para niños.

Pues lo que estoy viendo en este momento es un niño, así que vamos - le dije, el se acerco a mí a paso lento - pantalón abajo.

Killian - le se quejó, solo me le quede viendo diciéndole no me tientes muchacho, el se bajó el pantalón y se puso en mi rodilla.

Muy bien Neal sabes ¿por qué estás aquí? - le pregunté

Si porque tome licor - el me respondió.

Muy bien - le dije mientras subía la mano, quien se hubiese imaginado que este pirata irresponsable se iba a convertir casi en un padre.

Que PLAS sea PLAS la última PLAS vez PLAS que PLAS tomas licor PLAS siendo PLAS tan joven.

Ahhhhh Killian no auuu no tan fuerte

No te PLAS PLAS quiero PLAS PLAS cerca PLAS PLAS de una PLAS taberna PLAS PLAS

Auuuuu Killian lo sientoooo

Debería PLAS PLAS darte un PLAS buen par PLAS de azotes con PLAS el cinto PLAS PLAS a ver si meto PLAS algo de PLAS PLAS cordura en PLAS esa cabeza PLAS tuya.

Noooo con el cinto te juro auuuu que no vuelvo a tomar ni una gota de licor lo jurooo.

Eso espero hijo - le dije mientras le bajaba la ropa interior y tomaba la regla.

Killian nooo mi ropa interior - dijo me mientras la tomaba.

Neal suelta - le dije mientras le di un manotazo - que sea la primera y la última vez que te vea saliendo de una taberna CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK.

Killian, perdón bwaaaaaaa lo siento sniff sniff

Tranquilo Neal - le dije mientras lo abrazaba - no quiero es verte como vi a muchas amigos como me vi a mi mismo, siendo destruidos por el licor.

Lo sniff siento.

Ya todo está perdonado - le dije - anda duerme un rato más, te voy a dejar la comida aquí para cuando te levantes.

¿Killian?

Si

Gracias por ser como un padre - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Duerme un rato hijo - le dije mientras salía.

Killian - cuando subí la mirada vi a Zelena con el ceño fruncido - ¿estás bien?

Si sólo estaba pensando - le dije con una sonrisa.

PV de Nieve.

Yo se que Zelena no quiere que no molestemos a Killian, pero él se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la familia, así que había que darle la bienvenida a la familia.

Roja me...- le dije

No - me quede con la boca abierta Roja nunca se había negado hacer algo malo conmigo.

Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir - me queje.

Porque te conozco, y sé que quieres hacer algo malo - me dijo mientras me miraba - y le prometí a tía Regina que no me iba a meter en problemas.

Vamos Roja - le dije con carita de cachorrito.

Está bien a quien vamos a matar esta vez - me dijo.

Es contra Killian.

Y que hizo Killian para merecer tú ira - me dijo.

Hay que darle la bienvenida a la familia - le dije con una sonrisa - así que dices me vas ayudar.

No se Nieve, recuerda lo que nos paso con el último que le dimos la bienvenida a la familia - me dijo con una mueca.

Bueno si pero no en ese momento éramos unos niños, no nos van a castigar se esa forma - le dije confiada.

Está bien pero donde me castiguen por tu culpa me vas a tener que compensar - me dijo con los ojos entre cerrados.

Tranquila y es solo tía Zelena ella nunca nos ha castigado.

Está bien que vamos hacer - y así comenzó él.

Había pasado en hacerle una broma un poco pesada, sabía que Killian aún no están familiarizaos con la tecnología de esta tierra.

Sabía que ellos iban a salir a cenar eso nos daba tiempo suficiente, busque unos se los disfraces de Halloween de la muerte que había utilizado David.

Nieve estás segura - dijo Roja mientras la amarraba.

Si quiero verle la cara a Killian cuando te vea así - le dije mientras le colocaba sangre falsa en la frente.

Si la verdad su cara no va a tener preció - dijo Roja.

Todo estaba listo, podía ver que se estaba acercando el carro de Zelena.

Estas lista - le dije a Roja, ella asintió con la cabeza, le puse adhesivo en la boca. Yo me puse la capucha y tome la hoz, cuando el carro se estacionó se bajó Killian y le abre la puerta a Zelena, los vi besarse.

Roja empezó gritar, pero salía más como un quejido, pero fue suficiente para que Zelena y Killian voltearon.

ROJA - gritaron ambos. Roja está haciendo una buena actuación. Ambos estaban tratando de soltarla. Cuando estaban muy concentrados en su trabajo salí detrás de los arbustos con la hoz en la mano y balanceándola de forma amenazadora.

QUE CARAJ...- dijo Killian mientras caía de espalda.

Zelena se puso frente a Roja de forma protectora, Killian se levantó y se supo delante de Zelena, preparado para dar una pelea, alce la hoz para atacarlo, pero lo que no me esperaba fue que Zelena me lanzo lejos con su magia.

Auu - me queje había caído de espalda, tuve suerte de no golpearme la cabeza.

No tía Zelena - dijo Roja que se había soltado - es Nieve.

¿Es quien? - dijo con cara de no poder creer lo que había dicho.

Tía soy yo - le dije mientras me quitaba la capucha, era mejor que supiera la verdad, antes que nos mate con magia.

Ustedes están locas - dijo Killian molesto

Solo fue una broma - le dije mientras me levantaba.

Esto no es una broma, pensamos que algo malo le había pasado a Roja - dijo Killian lanzando los brazos.

La que me estaba empezando a preocupar era Zelena, estaba muy callada mucho para mi gusto, podía ver que los ojos estaban muy molestos.

Ustedes adentro ha hora - dijo Zelena con los dientes apretados - Roja quítate toda esa cosa del rostro.

Tía

He hecho ADENTRO.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando nosotras ya estábamos en la casa.

Nieve estaba vez nos pasamos, la tía nos mata - dijo Roja mientras se quitaba el maquillaje con una servilleta.

Creo que sí, nunca la había visto tan molesta - le dije mientras la miraba por la ventana, ella estaba abrazada de Killian, el también se veía muy molesto, pero solo fue una broma. Esperamos unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y Zelena entró.

Tú - me dijo mientras me señalaba - a la esquina.

Tía...

No me hagas repetir BlancaNieves.

PV de Zelena

Le di una mirada a mi sobrina, que la hizo casi correr a la esquina, luego vía a Roja aún le quedaba algo se maquillaje de color sangre, la tome del brazo.

Tía noooo - ella puso un poco de resistencia. Solo puse un poco más de fuerza y la lleve al sillón, la puse en mi rodilla.

Esta vez se pasaron de la línea - le dije mientras subía la falda.

Tía tu nunca nos has pegado - dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Quieta PLAS - le dije mientras la acomodaba mejor.

Auuu

La broma PLAS fue PLAS de muy PLAS PLAS mal PLAS gusto.

Auuuu tiaaaa duele.

Y tu PLAS como PLAS crees PLAS que PLAS PLAS me sentí PLAS PLAS cuando te vi PLAS PLAS amarrada y llena de sangre PLAS PLAS frente a mi casa PLAS PLAS

Tiaaaa auuuu solo era una bromaaaaaa

Pues PLAS otra broma PLAS como estas PLAS y no te sientas en un PLAS mes.

Yaaaa tiaaa bastaaa - La ayude a levantarse y la abrace

Nunca vuelvas hacer algo así en tu vida - le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos - pensé que me iba a dar un infarto cuando te vi.

Lo siento tía de verdad lo siento - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

También le debes una disculpa a Killian - le dije sería.

Si tía cuando lo vea me disculpo.

Cambia con tu cómplice del crimen - le dije mientras a Nieve. Vi como Nieve se volteaba y Roja tomo la posición, espere que mi querida sobrina se acercara pero no ella solo se quedo hay parada con ese horrible traje - quitase esa cosa horrible.

Si tía - dijo mientras se lo quitaba. Pero ella se quedo aún hay parada.

Necesitas algún tipo de invitación BlancaNieves - le dije con la voz dura.

No tía - me dijo mentira se me acercaba.

Pantalón - le dije.

Pero tíaaa

Si lo tengo que hacer yo tu ropa interior también baja - la amenace. Ella al instante se bajó el pantalón y se puso sobre mi rodilla. No perdí tiempo alce mi mano.

Sé que PLAS fuiste PLAS tú eres la que PLAS PLAS planifico esta PLAS PLAS broma de muy PLAS PLAS mal gusto.

Ayyy tiaaa auuuuu lo siento

Pues deberías PLAS PLAS casi me PLAS PLAS da un infarto PLAS PLAS con tu broma PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuu tiaaaaa dueleeeee lo siento.

Otra broma PLAS PLAS como esta PLAS PLAS y no te PLAS PLAS PLAS sientas en un mes PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Lo...lo sien...siento tía.

Ya el susto me había pasado y ha hora me sentía mal por las muchachas, nunca les había pegado, me deje llevar por el momento, solo la abrace.

Tiaaaa me pegaste - ella se quejó, solo seque sus lágrimas.

Pues tú nunca habías hecho algo como lo de hoy - le dije.

Pero tú siempre fuiste la tía cool - ella me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Pues esta tía cool cuando sus dos dulces sobrinas casi la matan, ella se cobra ese susto dándole una par de palmaditas - le dije.

Palmaditas casi fue tan fuerte que pensé que había sido papá el que me castigo - Nieve se quejó.

Pero caramba si casi no te dolió entonces debemos duplicar la fuerza y las palmadas - le dije con malicia.

NO - ambas gritaron.

Ven Roja - llame a mi sobrina - espero que esto no vuelan a suceder.

No tía.

Nunca más tía.

Eso espero - les dije mientras la miraba, a veces solo miraba a las dos niñas que había conocido hace años - vamos les preparó chocolate caliente.

PV de Emma.

Estaba tan frustrada, molesta, si Regina me volvía a gritar iba a explotar.

Por última vez no puedo hacerlo – le dije moleta, había pasado más de una hora tratando de retroceder diez minutos en el reloj y no había podido. Sigo pensando en que me iba ayudar esto.

Emma y yo te he dicho más de mil veces que es necesario que te concentres más – me dijo molesta. De verdad estoy llegado a pensar que esta clases de magia está arruinando nuestra relación.

Tú crees que esto es fácil – le dije mientras señalaba al reloj – estoy tratando desde hace una hora retroceder ese bendito reloj y no quiere.

Debes concentraste más...

Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no es como si digiera que retroceda el tiempo y listo – dije mientras miraba el reloj.

Emma NO – fue lo único que escuché, de pronto todo se hizo más grande.

Regina porque estas tan alta – dije pero porque mi voz salió tan chillona. Regina sólo abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar – Regina ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando vi mis manos casi me desmayo, eran pequeñas mi ropa estaba en el pisó, excepto por la camisa que llevaba puesta la cual esta mañana me quedaba perfecta y ha hora me queda como un vestido.

Emma – fue lo único que dijo.

Si Regina soy yo – le dije moleta – arréglalo.

Ven – me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella, ella hizo un montos se cosas raras – va a durar un par de días máximo, agradece que no hiciste ese hechizo con mucho poder.

Un par de días ¡así! – Le dijo mientras me señalaba – no pienso salir de esta casa hasta que vuelva hacer yo.

Emma no sea melodramática – me dijo mientras se ponía a mi altura – eres iguala de linda que tu madre a esa edad.

Ves por eso no puedo salir de la casa – le dijo un poco avergonzada.

No puedo esperar para ver la reacción de tus padres cuando te vean...

Sabes que voy a estar en mi habitación hasta que esto desaparezca – le dije mientras corría por las escaleras.

Emma no corras por las escaleras – Regina dijo, yo solo rodé los ojos, ni cinco minutos y ya me trata como un bebé.

Me acosté en la cama, porque debo tener tan mala suerte, a nadie le pasa una cosa como esta, porque a mí.

Emma – escuche mi nombre. Cuando abrí los ojos hay estaba Nieve y David, ¿por qué tenían esas caras de tontos? De pronto recordé lo que había pasado, trágame tierra por favor.

Antes de que digan o hagan algo, puedo parecer una niña pero tengo mis recuerdos de adulta – le dije mientras los miraba fijamente.

Claro cariño ya mi madre nos explico – dijo Nieve mientras me miraba. Las siguientes horas fueron un infierno literalmente, lo único que podía escuchar era que linda es, que ternura, estaba que golpeaba al próximo que me hablara como si fuera un bebé.

Emma que dices si vamos de día de campo – me dijo David mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Papá bájame – me queje trate salir de su agarre, pero él empezó hacerme cosquillas – papá bastaaaa.

Entonces ¿qué dices? – Me dijo mientras me ponía en el sofá – vamos de día de campo

No me niego a salir de esta casa – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Vamos Emma no seas antipática va hacer una experiencia muy bonita – me dijo David mientras ponía los ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia, yo solo rodé los ojos ya sabía de dónde había salido tan manipuladora.

Estás bien – le dije con una sonrisa. Podía ver que David estaba más que feliz.

Dijo que si Nieve – lo escuche en la cocina, de verdad uno había enviado al otro para convencerme. Me acerque a Daniel que está leyendo un libro.

¿Qué lees? – le pregunte mientras me subía a su regazo.

Un buen libro de Brian Weiss – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo ponía mi cabeza sobre su pecho – y eso que estas tan mimosa.

No puedo pasar tiempo con mi querido abuelo – le dije mientras las pestañas.

Por qué será que no te creo chica – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Es que la abuela y mamá me están volvimos loca – me queje mientras me acomodaba mejor.

Emma ellas están emocionadas solo tenles paciencia, si – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Abuelo ¿quieres leerme un rato? – pregunte, cerré los ojos y deje que la voz de Daniel me relajaran, la verdad no recuerdo cuando me quede dormida.

Hey dormilona es hora de despertar – escuche una voz.

Es temprano – me queje – por amor a dios ni el sol a salido.

Emma debes levántate, si salíamos temprano así que arriba – cuando abrí los ojos era Nieve, solo le di una mirada de muerte lenta – cinco minutos.

Me levante molesta quien se puede levantar a estas horas, no sabía si cambiarme o bajar en pijama, gracias a Regina que amablemente había encogido para mi, ya que me negaba a ponerme algo que fuera rosado o mucho peor, que tuviera imágenes tiernas, de solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. Baje a desayunar.

Hola cariño veo que ya estas despierta – me dijo David mientras me levantaba del piso, y me daba un beso.

Claro que estoy despierta si tu mujer me levanto antes que el sol saliera eso debería considerares un delito – me queje mientras me sentaba y trataba de tomar la taza de café que estaba ahí.

No Emma el café no es bueno para ti – me dijo Nieve mientras a alejaba la taza.

Sabes que necesito cafeína en mi organizo – me que mientras intentaba de nuevo tomar la taza.

Emma tu madre dijo que no – dijo David con la cara sería.

Genial – me queje mientras cruzaba los brazos. El teléfono sonó y Nieve contesto.

Si ya vamos saliendo – dijo con una sonrisa – si ya tenemos todo guardado, terminamos de desayunar y nos vemos allá.

¿Quien era? – le pregunte mientras comía mi cereal.

Ashly y Shawn...

Ellos van –dije moletas

Si van a llevar a Alexandra – dijo David – hace tanto que no podemos pasamos un rato junto.

Yo no voy – dije mientras me baja de la silla.

Emma vas a ir...

No, no voy – dije mientras golpeaba con el pie la silla

Emma termina de desayunar, vamos a ir los tres a un fin de semana, Ashly y Shawn son amigos y van a venir también – dijo David con los brazos cruzados.

Pues te informo que no voy a ir y no me puedes obligar – le dije con los dientes apretados.

Emma deja el berrinche y termina tu desayuno – dijo Nieve mientras guardaba unas cosas, estaba cansada que todos en esta casa no me tomarán en serio. Así que agarre mi plato y lo tire a la pared. Hubo un momento de silencio, todos tenían cara sorpresa. Podía ver como gotas de leche caían de la pared.

Lo lo siento no fue adrede – dije nerviosa, veía como David se acercaba a mí, es mejor correr y morir que morir sin pelear, salí corriendo pero David me tomo por la cintura, me bajo el pantalón y mi ropa interior – papá lo siento.

Se PLAS PLAS PLAS acabaron los berrinches PLAS PLAS PLAS

Siiiii papaaa no masss – le dije, me dolieron pero no tanto como la que me había dado antes.

Vas PLAS PLAS a comer PLAS PLAS sin quejas.

Si – le dije mientras me subía la ropa, me sentó en la silla y lo dijo termina de comer mientras me ponía otro plato al frente. Estaba molesta y unas lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla – terminé

Sube y vístete nos vamos en unos minutos – me dijo David, subí lo más rápido posible, cuantos llegue a mi habitación me tire en la cama y empecé a golpearla, me sentía tan molesta estar en esta situación, odio la magia.

¿Emma no estás lista? – Me pregunto Nieve mientras se sentaba a mi lado – ya vamos tarde, vamos cariño.

No.

Emma, bebé la vas a pasar bien – me dijo mientras hacía círculos en mi espalda.

Pero yo no quiero ir – me queje y aleje su mano de un manotazo.

Emma no me pegues – me dijo molesta, empezó a buscar algo de ropa – vamos arriba.

Eres sorda o que dije que no voy – le dije molesta.

Ya he tenido suficiente – me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y empezó a cambiarme, puse la mayor resistencia posible, pero aún así logro cambiarme la pijama por mi ropa de salir – vas a bajar tú sola o te tengo que llevar.

Yo solo la mire mal, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas pero preferí morderme la lengua, tome mi chaqueta y fui al carro del peor humor que hubiese estado hace mucho tiempo.

Emma entra al coche y ponte el cinturón – dijo Nieve mientras le entregaba unas cosas a David y el las guardaba en el maletero y ella subía al carro, Yo me quede con los brazos cruzados no pensaba entrar en aquel coche por nada del mundo, pero de pronto vi los ojos de David y se veía molesto, se acercó a mi lo mire asustada y corrí al coche.

Ya me monto – le dije pero él me agarro del brazo.

No PLAS más PLAS berrinches

Hauu no más – le dije mientras él me colocaba en el asiento y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla, me sentía triste y no sabía porque, este estúpido cuerpo de niña me estaba volviendo loca, estos sentimientos me hacían más volátil de lo que ya era y eso es decir mucho, mientras íbamos a la cabaña me sentí cansada así que me a recosté a la ventana y me quede dormida.

PV de Nieve.

La mañana había sido más agitada de lo que tenía planeado, Emma se veía claramente molesta, pero queríamos pasar más tiempo con ella, era increíble verla así de pequeña era una oportunidad única, cuando voltee vi a Emma completamente dormida creo que la próxima vez no la despierto tan temprano el madrugar la pone gruñona.

Tu hija se quedo dormida – le dije a David con una sonrisa.

Que yo sepa es nuestra – me dijo con una ceja alzada, yo solo le di un beso y una sonrisa, el solo se dedicó a bajar del carro a una dormida Emma y la llevo a la cabaña.

Hey encantador – dijo Shawn – veo que tu princesa se quedo dormida.

Ni lo digas, no es muy madrugadora que digamos – dijo David con una sonrisa, el subió y dejo a Emma en el cuarto.

No puedo creer lo pequeña que es – Ashly.

Ni lo digas, cuando mi madre nos lo dijo no podíamos creerlo – le dije con una sonrisa. Cuando David bajo.

A veces me pregunto si tu lo eres hija de Regina – me dijo David mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

¿Y eso sería por?

Porque Emma es tan terca como ella, tiene magia como ella, ambas son tan hostigabas como mulas y para remate se levantan de un humor insoportable – me dijo con una mueca.

¡Hey! No hables de mi madre así – le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

Pero es verdad, si no conociera tu historia te juro que Emma está relacionada biológicamente con Regina – dijo David, yo también había pensado eso muchas veces.

Bueno es verdad, lo poco que conozco a tu madre y por lo que me han contado de Emma si tienen muchas similitudes – dijo Ashly, a veces me hubiese gustado que Daniel y Regina fueran mis padre biológicos, pero después me doy cuenta que no importa la sangre ellos son mis verdaderos padres y los amaba.

PV de Emma.

Cuando me despierto me veo en una cama, hay peluches y cosas de bebés, mis padres se pasaron iba a gritar cuando veo Alexandra, solo respire profundamente solo falta un día solo falta un día tu puedes soportarlo Emma, has pasado por cosas peores me daba ánimo, decidí baje y vi a Nieve y Ashly en la cocina y David con Shanw poniendo la mesa.

Hola cariño tuviste una buena siesta – me dijo Nieve, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, las siesta solo los bebés la toman, yo era una mujer adulta bueno en este momento no pero igual, cuando le iba a contestar vi a David que me lanzo una mirada que me decía o te comportas o tu trasero lo paga.

Si – fue lo único que dije.

El resto del día la pasamos muy bien, nadamos en el lago, hasta Alexandra se estaba divirtiendo, para tener casi un año era muy activa, estuvimos practicando las técnicas de lucha con espada. Fue divertido ver como Shawn venció en dos oportunidades a David.

Esto se lo tengo que contar a Daniel cuando lo vea – le dije mientras me reía, David por evadir la espada de Shawn había caído en un charco.

¡Oye! Aquí cumplimos con las reglas de las Vegas, lo que se hace en esta cabaña se queda en esta cabaña – me dijo David mientras me daba una de sus famosas miradas.

Pues lo siento – le dije mientras encogía los hombros – Shawn te venció fuera de la cabaña así que no hay trato.

Así espera a que te atrape – me dijo mientras me perseguía.

Hicimos una fogata, contamos varias historias de terror, una más terrorífica que otra. Después decidieron ir a ver una película, pero cuando eran las ocho de la noche comenzó otra discusión.

Emma es hora de dormir – me dijo Nieve.

Es muy temprano – me queje.

Emma mañana nos vamos a levantar temprano para poder hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado, así que es mejor ir a dormir temprano – dijo David.

Si ustedes están cansado, vallan a dormir quiero ver otra película – le dije.

Emma o subes ha hora mismo o yo te doy un incentivo, tú decides hija – me dijo molesto.

Buenas noches – subí y me acosté tuve que dar varias vueltas, estaba casada por todo lo que había hecho, pero también estaba emocionada por lo que podía hacer mañana, estas hormonas infantiles me están volviendo loca. Al pasar los minutos logre conciliar el sueño.

Me desperté aún era temprano, pero ya no tenía sueño, vi que Alexandra dormía tranquilamente, pase por las habitación y todos estaban dormidos. Así que decidí ir a explorar sola, vi la espada de David pensé en agarrarla pero si era pesada antes ha hora es más, pero quien no quiere un reto en su vida.

La tome y si pesaba mucho, la lleve a fuera no quería romper nada en la cabaña, empecé a practicar un rato y después la devuelvo y nadie se entera.

PV de David.

Escuche el llanto de un bebé, momento como estado agradezco que Emma esta grande para despertarse varias veces en la noche.

Vi a mi amada esposa a mi lado, era bella la mujer más perfecta que había conocido, a veces me preguntaba que había visto en mí.

Hola amor – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Hola mi reina – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la besaba. Pero los besos se volvieron más apasionados.

David basta – me dijo – que pasa si alguien entra.

Nada va a pasar, Ashly y Shawn están ocupado con Alexandra y Emma debe estar dormida, eso nos deja un tiempo para nosotros – le dije mientras la besaba.

Y si Emma esa despierta – me dijo Nieve – y si entra.

Solo vera a sus padres besándose – le dije con picardía.

Si y después necesitamos terapia para ella y más terapia para nosotros, porque dudo que si me sigues besando de esa forma, si alguien entra nos encuentra en otra cosa – me dijo con cara de horror, así que se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Solo pude reírme, era verdad donde Emma nos atrapara en esa situación tan comprometedora mínimo necesitaba terapia. Así que decidí cambiarme y bajar. Hay estaba Ashly dándole una botella de Alexandra, Nieve estaba preparando el desayuno y Shawn estaba poniendo la mesa. Aquí faltaba alguien.

¿Donde está Emma? – pregunte

No se Encantador, no estaba en el cuarto cuando fui por alex – me dijo Ashly – debe estar afuera.

Si voy a buscarla – dije mientras miraba a la salida, no estaba mi espada – ¿Nieve tomaste mi espada?

No, ¿por qué? – me dijo, Emma había vuelto a tomar mi espada, cuando la ponga mis manos en ella la mato.

Será que hablo otro idioma, porque mi hija hace todo lo contrario de lo que yo dijo – dije mientras subía mis manos en señal de frustración.

Así son los hijos Encantado – me dijo Shawn – vamos a buscar esa hija tuya.

No fuimos muy legos cuando vi a Emma practicando con mi espada, pero hizo un movimiento mal y siendo una espada tan pesada, ambas callejón. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y recogí a Emma.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunte mientras la revisaba, tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo pero nada profundo gracias a dios.

Si – me dijo en voz baja.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Shanw.

Si sólo un corte pequeño, nada grave – le dije mientras tomaba la mano de Emma y la llevaba a una roca.

Nooooo papaaaa – Emma dijo.

Tu sabias lo que iba a pasar cuando tomaste mi espada – le dije mientras la colocaba en mi rodilla y le baja el pantalón de pijama y ropa interior. Ella era tan pequeña, tenía que medir mi fuerza no quería hacerle daño, solo que aprendiera a no arriesgar el cuello por tonterías.

Papá no pegues – dijo Emma en voz lastimosa, era verdad lo que decían más me duele a mí que a ti, solo de saber que mi bebé lloraba por mi culpa me partía el corazón.

No PLAS debes PLAS usar PLAS mi PLAS espada PLAS

Auuuu noooooo

No PLAS más PLAS desobediencias PLAS

Esta biennn no lo hagooo másss ni la vuelvo a verrrr

Ya PLAS basta PLAS de tomar PLAS las PLAS cosas PLAS que no PLAS son tuyas PLAS.

Yaaaaa papaaaaaa

Y no PLAS vuelves PLAS arriesgarte PLAS tan tontamente PLAS.

No lo hagoooooooo.

Ya princesa – le dije mientras le acomodaba la ropa – Emma tienes que dejar de tomar mi espada, un día de estos te vas hacer daño.

Eres malo – me dijo mientas ocultaba la cara en mi cuello – me pegaste delante de Shawn.

Había olvido que Shawn estaba ahí, pero él se había alejando un poco para darnos privacidad.

El no se va a burlar de ti ni nada de eso – le dije mientras le frotaba la espada – vas a desayunar.

Si – me dijo pero no se movió no un poco, así que me levanté con ella en los brazos, y me fui a la cabaña. Cuando entramos Nieve y Ashly estaban preocupadas, les conté lo que había sucedido y Nieve no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

Emma estarás en tiempo de espera después del desayuno – dijo Nieve con cara sería.

No eso es para bebés – Emma se quejó.

PV de Emma

No como mucho, solo quería que el día acabara de una vez por todas y volver a tener tamaño.

Emma come – dijo David

No tengo hambre – le dije molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Come por lo menos la mitad del plato – dijo Nieve. Después de un par de cucharadas de comida aleje el plato, me quede hay esperando a que todos terminarán. Cuando empezaron a levantarse trate de escabullirme.

Emma aquella esquina te está esperando – me dijo Nieve mientras señalaba la esquina.

Eso es para bebés – le dije con mala cara

Sí y para niñas que se portan mal, así que vamos ocho minutos y listo – me dijo mientras me llevaba a la esquina.

NO – grite.

Emma no me grites – dijo Nieve con una voz un poco más dura – vas a estar aquí ocho minutos pensando en lo que hiciste.

Cuando ella me puso frente a la pared vi todo rojo, trate de alejarme pero Nieve lo impedía, y ahí comenzó la guerra, patee, grite, llore, luche como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Emma basta – me decía David, mientras se acercaba a mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpe en la rodilla, David grito de dolor.

Emma ya es suficiente – dijo Nieve, ellos querían una niña mimada, pues tendrán a una niña mimada.

NO – grite mientras lanzaba todo a mi camino.

Ya es suficiente Emma – me dijo mientras me agarro de los hombros y me sacudió un poco – vas a ir a esa esquina o te prometo que no vas a sentarte en una semana.

Trate de ver si era un farol o no, pero la cara de Nieve me daba miedo, era como si estuviera viendo a Regina muy molesta. Así que decidí ir a la condenada esquina.

Muy bien Emma cuando suene la alarma podrás salir del tiempo de espera – me dijo.

PV de Nieve.

No podía creer que Emma haya destrozado media sala, nunca había visto un berrinche de esa magnitud antes.

¿Estás bien David? – le pregunte mientras él se sobaba la rodilla.

Esa hija tuya puede dedicarse al fútbol, me destrozo la rodilla – él se quejó.

Chico siento que tuvieron que ver esto, no sé que le paso ella no se comporta así – les dije mentiras miraba a Emma que aún estaba parada, podía ver el moviendo de los hombros ella estaba sollozando.

Tranquila Nieve así son los niños – me dijo Ashly.

Hay encantador creo que te veo más viejo cada día – Shawn se estaba burlando de David.

Síguete burlando Shawn, que cuando Alex haga sus berrinches yo soy el que se va a reír – dijo David con cara de ofendido.

Cuando la alarma sonó, Emma se dio vuelta, tenía los ojos rojos.

Ven acá cariño – le dije con los brazo abiertos, ella me abrazó la subí en mi regazo – cariño creo que nos debes algo.

Lo siento mamá – me dije mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿verdad?

Si y de verdad lo siento – me dijo con esos ojitos lleno de tristeza quien se iba a molestar con una personita tan tierna.

Está bien bebe – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Emma tuviste que pegarme tan duro – David se quejó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Fue sin querer...

Imagínate encantador donde lo hubiese hecho apropósito, te deja sin pierna – dijo Shawn con una sonrisa.

Síguete burlando Tomás y le enseño a tu hija un par de trucos – dijo David.

¡Oye! tranquilo amigo – de Shawn alzando los brazos – veo que esa amenaza es real ya que usaste mi nombre así que mejor me quedo quieto.

¿Ustedes son que personaje? – pregunto Emma. Es verdad no habíamos presentado correctamente.

Emma ellos son el príncipe Tomás y la Princesa Cenicienta – dijo David con una de sus sonrisas.

Genial, leí tu historia desde que era pequeña – dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

El resto del día paso sin muchos problemas, fuimos de día de campo, montamos a caballo, volvimos al lago, la verdad es que todos estábamos tan candado, que Emma se quedo dormida sobre la cena.

Ella es adorable – dijo Ashly.

Si lo es, a veces olvido que es una adulta – le dije con tristeza.

Has penado en tener más – dijo Shawn. Y David se ahogó con el vaso de agua.

A veces sí, pero el tiempo dirá no encantado – le dije a David con una sonrisa.

Con tal y no salga aventurero con Emma por mi está bien – dijo David.

Emma es perfecta – me queje.

Claro que si es perfecta para meterse en problemas – dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando la acosté le puse su pijama, solo pensaba cuantas veces lo hubiera hecho y ella hubiese crecido con nosotros, como sería su personalidad, sería más aventurera o más sensata, le quiere un mechón se peló de la cara y le si un beso de buenas noches.

PV se Emma.

Me levanté y aún era pequeña, no se suponía que debía ya estar de mi tamaño, vi que Alex estaba despierta.

Hola bonita – le dije mientras movía mi mano en su cara – tampoco tienes sueño. Quieres venir con Emma a bebé

Ella solo sonrisa y me habla en su idioma, así la saque del corral, dios fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Oye pesas más de lo que pensaba, a ver si te pones a dieta – le dije mientas la ponía en el suelo. Le iba enseñado los colores, las formas, era cómo cuando estaba en el orfanato los mayores ayudaban a cuidar a los más pequeños. Pero de pronto Alex empezó a llorar.

Ya Alex que pasa – le dije mientras la miraba – que tienes a bebé.

Ya tiene hambre – dijo Ashly que entraba con un biberón en la mano – buenos día Emma.

Hola Ashly – la salude. Mientras ella recogía a Alex.

Veo que Emma te cae bien o no – le dijo a Alex con una sonrisa – gracias por cuidarla Emma.

De nada – le dije mientras baja.

Hola cariño – me saludo Nieve.

¿Donde está papá?

El salió temprano con Shawn a pescar.

Es decir que no tendremos almuerzo hoy – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tu padre es muy bueno pescado – dijo Nieve ofendida.

Claro es tu esposo siempre lo vas a defender – le dije mientras encogía los hombros – estoy aburrida.

Ayúdame a poner la mensa, para cuando lleguen los chicos – me dijo mientras me preparaba algo de comer.

¡Que! eso es más aburrido aún – le dije mientras me quejaba.

Emma no fue una sugerencia – me dijo sería. De mala gana me puse a colocar la mesa. Ya había terminado cuando decidí salir antes que mi querida madre se le antojará que hiciera otra cosa.

Estaba dando vuelta cuando vi en la grama un pichón, subí la mirada y vi un pequeño nido, era muy alto así que decidí subir y ponerlo en su nido de nuevo.

Tranquilo ya vas a volver con tu familia – le dije mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, empecé a subir sin problemas, lo puse a de nuevo en si nido – hay vas a este seguro, no te caigas de nuevo, vale.

Vi el paisaje era hermoso, se veía el bosque, se podía respirar aire puro, este lugar era tan diferente a los lugares que había vivido, me gustaba por primera vez tenía un hogar.

Emma – escuche a mi padre llamarme.

Aquí – le dije mientras movía las manos. El vino corriendo junto a Shawn.

Emma baja de ahí – me dijo con las manos en la cadera, y ha hora porque está molesto.

Vale ya bajó – empecé a bajar despacio, pero de pronto me sentí rara, empezó mi cuerpo a crecer y mi ropa se estaba rompiendo.

Emma cuidado – dijo David.

Yo subo y tu espera aquí por si se cae – escuche a Shawn, yo estaba agarrada de una de las ramas – estoy aquí Emma suéltate.

Me solté y estaba bajando cuando unas se las ramas se rompió, Shawn me tenía agarrada de la manó.

Suéltala – escuche que dijo David.

¡Que! Se volvieron locos – pero Shawn ya me había soltado, cuando solo esperaba el golpe, pero nunca llego estaba en los brazos de David.

¿Estás bien?

Si, aparte de la poca ropa que llevo si estoy bien – le dije un poco avergonzada.

Se puede saber que estaba haciendo ahí arriba – me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo y me daba si chaqueta, por lo menos algo de ropa.

Estaba viendo un nido – le dije encogiendo los hombros.

Pues PLAS no PLAS lo vuelvas PLAS casi te matas PLAS.

Auuuuuuu – me queje mientras me cubría el trasero. Una cosa era que me pegara delante de Shawn cuando era una niña pero otra era que lo viera siendo una mujer.

Vamos que el almuerzo debe estar listo pronto y después debemos irnos a casa – me dijo David mientras me abrazaba.

Shawn gracias por subir y rescatarme – le dije mientras le daba una abrazó rápido y salía corriendo a la casa. Busque algo de ropa de mi talla, me veía en el espejo si ha hora si era feliz.

Hey Alex viste ya tengo mi tamaño – le dije a la pequeña Alex quien se estaba levantando – ¿quieres ir con mami? ¿Sí? – Le dije mientras le daba besos en el cuello y ella se reía – bueno voy a toma eso como un sí.

Emma veo que ya volviste a tu tamaño – me dijo Ashly – pero mira quien se levanto.

¿Estás bien Emma? – me pregunto Nieve.

Si me siento perfecta – le dije con una sonrisa.

Toda vía tenemos un par de horas que tal si vamos a nadar – dijo Shawn.

Buena idea – dijo Nieve.

Estuvimos nadando un rato, hicimos una guerra de agua entre mujeres y hombres y claro está que las mujeres ganamos, aun que lo hombres dijeron que porque nosotras éramos mayoría, que malos perdedores.

Luego tuvimos un torneo de espadas claro está que me dieron una paliza, hasta la dulce Ashly me gano en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, la ganadora final fue Nieve. Aunque David dijo que fue porque él la dejo ganar, pero Nieve solo todo los ojos y le dijo que ella había ganado de forma justa.

Las horas pasaron y ya se acercaba la hora de salir, todos nos despedimos con la promesa de hacerlo nuevamente, la verdad es que fue divertido.

Sentí que me estaban moviendo, cuando abrí los ojos era David.

Emma ya llegamos – me dijo y el que quería que yo hiciera, así que volví a cerrar los ojos – vamos Emma no puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Estoy cómoda déjame aquí – le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor.

Si no te levantas te voy a llevar cargada a tu cuarto – me amenazo. Como no me moví el puso su mano debajo de la rodilla y mi espalda.

Papá – me queje.

Yo te di una oportunidad – me dijo mientras se reía, la verdad es que estaba cansada.

PV de Nieve.

Solo pude reír de las tonterías de padre e hija, vi como subían las escaleras.

Vi bien esa era Emma – me dijo mi padre.

Si era ella, se quedo dormida en el carro – les dije con una sonrisa – papiiii

Que deseas princesa – me dije con una ceja alzada

Me ayudas a bajar las cosas del carro, es que tu nunca hija está cansada – le dije mientras movía las pestañas.

Muy bien mocosas manipuladora, Henry ayúdame – dijo Daniel.

Me fui a dar un baño y a cambiarme la ropa por algo cómoda, podía ver un pequeño bronceado. Cuando baje mamá había preparado chocolate caliente. Le estuvimos contando lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

Definitivo Emma es una combinación perfecta de ustedes dos – dijo mamá mientras sería

¡Hey! – Dijimos los dos – nosotros no éramos así.

No eran peor – dijo Daniel.

Papá no apoyes tanto – dije un poco ofendida.

Pero cariño es verdad o no fuiste tú la que fue castigada por varias travesuras en el castillo – dijo Daniel – ¿qué edad tenía la ultima vez Regina?

Déjame pensar fue un mes antes del embarazo de Emma – dijo Regina mientras se tocaba la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo muy difícil – si tenía casi 22 años.

Si yo recuerdo esa vez mamá la estuvo persiguiendo casi por todo el castillo, recuerdo la cara de los soldados...

A ti nadie te pregunto – le dije mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cara de Henry.

Pero esa no fue la última vez, o no Nieve –en dijo Regina con una sonrisa malvada, ya entiendo porque algunos soldados le decían la Reina malvada.

Como olvídalo madre – le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez? – cuando escuche a Emma me puso Roja al instante, Emma había escuchado.

Eso no es de tu interés – dijo Regina.

Saben ustedes dos son unos descarados – nos dijo

Y eso ¿por qué?

Porque me castigan por cosas que ustedes también hicieron – nos dijo mientras se sentaba en el descansabrazo del mueble.

Pues para tu información a nosotros nos castigaron por nuestras travesuras – dijo David y eso era verdad – así nos educaron a nosotros y así te educamos a ti.

Pero hay una diferencia nosotros nunca nos pusimos en riegos cada cinco segundo – le dije.

Claro que no me pongo en peligro cada cinco segundos, puede ser cada cinco minutos – nos dijo con una sonrisa.

Hazte la chistosa – le dijo David – que sabe lo que pasa cuando haces cosas imprudente.

Tranquilo – dijo con los brazo arriba – solo bromeaba, cuando vamos a comer.

PV de Emma

Regina y Nieve estaban preparando la cómoda, mientras que Daniel y David nos estaba viendo jugar PSP3, le estaba dando una paliza a Henry.

Y así gana la mejor en este juego – le dije mientras lo mataba.

No es justo, la próxima ve te voy a ganar – dijo mientras guardaba el juego.

Es un poco violente el juego no crees – dijo Daniel.

No hay muchos más violentos pero este es muy bueno – le dije con una sonrisa. Después de la cena, todo estamos felices, con algunas historias de las infancias de cada uno.

Emma ¿cómo fue tu graduación? – me pregunto Henry.

No te lo puedo decir – le respondí un poco seca.

¿Por qué? – insistió Henry.

Porque no Henry – le dije molesta.

Vamos Emma no puedo ser tan mala – dijo Henry con una sonrisa

Porque yo nunca termine la escuela – le dicen un poco molesta. Todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Genial ha hora ellos van a querer saber el porqué no había terminado la escuela.

Emma...

No voy a decir nada sobre ese tema – dije mientras me levantaba – tengo un poco de sueño, buenas noches.

Huí antes de que me empezaran a preguntar, así que me acosté y decidí no volver a tocar el tema.

PV de Nieve.

Mamá deberíamos pedir los expediente se Emma del colegio y los médicos – le dije un poco preocupada, a veces me daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía del pasado de Emma.

No te preocupes eso lo resuelvo mañana – me dijo con una sonrisa.


	38. Chapter 38

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, y por los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, se les quiere a todos.

Guest: gracias por tus ideas, trate de crear el capitulo con todas tus ideas. Espero que te guste.

Infinity.22: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capítulo.

litteHshi: me agrada que te gusto el capitulo. Espero que te guste este también.

Ya saben cualquier idea, comentario, critica siempre es bienvenida. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.

PV Regina.

Estuve verificando los archivos de Emma, esa era la ventaja de ser la Alcalde de esta ciudad, solo había que tener buenos contactos y obtenía lo que yo quisiera.

Cuando mi asistente me trajo el archivo quede sin aliento por amor a dios esta niña como podía tener un expediente tan grande. Había pasado por varias casas de acogida, no duraba mucho, tenía un expediente médico impresionante los primeros meses de vida había tenido muchas contusiones, fracturas, como alguien puede hacerle daño a un bebé.

Estuve leyendo el expediente del colegio, y podía ver muy bien que este año iba a ser lento y doloroso para Emma, primero le faltaba el último año del colegio y segundo podía ver claramente que mi querida nieta no era de las personas que le gustará mucho el colegio, tenía muchas faltas, problemas de conducta, peleas, solo respire hondo esto no iba hacer nada fácil.

Llame a los chicos para que vinieran a la oficina quería hablar con ellos y no quería ni a Emma ni a Henry cerca.

Mamá ¿Qué encontraste? - fue lo primero que dijo nieve a penas entro en la oficina.

Encontré varias cosas interesantes - le dije mientras empecé a explicar lo que decía el informe, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente.

Mamá Emma debe terminar la preparatoria - dijo Nieve un poco triste.

Cariño eso más fácil de decirlo que hacerlo - dijo Daniel mientras tomaba el informe - hay que ser sincero ella no va a querer ir.

Ella no tiene opción en esto Daniel - dijo David.

David es Emma se la que estamos hablando, ella no a tomar esa decisión de muy buena forma - dijo Daniel mientras mostraba la carpeta - hay que preguntarle a ella si quiere terminar la preparatoria o no.

Papá ella no debe decidir nada, debe terminar sus estudios y punto - dijo Nieve mientras se levantaba.

Terminar los estudios, ninguno de nosotros tuvimos esos estudios - dijo Daniel - ella debería ser educada como lo fuiste tú Nieves, ella debe ser educada para ser una Gobernante.

Y lo va hacer papá, pero es bueno que también tenga los estudios de esta tierra.

Hagan lo que ustedes quieran, pero no quiero quejas cuando este asusto te explote en la cara - dijo Daniel mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Ya la decisión está tomada Emma terminara la preparatoria - dijo David y se veía que nieve lo apoyaba. Por un lado estaba de acuerdo con los chicos pero por otro lado Daniel tenía razón, mi nieta debía tener la preparación para gobernar y los colegios de este mundo no sé si serían los suficientemente buenos para ella.

Está bien si esa es su decisión iré hablar con el director para inscribir a Emma - les dije mientras tomaba la carpeta - nos vemos en la tarde.

Adiós madre, avísame cualquier cosa que necesites - me dijo nieve mientas se despedía.

Adiós Regina - dijo David mientras salía junto a nieve.

Se lo que vas a decir Daniel - le dije mientras le daba un beso - pero la decisión es de ellos no nuestras.

Lo sé cariño, pero conociendo como es nuestra queridas nieta va a pegar el grito al cielo cuando se entere - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Si lo sé cariño.

Fui a la única preparatoria que había en el pueblo, conocía muy bien el director era uno de los soldados más fieles que teníamos en el castillo, estuve esperando unos minutos en la recepción.

Majestad - dijo Sebastián. Hace tanto que no veía a ese hombre.

Sebastián tanto tiempo si vernos - le dije con una sonrisa.

Es verdad majestad, dígame en ¿Qué la puedo ayudar? - me pregunto mientras entraba a su oficina.

Es sobre mi nieta.

¿La princesa? Paso algo malo - dijo preocupado.

No ella está bien, es que quisiera inscribirla en el último año - le dije mientras le mostraba el historial del último colegio.

Veo majestad, el único problema es que ya comenzamos el ciclo escolar, pero siendo nuestra salvadora puede comenzar el miércoles - me dijo.

Muchas gracias Sebastián y disculpa que nos impongamos de esta forma - le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano.

No es ningún problema majestad - me dijo con una sonrisa - solo necesito que me deje estos papeles y su firma en unos documentos.

Después de unos minutos, los papeles ya estaban firmados y me entregaron la lista de los libros que iba a necesitar. No tenía ganas de cocinar así que pase a buscar el almuerzo donde la abuelita y me dirigí a la casa.

Mamá al fin llegaste - me dijo Henry mientras me quitaba la bolsa de comida - ya tenía hambre.

Hijo cuando tú no tienes hambre - le dije con una sonrisa, este niño cada día comía más y lo veía más alto. Estaba creciendo tan rápido.

Bueno estoy creciendo - me dijo mientras sacaba un sándwich de pollo y patatas fritas.

Creo que el infierno se está congelando - escuche a Emma, solo alce una ceja.

Y eso sería ¿por qué?

Por qué la gran Regina la persona más obsesionada por comer sano compro comida chatarra - me dijo Emma mientras revisaba la bolsa - gracias me trajiste mi favorito.

No debería dártelo, por ese comentario que hiciste - le dije sería

Vamos abuela es un chiste - dijo mientras comía.

Emma no hables con la boca llena - la regañe.

Si si lo que digas - me dijo más entretenía en su comida que en otra cosa.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, un par de horas después llegaron Daniel, Nieve y David. Le entregue la hoja de inscripción de Emma.

PV de Emma.

Estaba viento una serie en la televisión cuando escuche a nieve decir debemos hablar, sabía que me iban a preguntar sobre el colegio, tenía la esperanza que habían olvidado el tema, pero estas personas tiene la memoria como la de un elefante.

Muy bien de que desean hablar - le dije mientras apagaba el televisor.

Emma buscamos tu expediente que tenía los servicios sociales - me dijo nieve, cuando esas palabras salieron me quede con la boca abierta, ellos no tenían ningún derecho de revisar nada sobre mí, me sentía violada.

No tenían ningún derecho - le dije con los dientes apretados.

Emma nosotros...

Ustedes nada - le dije mientras me levantaba - no tenían ningún derecho en meterse en mi vida. Esos archivos son personales.

Emma somos tus padres - me dijo David - teníamos todo el derecho.

No, no lo tienen - le dije mientras me alejaba un poco, ellos leyeron mi expediente, hay estaba todo sobre mi y mis familias adoptivas. Había cosas que no querían que ellos se enteraran.

Emma cariño, queríamos decirte que te inscribimos en el colegio...

¿Qué hicieron qué? - les dije mientras me volteaba.

Lo que está diciendo tu madre es que el día de hoy te inscribimos en la preparatoria para que terminaras la escuela - me dijo David.

Yo solo me quede hay parada, no sabía si golpéalos hasta que mi rabia se pasará, o tal vez gritarles o hacer ambas cosas, solo me quede viéndolos, ellos no tenían idea de nada, había sido un infierno el colegio y ha hora querían que volviera a pasar por lo mismo.

Pues están perdiendo el tiempo porque yo no voy a ir - le dije con las manos apretada en forma se puño.

No te estamos pidiendo permiso - dijo David - te estamos informando que vas a ir a la preparatoria.

Y yo no estoy pidiendo tu opinión David, te estoy diciendo que no voy a ir - le dije mientras me acercaba - ustedes no me consultaron, ustedes no pueden obligarme a ir.

Te equivocas Emma, eres nuestra hija y vas hacer lo que te digamos - dijo David mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Sabes que puedes con tu decisión - le dije mientras me aceraba más - la puedes agarrar y meterte la por el...

Emma suficiente, mira tus palabras - dijo Daniel – son tus padres ni tienes derecho de hablarles de esa forma tan grosera.

Por supuesto tus manos y las de ella - dije mientras miraba a Regina - deben estar metidas en estos asuntos. Tiene sus nombres en todos lados, porque no se dedican a cuidar a su hijo y dejan mi vida en paz.

Emma no le hables así a tu abuelo - Nieve me regaño. Ya no soportaba debía salir de ahí antes que golpear alguien.

¿A dónde vas? - pregunto David

A mi habitación antes de que pierda la cabeza y termine golpeando algunos de ustedes - le dije mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta lo más fuerte posible y me acosté.

PV de Daniel.

Pude ver como Emma se iba a su cuarto, podía entender su molestia, tampoco me había gustado la decisión que habían tomado nieve y David, ellos tenían que haberle consultado a Emma, pero no me iba a meter en esto.

Esa mocosa nos acaba de amenazar - dijo David mientras iba detrás de Emma.

David déjala - le dije molesto.

Pero no oíste lo que dijo - mientras señalaba las escaleras.

Si la escuche perfectamente, no estoy sordo David, así que déjala que se calme si subes horita lo que vas a causar es más daño que bien - le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Pero papá...

No Nieve - le dije molesto.

Tu papá tiene razón cariño, déjala que se calme - le dijo Regina.

El resto del día Emma no salió de su habitación, David había salido por una llamada que había recibido, nieve y Regina estaba haciendo planes para ir de compras con Emma ya que necesitaba varias cosas para comenzar las clases. Prepare un bocadillo y subí a ver a mi querida nieta. Toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, abrí con cuidado.

¿Qué ha hora no tengo privacidad? - dijo malhumorada.

Traigo una ofrenda de paz - le dije mientras le mostraba el bocadillo.

Si vine a convencerme de ir a la preparatoria puedes llevarte tu ofrenda de paz - me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Yo no vengo a convencerte de hacer nada - le dije con una media sonrisa. Y le entregaba el bocadillo.

Estuvimos un rato sin decir una sola palabra, podía ver que Emma no se veía nada feliz, si no todo lo contrario se veía decaída, nerviosa, asustada, que le había pasado en el colegio que podía generar tantos sentimiento negativos.

Gracias abuelo estuvo muy rico - me dijo con una sonrisa, esa era mi niña – discúlpame por lo que dije hace un rato.

De nada cariño y tranquila entiendo que estabas molestas y dejaste llevar por la rabia – le dije con una mini sonrisa – pero no te acostumbres, si me vueles hablar de forma grosera mi mano tendrá una conversación con ese trasero irrespetuoso tuyo.

Lo prometo Abuelo – me dijo con la cara un poco roja, después de unos minutos de silencio - Abuelo de verdad no quiero ir a esa estúpida escuela, como si lo fuera a necesitar cuando logremos irnos de aquí - ella se quejó.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo - cuando dije eso podía ver como sus ojos se agradaron, se veía tan cómica, podía apostar todo mi dinero que ella no esperaba esa respuesta.

En serio - me dijo dudosa.

En serio Emma, tu deberías estar aprendiendo nuestras costumbres, nuestra historia, hacer una gobernante justa - le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos - cariño cuando volvamos al Bosque Encantado serás una princesa y la próxima gobernante.

Pero abuelo ese puesto no lo quiero - ella se quejó.

Cariño ve el lado positivo - le dije mientras le daba con el codo - las princesas siempre obtiene lo que quiere

Eso me gusta - dijo con una sonrisa, estuvimos un rato en silencio - ¿abuelo?

Si cariño.

¿Me contarías una historia?

Claro que si bebé, dime cual te gustaría escuchar - le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama y ella ponía su cabeza en mi hombro

¿cómo conociste a la abuela?

Bueno cariño esa historia es muy interesante, tenía dieciséis años cuando fui a buscar trabajo...

Así estuve contándole la historia de cómo nació nuestra familia, por un momento sentí que todo era como debía ser, amaba a cada miembro de esta familia y daría cualquier cosa para protegerlos. Cuando había llegando al final de nuestra historia, alguien toca la puerta.

Adelante - dije, era Regina.

La cena esta lista - dijo, había pasado casi dos horas y no me había percatado.

Vale, ya bajamos - le dije mientras me levantaba - bajamos princesa.

Claro que si su majestad - me dijo con una reverencia. La cena estuvo tranquila hasta que Nieve saco el tema de ir de compras mañana.

Conmigo no cuentes - dijo Emma malhumorada.

Emma tienes que ir debes medirte la ropa del uniforme - dijo nieve, podía ver la cara de Emma transformase.

Yo no voy a usar UNIFORME - dijo casi gritando.

Emma cálmate - me dijo nieve.

Voy a dejar algo claro NIEVE, NO voy a ir de compras, NO voy a ir a esa escuela - le dijo mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

Emma sigue el consejo de tu madre cálmate ante que te meta en problemas - dijo David.

Sabes a veces me pregunto si valió la pena encontrarlos - les dijo esas palabras habían dolido – estaba mucho mejor sola.

Todos nos quedamos callados, todos se veían afectado por las palabras de Emma, ella pensaba eso o solo fue un memento se rabia.

PV de Emma.

Me levanté del peor humor posible, me cambie y baje a desayunar, solo estaba David, nieve y Regina, tome un plato y me serví cereal.

Hay panqueques - dijo nieve.

No gracias, el cereal es suficiente - le dije mientras comía.

Nos vamos en un rato para hacer las compras Emma.

Yo no voy a ir María Margaret - le dije su nombre de la maldición estaba molesta con todos ellos, así que si yo sufría ellos también. Podía ver la cara de asombro de todos - si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.

Emma tu MADRE - dijo David haciendo hincapié en la palabra madre - dijo que iban a ir de compras y eso es lo que van hacer.

No voy a ir o tu no me puedes obligar David - le dije mientras lo miraba.

Pues tienes dos opciones vas sólita al carro de tu abuela o yo te llevo dándote un incentivo - me dijo mientras movía la mano en forma de azote.

Haz lo que quieras - le dije mientras lavaba el plato y lo guardaba.

Emma no me provoques.

Tu no me provoques a mi David - le dije con los dientes apretados.

Mira mocosa mejor vas dejando esa aptitud porque te va a meter en muchos líos - me dijo con las manos en la cadera. Solo me le quede viendo con cara de no me importa lo que digas.

Nos vamos - dijo Regina, yo solo rodé los ojos de verdad es que esta gente habla español y yo chino, porque no me están entendido lo que les estoy diciendo.

Que parte de no voy no han entendido - les dije de forma altanera – eres retrasado o ¿Qué?

Ya tuve PLAS suficiente PLAS de esa PLAS actitud tuya PLAS - me dijo David mientras me sujetaba del brazo - le PLAS le vuelves PLAS hablar a tu PLAS abuela de PLAS esa PLAS forma PLAS te juro PLAS que esto PLAS te van aparecer PLAS unas PLAS carisias PLAS.

Me mordí el labio para no quejarme mientras David me llevaba al carro de Regina, un par de lagrimas cayeron por la mejilla pero fue más por rabia que por dolor. Cuando llegamos al carro solté mi brazos de su agarré de la forma más brusca posible y entre en el auto.

El camino a las tiendan fue muy silencio, la primera parada fue una tienda se útiles escolares, lo único que hice fue seguirlas, cualquier pregunta o sugerencia que me hacía solo las miraba, ya que no daba ninguna respuesta. El gran problema comenzó cuando vi en las vitrinas los uniformes, yo lo iba a entrar en esa tienda, la única forma que entrara era muerta.

Emma vamos - dijo nieve. Yo solo cruce los brazos - Emma te estás comportando como una mocosa.

Emma - dijo Regina cuando le iba a dar una respuesta pude ver en sus ojos que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, y si no entraba en aquella tienda tendría una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa – no sería muy conveniente retarme en este momento, que aun estoy muy molesta contigo por el comentario de esta mañana así que vas a entrar en esa tienda y te vas a comportar.

Decidí no poner a prueba la paciencia de Regina en este momento. Así que decidí entrar, todo era horroroso, el uniforme parecía de los años ochenta. No me pondría esa cosa ni que me pagaran un millón de dólares.

Emma esto son de tu talla pruébalos - me dijo nieve mientras me mostraba aquellas prendas, por amor a dios era una falda yo nunca usaba faldas.

Ni loca me pongo esa cosa tan horrible - le dije mientras las miraba con asco.

Pues lo siento es el uniforme y debes usarlo - dijo Regina moleta - y no son tan feos.

Pues úsalos tú si tanto te gustan - le dije mientras me alejaba de ellas, la tienda estaba vacía.

Emma no le hables a tu abuela así - me regaño Nieve.

Emma te juro que estoy usando toda mi paciencia, pero si no entras en el probador y te pruebas el uniforme - le dije mientras se acercaba a mí de forma intimidante - voy a llévate al probador te voy a dar un buen par de palmadas por ser una mocosa malcriada, tú decides.

Puede ver que no estaba bromeando, pero no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, ellos querían una mocosa malcriada pues eso era lo que iban a tener. Extendí las manos para tomar la ropa, me la entregaron.

He dicho que NO - le dije mientras la tiraba al suelo. Pude ver que Regina se ponía roja, estaba a punto de estrangularme cuando sentí que nieve me tomaba del brazo, nos fuimos a uno de los probadores, ella se sentó en un banco de madera y me puso sobre sus rodillas.

Ya PLAS PLAS es PLAS PLAS suficiente PLAS PLAS de tonterías PLAS PLAS

...

Basta PLAS PLAS de PLAS PLAS malcriadeces PLAS PLAS, si te PLAS PLAS comportas PLAS PLAS como una PLAS PLAS mocosa PLAS PLAS te PLAS PLAS voy a tratar PLAS PLAS como tal.

... - cada momento se me hacía más difícil permanece callada, mierda esta mujer que usaba en la mano, no podía ser normal que una simple mano doliera tanto.

Se PLAS PLAS acabaron PLAS PLAS los PLAS PLAS desplantes PLAS PLAS.

Auuuuu…..yaaaaaaa….vastaaaaaaa no tienes derecho

Estas PLAS equivocada soy PLAS tu madre y tengo PLAS todo el derecho PLAS, y vas a ir PLAS al colegio PLAS y PLAS no quiero PLAS quejas PLAS.

Ahiiii vale vale…. Perooo yaaaa bastaaa - le dije mientras me movía en su regazo.

Te PLAS vas PLAS aprobar PLAS la PLAS ropa PLAS.

Vale...auuuuu...siiii….me la pruebooooo

A penas ella soltó su agarre en mi me levanté lo más rápido posible, las lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla, cuando nieve me iba a tocar el rostro yo me aleje, puede ver su dolor en sus ojos.

Emma sabes que te quiero – me dijo mientras trataba de acercase a mi

Voy a buscar la ropa para probármela – le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Yo te la traigo – ella me dijo mientras salía del probador, y me la entrego.

Cuando me la puse no pude creer lo que veía, con aquellas ropa me veía más joven, que horror. Y con los ojos así de rojos aun más. Así que termine de medirme aquellas cosas lo a rápido posible.

Están bien - les dijo cuando salgo del probador.

¿Estás segura? ¿Te quedan bien? - me pregunto nieve.

Si - fue lo único que dije mientras le entregaba la ropa y salía de la tienda. Sabía que había perdido una batalla, pero eso no significaba que había periodo la guerra.

El día siguiente fue toda una pelea. Nieve había pasado varias veces por la habitación.

Emma es la quinta vez que te dijo que te levantes - me dijo Nieve mientras me quitaba la cobija. Yo sólo me voltee - si tengo que decirte una vez más que te levantes no te va a gustar lo que va a pasar.

Me levanté a regañadientes, me puse esa cosa horrorosa que llamaba uniforme y bajé.

¿Qué vas a querer desayunar? - me dijo Regina.

No tengo hambre gracias - les dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

Emma debes comer algo - me dijo nieve.

También me van a controlar mi organismo - le dije mentarás los miraba - mi estómago dice que no tiene hambre.

Emma no es la forma de hablarle a tu madre - dijo David.

Pues lo siento David, entonces explicarle a tu mujer que hoy no amanecí con hambre - le dije mientras tomaba el control y prendía la televisión.

Está bien si no deseas comer bien no lo hagas - dijo David, al fin toman en cuenta mis decesos. Mientras todos están desayunado trato de salir de la casa pero estaba protegida, Regina piensa en todo, subí a su cuarto y puse en práctica mis lecciones se magia me oculto bajo la cama y hago un hechizo de protección.

PV Regina.

¿Donde está Emma? - pregunte cuando vi el sofá vacío.

Ella está sentada... - dijo Nieve mientras señalaba el sofá - estaba hay hace unos minutos.

No puedo salir la cosa esta protegida - le dije mientras miraba a todos lados.

Estuvimos como media hora tratando de ubicar a Emma pero era casi imposible, habíamos revisado cada cuarto, cada closet y nada, donde se había metido. Me quede un momento pensando como se pudo hacer ocultado, claro hace poco le había enseñado un hechizó, lo único que hice fue desasearlo y podría encontrarla.

Emma sal de ahí - le dije entrando a mi cuarto, me dio risa saber que de todas las habitación había escogido la mía.

La encontraste - me dijo David mientras a aceraba a mí.

Si - señale debajo de la cama.

Emma sal de ahí que vamos a llegar tarde - le dijo David, pero no hubo respuesta - Emma se me está agotando la paciencia.

Emma si no estás fuera de mi cama en los próximo segundos te voy a sacar con magia - la amenace. Pero anda no había repuesta - muy bien así lo quieres.

Moví mi mano y Emma salió debajo de mi cama, patentado y gritando.

Suéltame - ella gritaba - bájame.

Toda tuya - le dije a David mientras bajaba a una Emma molesta.

PV de Emma.

Me sentía traicionada, Regina había usado su magia en mí, eso no era justo. Cuando ella me baja sentí los brazos de David, trate de salir de ellos pero él no me dejaba.

Emma suficiente - me dijo. Me cargo como un saco de patatas y me llevo al carro, cuando le bajó lo único que se me ocurrió fue morderlo - HAAA pero que te pasa me mordiste.

El dijo mientras se miraba la herida, que estaba empezando a sangrar.

Eso te pasa porque no en quería soltar - le dije con los brazos cruzados.

Y quieres saber que te va a pasar a ti - me dijo mentiras me agarraba de nuevo del brazo - cuando haces berrinches de niña pequeña.

Hay me di cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, sabía muy bien que de esta no me salvaba mi el mismísimo Alibaba y los cuarenta ladrones.

Vamos David tu mismo dijiste que vamos a llegar tarde - le dije mientras trataba de salir de su agarré.

No importar si nos tardamos unos minutos, pero antes voy a tener una palabritas contigo - me dijo mientras entraba entrábamos en la casa. Cuando se saco el cinturón hay si empecé a temblar.

Por favor no me pegues con esa cosa, te juro que voy al colegio sin quejarme - le dije, en ese momento le prometía hasta el tesoro de barba negra.

Tuviste tu oportunidad y hiciste tu elección - me dijo mientras me mostraba el cinturón - te he pasado varios desplantes y malas caras, pero ya mi paciencia se agotó.

Dame otra oportunidad - casi le rogué.

Emma te di varias, ven aquí - me dijo mientras me señalaba al frente de él.

Por favor - intente nuevamente.

Emma si tengo que buscarte te va a ir peor - me advirtió. Así que me acerque a el como prisionero que va a la orca. Cuando estuve cerca me puso sobre su rodilla, me subió la falda y me bajo la ropa interior. Mal momento para usar falda.

No PLAS PLAS me vuelvas PLAS PLAS a PLAS PLAS morder PLAS PLAS.

...

No PLAS PLAS se PLAS PLAS puede PLAS huir PLAS PLAS de los PLAS PLAS problemas.

Auuuuu...valeeeeee

Si te PLAS PLAS dijo algo PLAS PLAS lo haces PLAS PLAS

Estaaaa bieeeee...lo haggoooo

No PLAS PLAS más PLAS PLAS berrinches PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Siiii...auuuuuuuu...noooo lo hagooo masssss.

Vas PLAS PLAS a la PLAS PLAS escuela PLAS PLAS y punto PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Siiii...voyyyy en serio.

Si esto ZAP vuele ZAP a pasa ZAP esto va a parecer ZAP un paseo en el parque ZAP.

Yaaaaa...dueleeee...buaaaaaa

Ya cariño - me dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero yo me aleje - sabes que te quiero verdad.

Debemos irnos - le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

Ve a lavarte la cara - me dijo

Subí corriendo al baño, mi cara estaba roja, genial el primer día en aquel infernal lugar y todo se darían cuenta que había llorado. Cuando estaba por salir de la casa choque con Regina.

¿Estás bien? - me pregunto.

Si - le dije mientras encogía los hombros. Ella solo paso su mano por mi mejilla y me sentí bien, cuando voltee y me vi en el vidrio se la casa podía ver que mi cara estaba como si nada. Pero lleve mi mano a mi trasero pero aún dolía.

Es solo la cara Emma, nadie va a notar que estuviste llorando - me dijo con una sonrisa - pero tu trasero sigue igual, a ver si así recuerda a comportarte se forma educada.

Subí al carro no era justo si Regina hubiese querido me hubiera curado y si yo lo pudiera hacerlo me evitaría mucho dolor, solo debía investigar más sobre el tema.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del colegio, me baja sin mucho escándalo por la cantidad de personas que habían hay, uno debe ser sabio y saber que batalla pelear y que batallas olvidar, me baje sin despedirme y me quede en la puerta esperando a que ellos se fueran pero nada, pasaron varios minutos y aún seguían estacionados al frente, así que decidí entrar y afrontar este nuevo reto.

El colegio se veía un poco anticuado como todo en este pueblo, era muy diferente a los que había asistido antes, fui a la oficina del director a buscar mi plan de estudio.

Buenos días - salude mientras entraba - mi nombre es Emma.

Buenos días Princesa - me saludo un hombre alto, muy fornido - mi nombre es Sebastián, he conocido a tu familia por varios años, soy el director cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarme.

Gracias - le dije mientras tomaba el plan de estudió, mi primera clase era química, el día no podía comenzar mejor.

Cuando llegue al salón había un señor un poco mayor dando la clase, entre y le di mi permiso.

Tome asiento donde gusté señorita Swan - me dijo mientras señalaba las sillas, decidí irme de última.

La clase era tan aburrida como podía recordar, había menos muchachos, bueno con la maldición no se puede pedir mucho, el profesor envío unos ejercicios, solo los miraba como si fuera una fiera peligrosa, no sabía cómo comenzar hacia tanto que no realizaba estas operaciones, pero de pronto se me ocurrió pase mi mano por la hoja y nada, me concentré más la pase de nuevo y todos los ejercicios estaban hechos, solo sonreí después de todo no iba hacer tan malo.

Había terminado la primera clase, estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando el profesor me entrego los ejercicios.

Todos prefectos Señorita Swan felicidades - me dijo.

Gracias señor - esto me gustaba, no tenía que mortificarme por las notas, solo debía tener cuidado que nadie me viera hacer magia y listo.

Así Swan no te habíamos visto antes - me dijo una rubia, era raro que no supiera quién era, pensé que todo el pueblo me conocía - ¿donde estuviste oculta? ¿Quién eras antes?

¿Quién eres tú para hacerme esas preguntas? Porque el sheriff no eres - le dije mientras trataba de salir del salón.

Pues digamos que yo soy el sheriff de este lugar - me dijo molestas - así que responde.

No es de tu incumbencia quien soy, así que permiso - le dije mientras salía a la mala. Pude ver que todos los que estaban en el pasillo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¿Quién te has creído tú para hablarme así? - me dijo mientras cuanto chicas más se unían a ella.

Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta - le dije mientras encogía los hombros - por lo que veo somos iguales.

Iguales tu y yo - dijo con cara de ofendida - tu lo único que eres es un insecto que puedo aplastar cuando yo quiera.

¿Pasa algo aquí? - pregunto el director.

No señor - le dije mientras me alejaba. Quien se ha creído esa rubia falsa, venirme hablar así. Cuando entre a la siguiente clase, las rubia descerebrada entro con su grupo, cuando pasaron a mi lado me tiraron el cuaderno, la pluma y patearon el morral.

Hay lo siento no lo vi - dijo cada una con una sonrisa.

Tranquila es comprensible están tan gordas que te tropiezas con todo - le dije mientras me levantaba. Y todos se reían.

Que me dijiste... - cuando nos preparamos para pelear, porque esta tipa me tenía fastidiada.

Buenos días - entro la profesora de lengua - por favor tomen asiento.

La clase paso sin más problemas, al igual que la clase anterior con magia realice los ejercicios que mandaron.

Muy buena redacción señorita Swan - me dijo la profesora mientras me entregaba la hoja, había una A.

Gracias señorita - le dije con una sonrisa, el grupo de idiotas me miraban feo, bueno no todo podía ser perfecto. Estaba en el comedor cuando una chica se sentó a mi lado.

Hola mi nombre es Carla- me dijo la chica - eres genial.

¿Por qué?

Nadie había tenido el valor de enfrentar al grupo de las populares - me dijo Carla

Ellas lo que son una niñas mimadas que están acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quieran - le dije mientras comía - ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de personas.

Estaba hablado con Carla cuando el grupo de tontas entraron con cara de ser las dueñas del mundo.

¿Qué haces sentada hay? - me pregunto la líder de la manda.

Comiendo ¿por qué?

Queremos comer en esta mesa así que párate - me dije mientras tronaba los dedos.

No veo tu nombre por ningún lado - le dije mientras inspeccionaba la mesa - así que no me voy a levantar.

Mejor levántate o la vas a pasar muy mal - me dijo la otra tonta, serán que estas dos brujas serán las hermanastras de cenicienta, tendré que preguntarle la próxima vez que la vea.

No me voy a levantar y es mejor que dejen de molestarme o ustedes son la que van a terminar mal - le dije molesta, podía sentir mi magia a punto de explotar.

Tu lo has pedido - me dijo mientras me trato de lanzar su refresco encima, todo paso rápido con mi magia le derrame la bebida sobre su camisa. Y ahí comenzó una gran guerra de comida.

La comida volaba de un lugar a otro, todo el mismo gritaba, vi al grupo de brujas levanté una bandeja llena de comida y se las lance en la cabeza a las cuatro. Esto si era muy divertido. Lance un trozo de pastel de chocolate pero uno de los chicos se agachó y le dio directo a la camisa del director. De pronto el lugar quedo tan silencioso como un cementerio.

BASTA - el director grito, mientras trozo de pastel caía de la camisa pulcra del director. Nadie abría la boca, todo el mundo que quedo en su lugar.

Fue la nueva señor - dijo una de las brujas.

Claro que no, fue ella - le dije mientras señalaba a la tonta esa.

Señorita Swan venga conmigo - me dijo - el siguiente perdido de clase va a estar suspendido.

Todo el mundo estaba que gritaba de felicidad, pero el directo levanto la mano.

Ya que cada uno de ustedes van a limpiar este lugar - dijo mientras señalaba el piso y las paredes llenas de comida, se podía escuchar las quejas de cada uno - profesores quiero que vean que estos jóvenes hagan un trabajo bien hecho.

Claro que si director - dijeron varios profesores a la vez. El camino a la dirección fue callada, estaba un poco nerviosa me había metido en problemas el primer día, simplemente genial.

Tomo asiento Señorita Swan - me dijo mientras señalaba la silla - me puede decir que paso en la cafetería.

... - que le iba a decir, que había usado magia, no sabía como él iba a reaccionar.

Princesa te vi usar magia - yo me quede con los ojos abiertos - sabes que yo fui un soldado muy cercano a tu familia, estoy familiarizado con la magia de tu abuela.

Señor de verdad no quería usar la magia, pero ese grupo de tontas me han estado molestando desde que llegue - le explique.

Y eso te da el derecho de atacar a alguien Princesa.

No señor - le dije con la cabeza baja - pero aún soy nueva con la magia, solo perdí el control, de verdad lo siento.

Use mi mejor mirada de perro abandonado, trate de parecer lo más arrepentida posible.

Entiendo que la primera bebida fue derramada accidentalmente, pero te vi usar magia para derramar toda una bandeja sobre un grupo se compañeras, Princesa tu abuela me dio instrucciones de informar cualquier problema que se generé, mi asistente ya llamo a tus padres - me dijo serio.

Lo siento señor - le dije, sabía que mis padres iban a estar molestos. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando tocaron la puerta.

Adelante - dijo el director, mis padres se veían claramente decepcionados - Reina Blancanieve Rey Encantador, hace mucho que no hablaba con ustedes.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, en serio los tenía que saludar de esa forma tan anticuada, lo que le faltó fue la reverencia.

Sebastián tienes razón hace tanto que no hablamos - Nieve le estrecho la mano - en que problema se metió mi hija.

No es nada gravé Reina, pero su madre me dio instrucciones que cualquier inconveniente que se presentara debía llamarlos - dijo Sebastián, el les contó que me había visto usar magia en una compañera de clase lo cual ha si ocasionando una guerra de comida.

¡Emma! - dijo escandalizada Nieve - usaste tu magia para hacer una guerra se comida.

Bueno si, pero no fue adrede, perdí el control de mi magia - le dije

Ya hablaremos de esto en casa - dijo David.

Por ser el primer día esto solo será una advertencia, pero esto no debe repetirse - me dijo el director mientras se señalaba la camisa llena de chocolate - se que no comenzaste la guerra de comida adrede, pero si participantes en dicha guerra después o no.

Bueno si - le dije con una mini sonrisa.

¿Esto no volverá a pasar no es así señorita Swan?

No señor.

No te preocupes Sebastián que ella no lo volverá hacer - dijo David.

Cuando salimos de la oficina salí mirando el piso, mi padres no estaban muy felices que digamos, ellos iban delante de mí, yo iba caminando despacio, cuando pasamos por la cafetería los estudiantes estaban saliendo, todos estaban viendo a mis padres con cara de desconcierto ellos nunca habían entrado a esa escuela.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando vía a las cuatros brujas llenas de comida, se veía que estaban muy moletas, yo lo puse mi mejor sonrisa.

Emma - me llamo David, cuando voltee su cara me decía borra esa sonrisa.

Podía escuchar murmurar a todos es la princesa, es la salvadora, pero lo que más me gusto fue que las cuatro tontas tenían cara de no poder creerlo. Cuando entramos en el carro hay comemos la conferencia.

Emma el primer día y hiciste un lío - me dijo David mientras manejaba.

Esas cuatro fueron la que comenzaron, me hicieron molestar y mi magia reaccionó - le dije molesta.

No me vengas con eso Emma, que llevas varios meses entrenado con mi madre y no has perdido control de tu magia - me dijo nieve mientras volteaba.

De qué vale que diga si es cierto o no, ustedes no me van a escuchar - le dije mientras ponía mi cabeza en la ventana - nunca lo hacen.

Mientras más nos acercábamos a la casa más nerviosa me ponía, mi pobre trasero aún me dolía un poco, y sabía que cuando llegara a la casa mi trasero moriría. Cuando llegamos Nieve y David bajaron del coche, cuando me iba a bajar vi las llaves así que bloque las puertas.

Emma abre la puerta - me dijo David.

No - he lo que dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Emma basta de tonterías y abre la puerta AHORA - dije David mientras traba de abrir la puerta. Yo solo negué con la cabeza - Nieve tráeme las llaves de repuesto por favor.

Ok - dijo David mientras entraba a la casa.

Emma última oportunidad abre la puerta - me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

¿Qué hago? Piensa Swan por amor a dios busca la forma de salir de este problema, es mejor correr así que prendí el coche, y acelere pero no me movía, pise el acelerador lo más fuerte posible pero nada.

PV Nieve.

Entre a buscar las llaves, pero no las encontraba, busque en todos lado, será que estaban en la oficina que mi madre, entre a su oficina molesta.

Se puede saber porque entras de esa forma a mi oficina Nieves - dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que estaba aquí.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Es mi casa y mi oficina - me dijo.

Estoy buscado las llaves de repuesto del carro de David.

Están en la gaveta de la cocina, ¿por qué? - me pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Emma se encerró en el carro...

Emma debía estar en la escuela - me dijo sin entender.

Tuvo problemas en el colegio, utilizo la magia y comenzó una guerra de comida en la cafetería - le dijo mientras salía vía a la cocina - las encontré.

Salimos y vi a Emma arrancar el coche, esa muchacha no tenía sentido de supervivencia, pero nada pasó el carro no se movía, vi a mi madre con las manos arriba, claro estaba usando magia.

Pv de Emma

Cuando vi a Regina sabía que estaba perdida, lo que quedaba era salir del carro por voluntad propia, apague el motor.

Voy a salir - le dije mientras abría la puerta, podía ver que todos estaban más allá de molestos. David se acercó a mi - ya salí.

Le dije mientras me alejaba un poco, por cada paso que el daba hacia mi yo me alejaba de él.

Emma - me dijo en tono de advertencia, me quede parada y él me tomo del brazo - ya PLAS PLAS PLAS basta PLAS PLAS PLAS de tonterías PLAS PLAS PLAS adentro PLAS YA.

Auuuuuuu...voyyyyy - le dije mientras casi corría a la casa. Me quede en la sala esperando mi juicio. Cuando todos estaban adentro se me quedaron mirando fijamente, podía sentir cada mirada en mi nuca.

¿Por qué causaste problemas en la escuela Emma? - dijo nieve.

Fue culpa de esa chicas - le dije mientras les conté como me había molestado durante todo el día, hasta le mostré lo bien que me había ido.

Emma estamos orgullosos de ti pero a la vez decepcionado por tu comportamiento en la cafetería - me dijo nieve - sabes que no debes usar magia de esa forma.

Pero fue sin querer - me quejé.

Emma - me dijo Regina mientras me veía fijamente, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Está bien - le dije derrotada - pero ellas se lo buscaron.

Ya sabes mis reglas con la magia - me dijo Regina - por su mal uso serán dos semana sin entrenamiento.

Pero...pero...abuelaaaa - me queje no era justo.

Reglas son reglas Emma - ella me dijo mientras se iba a su oficina.

Estoy de acuerdo con mi madre Emma - me dijo Nieve - durante dos semana no te quiero ver hacer magia, solo la puedes usar en caso de emergencia.

Emma ve a tu habitación subo en un momento - me dijo David mientras señalaba las escaleras, subí a regañadientes. Espere unos minutos hasta que David abrió la puerta.

Emma - me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado - entiendo porque quisiste vengarte de aquellas muchachas, pero la venganza nunca es la decisión correcta ya que traerá más venganza en el futuro.

Lo sé pero me estuvieron molestando todo la mañana - le dije mientras miraba el piso.

Lo sé cariño y estoy orgulloso que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo en tus clases - me dijo mientras me abrazaba, sentí un pequeño remordimiento dentro de mí, pero donde diga la verdad no me siento en una semana.

Pero aún así me vas a castigar - le dije con mi mejor voz de niña - aún me duele lo de esta mañana.

Nos quedando sentado unos minutos sin decir nada, podía ver que David estaba dudando si castigarme o no.

Muy bien Emma vamos a dejar esta infracción con una advertencia - me dijo David serio - pero si vuelo a tener quejas en la escuela, por uso de magia, por faltar a clases o por malas notas te puedo asegurar que te no te sienta cómodamente en una semana.

Te juro que no tendrás ni una sola queja - le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, me había salvado de una buena tunda.

Está bien revoltosa ponte hacer los deberes - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Espere que David saliera, saque los cuadernos de práctica de química y lengua pase mi mano y todos los ejercicios estaban listos, me acosté en la cama, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era trampa pero era una ventana de tener magia. Solo debía tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo hasta el próximo


	39. Chapter 39

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, y por los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, se les quiere a todos.

Guest: gracias por tus ideas, trate de crear el capitulo con todas tus ideas. Espero que te guste.

Infinity.22: gracias por tu comentario y tu idea, espero que te guste como la desarrolle en el capítulo.

Me: Si sé que me he tarde mucho en colocar el capitulo anterior, pero estoy tratando de actualizar un poco más rápido y gracias por la idea espero que te guste el capitulo.

Adamari: gracias por tu comentario, te prometo que en el próximo capítulo Emma y Neal tendrán su cita.

Ya saben cualquier idea, comentario, critica siempre es bienvenida. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.

PV Emma

Estas dos semanas había sido infernal, mis padres son un fastidio total, me tenían más vigilada que la Casa Blanca, y Regina se había negado a enseñarme magia.

Abuelo te juro que estoy a punto de un colapso - le dije mientras me sentaba cerca de su escritorio.

¿Eso sería por qué?

Porque TU hija no me deja hacer nada - me queje - TU yerno no se queda atrás, lo único que le falta es ponerme un GPS para saber donde estoy y a donde voy, y TU esposa se niega a seguir enseñándome magia.

Problemas en el paraíso - escuche a killian.

¡Paraíso! la casa me está volviendo un infierno - suspire de forma dramática.

Emma - me dijo en tono de advertencia - se que estas un poco agrumada, pero tus padres lo único que hacen es preocuparse por ti.

Lo sé pero podrían preocuparse menos - le dije con ojos suplicantes.

Eres una melodramática - me dijo Killian.

Si no vas apoyar no te metas - le dije mientras rodaba los ojos - anda abuelo habla con ellos por favor.

Vale voy hablar con ellos pero no aseguro nada - me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa

Gracias gracias - le dije mientras lo abrazaba - eres el mejor del mundo.

Si cuando te conviene soy el mejor abuelo del mundo, no - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Vamos abuela ya pasaron las dos semana cuando comenzamos las prácticas - le dije mientras la miraba suplicante.

Creo que no es conveniente que comiences tus clases aún - dijo nieve.

¿Por qué? No es justo me castigaron dos semanas y ya pasaron - me queje.

Es mejor que te concentres en tus estudios Emma - me dijo nieve.

Regina dile algo - le dije mientras señalaba a Nieve.

No me puedo meter Emma si tu madre no quiere que practiques magia no puedo hacer nada - me dijo con cara de disculpa.

No es justo puedo con ambas cosas.

Lo siento Emma, pero no hay magia por un tiempo - cuando abrí la boca para quejarme - no importa lo que digas mi repuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Me quede viéndola que si la mirada matara ella estaría ya bajo tierra, no era justo, siempre me estaban tratando como una niña, no era justo.

¿A dónde vas? - me pregunto nieve.

A mi cuarto, ha hora también tengo que pedir permiso para eso - le dije con rabia.

No Emma no debes pedir permiso, solo que la cena esta lista.

No tengo hambre gracias - le dije mientras subía las escaleras. Estaba molesta no quería ver a nadie de mi familia, así que decidí guardar algunas cosas y me salí por la ventana. Salí casi corriendo vía a la heladería, quería llegar lo antes posible con Ingrid.

Hola - salude a la chica que estaba atendido el lugar - ¿donde está Ingrid?

Atrás si quieres pasa Emma – me dijo la chica.

Gracias - le dije mientras entraba - hola Ingrid.

Emma - me abrazó - ¿qué haces por aquí?

Quería hablar contigo - le dije mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

¿Qué hiciste?

Porque siempre asumen que hice algo malo - me queje.

Porque te conozco muy bien Emma Swan - me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, como diciendo no te hagas la lista conmigo que conozco tus trucos.

No hice nada malo - le dije medio ofendida - solo quería saber si puedo pasar unos días en tu casa.

Tú sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas - me dijo con una sonrisa - pero quiero hablar con algunos de tus padres o tus abuelos, no quiero a la realeza cazando mi cabeza por secuestro.

Ingi - le dije su sobrenombre se lo había colocada unos meses después de me fui a vivir con ella - la verdad es que me escape de la casa

Emma ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Estoy cansada que me traten con si fuera una niña - me queje.

Cariño disculpa pero lo que estoy viendo en este momento es una niña - me dijo genial ella va a estar de su lado - no pongas esa cara que tengo razón, te escapaste de tu casa eso no es muy maduro de tu parte.

Tú te vas a poner de su lado, genial - le dije mentiras me levantaba - pensé que ibas a estar de mi lado.

Emma esto no se trata de estar del lado de alguien, se honesta si te comportas como un niño no esperes ser tratada como un adulto - me regaño yo solo puse un puchero no quería que ella me regañe.

Ingi - le dije con una voz pequeñita - quiero quedarme contigo un tiempo por favor.

Está bien - me dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves - voy a hablar con tus padres

Gracias - le dije mientras salía de la heladería.

PV Nieve.

Emma se había ido, a su habitación hace un rato, la cena había acabado y decidí subirle algo de comida, toque la puerta y nada.

Emma - llame pero no recibí ninguna respuesta. Empecé a buscar en todos lados y nada - Emma no está - dije apenas llegue.

¿Cómo que no está? - me pregunto mi padre.

No está en su cuarto y faltan algunas cosas – le dije nerviosa

Vamos a buscarla - dijo David. Apenas ellos iban a salir llamaron a la puerta.

Ingrid - escuche a mi madre.

Buenas noches vengó hablar sobre Emma - dijo mientras entraba.

Sabe donde esta - le dije.

Si horita está en mi casa.

Voy a buscarla - dijo David un poco molesto.

No hasta que hables con ustedes - dijo Ingrid con autoridad - Emma se escapó porque se siente agobiada en esta casa, tienen que tener paciencia. Ella está aprendiendo a ser una hija y seguir todas esas reglas, recuerde que ella viene de lugares donde ella siempre fue ignorada. Ustedes también están aprendiendo a ser padres y abuelos solo tienen que ser un poco más flexible.

Nosotros amamos a Emma con toda el alma - le dije.

De eso no tengo ninguna duda muchacha, pero solo tiene que tener paciencia con ella, yo les recomiendo que dejen que se quede en mi casa solo un par de días - me dijo, hubo un minuto se silenció, la verdad es que no quería que mi hija estuviera fuera de la casa pero tenía razón era mejor que Emma se calmará.

Está bien pero cuídala - le dije un poco suplicante.

Tranquila que nunca dejaría que alguien le haga daño a esa niña - me dijo con una sonrisa - buenas noches.

Nieve estás segura, la puedo buscar en unos minutos - me dijo David

Estoy completamente segura, si Emma quiere pasar unos días con Ingrid no somos nadie para evitarlo - le dije un poco triste.

Estoy de acuerdo con Nieve - dijo mi padre - dejemos que Emma se tranquilice un poco y un par de días con Ingrid le va a caer muy bien.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama, aún me sentía mal por saber que Emma no estaba en su cuarto. Así que decidí prepararme una taza de chocolate caliente.

No puedes dormir - escuche a mi madre.

No tengo mucho sueño - le dije mientras bebía un sorbo de chocolate.

Estas preocupada por Emma ¿no?

Si - le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, podía sentir como mis lágrimas caer por mi mejilla - y si no vuelve.

Ven acá cariño - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - ella te ama, solo dale un par de días para que veas que ella va volver.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque ella es tan terca como tú - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente - ella solo quiere cambiar de ambiente, vas a ver que en unos días la tenemos aquí haciendo desastres.

Espero que sí - le dije mientras me acurrucaba más de cerca de ella, quería tener otra vez ocho años y poder sentarme en su regazo y dormirme en sus brazos, a veces crecer apesta - mamá te quiero.

Y yo a ti bebé - me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, era ese abrazó que hacía que todas tus partes rotas se uniera en un instante.

Al día siguiente revise en la habitación de Emma que iba a necesitar y las guarde de un morral, fui a la casa de Ingrid podía ver que estaban saliendo.

Emma - la salude.

Nieve ¿qué haces aquí? Si vienes a decirme que debo regresar pierdes el tiempo - me dijo con enojo, me dolía que me hablara de esa forma.

No cariño, te traje unas cosas que vas a necesitar - le dije mientras le entregaba el morral.

Gracias - me dijo un poco confundida.

Emma sabes que te quiero, daría mi vida por la tuya - le dije mientras tomaba su mano - pero voy a respetar tu decisión, pero quiero dejarte algo claro, puedes volver en el momento que quieras

Gracias - me dijo con un abrazó. Y entraba a la casa.

Tranquila nada malo le va a pasar, nos vamos Emma - dijo Ingrid cuando Emma estaba saliendo de la casa.

Si voy, nos vemos Nieve - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos - le dije mientras me montaba en el carro, abrí la tienda el día había sido tranquilo y un poco aburrido. Vi entrar a Killian, desde el día de la broma no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra.

Hola Killian - lo salude con una pequeña sonrisa.

Voy a querer una caja de rosquillas y una de magdalenas - me dijo sin ni siquiera saludarme.

Sigues molesto conmigo - le dije mientras guardaba en la caja lo que me había solicitado.

En serio me estas preguntado eso - me sino con una ceja alzada - por esa bromita tuya debería matarte.

Vamos tu mismo estás diciendo fue solo una bromita - le dije con una media sonrisa.

Sabes que casi me da un infarto - me dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello medio frutado, había pasado casi tres semanas y el aún se veía molesto - pensé por un momento que había algún tipo de asesino suelto en la cuidad.

Vale fue de mal gusto - le dije mientras le entregaba la bolsa con los bocadillos - es mi ofrenda de paz y mi forma de decir lo siento.

Está bien disculpa aceptada pero te juro donde me hagas una broma así de nuevo - me dije mientras se acercaba a mí de forma muy intimidaste y con una sonrisa malévola - lo que te hizo tu amada tía será como una brisa de verano cuando yo ponga mis manos en ti.

Vale entendió no más bromas - le dije un poco nerviosa - bienvenido a la familia.

Nos vemos después nieve - me dijo con una medio sonrisa, podía escuchar que estaba murmurando _en que me estoy metiendo_. El pobre la verdad es que no sabía en qué familia estaba cayendo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Roja entro muy emocionada, casi brincaba de alegría.

Nieve di que si - me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿A qué voy a decir si? - sabía perfectamente que cuando alguna de las dos pedía apoyo a la otra sin dar ningún tipo de información eso no era nada bueno.

Vamos solo di que si - me estaba rodeando.

Sé que me voy arrepentir de esto pero si - le dije con una sonrisa.

Quiero celebrar así que esta noche es de chicas.

Se puede saber que vas a celebrar Roja - le dije mientras terminaba de cerrar.

Que estoy saliendo con el cazador - me dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande si eso era posible. Desde qué Cora ya no estaba en esta tierra, nuestro querido cazador tenía su corazón de nuevo y se había dedicado a patrullar los bosques de Storybook.

Así que una mujer lobo está saliendo con un cazador, crees que es buena combinación - le dije mientras me burlaba de ella.

Claro que si somos el uno para el otro él fue criado por lobos y yo soy un lobo que mejor pareja - me dijo un copo ofendido.

Si tú lo dices, así que donde vamos a celebrar.

No se estaba pensando en una noche como la última en el castillo que dices - me dijo mientras me muestra un par de botellas.

Sabes que estás loca - le dije. Estuvimos tomando en el parque, bailamos, gritamos, nos montamos en todo lo que encontramos, creo que estábamos completamente ebrias.

Nieve - escuche que alguien me hablaba, cuando voltee vi a mi dulce amor y mi padre.

Holaaaa amorrrr - le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Nieve esta ebria - me dijo mientras me sostenía de la cintura.

Yooo noooo - le dije mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

PV Daniel

Podía ver como mi hija estaba prácticamente guindada al cuello de su esposo - Llévala a la casa David y me encargo de Roja - le dije.

Vale nos vemos en la casa - me dijo David mientras cargaba a nieve.

Vamos Roja baja de ahí - le dije mientras ella se negaba a bajar del castillo.

Tioooo eatoyyy en un casstilloooo - me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Si esta en un castillo anda baja.

Noooo es divertidooo estarrr aquii - me dijo mientras sacaba más de la mitad del cuerpo.

Roja con cuidado te vas a caer - le dije mientras entraba al castillo, Dios mío este juego tenía que ser tan pequeño - vamos Roja ven conmigo.

Nooooo tioooo

Vamos cariño - le dije mientras la ayude a salir.

Tiooo estoyyy cansadaaa - me dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho. La cargue y la lleve a su casa, estas dos juntas eran una amenaza para el mundo. Toque la puerta y espere a que saliera la abuelita.

Daniel ¿paso algo malo? - me pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

Creo que esto te pertenece - le dije mientras le mostraba a Roja.

Dios mío y ha hora que hizo - dijo mientras me dejaba pasar.

Lo que paso es que mi hija y tu nieta se unieron - le dije con una sonrisa mientras llevaba a Roja a su cuarto y la dejaba en su cama.

Y yo que pensaba que ya habían madurado por amor a dios - dijo la Abuelita.

Son toda vía jóvenes - le dije con una sonrisa - buenas noches.

Gracias Daniel - me dijo con una sonrisa - buenas noches.

Cuando llegue a la casa Regina estaba con una tasa se té en sus manos.

Hola amor - le dije con un beso - ¿cómo está nieve?

Dormida, y ¿Roja?

También dormida, la deje en su cama hace unos minutos, la abuelita no se veía muy feliz.

Algún día esas dos van a crecer - me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

PV Nieve.

Apenas abrí los ojos, mi cabeza me estaba matando, sentía que se iba a romper por mita en cualquier momento.

Hola amor - escuche a David

No tan fuerte - me quejé.

Dolor de cabeza - me dijo mentiras me daba un beso en la mejilla, yo solo asentí con la cabeza - voy a buscar una pastilla.

Gracias amor - le dije mientras me tapaba los ojos con una almohada.

Por cierto nieve.

Si

Trata de no toparte con tus padres por el resto del día, están un poco molesto - me dijo mientras salía, genial tendría que mantener mi distancia de ellos, decidí dormir un poco más.

Al pasar los días me sentía un poco de mal humor, todo me molestaba, David había tenido mucho trabajo, Emma seguía en casa de Ingrid.

Nieve estoy hablando contigo - me saco de mis pensamientos.

Que me estabas diciendo - le dije, la verdad es que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Te estaba pregunta de cómo están las cosas en la tienda.

Bien

¿Te pasa algo? - me pregunto preocupada.

Estoy bien si - le dije mientras me levantaba - deja de hacer tanta preguntas que si me pasara algo que tu necesites saber te lo diría.

PV de Regina

No me esperaba esa respuesta de nieve, pero que le pasaba últimamente, voy a tener que buscar un exorcista para que le saque el espíritu de Emma de su cuerpo, porque desde que ella no está aquí, nieve se ha dedicado a comportase como una adolescente malcriada.

¿Qué le pasa a tu hija? - me pregunto Daniel a penas entro a la cocina - porque creo que rompió la puerta de su cuarto.

No se últimamente esta insoportable - le dije mientras sacaba del horno la tarta de manzana.

¿Le pasara algo?

Ni se lo preguntes - le dije mientras suspiraba - le hice esa misma pregunta hace unos minutos y casi me mata.

No era gustando el comportamiento de nieve. Siento que estoy tratando con una adolescente. Lleva varios días así – dijo Daniel un poco molesto

El comportamiento de Nieve no estaba mejorando, contestaba mal a cualquier pregunta que se le hacía, hasta el pobre David la estaba evadiendo, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando casi me caigo, voltee y vi los zapatos de Nieve, era la quinta vez que le decía que no dejara los zapatos en cualquier lugar y menos en las escaleras eso causaría un accidente. Tome los zapatos y lo lleve a la cocina.

Nieve por favor pon los zapatos en su lugar - le dije mentiras se los entregaba.

Solo son zapatos no hagas un escándalo - me dijo mientras miraba la prensa, no tuvo la decencia de verme.

No estoy haciendo un escándalo, solo te estoy diciendo que no dejes los zapatos por hay alguien se puede caer - le dije mientras ella resoplaba molesta, pero quien era esta muchacha y donde esta mi dulce hija.

Nieve tu madre te está hablando - dijo Daniel se veía un poco molesto por la actitud de nuestra hija.

... - nieve seguía sin decir nada, solo veía la prensa.

Nieve - le dije en tono de advertencia.

QUE - dijo mientras se levantaba - solo son unos malditos zapatos.

Henry sube hacer tu tarea - le dije con los dientes apretados, el pobre había desaparecido en menos de cinco segundos - es mejor que cuides tu actitud.

Sabes que no estoy de humor para aguantar sus estupideces - dijo Nieve mientras salía de la cocina.

Nieve estamos hablando contigo no me des la espalda - dijo Daniel mientras la seguía - Blancanieves ven aquí.

Ha hora que - Vi como mi hija se volteaba, podía ver que estaba molesta, pero que le estaba pasando.

Mejor cuida esa actitud muchacha - le dijo Daniel mientras cruzaba los brazos - toda la semana te has comportado peor que tu hija, y estamos perdiendo la paciencia así que es mejor que empieces a comportarte.

PV de Nieve.

Estaba molesta, y mis padres lo único que hacían era molestarme cada día más, ya empiezo a entender a Emma. Así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Váyanse a la mierda los dos - les dije molesta, cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, sabía que había metido la pata, cuando iba a salir corriendo mi madre me tomo del brazo, que hago que hago. Trate de soltarme pero mi madre tenía un bien agarrare, así que por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, la empuje un poco más fuerte de lo que había planeado vi como mi madre caía de espalda y se golpeaba, así que salí corriendo antes de que mis padres reaccionaran.

Nieve ¿qué paso? - me pregunto Henry.

Henry necesito ocultarme - le dije mientras miraba a todos lados.

¿Por qué?

¿Quieres ser hijo único?

No

Entonces busca un buen escondite para mí, porque donde mis padres me encuentre me van a matar - casi le rogué.

Ven - me dijo mientras salimos de su cuarto y entramos al latico.

PV Emma.

Esta semana había sido muy buena, vivir con Ingrid me traía recuerdos buenos de mi infancia, al menos Ingrid no estaba encima de mi cada cinco minutos como mis padres, aunque los extrañaba un copo, la casa de Ingrid era muy callada en cambio la casa de Regina siempre había mucho ruido.

Pero la escuela era otro tema, las chicas idiotas o mejor dicho las populares cada día eran más insoportables siempre estaban buscando como humillarme, molestarme. Por lo menos la mañana había sido tranquila, estaba en la cafetería cuando llegó cierta plaga.

Hola huérfana - dijo tonta número uno.

Qué gran insulto tan original, me dolió tanto - le dije con sarcasmo.

Te sientes muy fuerte no, déjame decirte algo no eres nadie - me dijo mientras me empujaba - los reyes nunca te van a querer, nunca vas hacer una princesa.

Te imagina una sirvienta siendo una princesa - dijo la rubia oxigenada - fuiste criada en un orfanato jamás va hacer una buena reina.

Solo avergüenzas a los reyes, solo mírate nunca encargarías con ellos - me dijo una de las chicas, me estaba molestando y mucho.

Tranquila ya los reyes se dieron cuenta de lo poco que vale, está viviendo en otra casa, pero tranquila saladora pronto tu padres podrán tener un bebé digno de la realeza.

Muy bien ya no aguanté más, ese último comentario me había dolido, solo de pensar que mis padres me remplazara me dolía el corazón, así que hice lo mejor que podía hacer, levanté mi mano y la golpe en la nariz, podía escuchar el grito de la tonta, cuando le iba a dar otro puñetazo alguien tomo mi brazo.

Mi oficina señorita Swan - me dijo el director - señorita Boyd a la enfermería y luego mi oficina.

Estuve caminando con el director a su oficina, me sentía molesta y a la vez triste, cuando llegamos a la oficina el director le dijo a su asistente.

Llame a los padres de Emma y la hermana de Drizella - dijo el director mientras entrábamos a su oficina - muy bien Emma que paso.

Le conté lo que había pasado, y como el grupo me había estado molestado desde el primer día que había estado en la escuela.

Comprendo lo que me estás diciendo Emma, pero las cosas no se resuelven con golpes - me regaño un poco.

Sí señor, lo siento - le dije un poco arrepentida.

PV Nieve

De pronto sentí como mi teléfono esta repicando, conteste antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta.

David no puedo hablar horita - le dije en voz baja.

Nieve ¿estás bien? - me dijo preocupado.

Si, es solo que metí la pata con mis padres - le explique lo más rápido posible - ¿paso algo malo?

Emma se metió en una pelea y estoy vía al colegio - me dijo, cuando iba a contestar escuche los pasos de mis padres.

David hablamos después - le dije mientras colgaba la llamada, cuando vi la a mis padres abrir la puerta del.

Sal de ahí Blancanieves no estoy para juegos - me dijo mi madre, salí de mi escondite.

Mamá te puedo explicar...

No quiero escuchar nada en este momento - me dijo mientras señalaba la puerta como diciendo sal, pase a su lado y sentí PLAS.

Au - me queje. Entre en mi cuarto no vi a mi padre, no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme - y papá.

El va a subir en un minuto, primero quiero hablar contigo, estas castiga las próximas dos semanas - me dijo con los brazo cruzados, se veía claramente molesta - y quiero que me escuches claramente Blancanieve la próxima vez que me levantes la mano no te va a gustar nada lo que voy hacer contigo.

Trague saliva esa amenaza me hizo temblar hasta los huesos, sabía que ella estaba hablando muy enserio.

No volverá a suceder madre - le dije lo más arrepentida posible.

Tu padre vendrá en un momento - me dijo mientras salía, paso unos minutos cuando mi padre entro sin decir una palabra se sentó en la cama y me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

Papá...

No quiero escuchar nada, toda la semana te has comportado como una mocosa, así que te voy a castigar como una, ven - me dijo.

Papá déjame...

Blancanieves - mi nombre dicho de esa forma quería decir tantas cosas, como has caso o te va a ir mal. Me acerque a él, cuando me fui a oponer sobre su rodilla me detuvo.

Pantalón - me dijo.

Pero papá...

Ha hora - me baje el pantalón y me puse sobre su rodilla, en serio tan rápido estoy en esta posición, debo estar rompiendo algún retó. Pero para mayor humillación sentí como bajo mi ropa interior, trate de evitarlo - suelta PLAS.

Papá así no por favor - le rogué hace mucho que no me pegaba al desnudo. Pero no pude pensar en eso mucho cuando sentí la pesada mano de mi padre.

PLAS PLAS PLAS nunca PLAS PLAS vuelvas a PLAS PLAS poner una mano PLAS PLAS PLAS a tu madre PLAS PLAS.

Auuuuuuu...papaaaaaa - eso me dolió de verdad, esto no era caricia ni nada, el había comenzado a pegarme enserio.

PLAS PLAS PLAS no vuelvas PLAS PLAS PLAS hablarnos de esa PLAS PLAS PLAS forma tan irrespetuosas PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Nooo lo vuelo hacerrrr...papaaaa auuuu dueleeee - empecé a moverme para evitar que me siguiera pegando.

Quieta PLAS PLAS - me dijo mientras me acomodaba de nuevo - no más PLAS PLAS PLAS desplantes PLAS PLAS PLAS la próxima PLAS PLAS vez que me PLAS PLAS me hables así PLAS PLAS PLAS te voy a dar una PLAS PLAS de palmadas hay mismo PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Papaaaaa yaaaaa...lo jurooooo no massssss - de pronto paro, respire ya había terminado, me dolido pero al menos ya había terminado, me puse mi ropa y me levanté empece a frotar mi trasero.

Ve a la esquina - me dijo aún serio, me quede con la boca abierta, aún no había terminado.

Papá...

Vas a estar hay paradita hasta que yo diga y luego vamos a terminar con tu castigo - me dijo mientras salía. Quería golpearme contra la pared, esta semana había sido una idiota y ha hora estaba pagando por mis errores, estuve parada aquí unos treinta o más la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta.

Nieve puedes salir - escuche a mi padre, me quede fría cuando vi el cinturón que tenía, esa maldita cosa también tenía que venir a esta tierra, era un cinturón pequeño y bastante delgado a simple vista se veía inofensivo, pero como picaba y dolía. El único que no había probado ese cinto era Henry porque aún era muy joven y Emma porque juré que nunca lo usaría en mis hijos. Como odiaba que el abuelo se los diera a mi padre.

Papá no me pegues con eso - le estaba rogando.

Serán diez Nieves - me dijo mientras me lo mostraba - pero donde vuelvas a tocar a tu madre te voy a dar una tunda completa con esto. Así ya sabes cómo va esto.

Me baje el pantalón, y me puse de nuevo sobre su rodilla, sabía que esto me iba a doler y mucho.

ZAS ZAS nunca vuelas a empujar a tu madre

Aaaaaaa nuncaaaa - me dije mierda esto había dolida y de lo lindo.

ZAS ZAS a tu madre la respetas

Yaaaaaaa...paaapaaaa

ZAS ZAS a tu madre no le pones una mano encima

Shif...paaaa yaaaaa dueeeeeeleeee no massss

ZAS ZAS no te permito que nos faltes el respeto

Yaaaaaa noooo massssss

ZAS ZAS que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Empecé a llorar más fuerte, me dolía el trasero, sentí como papá me estaba frotando la espalda y me decía palabras de consuelo, así estuve un rato hasta que logre calmarme.

Papá no me sentare en un año - me queje mientras trataba se frotar mi pobre e indefenso trasero.

Bueno eso le pasa a la niñas que se comporta como mocosas malcriadas - me dijo mientras me daba un abrazó.

PV de Emma.

Vi a David entrar a la oficina no se veía muy contento, hablo un rato con el directo y él le informo sobre mi castigo.

Disculpa por todos los problemas - le dijo David mientras le daba la mano.

Tranquilo majestad, nos vemos en dos días Emma - dijo el director mientras salíamos de la oficina. Hay esta la idiota con la nariz rota pero me quede en el sitio cuando vi quien estaba a su lado.

Ashly - saludo David - ¿qué haces aquí?

Encantador creo que lo mismo que tu - dijo mientras señalaba a la tonta.

Lo sabía eres la hermanastra de cenicienta por eso eres tan idiota - dijo sin pensar.

Emma - me regaño David.

Ella tiene razón Encantador, mi hermana siempre cree que todo el mundo debe estar a sus pies - dijo Ashly mientras cargaba a Alex - y como la conozco se que ella fue la fue la que comenzó todo este problema. Así que disculpa Emma.

No Ashly yo debo pedir disculpa no debí dejar que ellas sacarán lo peor de mi - le dije.

Nos vemos después - se despido David. El camino a casa fue relativamente tranquilo.

Cuando llegue a la casa se sentía el ambiente un poco pesado, los abuelos no se veían muy felices que digamos y nieve se veía triste. Cuando estuvimos en mi habitación yo sabía lo que iba a venir así que decidí pedir clemencia.

Papá sé que me lo que hice estuvo mal no lo vuelvo hacer, pero no me pegues - le dije con lágrimas.

Cariño cálmate - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - no te voy a pegar.

En serio tu siempre me pegas por todo - lo acuse.

Cariño claro que no te pegamos por todo te castigamos según tus faltas y nosotros también fuimos castigados de esa forma - me dijo David.

Si pero los abuelos no les pegan - le dije.

Cariño te puedo asegurar que tu abuelo aún me castiga así - me dijo nieve con una mueca en su rostro - el día de hoy por estar poniendo a prueba la paciencia de mis padres...

Nieve me contó que el abuelo le había castigado por haber empujado a Regina, con razón ellos se veían un poco molestos.

Pero el abuelo te castigo como una niña - le dije

Lo sé pero me lo tenía merecido mi comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar - me dijo mientras me tocaba la mejilla - y cuando tu tengas tus hijos te darás cuenta que duele más castigar que ser castigado.

Claro que no nunca le voy a poner un dedo a mis hijos - le dije mientras los veía como si estuvieran locos por insinuar que iba a usar esos métodos tan primitivos.

Hay cariño cuando llegue el momento te voy a decir te lo dije - me dijo David.

Cuéntanos ¿Que fue lo que paso? - me pregunto Nieve. Le conté lo que había pasado y como las chicas me habían estado intimidando, y que al fin me había cansado y bueno le rompí la nariz.

Conozco muy bien a esa dos y la verdad es que son muy insoportables pero sabes que nada justifica la violencia - me dijo Nieve.

Si lo sé no debí golpearla - le dije arrepentida.

Estarás castigada por una semana sin salir de la casa, dile a dios a cualquier cosa electrónica, celular, televisor, música, video juego y habrá quehaceres en la casa - me dijo David.

Te pondrás al día con las tareas del colegio en estos dos días de suspensión - me dijo Nieve.

Tengo que buscar mis cosas donde Ingrid - les dije. Estaba un poco impresionada me había salvado de un castigo seguro, aunque no me había librado tan fácil, pero al menos mi trasero no me dolía.

Tranquila si quieres yo busco las cosas - me dijo David.

Gracias - le dije con una sonrisa.

Los siguientes dos días me comporte de la mejor posible, no quería tentar mi suerte. Al regresar al colegio cual fue mi sorpresa, todos me hablaban bueno con excepción las cuatros tontas, no sé que les había dicho Ashly a sus hermanas pero ni se me acercaron en todo el día.

¡Hey Emma! - me dijo uno de los chicos, mientras me ponía la brazo en mi hombro - quieres venir a una fiesta esta noche.

Si - le dije sin pensarlo, hacia mucho que no iba a una fiesta - ¿donde es?

En mi casa te apunto la dirección - me dijo mentiras me entregaba una nota con la dirección.

¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

Claro que si - me dijo mientras se iba, necesitaba llamar a Neal, pero no tenía teléfono, ¿qué hago? Carla tenía que encontrarla.

Carla - el llame apenas entre al salón.

Emma.

Préstame tu teléfono - le dije.

Toma - me dijo mientras me lo entregaba - ¿qué paso con el tuyo?

Estoy castigada sin teléfono - le dije mientras escribía un mensaje a Neal.

Necesito verte hoy a la tres en la entrada del colegio. Emma

Gracias Carla - le dije mientras se le daba el teléfono.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, tenía dos días sin ver a Neal, apenas sonó la campana y fui la primera en salir. Vi a Neal y fui directo a tus brazos.

Hola guapo - le dije mientras le daba un beso.

Hola hermosa, te he extrañado estos dos días - me dijo con un puchero.

Yo también - le dije mientras caminábamos - me invitaron a una fiesta hoy en la noche vines conmigo.

Emma recuerdas que está castigada no - me dijo.

Y eso nos ha detenido alguna vez - le dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

La verdad es que no - me dijo mientras encogía los hombros, así planificamos mi escapada, esperaría que todo el mundo estuviera dormido y Neal me esperaría en su carro a media cuadra de la casa. Eran las 11:30 verifique que todos estaban dormidos, salí por mi ventana, salte a la grama vi de nuevo a ver si el ruido había despertado a alguien y nada, solo sonreí aún tenía mi toque, salí corriendo y vi el carro se Neal. Le mostré la dirección y nos fuimos a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos la fiesta ya había comenzado.

Emma pensé que no vendrías - me dijo uno de mis compañeros de clase.

No me la perdería por nada del mundo - casi le grite la música estaba bastante alta.

Un trago - me dijo mientas me lo entregaba.

Claro - me lo tome de un solo trago, hace mucho que no sentía el sabor a licor.

Emma no es bueno que tomes - me dijo Neal.

Vamos Neal es una fiesta - lo arrastre a bailar, ya había tomado varios tragos y Neal ni había tomado ni uno.

Ya vengó - me dijo mientras se iba. Yo seguí bailando, unos de mis compañero ya ni recuerdo en que clase lo veía era química o matemática, me invito a bailar, estábamos muy entretenido cuando Neal se acercó molesto.

Suéltala - le dijo al muchacho mentiras lo tomaba de la camisa.

¿Quién eres tú? - le dijo con una sonrisa tonta - no ves que ella y yo nos estamos divirtiendo.

Ella es mi novia así que quita tus asquerosas manos de ella - dijo Neal moletas se veía tan guapo cuando se molestaba.

Neal cálmate solo estaba bailando - le dije para calmarlo, ya me estaba empezando a marear - vamos por un trago sí.

Debí partirle la cara a ese idiota - me dijo mentiras se tomaba el trago que le ofrecí.

Tranquilo mi dulce príncipe en armadura, yo solo tengo ojos para ti - le dije mientras lo besaba.

PV de Daniel

Habíamos recibido una llamada a las tres de la mañana que había una fiesta fuera de control, así que David, Killian y yo había ido a investigar. Definitivo las cosas estaban fuera de control habas muchos chicos en la grama los cuales ya estaban muy ebrios otros estaban como locos haciendo tonterías, entramos y hay estaba peor, la música estaba muy fuerte, me acerque a los enchufes y los desconecte. Hubo un momento de silencio.

¿Dónde está el dueño de la casa? - pregunte mientras miraba a todos, pero los poco que aún estaban medio consientes se dieron cuenta de quiénes éramos y salieron corriendo - quietos todos.

Entre los tres detuvimos a varios, pero ahí no terminan las sorpresas encontramos a dos fugitivos los cuales conocíamos muy bien.

Ustedes dos quietos - les dije mentiras me acercaba.

Abuelooooo - dijo Emma arrastrando las palabras.

Señor nosotros - trato de explicar Neal se veía que él no estaba tan ebrio que Emma.

Que vas a explicar muchacho, nos vas a decir que estás haciendo aquí cuando todos creíamos que estaban en sus camas dormidos - los regañe - se van a quedar sentados hay y no se van a mover.

Después de casi dos horas habíamos llamado a casi todo las personas en este pueblo para que vinieran a buscar a sus chicos, cada persona que venía a recoger a un muchacho se veían muy molestos. Cuando el lugar se había vaciado fuimos a ver a nuestros dos malhechores.

Emma estaba completamente noqueada, Neal se veía que estaba luchando con el sueño. Cada uno tomo a su hijo y salimos de aquel lugar.

PV de Killian

Tome a un Neal casi inconsciente, a la casa no podía creer que este muchacho estuviera tomando después de todo lo que hemos visto, todas las personas que han muerto por el licor. Espera cuando despierte. Eran casi las dos cuando Neal se despertó.

Buenos días Killian - me saludo mientras se sentaba y ponía su cabeza en su mano.

Dolor de cabeza - le dije mientras le entregaba unas pastillas que me habían dando David una vez que tuve dolor de cabeza y le entregue un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Un poco - murmuro.

No puedo creer lo irresponsable que fuiste Neal - lo regañe.

Vamos Killian no soy un niño, puedo soportar tomar sin problemas - me dijo el muy descarado.

Si de eso me di cuenta anoche, pudiste llegar a casa caminando por tu cuenta - le dije con sarcasmo - prácticamente estabas inconsciente.

Te repito no soy un niño se lo que hago - me dijo molesto.

Que habría pasado si hubiese habido un ataque anoche, dime Neal que habría pasado - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos, el solo se quede cayado - no es una pregunta retórica estoy esperando una respuesta muchacho.

No me habría podido defender - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Entonces fue muy maduro se tu parte haber tomado hasta casi estar inconsciente.

No señor Noé estuvo bien, fue irresponsable de mi parte - dijo, por lo menos tenía la decencia de parecer apenado.

Vete a dar una ducha y te espero en tu cuarto en media hora - le dije mientras empecé a preparar algo para comer.

Termine de preparar un par de bocadillos, cuando vi el reloj había pasado treinta y cinco minutos, ya era tiempo de arreglar cuenta con cierta persona, entre en el cuarto de Neal y el estaba sentado, vestía un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta.

Ya sabes por qué estás aquí - le dije mientras tomaba el lugar de Neal y lo ponía en mis rodillas.

En serio Killian no puedo colocarme en cima de la cama o el escritorio, esta posición es humillante - él se quejó.

No estás en posición de exigir nada - le dije mientras le bajaba el pantalón - no importa la edad que tengas siempre te voy a castigar de la misma forma.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuuuu...dueleeeeee

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Killiannnnnn yaaaaaa auuuuuu bastaaaaaa

No PLAS Neal PLAS apenas PLAS estamos PLAS comenzado PLAS PLAS

Killiannnnnn dueleeeeee

Y tu PLAS crees PLAS PLAS que a mi PLAS PLAS PLAS no me duele PLAS PLAS PLAS verte como PLAS PLAS arriesgas tu PLAS PLAS PLAS vida.

Auuuuuu si quiiiieressss no vuelvoooo a tomarrrrr nadaaaa.

Neal lo que PLAS PLAS PLAS quiero es que te quede PLAS PLAS PLAS grabado PLAS PLAS en tu cabeza PLAS PLAS es aprender a decir PLAS PLAS PLAS basta, aprender PLAS PLAS a controlarte y no beber PLAS PLAS hasta quedar inconsciente PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Yaaaaaaa papaaaaa noooo masssss por favorrrrrr - sabía que estaba siendo duro con él, pero lo prefería con el trasero rojo que muerto. Vi el pantalón en el suelo y le quite el cinturón. Le baje la ropa interior podía ver su trasero estaba rojo.

ZAS ZAS ZAS - esos primeros fueron para su nalga derecha, le había puesto un poco de intensidad quería que recordara esto los próximos días.

Aaaaaaaaa

ZAS ZAS ZAS - esos cayeron en su nalga izquierda.

Duleeeeeee yaaaa no masssss

ZAS ZAS ZAS - eso cayeron donde el trasero se une con sus piernas. Podía escuchar los gritos más fuertes de Neal

Nunca ZAS vuelvas ZAS arriesgar tu vida ZAS.

El estaba llorando, podía ver en su trasero donde cayó el cinturón, empecé a frotar la espalda hasta que se calmó.

Nunca más lo prometo - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Lo sé hijo, lo sé.

PV de Emma.

Apenas abrí los ojos me arrepentí, me dolía la cabeza, tenía náuseas, y me sentía como si hubiese sido arroyada por un coche. Pero que había pasado, de pronto todo me vino a la mente, la fiesta ya va si no recuerdo como llegue a mi cama no yo estaba bailando cuando vi a Daniel. Abrí los ojos asustado vi a David con los brazos cruzados no fue un sueño. De pronto vi el cinturón en las manos de David de esta no me salva nadie.

Toma - me dijo mientras me daba una par de pastilla, al menos no iba a tener dolor de cabeza - me puedes explicar porque mi hija estaba en una fiesta, cuando uno está castigada y dos nunca pidió permiso para ir.

Dios santo sentirme como basura tan temprano y recibir un regaño a la vez no es muy buena combinación para mí.

No hagas tanto escándalo si solo fue una fiesta - le dije mientras me levantaba.

Ese no es el punto se suponía que tú estabas dormida, ha hora es necesario que nos levantemos varias en la madrugada para revistas si estas buen como si fueras un bebe - me dijo molesto.

Solo fue una maldita fiesta, no es como si hubiera ido a la guerra por dios eres un exagerando - le grite.

Emma estas en hielo muy delgado no te pases de lista conmigo, tu no tenías permiso de ir a ese lugar ni mucho menos de tomar aún eres menor de edad - dijo mientras subía las manos de frustración.

Cálmate si no es la primera vez que he bebido licor así que no hagas un drama por eso - le dije mientras recogía algo de ropa.

Tu no vuelves a tomar ni un sorbo de licor hasta los 21 años me entendiste y aún así cuando seas mayor de edad vas a tomar de forma consciente - me dijo mientras me daba una mirada que decía no me retes en esto.

Te voy a dejar claro algo, he tomado desde que tenía catorce años y nada me ha pasado, así que voy a seguir tomado todas las veces que a mí me dé la gana, así que puede agarrar tus concejos y metértelos por donde te dé la gana - le dije mientras me volteaba a tomar una toalla cuando sentí un fuerte dolo mi trasero. Me había dado con el cinturón pero uno bien dado.

Con quién crees que estás hablando tú mocosa, con algunos de tus amigos - me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo - si te dijo que no vas a tomar más licor eso es lo que vas hacer.

No me puedes obligar - le dije moleta.

Vamos a ver cuando termine tu castigo te van a quedar ganas de beber de nuevo - me dijo mientras me llevo a la cama y me puso sobre regazo. Me bajo de un tirón el pantalón y la ropa interior

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS - me quede son aire, estas palmada me habían dolido y de lo lindo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS a mi me hablas PLAS PLAS PLAS con respeto PLAS PLAS PLAS Emma porque la próxima vez PLAS PLAS PLAS te voy a lavar PLAS PLAS la boca con jabón.

Aaaaaaaaa siiiiii te habloooooo con respetooooo

PLAS PLAS PLAS cuando dijo castigada PLAS PLAS PLAS es castigada PLAS PLAS PLAS

Siiiiii no lo vueloooo haceerrrrrr

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS cuando digo no puedes beber PLAS PLAS PLAS hasta los 21 PLAS PLAS PLAS no puedes beber y punto PLAS PLAS PLAS

Siiiii paaapaaaa lo juroooo no vuelvo hacerrrr perorrrrr yaaaaaa

Podía sentir mi trasero en llamas, a esta altura confesaba cualquiera cosa cualquier crimen, dirá cualquier cosa con tal que se detuviera.

No ZAS vuelves ZAS a ponerte ZAS en peligro ZAS nunca ZAS más ZAS si vuelvo a verte ZAS tan ebria como ZAS ayer te juro ZAS que te doy una tunda completa con el cinturón ZAS

A esta altura ya los he hacia era balbucear cualquier tipo de disculpa, una gran cantidad de promesa, o cualquier cosas que él quisiera escuchar.

Ya Emma - me decía mientras frotaba mi espalda - se que fui duro cariño, se he horita no lo vez pero te castigamos porque te queremos, porque queremos que sean una buena persona, que tome sabias decisiones. No una muchacha alocada que ponga en riesgo su vida así como los de los demás.

Lo se lo siento - le dije mientras ponía mi cara en su cuello.

Sé que lo sientes, pero Emma tienes que tomar en cuenta que todas las decisiones que tomes tendrán una consecuencia, horita puede ser un trasero a dolorido pero en otras ocasiones puede ser la muerte o el sufrimiento de muchos - me dijo mientras me abrazaba era verdad si me volvía una reina una decisión mal tomada podía ocasionar hasta una guerra - por eso tratamos de siempre enseñarte lo bueno y lo malo porque no queremos que sufras. Sabes que te amamos con todo el corazón, verdad.

Yo también te quiero papá - le dije mientras lo abrazaba, así estuvimos un rato.

Ponte hacer la tarea - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Voy a necesitar el computador - le dije con una sonrisa.

Está bien pero solo una hora - me dijo mientras salía. Saque las guía de práctica y en un dos por tres los ejercicios estaba listo, eso me daba una hora para entrar a mi correo. Cuando vi un correo de August hace mucho que no sabía de él. Cuando le iba a contestar me llego un mensaje privado en el chat.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que me dijo que debíamos vernos en un pueblo cercano de Storybook que era urgente casi de vida o muerte. Me quede pensando en que hacer, si salía sin decir a nadie era mejor que no volviera porque donde volviera mi trasero no sobrevive, pero si August decía que necesitaba de mi ayuda no podía darle la espalda.

Que hago, mi cabeza me decía que debía ir, pero mi trasero estaba rogando que no fuera. Pero la decisión la tome cuando me llego otro mensaje diciendo que si no iba a verlo el moriría. La decisión estaba tomada. El escribí.

Nos vemos mañana.

Espero que les gusté, hasta la próxima


	40. Chapter 40

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, y por los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, se les quiere a todos.

Guest: gracias por tus ideas, trate de crear el capitulo con todas tus ideas. Espero que te guste.

Infinity.22: gracias por tu comentario =)

Me: gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el capitulo.

Ya saben cualquier idea, comentario, critica siempre es bienvenida. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.

PV Emma.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, las palabras de August no paraba de dar vuelta en mi cabeza, algo malo le podía a él, pero como lograba salir de la casa sin ser vista, Regina tenía la casa completamente protegida.

Estuve dando vuelta hasta que algo se me ocurrió, tenía que pedir ayuda alguien, tenía que planificar todo, entre al estudio de Regina y busque su libro de hechizó, copie el que necesitaba y lo guarde en su lugar, voy a necesitar un carro rápido, así que entre en la habitación de los abuelos lo más silenciosa posible y busque las llaves de repuesto del carro de Regina, lo tomaría después en su oficina.

Guarde en la mochila algunas cosas que podía necesitar, tenía todo preparado lo único que faltaba era convencer a mis padres de ir sola a la escuela, de pronto mi puerta de abrió.

Emma es hora de desper... - dijo Nieve.

Hola - la salude.

Veo que ya estas despierta, ¿dormiste bien? - me pregunto.

Si - le dije mientras me levantaba - ¿mamá?

Si

Quiero ir a la escuela sola - le dije un poco rápido.

Emma no se - me dijo un poco dudosa - es peligroso.

Vamos es vergonzoso que ustedes me lleven todo los días - me queje mientras baja las escaleras.

Tan temprano y te estás quejando - dijo Regina.

No me estoy quejando, solo es que nadie en la preparatoria va acompañado por su padres - le dije un poco molesta.

Esta bien Emma puedes ir pero con una condición - dijo David mientras entraba a la cocina.

¿Y esa sería? - le pregunte

Va directo a la escuela y si hay algún problema vas a llamar alguno de nosotros - me dijo David con su mejor voz de papá.

Vale lo prometo - dije con una sonrisa, ya parte de mi plan está listo. El desayuno estuvo tranquilo cuando iba a salir, Regina me llamo.

¿Emma podrías acompañar a Henry al autobús? - me pregunto Regina, eso me desvía un poco del plan pero que iba hacer.

Claro, vamos chico - le dije mientras salimos de la casa.

¿Que estas planeando Emma? - me pregunto el enano.

Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Tienes la misma mirada de Nieve cuando iba hacer algo malo - me dijo con una sonrisa, este chico era más listo de lo que pensaba.

No estoy planeando nada malo chico - le dije con una media sonrisa, no podía dejar que el advirtiera alguien en la familia.

Solo ten cuidado si, no quiero que nada malo te a pase - me dijo mientras me daba un abrazó - al final eres mi única sobrina.

Te prometo que voy a tener cuidado - le dije mientras lo despeinaba.

¡Hey! Mi cabello - se quejó mientras corría a la parada del autobús

Después de dejar a Henry en la parada de autobús me fui al taller mecánico, hay me iba a encontrar con Gretel.

Hola Emma - me saludo Gretel - cuál es la emergencia.

Gracias por venir Gretel - la salude, había conocido a la chica hace varios meses atrás, la había ayudado en varias ocasiones - necesito un favor enorme.

Dime Emma en que te puedo ayudar - me dijo Gretel.

Necesito que me cubras en el colegio.

Como quieres que te cubra - me dijo ella con cara de no entender.

Necesito salir del pueblo un amigo mío está en peligro y necesito ayudarlo, por eso necesito que tú me cubras en el colegio que te hagas pasar por mi - le dije casi suplicante.

Emma se que somos rubias, pero te recuerdo que tú tienes 18 años y yo tengo 14 y lo más importante tus profesores se darán cuenta de somos completamente diferentes - me dijo Gretel de una forma muy sarcástica

Y tú crees que mi magia la tengo para que de adorno - le dije un poco ofendida - tengo un hechizo de transformación, así que no debes preocuparte te vas a ver idéntica a mí.

Emma es seguro no quiero terminar el resto de mi vida siendo tu gemela - ella me dijo con una ceja alzada.

No seas tonta - le dije mientras recitaba el hechizo y me concentraba para que saliera bien. Después se unos segundo podía ver como Gretel se convertía en mi - toma ponte esta ropa.

Emma eres genial parecemos gemelas - me dijo mientras se veía en el espejo que le había dado.

Si lo sé soy genial - dije con una sonaría de autosuficiencia - toma la mochila hay algunas cosas que vas a necesitar en las clases.

Emma que pasa si me encuentro con tus padres - dijo un poco nerviosa.

Tranquila te prometo que voy a estar en la salida del colegio y hay nos cambiamos, solo trata de estar bajo perfil y cualquier cosa me pasas un mensaje - le dije mientras nos despedíamos.

Solo ten cuidado si - me dijo Gretel.

Vi como ella se iba en dirección del colegio y yo me iba a buscar el coche de mi abuela, lo vi estacionado tome las llaves y me monte en el, sabía que si algo le pasaba a este coche terminaría muerta antes de dar una explicación, Regina me había perdonado la primera vez que casi lo destroce, pero me juro que si volvía a tomar su carro sin su autorización la iba a conocer, deje de pensar en eso y arranque.

Había salido de la frontera del pueblo, seguí conduciendo hasta el Hostal que me había dicho August, cuando llegue toque a la puerta, pero nadie me contesto, sería que me había equivocado de cuarto.

¿August? - lo llame.

Emma eres ¿tu?

No, soy caperucita roja - le dije con sarcasmo, pero de pronto me vino a la mentó Roja y me dio risa - vamos ábreme.

Si veo que eres tú, sigues siendo la misma mandona de siempre - me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

August ¿qué te paso? - le pregunte cuando le vi el rostro, tenía un ojo morado, varios cortes en el rostro, el labio partido y respiraba de forma rara como si le doliera.

Estoy bien Emma, solo que me metí en unos problemas - me dijo con una medio sonrisa.

Tu no estás bien, si te cuesta hasta caminar - le dije mientras lo ayudaba a sentar - esta vez en que te metiste.

Le debo un dinero a unos mafiosos - me dijo con una mueca, desde que había conocido August el siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas, el siempre era un chico malo - así que me golpearon y si no les pago me van a matar.

August ¿cuánto le debes? - le pregunte, no tenía mucho dinero, pero no iban a dejar que mataran a mi amigo.

Emma no te llame para eso, necesito que me lleves al pueblo donde estás viviendo horita - el me dijo.

No entiendo August, eso mafioso igual te pueden seguir al pueblo - le dije un poco confundida.

Emma se que el pueblo en el que estas horita nadie puede entrar si no conoce, ese lugar está protegido por magia - cuando él dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron el sabía de la magia.

Tu...como...cuando

Tienes que verte la cara, Emma sé quién eres tu se verdad, de quien eres hija, de dónde vienes - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pruébalo.

Tus padres son Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, naciste en el bosque encantado, te pusieron en un armario mágico para evitar a maldición y cuando cumpliste los 18 años ibas a romper la maldición sigo o es suficiente - me dijo con una sonrisa tonta, yo tenía la boca abierta como una tonta, no podía creer que el supiera todo eso, o mejor dicho como era posible que el supera todo eso, ¿quién era él?

¿Como sabes todo eso? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Mi verdadero nombre es Pinocho yo también soy del bosque encantado...

¿Tú eres quien? - le dije pensado que había escuchado mal.

Escucharte bien Emma soy Pinocho.

¿Pero como escapaste de la maldición? - le pregunte, el me explico lo que ha al pasado y como Gepetto lo había colocado en el armario horas antes de la maldición, mi rabia iba creciendo había perdido la posibilidad de tener a mi madre a mi lado, cuando vuelva a ver a Gepetto tendría unas palabrita con él.

Emma di algo por favor - me dijo casi suplicante - te pido perdón por no cuídate mejor.

No estoy molesta contigo sino con tu padre, eras un niño tenías ocho años como me podías cuidar - le dije molesta - tu siempre estuviste pendiente de mi y eso te lo agradezco.

Emma yo... - August no término su frase, se paró de pronto y fue a la ventada - Debemos irnos, trajiste coche.

Si está estacionado afuera ¿por qué? - le pregunte sin saber que estaba pasando.

Los hombres que le debo dinero están afuera debemos irnos ante de que nos encuentre - me dijo mientras recogía sus cosas, y salimos de aquella habitación - toma esto y nos vemos en la salida.

August a dónde vas - le pregunte mientras tomaba su mochila.

Tengo que buscar una cosas en mi motocicleta - me dijo mientras se iba.

Corrí al coche y lo encendí, me estaba poniendo nerviosa no podía ver August y si esos hombres lo había agarrado, pero de pronto escuche como golpeaban la ventana casi me da un infarto.

Abre Emma - casi grito August - vamos YA.

Empecé a conducir cuando dos hombres nos disparo, vale casi dos infarto en menos de cinco minutos. Lo único que hice fue pulsar más el acelerador.

ESOS hombre nos dispararon - casi le grite.

Emma ojos al frente - me regaños - te dije que estos hombres están locos.

Estuve majando unos minutos cuando de pronto vi un carro negro que venía muy rápido y me estaba haciendo unos cambios de luces, pero esta gente loca.

Emma más rápido son ellos - me dijo August cuando volteo a ver el carro, hay Dios mío estos hombres nos van a matar.

Iba rápido pero aún así ellos nos alcanzaron, pude sentir como chocaron, tome lo más fuerte al volante para no perder el control del coche, ellos seguían disparándonos. Trate de acelerar a lo máximo pero aún así ellos nos estaban alcanzando.

Falta mucho para llegar al pueblo - me pregunto August.

No se un par de minutos - le dije nerviosa, en lo único que estaba pensando era en llegar al pueblo y deshacernos de estos locos antes que nos maten.

PV de Gretel convertida en Emma

Estaba un poco nerviosa, sabía que esto no era una buena idea, sé que voy a quedar atrapada y me voy a meter en grandes problemas, porque tenía que decirle que si a Emma. Vi el horario y busque el salón de matemática. La clase fue aburrida no había entendió mi la mitad de lo que había dicho la profesora, cuando entrego los ejercicios que debía hacer era como si estuviera escrito en chino aún no había visto estos temas. Al finalizar la clase la profesora me llamo.

Emma ¿estás bien? - me pregunto, empecé a preocuparme, ya me descubrió.

Si - dije.

Segura - ella insistió, yo solo asentí con la cabeza - Emma todos los ejercicios que hiciste hoy estaban mal.

La verdad es no me he sentido muy bien y me ha estos doliendo la cabeza - le mentí - pero si quiere repito los ejercicios y se los traigo la próxima clase.

Nunca hago esos pero eres una de mis mejores estudiantes, espero estos ejercicios listos - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba una hoja de ejercicios.

Gracias - le dije mientras salía, casi me atrapan, me fui a la siguiente clase cuando un grupo de chicas me detuvieron.

Mira quien está aquí - dijo una de las muchachas.

Si la huerfanita idiota - esos comentarios no me estaban gustando para nada. Trate de ignorarlas y seguir con mi camino.

Estamos hablando contigo tonta - me dijo mientras me traba los libros al piso, ya estaba empezando a molestarme.

¿Que te crees tan importante? - me dije mientras me empujaba. Ya no soportaba más.

Hasta dónde se sí soy importante por lo menos mucho más que tu idiota - le dije a rubia.

Estúpida...

¿Pasa algo? - dijo unos de los profesores.

No señor nada - dijeron varios mientras nos dispersábamos. En el transcurso del la mañana había tenido que aguantar insultos, idioteces, tonterías del grupo yo no tenía idea como Emma soportaba esto todos los días.

Así que decidí darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate, puse basura y resto de comida en un envasé y lo puse en la puerta de la siguiente clase, lo único que tenía que hacer era que ellas pasarán de primero, me puse en la puerta para evitar que un inocente cayera en mi broma. De pronto la profesora iba a pasar la detuve.

Profesora una pregunta - le dije mientras le mostraba el libro de ciencias.

Claro Emma dime - me dijo mientras veía lo que estaba señalando.

Como lo tenía planeado las cuatro tonta pasaron por la puerta los desechos les cayeron encima, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de ellas y las risas nuestras. Necesitaba una cámara para fotografiarlas estaban llenas se comida diferentes pastas y carnes algo de basura entre otras cosas que aún no podía identificar, pero se veían asquerosas.

Señorita Swan asumo que usted sabía algo sobre esto - dijo la profesora de ciencia.

Claro que no - le dije mientras ponía mi mejor cara de inocencia.

Entonces porque me detuvo cuando iba a entrar a mi salón de clase - me dijo, ok no sabía que contestarle - voy a tomar su silencio como una confirmación.

Fuiste tú estúpida... - una de las tontas se me fue encima.

Ustedes fueron las que comenzaron - les dije moleta.

Suficiente, ustedes cuatro vallan a cambiarse y después van a ir a la oficina del director y usted - me dijo mientras me señalaba - vamos directo con el director.

Cuando íbamos a quejar, ella solo alzo la mano y todas nos callamos. Así que cada quien tomo su camino y ha hora que hago, y si llaman a los reyes ellos si me van a reconocer, hay Emma porque no llegas ya. Pude ver a la profesora hablar con el director y se podía ver que él no estaba muy feliz.

Señorita Swan pase - me dijo mientras me señalaba la oficina - Emma cuantas veces vas a pelear con esa jóvenes.

Pero si ellas son las que comenzaron yo solo me vengue - le dije molesta.

Y que obtuviste con eso dime, meterte en problemas porque fue lo único que lograste princesa - me dijo el Director, genial ya metí en problemas a Emma.

¿Cual va hacer mi castigo? - le pregunte.

Lo vamos a discutir cuando lleguen tus padres - dijo el director. El los mando a llamar, ha hora que hago, ellos si se van a dar cuenta, el director recibió una llamada - quédate aquí ya vengó

Ese fue mi momento apenas el salió espere un par de segundos y salí corriendo por el pasillo, ¿dónde me escondo? Empecé a buscar un bien lugar, busque el salón de arte y estaba vacío este lugar es perfecto.

PV de Regina.

Estaba en la oficina había tenido bastante trabajo, cuando me di cuenta ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, así que decidí ir a comprar una ensalada, cuando salí cual fue mi sorpresa no estaba mi amado coche, será que lo estacione en otro lugar, di una vuelta al estacionamiento, no estaba en ningún lado. Llame a Daniel.

Alguien se llevo mi coche - le dije molesta.

¿Qué?

Que alguien tuvo la osadía de robarse mi coche - le dije molesta.

Amor ¿estás segura? - me dijo Daniel dudoso - no creo que alguien sea tan tonto.

Claro que estoy segura Daniel - le dije un poco frustrada - acaso crees que no sé donde estacione.

Tranquila amor voy a salir a buscarlo - me dijo tratando de calmarme.

Cuando lo encuentres quiero saber quien fue el tonto que se atrevió a llevarse mi amado coche - le dije, quiera tener al culpable en mis manos.

Ok amor te llamo, cuídate - se despidió. Solo respire profundo sabía que iban a encontrar mi coche, al final nadie podía salir del pueblo. Cuando mi teléfono repico, era del colegio.

Sebastián - lo salude.

Majestad disculpe la molestia pero no he podio ubicar a los reyes - dijo un poco apenado.

Tranquilo Sebastián, dime en que problema se metió mi nieta esta vez - le pregunte, genial el día estaba empezando a empeorar. El me contó lo que había pasado y que no podía ubicar a Emma - tranquilo voy para allá.

Cuando llegue al colegio vi a Nieve y David hablando con el director, me acerque a la secretaria.

Tengo una reunión con Sebastián - le informe.

Claro majestad puede pasar - dijo la muchacha, cuando entre vi a mi hija y mi yerno.

Mamá ¿qué haces aquí?

Sebastián me llamo, aún no han podido encontrar a Emma - dije.

No majestad - dijo Sebastián apenado - pido disculpa prometí que tendría vigilada a la princesa y he fallado.

No te preocupes Sebastián, Emma cuando se quiere ocultar es difícil de ubicar - le dije con una medio sonrisa - voy usar un hechizo para localizarla.

Hice aparece una camisa de Emma y lance el hechizo sobre la prenda pero cuál fue mi sorpresa la camisa se rompió en dos y tomo dos caminos diferentes.

Mamá ¿qué paso?

No se nieve, pero debemos seguir este - le dije mientras señalaba la prenda que se dirigía a los salones - por su brillo significa que está cerca.

Estuvimos siguiendo la prenda hasta que se detuvo frente una de las aulas. Todos entramos y el aula parecía vacía.

Emma sal - dijo David, pero nada Emma no salió de su escondite - Emma no estoy para juegos sal ha hora.

Pude ver como Emma salía de su escondite, se veía asustada y quien no, sus padres se veía molestos y Sebastián tan bien se veía decepcionado y molesto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Emma me puedes explicar que está pasando por tu cabeza para comportarte de esta forma - dijo David molesto.

Yo...bueno - a Emma no le salía las palabras.

Emma - dijo David

Yo no soy Emma - dijo pero todos nos quedamos con cara de que estás hablando.

Emma no estamos para juegos - dijo nieve.

En serio yo soy Gretel, cambie con Emma en la mañana - dijo.

Si esto es una broma te vas meter en muchos problemas jovencita - dijo David.

No es una broma es en serio - dijo casi suplicante.

¿Que hechizo utilizo? - le pregunte.

Uno de transformación o algo así - dijo.

Ya se cual es - dije mientras levantaba mi mano y revertía el hechizo, efectivamente la Emma que habíamos visto hace unos segundo ha hora estaba una joven más pequeña.

¿Donde está Emma? - pregunto Nieve.

Ella lo único que me dijo fue tenía que salir de la cuidad porque un amigo que estaba en peligro, ella iba a regresar antes de que terminara la clase - dijo Gretel. De pronto todo empezó a encajar la falta de mi nieta y la falta de mi coche.

Yo la mato - fue lo único que dije.

De qué nos estamos perdiendo - dijo David.

Que tu hija se llevo mi coche - le dije molesta - disculpa todo este enredó Sebastián.

No hay problema majestad - dijo Sebastián mientras bajaba la cabeza - pero debo informarle que la princesa será castigada durante dos semanas, tendrá dos horas de detención después de clase. Y tu estas en muchos problemas jovencita.

Pero director...

Pero nada, voy a llamar a tus padres - le dijo Sebastián a Gretel.

No hay problema Sebastián le informaré a mi hija sobre su castigo - dijo David. Los tres salimos del colegio, nos dirigimos a la frontera de la ciudad, llame a Daniel.

Hola Daniel - lo salude

Hola amor, he estado buscando el coche pero aún no he encontrado nada - dijo un poco frustrado.

Por eso te llamo ya sabemos dónde está...

¿Quien lo tomo?

Emma - le respondí.

Pero como ella no ¿está en el colegio? - me pregunto.

Es una larga historia nos vemos en la frontera de la ciudad y ahí te explicamos todo - le dije.

Había pasado unos minutos de camino cuando llegamos a la frontera, hay estuvimos esperando a Daniel, el lugar estaba tranquilo.

Cuando ponga las manos encima en tu hija - decía David mientras daba vueltas

Que yo sepa también es tuya David - dijo Nieve. Así estuvieron quejándose uno con el otro, cuando Daniel apareció.

¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Daniel cuando le iba a responder escuchamos disparos, los cuatros volteamos a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y lo que vimos casi nos da un infarto a cada uno. Mi coche venía a toda velocidad y otro coche lo venía persiguiendo y le estaba disparando. 

PV de Emma.

Podía ver el letrero de la ciudad, sabía que estaba cerca solo debía pasar la frontera y estaríamos a salvo. Así que presione el acelerador a lo máximo. Cuando pasamos la frontera, frene unos metros después de la frontera.

¿Estas bien August? - le pregunte, podía sentir mi corazón como latía de rápido, podía sentir que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho.

Si aún estoy vivo y ¿tu? - me pregunto mientras se relajaba en el asiento.

Digamos que sí, pero te juro que acabo de envejecer como diez años después de este susto - le dije mientras me reía, la verdad es que estoy había sido de locos.

Donde aprendiste a manejar de esa forma - me dijo mientras salía del coche.

La verdad es que no se creo que lo acabo de desarrollar - le dije, pero se pronto vi como August se doblaba del dolor, salí lo más rápido y lo ayude - ¿seguro que estas bien?

Si sólo me duelen un poco las costillas - dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Es mejor que te lleve con un doctor, vamos entra al coche - le dije pero el solo tenía cara de susto, como la de los protagonista de una película de terror, esa cara cuando ven al asesino en serie y está a punto de matarte. Así que volteé y efectivamente habían cuatros asesinos a punto de matarme, pero esos asesinos eran mis padres y mis abuelos. Aquí es donde me pregunto ¿qué carrizo hacen ellos aquí? - puedo explicarlo.

Pero ello lo único que hicieron fue acercarse más y más a nosotros, así que hice lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió y fue ponerme detrás de August usándolo de escudo.

El es Pinocho y es un viejo amigo necesitaba mi ayuda por esto fue que salí de la ciudad, no podía dejarlo morir - trate de explicarme, por lo menos la cara de asesinos habían cambiado y ha hora había una pizca de curiosidad.

Es imposible que seas Pinocho - dijo Regina - deberías tener ocho años, no ser un adulto.

Es verdad y más aún estabas fuera de la ciudad ¿cómo es posible eso? - pregunto David.

Tengo respuesta para todas sus preguntas majestad - dijo August mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia - pero la tendrán con una condición que no se molesten con Emma ella salvo mi vida.

Mira muchacho no creo que estas en condición de exigir nada, así que es mejor que empieces hablar antes de que pierda la paciencia - le dijo David muy molesto.

Pero Rey...

No quiero escuchar peros, quiero una explicación, pero es mejor ir a la comisaría - dijo David. Cuando August se empezó a mover dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

¿Estás bien? - pregunto Regina.

Creo que me lastime las costillas - le respondió August

Ven déjame ayudarte - le dijo Regina mientras ponía sus manos en las costillas.

Como...como...magia - dijo August.

Si hay magia en este lugar Pinocho, te sientes mejor - le pregunto Regina.

Si me siento mejor, muchas gracias majestad - dijo con gratitud.

Ve al coche - le dijo Regina mientras señalaba el coche del abuelo - mi carro.

Tranquila amor en un par de días estará como nuevo - dijo el abuelo, mientras me daba una mirada que preferí ver al piso.

Emma - me dijo David con una voz profunda mientras señalaba el coche, trate de pasar lo más lejos de todos quería evitar que me dieran alguna palmada y menos con August aquí donde pudiera ver.

Pero no lo logre, mi padre me tomo del brazo y me dio media vuelta. Cuando sentí mi mano en mi trasero.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS - me dejaron sin aliento, no sabía que podían doler tanto.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuuuu nooooooo dueleee- me queje mientras me sobaba mí a dolorido trasero.

No te quejes que esto es apenas un calentamiento - me dijo mientras me soltaba el brazo. Me monte en el coche lo más rápido no fuera que algunos de ellos quisieran darme algún adelanto. Pero cuando mi trasero toco el asientos dolió así que algunas lágrimas salieron sabía que si esto era solo el calentamiento el castigo sería de verdad doloroso. Cuando llegamos a la comisaría Daniel llamo a Geppetto.

Emma lo siento por meterte en problema - me dijo August

Tranquilo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice después de todo te salve o no - le dije con una media sonrisa. Después se unos minutos llego Geppetto corriendo, cuando vio a August era de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pinocho - dijo casi en susurro, el asintió y luego se abrazaron - mi hijo.

Papá lo siento - dijo August con voz triste.

¿Por qué hijo?

Porque no cumplí la promesa que te hice - dijo avergonzado - ni la que le hice al hada Azul.

No importa hijo lo importante es que estas aquí - le dijo Geppetto mientras lo volvía abrazar.

Muy bien alguien me puede explicar cómo Pinocho escapó de la maldición - exigió una explicación Nieve.

Majestad yo me entere que el armario podía llevar a dos personas y envíe a mi hijo - dijo Geppetto mientras miraba al piso.

¿Que tú hiciste qué? - dijo Nieve mientras se acercaba a él.

Reina era mi hijo no podía dejar que la maldición le hiciera daño - dijo Geppetto mientras daba un paso atrás.

Pensé que eras nuestro amigó, nos engañaste por tu culpa mi hija estuvo sola - le dijo mientras lo empujaba - por tu culpa perdí la infancia de mi hija.

Majestad yo... - no terminó de hablar cuando nieve le dijo una bofetada, el golpe hizo eco en toda la comisaría. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, nadie esperaba que ella racionará de esa forma.

Nieve - se escucho el grito de Daniel y Regina a la vez.

No quiero volver a verte en mi vida - le dijo mientras lo volvía a empujar.

Comprendo su molestia majestad pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, al igual que usted yo también le di una segunda posibilidad a mi hijo - dijo Geppetto, pero lo siguiente pasó como en cámara lenta, Nieve se le lanzó a Geppetto pero Daniel la agarro de la cintura antes de que hiciera una locura.

Nieve cálmate - le dijo Daniel mientras la sujetaba.

No lo estas escuchando el arruino la vida de mi hija yo puede ir con ella - le dijo mientras trataba de llegar a Geppetto.

Nieve cálmate cariño - le decía Daniel mientras la abrazaba - el hizo lo que cualquier padre en su lugar hubiera hecho.

No me importa y suéltame papá - nieve trataba de soltarse.

No hasta que te calmes Nieve - dijo Daniel firmé.

Ya estoy calmada - dijo Nieve, Daniel la soltó poco a poco estaba pendiente como si en cualquier momento nieve se fuera a lanzar a Geppetto en cualquier momento.

Muy bien ya una de las pregunta fue respondía a hora alguien me puede decir porque les estaban disparando - dijo David con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno en eso yo les puedo yo explicar... - dijo August, el les explico que se había metido en unos problemas con unos mafiosos y le había quedado a deber una gran cantidad de dinero y que si no les pagaban lo iban a matar, lo habían golpeado y la única persona que lo podía ayudar era yo.

Es decir que pusiste a mi hija en peligro - dijo David.

No yo no sabía que ellos me estaban persiguiendo, ellos me habían dado una semana para darles el dinero - se defendió August.

Pero nada paso en serio - les dije para tratar de alivianar la situación.

Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy sería jovencita, sobre poner la vida en riesgo, robar, mentir, faltar al colegio - me dijo David molesto.

Emma solo me estaba ayudando - me defendió August.

Esto no es de tu incumbencia muchacho - dijo David un poco molesto - Emma tomo las decisiones equivocada y ha hora ella va a tener que asumir las consecuencia.

Yo sabía lo que significaba esas palabras, sabía que mi trasero iba a pagar caro esta aventura. Todos estábamos a punto de salir cuando Geppetto se devolvió.

Majestad de nuevo quiero pedirle disculpa - dijo Geppetto mientras miraba a nieve.

En este momento no quiero ni hablar ni mucho menos verte - le dijo mientras salía de la comisaría. Todos podíamos ver que Nieve aún estaba muy molesta. Pude ver como August se iba con su padre y yo me quedaba aquí sola con mi amada familia.

Nos vamos - dijo David mientras recogía sus cosas, yo no me atreví ni a moverme - Emma lo tengo que repetir.

Yo negué con la cabeza, me apresure a montarme en el coche, David se monto y arranco, podía sentir mis lágrimas caer por mi mejilla, como era posible que me metiera en problemas cuando estaba haciendo una buena obra.

Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras pero tu castigo no va a cambiar esta vez si te pasas de la raya - me dijo David mientras miraba el retrovisor.

Es que no es justo solo estaba ayudando a un amigo - me queje

Sabes lo que no me parece justo que hoy casi pierdo a mi hija eso si no es justo - dijo David mientras golpeaba el volante.

Según tu que debía hacer, abandonarlo y dejar que lo mataran - le dije mientras pateaba el asiento.

No Emma lo que debías haber hecho era confiar así fuese una vez en nosotros - me dijo mientras se detenía en el semáforo, Nieve no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que salimos de la comisaría - entre todos hubiéramos buscando una solución.

Cual solución dime si ninguno de ustedes puede salir de este pueblo, lo que habrían hecho es encerrarme en la casa y dejar morir a mi amigo - le dije mientras golpeaba con más fuerza el asiento.

Deja de golpear el asiento - me dijo David molesto - todo lo que hacemos es para mantenerte segura no queremos que nada malo te pase.

Pues les tengo una noticia soy una adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones les gusté a ustedes o no - le grité - y si decido ayudar a alguien y en el proceso me matan es mi decisión y ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

Podía ver como el cuello y la mandíbula de David se tensaba, podía ver como apretaba el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se ponían blanco.

No voy a dejar que te mates por un capricho - me dijo con una voz de ultratumba que me hizo hasta temblar. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Hay te equivocas David - le dije sabía que estaba siendo terca, pero esta pelea estaba decidida a lucharla, no me arrepentía de haber ayudado a mi amigo.

Es mejor que cierres la boca antes de que te mentas en más problemas - me dijo.

O si no ¿qué? Dime ¿qué vas hacer? - lo rete mientras golpeaba de nuevo el asiento.

Ya tuve suficiente de tu berrinche de niña chiquita - me dijo mientras estacionaba, se baja del coche y abrió mi puerta. Hay si me puse nerviosa había ido demasiado lejos y ha hora iba a pagar por eso.

Vale me quedo callada - le dije mientras me alejaba de la puerta pero David no me hace mucho caso a ese comentario porque me baja del coche me coge de la cintura.

PLAS PLAS PLAS se acabo el berrinche PLAS PLAS no quiero escuchar una sola palabra PLAS PLAS PLAS hasta que lleguemos a la casa PLAS PLAS entendido - me dijo mientras me veía a los ojos

Si señor - le dije mientras me limpiaba algunas lágrimas de mi rostro. Luego me vuelve a sentar en el coche y me coloca el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando llegamos a la casa solo estamos nosotros tres donde se habían metido los abuelos.

Emma ve a tu habitación y te vas a parar en una esquina mirando a la pared y será mejor que te encuentre donde te dije porque si no no serás muy feliz si me desobedeces en esto - me dijo David mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera. Quería protestar pero aun sentía mi trasero a dolorido, y eso que el castigo aun no había comenzado, así que obedecí.

Estuve parada en ese estúpido rincón por unos 20 minutos y aun nadie venia, podía escuchar los pasos en el pasillo pero nadie entraba a la habitación, hasta que David entro.

Emma ven por favor - me dijo mientras me volteaba - quiero que me digas exactamente ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Pero lo único que yo estaba viendo era el cinturón que tenia David en sus manos, nunca lo había visto antes, se veía bastante viejo, pero de pronto recordé lo que me había dicho Nieve, se parece al que ella describió con lo que el abuelo le había pegado.

Ese es el cinturón del abuelo - le dije asustada.

Si este cinturón se lo dio Henry a tu abuelo hace muchos años - me dijo mientras me lo mostraba - ha hora responde mi pregunta.

Volví a ver aquella cosa horrorosa y empecé a contarle todo, bueno evadiendo una que otra cosa. Lo único que hizo David fue sentarse en la cama a escuchar mi historia. Cuando termine me quede callada esperando que David dijese algo.

Emma bájate el pantalón - fue lo único que dijo yo me imaginaba que me iba a dar un sermón, pero no el fue directo al castigo.

Por favor no me pegues con esa cosa - le suplique nieve me había dicho que dolía horrible.

Emma si no haces lo que te dije voy aumentara el castigo - me dijo molesto. Así que lo único que hice fue obedecer y me coloque sobre su regazo y este me bajo la ropa interior y empiezo a castigarme.

PLAS PLAS no ha pasado ni un día PLAS PLAS PLAS desde que te castigue PLAS PLAS PLAS y estamos aquí de nuevo PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuuu...dueleeeeee - me queje aún tenía mi pobre trasero a dolorido.

PLAS PLAS PLAS tengo que suponer PLAS PLAS PLAS que debo pegarte más fuerte PLAS PLAS PLAS Emma para que entiendas PLAS PLAS PLAS que no debes arriesgar PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS tu cuello cada vino segundo.

Noooooo...ppapaaaaa...me dueleeeee...yaaaaa no massssss

Hoy te pásate de raya PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS cometiste todas las faltas PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS.

Aaaaaa...papapaaaa yaaaaaa

Vas a recibir dos cintazos por cada falta - me dijo mientras me acomodaba mejor.

Te hemos dicho muchas veces no puedes escaparte ZAS ZAS

Aaaaaa - me había dolido mucho.

No nos engañamos somos una familia ZAS ZAS

No cogemos las cosas que no son nuestras ZAS ZAS

Yaaaaaaa ppaaaa shiffff nooo massss

No se entrar sin permiso a una habitación sin ser invitados y menos si es la oficina de tu abuela o su cuarto ZAS ZAS

No se falta al colegio ZAS ZAS

No te debes por poner en peligro ZAS ZAS

Podía sentí los cintazos caer, no había espacio en mi trasero donde no hubiera caído el cinturón lo único que hice fue llorar y patalear sin control, pidiendo perdón y jure que más nunca lo volvería hacer. Sentí mi trasero en llamas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que terminado el castigo.

Looo sienttoooo - le dije mientras lloraba. David solo me abraza y me consuela hasta que mis lagrimas habían disminuido - te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer

Eso espero cariño, te juro que pensé que esta si te había pasado algo malo - me dijo mientas me abrazaba - si algo te pasa no se que sería se nosotros, ninguno de nosotros podría aceptar vivir sin ti.

Lo siento de verdad - le dije de corazón - además después de esta paliza mi trasero no soportaría otra por lo menos dentro de un año porque te juro que no podre sentarse en ese tiempo, creo que mi trasero esta en coma. Sabes deberías botar esa cosa.

No te hagas la chistosa y que si no quiere de verdad no sentarse cómodamente en un año es mejor que te comportes - me dijo serio - y lo siento no puedo votar este cinturón por varias razones uno es una reliquia familiar, dos si tu abuelo se entera que lo bote capaz que lo usa en mi y tres me va a servir para mantener a cierta jovencita en linda.

PV de Pinocho.

Estuve caminado junto a mi padre, me sentía de nuevo como un niño de ocho años que se había metido en problemas. Llegamos a una casa al lado había una carpintería, hay hábitos que nunca mueren.

¿Es tu casa? - le pregunte.

Si vamos a dentro hijo - me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, hace tantos años que alguien no me llamaba hijo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y mi padre me ofreció algo de tomar.

Padre pido disculpa por todo - le dije mientras miraba al pisó.

Hijo no te culpes por mis errores - me dijo mientras me ponía la mano en mi hombre - no debí enviarte solo aún mundo que no conocías, fue mi culpa hacerte prometer que protegerías una bebé cuando tu apenas eras un niño.

Padre yo debí haber quedado pero sentí miedo y deje a la princesa sola - le dije apenado - todas las noches pensaba en mis promesas rotas y sabía que tu estarías avergonzado de mi.

Nunca me avergonzaría de ti, eres mi hijo y daría mi vida por ti - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - pero si estoy decepcionado por tus acciones como meterte con Mafiosos, pudieron haberte matado.

Si cometí muchos errores y me metí con gente equivocada - le dije con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Si y tus decisiones casi te cuestan la vida y la vida de Emma - me regaño.

Yo no sabía que ellos nos estaban siguiéndome - me queje - ellos me habían dando una semana para que les pagará.

¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí? - me pregunto.

Porque no quería que te enterarás como había sido mi vida, no estoy nada orgulloso de la forma en que he vivido estos años - le dije en voz baja.

Hijo no importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado siempre serás mi hijo - me dijo mi padre mientras nos abrazamos un rato. Había pasado dieciocho años desde que me sentía a salvo.

Te extrañe tanto papá - le dije con una sonrisa.

Pero aún nos queda una conversación pendiente - me dijo serio y yo que pensé que me había salvado.

Tu dijiste las cosas que hice son cosas del pasado - le dije un poco nervioso.

Si es verdad - me dijo mientras se subía la manga de la camisa - pero resulta que hace menos de una hora mi hijo casi lo matan por tomar decisiones equivocada y como padre que soy voy asegurarme que no las vuelva a repetir.

Vamos papá no me puede pegar como un niño ya soy un hombre - me queje.

No me importa la edad que tengas muchacho metes la pata y voy a estar aquí para darte un incentivo para que no lo vuelvas hacer - le dije mientras movía la mano en forma se azoté - así que ya sabes cómo va esto.

Papaaaa - me queje mientras él se sentaba en la silla.

Tengo que buscarte como cuando eras un niño hijo - me dijo mientras subía la ceja. Me acerque a él y me puse sobre su regazo - no has olvidado algo hijo.

Vamos papá soy muy grande para tener una palmada sin mi ropa - le dije pero el solo se cruzó los brazos, así que me baje el pantalón y me puse en si regazo, sentí como me bajo la ropa interior yo solo quería que en ese preciso momento me tragara la tierra, tenía veintiséis años e iba a recibir una paliza como un mocoso.

No PLAS PLAS quiero que PLAS PLAS vuelvas a PLAS PLAS PLAS arriesgar tu vida PLAS PLAS PLAS por dinero.

...- solo apreté lo dientes, ya era un hombre y tomaría esto como tal.

Tu vida PLAS PLAS PLAS vale mucho PLAS PLAS como para PLAS PLAS arriesgarla PLAS PLAS PLAS por algo tan tonto PLAS PLAS

... - ya esto se está poniendo feo, dios como ha si olvidado que esto dolía tanto.

Te amo hijo PLAS PLAS PLAS y no quiero perderte PLAS PLAS PLAS de nuevo.

Auuuu si papaaaa no lo vuelvo hacer - le dije entre dientes, esto me estaba empezando a doler. Pero de pronto se detuvo, esto no había sido tan malo después de todo había dolido pero nada grave. Cuando me iba a levantar.

Aún no hemos terminado hijo - dijo mi padre yo solo gemí, hay olvidado esta parte - serán seis.

CLACK CLACK - sentí la condenada regla, eso es lo malo de ser un hijo de un carpintero

Auuuu padre duele

CLACK CLACK - sentí en mi nalga derecha, podía sentir como mi trasero estuviera en llamas, dios este hombre de dónde sacaba fuerza.

CLACK CLACK - esas si fueron subiditas de tono.

Auuuuuuu lo prometo no lo vuelvo hacer - le dije mientras unas lágrima caían por mi mejilla.

Eso espero hijo porque esta vez no fui duro, pero donde me entere que estas arriesgando la vida no te sentaras cómodamente en mucho tiempo - me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba

No lo volver hacer padre - le dije mientras lloraba más, volvía a tener a mi familia.

Yo lo sé hijo, y quiero que me escuches muy bien, siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, y también soy a quien vas a responder por tus fechorías que ya no está solo - me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos - te quiero hijo.

Y yo a ti padre.

PV de Nieve

Estaba dando vuelta, está furiosa, molesta con Geppetto con David, con la vida. Podía escuchar a Emma llorar quería subir y detener a David.

Nieve - me llamo mi padre.

¿Qué? - le dije molesta.

Nieve cariño cálmate - dijo mi padre.

No quiero calmarme si - le dije con las manos en forma de puño.

Cariño se que estas molestas y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo - me dijo mientras me abrazaba, quería salir y golpear a Geppetto hasta que me cansara.

El me quito la oportunidad de estar como mi bebe - le dije con lágrimas en los ojos - Emma estuvo sola por su culpa.

Lo sé hija, pero tampoco lo puedo culpar, hizo lo que cualquier padre haría proteger a su hijo - me dijo mientras me abrazaba más.

Lo sé pero duele saber que tuve una oportunidad y la perdí - le dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Nieve... - escuche a David hablar.

No quiero hablar contigo Encantador - le dije molesta.

Sé que estas molesta conmigo, pero esta vez Emma paso todos los límites casi la matan - me dijo también molesto

Pero no tenías que haberle pegado con esa maldita cosa - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Difiero contigo querida, la prefiero con un dolor en el trasero que muerta y si para mantenerla viva debo usar esto - me dijo mientras me mostraba aquel objeto infernal - lo voy a usar todas la veces que crea conveniente.

Pues espero que disfrutes el cuarto de huéspedes Encantador - le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

PV Emma

Estuve acostada un rato, ya comprendo porque nieve me dijo que esa cosa dolía, creo que ese cinturón tenía algún hechizo o algo, porque no es normal que doliera tanto. Baje y vi a David sentado junto a Daniel, me acerque a ellos.

Abuelo - le dije en voz baja.

Si - me dijo serió

Quiero pedirte disculpa - le dije mientras acercaba, me le quede viendo con mis mejores ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia.

Ven - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - no vuelvas hacer eso nunca más, creí que mi corazón se iba a salir.

Te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer - le dije con voz de niña.

Mi mocosa malcriada - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

La abuela ¿dónde está? - me pregunte, la verdad es que no sabía si quería saber donde estaba o si iba a llegar rápido.

Está en el taller, te recomiendo que no te cruces por su camino por un tiempo - me dijo.

Si abuelo - le dije mientras me iba a la cocina.

Por cierto estas castigada vas a estar en detención por 2 horas por haber faltado a clases - me dijo David, había olvidado la escuela - y te voy a llevar y recoger todos los días, perdiste mi confianza por habernos mentido así que perdió los privilegios de ir por sí sola.

Papá...

Emma tan rápido olvidaste nuestra conversación o quieres un recordatorio - me dijo con los brazos cruzados

No señor - le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza.

La semana de castigo paso sin problemas, Regina seguía sin hablarme y yo no quería presionar la así que trate de mantenerme alejada, el fin de semana había llegado rápido para mi gusto, pero se me había acumulado todos los deberes, los estaba resolviendo con mi magia cuando sentí que me tocaron el hombro, casi me caigo de la silla.

Henry no entres a mi habitación de esa forma - lo regañe.

Eso es hacer trampa le voy a decir a nieve - dijo Henry mientras salía de la habitación, pero lo tome de la camisa para evitar que saliera.

No puedes decirles -le dije mientras el forcejaba por soltarse de mi agarre.

Suéltame Emma - me dijo mientras caía al piso.

No porque si lo hago vas a ir donde nieve - le dije

Es que estas haciendo trampa y eso no es bueno - le dijo mientras trataba de soltar de mi agarre

Si le dices algo nunca te lo voy a perdonar - le dije sería, mientras me levantaba - ve dile pero si lo haces nunca más te vuelvo hablar.

El se levantó y se me quedo viendo como si estuviera tomando la decisión más difícil.

Muy bien no la voy a decir nada - me dijo mientras salía, pero de pronto se volteó y se me quedo viendo - pero recuerda que mamá siempre descubre todo.

Me quede pensado en las palabras que me había dicho Henry, si alguien me descubría se que van a estar molestos, solo tendría estar mucho más pendiente.

Espero que les gustara, hasta la próxima


	41. Chapter 41

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. No había podido actualizar la verdad es que las últimas semanas han sido horribles pero hay voy, así que Gracias por los comentarios y por las personas que leen la historia muchas gracias a todos, la verdad es que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, se les quiere.

Gest: espero que te guste como desarrolle tu idea en el capitulo, gracias por tus ideas y comentarios.

Me: gracias por tu comentario, voy a intentar actualizar antes

**Capitulo 41**

PV Emma.

Los días fueron pasaron muy rápido, las cosas estaban tranquilo en el pueblo, en el colegio las cosas iban bien seguía resolviendo mis tareas con magia tanto en la casa como en la escuela siempre obtenía buenas notas en el colegios, cuando mis padres y mis abuelos me pedía el rendimiento siempre les daba mis buenas notas. Ellos siempre estaban felices a veces me daba remordimiento que los estaba engañando pero la mirada de orgullo que ellos me deban, me hacia tomado la decisión de seguir usando la magia.

Emma ves que la escuela no están mala – me dijo Nieve con una sonrisa – tus notas son casi perfecta.

Si es verdad y tú que estabas tan preocupada – me dijo David mientras me golpeaba con el codo.

Bueno si no era tan mala – le dije encogiendo los hombros, pero cuando vi a Henry y se me quedo dando una cara que decía mentirosa, y yo me le quede viendo con cara ni se te ocurra hablar.

Pasa algo entre ustedes dos – dijo Regina mientras nos miraba fijamente.

Nada abuela – le dije mientras miraba a Henry.

Nada mamá – dijo en Henry mientras se levantaba.

Voy a terminar unas cosas en mi habitación – les dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y seguía a Henry, cuando lo vi en el pasillo lo tome del brazo.

Suéltame Emma – le dijo mientras trataba de soltarse.

Ten cuidado Henry casi me delatas allá abajo – me dije en voz baja mientras me acercaba a él.

Debería decirles a todos que eres una mentirosa y tramposa – me dijo molesto.

Eso a ti no te incumbe Henry así que no temas – le dije molesta.

Claro que me importa es a ml familia a las que estas engañando, es mi hermana y mis padres – me dijo mientras me empujaba. Me quede sorprendida nunca lo había visto molesto, se parecía mucho a Daniel, la forma en que frunce el ceño y su postura era tan similar, nadie podía negar que este niño era hijo de Daniel.

Está bien quieres decírselo ve – le dije mientras señalaba la escalera – pero recuerda cuando le digas la verdad no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra más nunca en tu vida.

Le dije mientras me iba a ml cuarto, vi a Henry dudar si el bajaba estaré muerta antes del amanecer, pero de pronto vi que él se fue a su cuarto así que respire profundo sabia que Henry no me delataría.

PV de Regina.

Vi las miradas entre mi hijo y mi nieta y ese nada que me dijeron sonaba a todo, algo estaba pasmado entre esos dos y lo que más odiaba era saber que me estaban ocultando algo. Estaba en mi oficina y empecé a leer el historial académico de mi querida nieta y había algo que no le cuadraba en todo esto. Emma había sido una estudiante regular y bastante rebelde, pero viendo el rendimiento académico de hoy en día eran como el sol y la luna.

Sé que algo está pasando pero aun no podía saber que era pero estoy completamente segura que se trabaja del colegio de Emma. Así que decidí llamar a unos de mis reales súbitos.

Majestad – escuche a Sebastián.

Buenos días Sebastián – lo salude.

En que la puedo ayudar, ¿Paso algo malo? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

Nada malo ha pasado, la verdad es solo un mal presentimiento – le dije mientras acomodaba mis ideas, si Emma se entera que la estoy vigilando y no está haciendo nada malo se va a molestar mucho conmigo, pero siempre mis presentimiento están en lo correcto.

Majestad – escuche a Sebastián.

Me podrías hacer un favor.

Claro majestad, usted sabe que siempre estoy a sus servicios – me dijo el caballero más valiente que había conocido.

Necesito que mantengas vigilada a mi nieta – le dije.

¡Majestad! Desde que la princesa está estudiando aquí, la he mantenido vigilada – me dijo un poco ofendido.

Si lo sé, es solo que hay algo que me está ocultando y no quiero que se lastime – le trate de explicar – solo vigílala un poco más por favor.

Claro majestad cumpliré con sus órdenes.

Gracias Sebastián sabía que podía confiar en ti – le dije con gratitud.

Adiós majestad.

Solo espero que esta vez este equivocada y solo sean cosas mías, me puse a revisar unos expedientes y unos documentos que necesitaba mi firma, que este pueblo este maldito no significaba que no tenia cosas pendiente en la alcaldía.

PV de Emma

La semana de los exámenes habían llegado, todos mis compañeros estaban como locos, podías ver a todos con libros de texto en las manos repasando los temas, todos estaban de un mal humor.

Aun no entiendo como puedas estar tan tranquila – se quejo por quinta vez.

Será porque ya estudie – le dije de forma despreocupada.

Ya quisiera tener yo ese cerebro fotográfico tuyo, solo lees el libro de texto y te lo aprendes – se volvió a quejar.

Que te puedo decir soy así – le dije mientras salíamos del colegio, cuando vi el coche de la abuela y que hace ella aquí – nos vemos mañana.

Nos vemos mañana Emma.

Y eso ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte.

Tus padres están ocupados así que me toco recogerte – me dijo con una sonrisa. No me gustaba la forma en que me estaba viendo, esta mujer quiere algo o está planeando algo.

Llegamos a la casa y me puede a ver televisión mientras Regina preparaba el almuerzo, al rato llego Henry con Daniel.

¡Hey! ¿Qué estás viendo? – me pregunto Daniel mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

El diario de un vampiro – le dije mientras le empecé a explicar la serie y de que se trataba.

De verdad te gusta eso – me dijo mientras señalaba el televisor.

Claro me encanta en especial Damon – le dije con un suspiro, ese hombre me encantaba, aun que Neal no se tenía que enterrar.

Si tu lo dices – me dijo con una sonrisa, al rato llego David y Nieve, todos estábamos comiendo cuando David comenzó de nuevo con su papel de buen padre.

Mañana comienzan los exámenes Emma – me dijo.

Si ¿Por qué?

Porque hasta que termines todos los exámenes tiene prohibió las salidas, el televisor y el ordenador – me dijo, yo me quede con la boca abierta era injusto.

Y se puede saber porque me estas castigando, porque hasta donde se no he hecho nada malo – le dije molesta.

No te estoy castigando, solo que tienes que estudiar y no debes tener ningún tipo de distracción – me dijo el muy tonto.

Puedo estudiar perfectamente bien con mis distracciones o no te lo he demostrado – le dije aun más molesta.

Emma no voy a discutir contigo, vas hacer lo que diga – me dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que la discusión se habla acabado.

Muy bien como digas – le dije mientras recogida mi plato – me disculpo tengo que ir a mi cuarto a estudiar, ustedes son una distracción.

Les dije mientras me levantaba, dejaba mi plato en la lava vajilla y me iba a mi habitación, era tan injusto, que iba hacer con todo este tiempo libre, me acosté en mi cama, había pasado como media hora cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

Emma necesitas algo – me dijo nieve, la verdad es que aun estaba molesta y no quería hablar con nadie, así que use mi magia para que le contestara por mí.

No gracias – salió de la nada una voz que era idéntica a la mía. Esto era genial, cada día me asombraba más lo que la magia podía hacer.

Estas segura cariño – insistió Nieve.

Estoy bien de verdad – volvió a decir la voz, juro que si tuviese al inventor de la magia lo besaría en este mismo instante.

Ok cariño – me dijo nieve, podía escuchar que se alejada de mi cuarto, esto me dio una buena idea, así que le escribí a Neal y August para pasar un buen rato, cerré la puerta verifique el hechizo trabajara bien y me salí por la ventana, porque no se me había ocurrido esto antes si tengo magia porque no usarla.

Llegue al parque y estuve esperando a los muchachos, habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando llego August.

Emma al fin tus carceleros te dieron un tiempo libre – me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

Ni lo digas esos no me dan un tiempo libre ni que fuera el fin del mundo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Y como lograste evadir a los reyes – me dijo un poco intrigado.

Tengo mis trucos August – le dije con una sonrisa medio malévola.

Mejor no pregunto, no me quiero convertir en tu cómplice – me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Miedo August – le dije para molestarlo.

Claro que sí, con la familia que tienes cualquier persona en su sano juicio tendría miedo – me dijo con un poco de miedo.

Está bien si me descubren no diré tu nombre ni siquiera bajo tortura – le dije con una sonrisa, estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Le conté como estaba usando mi magia para resolver varias cosas en mi vida.

Emma sabes que si te descubre vas a estar en muchos líos – me dijo serio.

Tranquilo que nadie me va a descubrir – le dije con una gran sonrisa. Qué raro que Neal no vino si él me dijo que estaba saliendo ¿Que habrá pasado?

Estaba en la escuela hoy comenzaban los parciales, todos estaban más locos que antes, repasando los temas antes de entrar al aula, cuando entramos a la clase de lengua entro la profesora.

Buenos días muchachos, por favor guarden todo vamos a comenzar el examen – dijo la profesora.

Todos los guardaron sus cosas y la profesora entrego los exámenes lo leí y agradezco a la magia porque sin ella no podría resolverlo. Estuve jugando un rato con el examen para evitar sospecha, faltaban unos minutos para terminar la prueba la profesora se distrajo y pase mi mano por la prueba y las respuestas aparecieron en el examen, lo entregue.

Buenos días profesora – dijo el director mientras entraba al salón.

Buenos días director.

Puedo pedir prestada a Emma – dijo el director molesto

Claro que si – dijo la profesora, recogí mis cosas ¿que habrá pasado?

Amelia me puedes dar la prueba de Emma y una en blanco – dijo el director, hay dios mío será que me descubrió, pero no puede ser, en qué momento.

Claro que si director – dijo la profesora mientras le entrego mi prueba.

Vamos señorita Swan – dijo molesto, me hizo tragar grueso este hombre sabio.

Director...

Hablamos en la oficina Señorita Swan – dijo el director, estuvimos caminado en silencio, cuando llegamos a la oficina le dijo a su secretaria – llama a los padres de la señorita Swan y la reina Regina.

Director ¿Que hice? – le pregunte nerviosa.

Hablaremos cuando llegue su familia – me dijo mientras me señalaba la silla para que me sentara.

No me voy a sentar hasta que me diga porque estoy aquí – le dije molesta.

Te vas a sentar hay hasta que llegue tus padres – me dijo cuando iba a protestar el alzo su mano – no quiero escuchar quejas.

Pero...

Que fue lo que dije – me dijo con los brazos cruzados y con una cara ya entiendo porque este hombre era respetado por todos, con esa mirada asustaría al mismísimo Batman, me senté a esperar, los nervios me estaban matando si el director me había descubierto lo más probable es que me expulsen y si eso pasa mis padres me matan. Habían pasado unos minutos ya no podía aguantar mas así que me Levante – se puede saber a dónde vas.

Sabe que yo lo hice nada malo así que me voy – le dije mientras salía de su oficina.

Emma Swan ven aquí – me ordeno el director pero yo no le preste atención. Camine más rápido que puede cuando sentí que me agarraron del brazo.

Suéltame – le grite mientras trataba se soltarme de su agarre.

A mi oficina – me dijo mientras me tomaba fuertemente del brazo, y me llevaba a la oficina, hice todo lo posible para soltarme por dios este hombre era muy fuerte, cada intento que hacía para soltarme era inútil.

Le ordeno que me suelte – le grite.

Lo siento princesa no recibo ordenes suyas – me dijo mientras me llevaba a la esquina – va a permanecer hay hasta que vengan sus padres o su abuela.

Estás loco si cree que m voy a quedar parada en la esquina como una mocosa – le dije mientras salía de la esquina.

Te vas a quedar hay – me volvió a colocar en la esquina. Yo volví a salir de esa bendita esquina – si no te quedas en esa esquina jovencita te voy a suspender una semana, lo cual va hacer que pierdas todos tus exámenes eso es lo que quieres.

No señor – le dije mientas me quedaba en la esquina, esto era humillante. Estuve varios minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono.

Si – dijo el director – hágala pasar.

Cuando la puerta abrió me voltee y vi a Regina ella tenía cara de pocos amigos, yo quería decirle algo pero vi la cara del director no era tampoco muy amable que digamos.

Le di permiso para salir de la esquina jovencita – me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

No señor – le dije cuando volví a mi posición anterior.

¿Que hizo mi nieta para estar en esa posición? – pregunto Regina.

Quiso escapar de la oficina Majestad y bueno...yo...– dijo un poco nervioso.

Tranquilo Sebastián, hiciste lo correcto – dijo Regina, quería voltearme y reclamarle como es que le estaba diciendo que estaba bien que me tratara como una mocosa se pañales. A los pocos segundos la puerta vuelve abrirse.

¿Por qué Emma está en la esquina? – pregunto Nieve, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ese momento.

Quiso escapar y por eso esta hay – dijo Regina.

Y se puede saber porque estaba tratando de escarpar y de que – dijo David.

Será mejor que la princesa contestar a esa pregunta – dijo el director, pero yo ni me moví un milímetro, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era hablar con mis padres. Y menos cuando no sabía de que se trataba todo esto – Emma puedes salir se la esquina.

Salí de la dichosa esquina y mire a mis padres y tenían cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando, la abuela si se veía que esta a molesta.

Porque no tomamos asiento y así podemos hablar con más calma – dijo el director, todos nos sentamos. Después de unos segundos Regina empezó hablar.

Asumo que descubriste lo que estaba pasando con Emma – dijo Regina, todos nos quedamos viéndola como diciendo de que estás hablando. Y el director inclina la cabeza diciendo sí.

Abuela de que estás hablando – le dije un poco nerviosa. Pero el director me entrego el examen en blanco de lengua – que quiere que haga.

Resuelvo – me dijo.

Yo ya hice este examen hace rato – le dije aun más nerviosa.

Entonces lo podrá resolver muy rápido o no princesa – me dijo mientras empujaba mas la hoja hacia a mí.

Alguien me pude decir que está pasando aquí, porque no estoy entendido nada – dijo David

Lo que está pasando es que la princesa utilizo magia para resolver el examen – dijo el director yo me quede paralizada, como pude ser tan tonta y descuidada.

Que tú hiciste que – dijo Regina molesta, no respondí – Emma es verdad eso

Emma tu abuela te hizo una pregunta – dijo David molesto. Después de unos minutos en silencio decidí empezar hablar.

Si es verdad – dije en voz baja.

Pero Emma porque lo hiciste has estado estudiando mucho para estas pruebas – dijo Nieve, yo quería hacer mas y mas pequeña caso invisible, sabía que cuando dijera toda la verdad estaría en muchos problemas.

Emma quiero que respondas las preguntas del examen – me dijo Regina, era como si ella sospechara que había estado usando magia todo este tiempo.

No puedo – le dije casi en susurro.

¿Por qué no puedes Emma? – me pregunto Nieve, tenía que hubiera la forma de salir de este problema. Tenía que haber una forma.

Emma – dijo David en un tono de voz que decía claramente estoy perdiendo la paciencia así que empieza hablar.

No se

Disculpa podrías ser mas especifica Emma – dijo David

No se las respuestas – dije un poco más fuerte.

Como es posible que no sepas las repuestas estuviste estudiando toda la semana – dijo David incrédulo.

Eso es una buena pregunta Emma, porque cualquier persona que haya hecho todos los deberes podría responder al menos una parte de esta prueba – dijo El director. ¿Pero quién le pregunto a este?

Emma desde cuando has usado tu magia – dijo Regina, no sabía que responder, solo me quede viendo mis manos, sabía que estarían muy molestos.

Emma responde o necesitas un incentivo – dijo David mientras se levantaba, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería si no empezaba a hablar.

Desde que entre a la escuela – dije rápido mientras me alejaba más de él. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Como no me di cuenta antes – dijo Regina.

Y ha hora que vamos hacer – dijo Nieve mientras negaba con la cabeza como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esto va a quedar entre nosotros, no quiero los profesores se enteren sobre este incidente, tampoco puedo suspenderla eso sería muy sospechoso, la princesa debe asistir a sus exámenes pero los va hacer conmigo, y personalmente los voy a corregir...

Esta loco no podre estudiar para el examen de mañana – le dije molesta mientras me levantaba se la silla, a este tipo se le fundió algo en la cabeza era imposible que tuviera preparada para mañana.

Vas a respetar a Sebastián jovencita PLAS – me dijo David, me acababa de dar una palmada frente al director, este día no podía ser peor – vas hacer lo que él diga y punto.

Muchas gracias Sebastián y disculpa todo estos problemas – dijo Regina mientras le daba la mano.

Tranquila majestad usted sabe que siempre estoy a sus servicios – dijo el hombre – espero verla la próxima semana Princesa. Y recuerde su nota depende de esas tareas.

El viaje a la casa fue muy silencio y tranquilo, sabía que eso no era nada bueno, es como un huracán cuando esta todo tranquilo es porque después viene la peor parte es decir el desastre. Y si me escapo podría pedir asilo político pero donde, podría ir a casa se Tía Zelena no ella es fiel a Regina me entregaría sin dudarlo, donde Neal no hay esta Killiam y el haría cualquier cosa que diga la Tía Zelana también me entregaría rápido, y si voy con Ingrid ella me protegería.

Emma baja – dijo David, ya habíamos llegado a la casa pero fue rápido, en momentos como estos desearía poder desaparecer como lo hace Regina. Cuando entramos en la casa Nieve fue la primera que hablo.

Mamá ¿Como supiste que Emma estaba utilizando la magia? – pregunto Nieve

Empecé a sospechar que algo estaba mal, había algo que no me cuadraba en todo esto y también hubieron unas miradas muy sospechosas entre Henry y Emma...

Claro ya entendí fue ese estúpido mocoso – dije con rabia – Henry fue el que contó todo, yo sabía que era un maldito soplón.

¡Disculpa! no te permito que hables de esa forma de mi hermanito – dijo Nieve mientras se acercaba a mí.

Pues tu querido hermanito no puede mantener la maldita boca cerrada es...

No permito PLAS que hables PLAS de esa forma PLAS de mi PLAS hermano PLAS por si lo PLAS olvidaste es tu PLAS tío – me dijo mientras me tomo del brazo y descargaba su palma sombre mi indefenso trasero.

Auuuuu...bastaaaaaaa

Henry puede ser menor que tú – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos – pero recuerda que él es tu tío y lo debes respetar como tal.

Él ni siquiera es tu hermano de verdad – le dije molesta, mientras me soltaba de su agarre – no le debo respeto a ninguno de ellos no son mi verdadera familia.

Disculpa – dijo Nieve incrédula – que no son tu familia, tú sabes perfectamente que me hubiese pasado si esa mujer no me acogía en su familia.

Todo hubiese sido mejor – le dije con rabia.

Hay te equivocas hija, si mis padres – dijo haciendo énfasis en mis padres – probablemente habría muerto hace muchos años, ellos pudieron haberme dejado tirada en cualquier lugar, ellos no tenían ninguna obligación conmigo y aun así me criaron como su hija con amor, no les importo si tenían su sangre o no, así que donde vuelvas a insinuar que ellos no son mis padres te juro que no te va a gustar nada las consecuencias, porque no permito que nadie haga ese tipo de insinuaciones sin un castigo mucho menos se lo voy a permitir a mi hija, entendiste Emma.

Me quede con la boca abierta, no podía creer como la cara de la dulce Blancanieves se transformo en un segundo en una réplica perfecta de Regina, su postura, su mueca cuando están molestas, hasta podía jurar que podía sentir un poco de magia saliendo de ella, era verdad Regina era la madre de Nieve, a veces quisiera poder mantener la boca cerrada y así evitaría muchos problemas.

Entendiste Emma – volvió a repetir

Si entendí – le dije un poco mas asustada, la puerta se abrió y entro Henry junto a Daniel, ambos se veía felices pero la sonrisa se les borro apenas nos vieron.

¿Paso algo malo? – pregunto

Si que tu nieta – nieve hizo hincapié en nieta como recordándome la conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos segundos atrás – ha estado haciendo trampa en el colegio desde que comenzó las clases.

¿Cómo? – fue lo único que dijo Daniel

Usando magia – dijo Regina con los brazos cruzados, Henry negó con la cabeza y me dio una mirada que decía te lo dije – ¿Henry tú sabías?

Si – dijo un poco asustado.

Porque no dijiste nada – le pregunto nieve un poco ofendida – se supone que en la familia no nos ocultamos las cosas.

Uno no dije porque no soy ningún chismoso y segundo le estaba dando la oportunidad que Emma hablara – dijo mientras se encogía los hombros. El enano era fiel, no estaba contando que lo estaba chantajeando para que no hablara.

Henry te conozco muy bien y sé que no me estas contando toda la historia – dijo Nieve mientras lo miraba muy fijo.

No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo un poco más nervioso.

¿Henry con que te estás chantajeando? – le pregunto Nieve mientras cruzaba los brazo.

No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo Henry mientras se refugiaba detrás de Regina.

Se cuando mientes y tienes la misma cara que cuando yo...

Cuando tú que Nieve – dijo Regina con una ceja alzada.

Cuando yo...bueno eso no importa – dijo nieve un poco nerviosa – lo importante es que tienes la misma cara. Así que empieza a hablar.

Después de unos minutos no hubo ni un ruido en toda la casa, nadie se movía ni daban signo de empezar hablar.

Emma – dijo David en tono de advertencia, yo seguí callada no me iba a delatar yo misma, si Henry no hablaba muchos menos yo, ya estaba en suficientes problemas como para agregar más.

No fue nada solo una tontería – dijo Henry.

Entonces si no es nada grave porque no lo dices – le dijo Regina mientras ponía su brazo en sus hombros.

Lo siento Emma – me dijo con cara de disculpa, le contó que le había dicho, creo no estoy completamente segura que a ninguno le hizo mucha gracia que jugara con los sentimientos de Henry. Lo siguiente que vi fue a David tomarme del brazo y llevarme al sofá, sabía lo que iba hacer pero no se lo iba a permitir no delante de todos.

Nooooo – le dije mientras forcejaba con él – no tienes derecho hacer eso aquí.

Aquí la que no tiene derecho eres tú de jugar con los sentimientos de un niño...

¡Hey! No soy un niño en unos días cumplo trece – dijo Henry ofendido.

Bueno como sea no debes jugar con los sentimientos de un miembro de tu familia – me dijo mientras me ponía en su regazo en medio de la sala, esto no podía ser más humillante. Cuando sentí que me subió la estúpida falda y me bajo mi ropa interior, vale si podía ser más humillante.

No davidddd aquí noooo por favoorrrr – le rogué mientras trataba de subirme la ropa.

Soy papá PLAS no David PLAS, no voy a tolerar más faltas PLAS PLAS de respetos, no se juega con los PLAS PLAS sentimientos de los otros PLAS PLAS Emma si me vuelvo a PLAS PLAS que lo has hecho otra vez PLAS PLAS te puedo asegurar que no te va PLAS PLAS gustar nada.

Auuuuu...valeeee Haaaa ya entendiii – no quería hacer mucho escándalo así que trate de estar lo más callada posible, David me ayudo a levantarme y me puse mi ropa de nuevo, cuando voltee vi que Regina le había tapado los ojos a Henry. Por lo menos no me había visto mi pobre trasero.

Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien – dijo David.

Disculpa por los problemas Abuela – le dije con algunas lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla – Henry siento haberte hablado como lo hice.

Disculpa aceptada Emma, pero te estoy enseñado magia para ayudarte en caso de emergencia no para aprovecharte se ella – me regaño, pero no es justo si uno tiene magia es para hacer la vida más fácil.

Tranquila Emma no importa lo que me digas siempre te voy a querer – me dijo mientras me abrazaba esas palabras me llegaron al corazón.

Yo también te quiero enano – le dije mientras lo abrazaba más.

Emma ven conmigo que tengo que hablar contigo – me dijo David mientras me señalaba la escalera, subimos las escaleras – espérame en tu habitación.

Me senté en mi cama seguía pensando que todo esto era muy injusto, tenía un poder especial y tenía derecho a usarlo. Estuve un rato pensado en eso cuando mi puerta se abrió, entro David con esa maldita cosa ya él le tomo el gustico usando ese cinturón en mi indefenso trasero acompañado de Nieve.

Ya sabes porque estás aquí – me dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Sigo sin entender el porqué me van a castigar por algo con lo que nací – me queje.

No te estamos castigando porqué naciste con magia si no por la forma tan irresponsable que las estas usando – dijo Nieve molesta.

Estoy es lo que soy, tengo magia y la puedo usar en el momento que yo quiera, eso no lo puedes cambiar y te tengo noticias lo voy a seguir usando ni tu ni nadie me lo puede impedir – le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Nos estas amenazando Emma, te recuerdo quien somos – me dijo con una ceja alzada, como si no pudiera creer que lo estaba escuchando.

Como olvidar quien eres tú, eres un maldito mandón que quiere controlar mi vida – le dije aun más molesta.

¿Cómo me llamaste? Y no quiero controlar tu vida, soy mayor que tu y se como es la vida.

Desearía ser mayor que ustedes – le dije mientras cerraba los ojos. Espere una réplica por parte de David o de Nieve pero nada, cuando abrí los ojos me quede helada había un niño y una niña de entre nueve a diez años.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto el niño, me le quede viendo era una réplica perfecta pero en miniatura de David.

David – le dije en susurro.

Sí, me conoces – dijo con una sonrisa – sabes donde esta mi mamá

¿Dónde está mi mamá? – dijo la pequeña niña

Nieve – dije en susurro, hay dios mío que hice, encogí a mis padres. Nieve asintió con la cabeza Espera un momento – le dije mientras salí corriendo del cuarto a la sala, Daniel estaba sentado en el sofá y Regina estaban en la cocina – abuela necesito de tu ayuda.

No me voy a meter en una discusión entre tu padre y tu – me dijo sin ni siquiera ver a la cara.

Abuela es urgente – le dije más nerviosa, eso hizo que ella volteara.

¿Qué paso? – me pregunto.

Bueno que pasaría si tu yerno y tu hija volvieran a ser unos niños – le dije dudosa.

¿Qué hiciste Emma Swan?

Transforme a David y a Nieve en niños – le dije con una medio sonrisa.

¿Dónde está? – me pregunto Regina

En mi cuarto – todas nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, hay estaba David viendo mi computador como si fuera algún tipo de objeto diabólico y Nieve estaba viendo la radio.

David, Nieve – los llamo Regina. Cuando el volteo una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Mamá – grito Nieve mientras la abrazaba.

Señora Regina – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Dónde estamos? Ha visto a mi mamá

David que es lo último que recuerdas – dijo Regina mientras tenia abrazada a Nieve.

Estaba ayudando a mi madre en la granja y de pronto aparecí aquí – dijo mientras señalaba el cuarto.

Muy bien, tu madre no está horita aquí, ella tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente mientras vas a quedarte aquí conmigo – le dijo muy despacio.

Es padre otra vez verdad – dijo un poco triste.

Si cariño es tu padre otra vez, pero te prometo que vas a estar seguro aquí y nada malo te va a pasar – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, a que se referirá que su padre es el culpable que su madre no esté aquí.

Y tu cariño que es lo último que recuerdas – le dijo a Nieve mientras se ponía a su altura.

Papá se fue a trabajar temprano y tú estabas preparando al comida de Henry mientras yo lo cuidaba y después estábamos aquí – dijo con el ceño fruncido – ¿Dónde está papá?

El está abajo porque no vas a saludarlo, Henry ve tu también – dijo Regina mientras los niños salían de mi cuarto, cuando estábamos solas se me quedo viendo – dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Estaba molestos con ellos y desee poder ser mayor que ellos, te juro que no fue mi intención que ellos se transformaran en unos niños – le dije un poco asustada, sabía perfectamente que esta mujer mataría a cualquiera que solo pensara hacerle daño a sus hijo, y nunca se sabe si también matara a su nieta por encoger a su hija.

De pronto escuchamos un grito que provenía del piso de abajo, era Daniel pero quien lo podía culpar, de pronto vez a tu hija de 20 años y a los minutos la vez de 10 años, si no le dio un infarto sería un milagro.

Vamos a explicarle a tu abuelo que paso, antes de que crea que está loco y déjame ver que podemos hacer con este problema – dijo mientras bajamos.

PV de Daniel

Vi a Emma correr a la cocina, negué con la cabeza esa niña nunca aprende, pero me llamo la atención que Regina subiera junto con Emma, que habrá pasado, mejor espero un rato si no bajan voy a ver que está sucediendo. Unos minutos después escuche que estaban corriendo por las escaleras cuando voltee a ver quién era me quede helado, era Nieve pero pequeña, ya va pequeña como era eso posible.

Papi – me dijo mi princesa mientras me abrazaba.

Señor Daniel – me saludo David. Esto debe ser obra de Emma.

Regina – grite, los niños brincaron por el susto del grito.

Papá no se grita – dijo Nieve con los brazos cruzados, yo solo sonreí esa era mi princesita, mi niña.

Tienes razón princesa, los siento – le dije mientras me ponía a su altura, era exactamente como la recordaba. A los pocos segundos apareció Emma junto a Regina – alguien me puede explicar.

Pregúntale a Emma – dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a los niños.

Fue sin querer, mi magia se salió de control – me dijo con una cara de inocencia que no me convencía.

Y ha hora que vamos hacer – dije mientras señalaba a los niños.

Tenemos que esperar este tipo de hechizo desaparecen con el tiempo – me dijo Regina

Pero cuanto tiempo – dije

No se depende de la cantidad de magia puso Emma en el hechizo, puede ser unos días o incluso un par de semana todo depende – dijo Regina con una sonarías mientras miraba a nieve que tenía cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando en el televisor.

Mamá ¿qué es eso? – pregunto nieve mientras señalaba el televisor.

Eso se llama televisor es como un espejo mágico – le dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa – muy bien voy a comprar algo de comer, ¿puedes cuidarlos?

Claro que si – dije un poco ofendido, podía cuida muy bien a mi hija, mi pequeño yerno y mi nieta. Regina estaba saliendo.

Quiero ir contigo – dijo Nieve.

Cariño quédate con papá sí, yo vuelvo rápido – le dijo Regina.

Pero quiero ir contigo – dijo con los brazos cruzados y con un lindo pucherito.

Blancanieves – dijo Regina con un tono se advertencia – te vas a quedar aquí y te vas a portar bien con papá.

Está bien – dijo resignada. Mientras Regina salía de la casa y Nieve se sentaba en el sofá.

Yo voy a mi cuarto – dijo Emma.

O no cariño – le dije mientras la miraba fijamente – tu vas por tu cuaderno de trabajo y tu libro de texto, mañana tienes prueba y vas a estudiar ahí donde te puede ver.

Pero...

Emma Swan vas hacer lo que te digo o término lo que tu padre iba a comenzar en tu cuarto – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Está bien – dijo mientras subía a su cuarto.

Señor ¿dónde estamos? – me pregunto David.

Niños estamos en un pueblo muy lejos de casa... – les empecé a explicar lo más sencillo posible y sin decir 100 por cierto la verdad. Emma se sentó en la mesa del comedor para estudiar mientras yo me sentaba con los niños a ver caricaturas.

Papi ¿quién es ella? – me pregunto nieve mientras señalaba a Emma

Ella es la hija de una buena amiga y va a quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo – trate de explicar.

¿Sus papas también se fueron? – pregunto David.

Si David sus papás tuvieron que salir y nosotros la estamos cuidando – le dije mientras ellos asentía con la cabeza.

Me encantaba la cara se asombró que ponían los niños, eso me recordaba cuando me desperté en este nuevo mundo sin saber cómo funcionaba las cosas, de pronto sentí como Nieve se pegaba más a mí y ponía su cabeza en mi pecho. El teléfono empezó a sonar, vi que era Henry, el había salido a casa de un amigo a buscar unas cosas.

Hola Henry – lo salude, hay Dios mío como le iba a explicar que nieve ha hora era menor que él.

Papá puedo almorzar aquí – me dijo esperanzado.

Claro que si – le dije mientras me levantaba – Henry Emma tuvo incidente con su magia.

¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?

Si ella está perfectamente – le dije mientras respiraba – pero Nieve y David se convirtieron en niños.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero después de unos segundos podía escuchar la risa de Henry.

¿Estás bien?

Si es solo que – me dijo entre risa – cuando llegue a la casa voy a tomar muchas fotos esto será un buen material de chantaje.

Henry – lo regañe – nada de chantaje.

Hay papá tu le quitas todo lo divertido a las cosas – él se quejó.

Divierte con tus amigos – le dije mientras escuchaba que algo se calló en la sala.

Chao papá – él se despidió, de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe. Salí corriendo a ver había pasado y el televisor estaba en el piso.

¿Qué paso? – dije sorprendido.

Quería ver cómo funcionaba y cuando lo jale se cayó – explico nieve.

No te muevas – le dije mientras veía el piso había trozos de cristal y ninguno de los niños traía zapatos. Tome a Nieve por la cintura y la senté en sofá – niños traten de no tocar las cosas que no conozcan, ese aparato les pudo haber hecho daño si quieren saber cómo funciona algo me preguntan o a Regina.

Si señor – dijeron a la vez, la puerta se abrió y a pareció Regina con varias bolsa de comida.

¿Qué paso? – dijo mientras señalaba el televisor en el piso.

Solo un accidente – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Las cosas no cambian nunca no puedo dejarte cinco minutos con Nieve porque termina la casa hecha un desastre – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía la mano y el televisor quedaba como nuevo y se iba a la cocina.

¡Hey! – Dije ofendido – soy buen padre.

Claro que si – me dijo nieve mientras me abrazaba – eres el mejor del mundo.

Gracias bebe – le dije con una gran sonrisa – por lo menos alguien en esta familia me valora.

Esta semana iba hacer una semana muy interesante.

PV Emma

Habían pasado unos días, y mis padres aún eran niños, yo sabía que mis abuelos estaban disfrutando de esto, Henry había tomado toda clase de fotos, la verdad es que quería ver la cara de Nieve cuando las fotos.

Señorita Swan término – me dijo el director, tuve que hacer mis pruebas con él, las había pasado de milagro pero al menos no suspendería ninguna materia.

Si señor – le dije mientras le entregaba el examen, le tomo solo unos minutos corregirlo.

Si esto lo logro solo unos días, estoy completamente seguro que logrará tener excelentes notas si estudiara y no usara su magia – me dijo mientras me entregaba el examen 7,8 no era una nota perfecta pero era mía.

Si señor lo tomare en cuenta – le dije mientras salía. Ya había terminado la tortura de los exámenes, cuando salí vi el coche de Daniel, cuando me iba a montar se me acerco Neal.

Hola preciosa – me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Hola guapo

Será que tus carceleros te dan una tregua para salir esta noche – me dijo con una sonrisa.

No se habría que preguntar – le dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza a mi abuelo.

Hola Neal – lo saludo David.

Hola Daniel – dijo mientras respiraba hondo como tomando fuerza – será posible que Emma venga a una fiesta que va hacer Víctor...

No

¿Por qué? Hoy es viernes y ya termine mis exámenes y los pase todos – me queje.

No – dijo pero cuando me iba a quejar él alzo la mano – no importa lo que digas mi respuesta sigue siendo no

Pero no es justo – me quejé

Como siempre he dicho la vida a veces no es justa, sube que tenemos que recoger a los niños – dijo mientras entraba al coche.

Te llamo después – le dije mientras le daba un abrazó – voy a ir a esa fiesta espera mi mensaje.

Vale – me dijo mientras me daba un beso. El camino a la alcaldía fue silencioso.

Quédate en el coche voy a buscar a los niños – me dijo mientras salía, esto se había vuelto rutina, la abuela cuidaba a los padres en la mañana y el abuelo en la tarde.

Emma – me saludaron los dos a la vez.

Hey chicos ¿cómo estuvo el día? – les dije con una sonrisa, ellos no eran culpables de mi mal humor que tenía por culpa de mi abuelo.

Bien – me dijo Nieve mientras me contaba todo los que había hecho con la abuela. El resto del camino los únicos que hablan eran los niños, Daniel se paro en donde la Abuelita para comprar comida y cuando llegamos a la casa me encerré hay en búsqueda de un plan para poder ir a la fiesta.

Emma a comer – dijo Daniel.

No tengo hambre – le dije de mal humor mientras prendía el computador. La puerta se abrió y él entro – que ha hora no tengo privacidad.

Uno me bajas el tono – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – dos vas a pagar ese aparato que aun estas castigada y lo sabes perfectamente y tres vas a bajar a comer tú decides si te vas a sentar cómodamente o no.

Voy a bajar – le dije de mal humor, apague el computador no quería arriesgarme a molestar mas al abuelo.

El almuerzo fue relativamente tranquilo, mis padres se emocionaban con cada comida diferente que probaban o los diferentes dulces, sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que probaban algo nuevo y delicioso. Cuando terminamos puse mi plato en el lavavajilla.

Me puedo ir a mi habitación – le dije de mal modo a David.

Emma no me gusta ese tono – me dijo en tono de advertencia.

Lo que digas puedo o no ir a mi cuarto – le dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Emma no me busques porque no te va a gustar los resultados y no me pongas los ojos en blanco que es una falta de respeto – me dijo molesto. Yo solo cruce los brazos – Emma

Es que no es justo yo quiero ir a esa fiesta – le dije molesta.

Todo este escándalo es por esa bendita fiesta – dijo Daniel mientras pasaba su mano por la cara – ya te dije que no vas a ir y punto, solo han pasado unos días desde tu problema en la escuela….

Pero mis padres no me castigaron…

Si tu no le diste tiempo los convertiste en niños – me dijo mientras señalaba a los dos niños sentados frente al televisor – y no voy a discutir contigo, estas castigada y punto.

No puedes castigarme, no eres nadie – le dije con mi voz más fuerte que encontré.

De verdad me quieres seguir por este camino – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – porque si piensas que no puedo ponerte en mi rodilla y darte unos buenos palmadas estas muy equivocada, eres mi nieta y tengo todo el derecho tú decides.

Me quede callada, quería seguir peleando para lograr obtener el permiso para ir a la fiesta, pero estaba segura que si seguía pelando terminaría llorando y con el trasero adolorido, este hombre se podía ver muy alegre y simpático, pero tenía una mano pesada.

Emma que decides, te vas a comportar o tengo que darte un incentivo – me dijo mientras me mostraba la mano.

Lo siento no debí ser grosera – le dije mientras miraba al piso.

Disculpa aceptada – me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo – anda ve hacer lo que quieres mientras se a dentro de la casa, tengo que ir a entretener a dos niños.

La tarde paso sin problema ya tenía planeado todo con Neal, el me iba a recoger en un par de horas, saldría cuando todos estaban dormidos. De pronto sentí que me tocaban el hombro y salte del susto.

Abuela casi me matas – le dije mientras ponía mi mano en el pecho.

Estas planeando algo malo, para que te asuste tan fácil – me dijo con cara de que te estoy vigilando.

No solo estaba pensado en mis padres, los extraño – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Lo sé cariño, yo también los extraño, aunque no voy a mentir ver a Nieve así de pequeña me encanta, pero también me hace falta mí niña – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Pero ellos van a cambiar verdad

Claro que si solo hay que darles tiempo para que la magia se revierta – me dijo mientras se levantaba – así que no te preocupes ellos van a volver,

Eso espero – le dije con una sonrisa

Bueno venía a decirte buenas noches

Buenas noches abuela – le dije con una sonrisa.

Espero hasta las once, vi en el pasillo todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ni un ruido, coloque las almohadas en mi cama y las cubrí para cualquiera que abriera mi puerta pensaría que estaba durmiendo, salí por la ventana y encontré a Neal a una cuadra de la casa.

La verdad amor es que eres o muy valiente o muy tonta – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo diría que muy valiente – le dije mientras los besaba.

Nos dirigimos a la fiesta, cuando llegamos todos estaban bailando y tomando habíamos llegado en el mejor momento de toda la fiesta, nos estábamos divirtiendo cuando llego August.

Hola preciosa – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Hola pensé que no ibas a llegar – le dije un poco alto por la música.

Después de varias horas, Neal había estado tomando varios tragos y se veía un poco molesto, había tratado de bailar con él pero no quería, así estuve bailando con August.

Eres un desgraciado – dijo Neal mientras trataba de golpear a August.

Pero qué te pasa Neal – dijo August mientras evadía los golpes.

No voy a dejar que te quedes con Emma – dijo Neal mientras intentaba golpear de nuevo a August, pero en esta ocasión si lo logro, comenzaron a golpearse.

Ya basta – le dije mientras trataba de separarlos.

Pero ninguno se detenía, algunos de las personas que estaban en la fiesta los estaban aminado otros trataban de separarlos, cuando de pronto la música se apago y un fuerte grito hizo que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio.

¿Qué estas pasando aquí? – dijo Killian

Killian sepáralos se van hacer daño – le estaba gritando. El tomo a Neal por la cadera y lo alejo de August – Basta Neal.

El trababa de soltarse del agarre del killian, yo me puse en el medio para que August no golpeara de nuevo a Neal.

August basta – le dije mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho.

Pero fue él quien comenzó a golpearme – me dijo mientras señalaba a Neal.

Vamos a salir August tienes que calmarte – le dije mientras lo sacaba de la casa. Habían pasado varios minutos después las personas dejaron la fiesta, Killian salió con un Neal tomado del brazo.

Al coche los tres – ladro Killian molesto, los tres nos sentamos en el coche, el dejo a Neal en casa de la tía Zelena, luego dejo a August en la casa de su padre. Cuando él estaba hablando con Geppetto vi un cachorrito dálmata, salí del coche para buscar.

Hola amigo estas perdido – le dije mientras lo cargaba.

Princesa Emma – escuche una voz.

Si

Espero que les gustara, hasta la próxima


	42. Chapter 42

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios se les quiere, cada vez que veo sus comentarios me animan a seguir la historia y gracias por las personas que leen la historia muchas gracias a todos, ya saben cualquier idea, comentario o gritica siempre es bienvenida.

Bueno espero que les guste el capito, hasta la próxima.

PV Kilkiam

No es posible que los jóvenes se metan en tan tantos, cuantas veces le había dicho a Neal que no bebiera licor y no solo no obedece si no se agarra a golpes como un salvaje, bueno es que yo nunca lo hice, si muchas veces me agarre a golpes pero nunca con un amigo, desde que fui responsable se Neal siempre trate de darle buenos ejemplos, solo respira y cuenta hasta diez que toda vía falta una me decía mientras caminaba, Daniel no va hace muy feliz con eso. Cuando llegue al choche cual es mi sorpresa la princesa no estaba. Yo la mato

De verdad es tan difícil segur una simple instrucción - murmure mientras buscaba a la fugitiva. Después de unos diez minutos decidí llamar a Daniel, si me iba a desvelar buscando a Emma no será el único en hacerlo.

Dime Killiam.- dijo Daniel m dormido que despierto - espero que sea una emergencia viste la hora.

Tranquilo amigó, sabes ¿Donde está tu nieta? - le pregunte con una risa.

En su cama, y si para eso llamaste...

¿Estás seguro? - le pregunte

Killiam de verdad no estoy de humor - dijo con molestia - habla de una vez.

Tu dulce nieta la acabo de sacar de una fiesta y cuando la llevaba a su casa se escapo.- le dije, después se unos segundos si ningún tipo se ruido - sigues hay.

Si me estoy cambiando voy para allá - me dijo molesto - ¿Dónde estás?

Después de explicarle donde estaba y de asegurar que lo iba a esperar para la búsqueda se su nieta, el me colgó.

PV de Daniel

Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ella - iba diciendo entre dientes, mientras me cambia la pijama.

Amor ¿pasa algo? - me dijo Regina.

Que tu nieta volvió a escaparse, te juro que estoy tentado de colocarle una reja a esa ventana - le dije mientras me ponía los zapatos - y si fuera poco Killiam la traía a la casa y que hace la señorita se escapa.

Daniel cariño calmarte - me dijo mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

No Regjna no me digas que me calme, ya se acabo el abuelo dulce - le dije mientras la miraba - Emma transformo a sus padres en niños, engaño a todo el mundo con el tema se la escuela y ha hora saca este truco. Esta fuera de control.

Cariño es joven comete errores - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - Nieve también hizo de las suyas muchas veces.

Si es verdad Nieve no era un ángel, pero después se unas buenas palmadas pensaba dos veces antes de hacer otra vez de la suyas - le dije mientras recogía las llaves del coche - y eso mismo pienso hacer con Emma.

¿Daniel?

Si

Solo trata de no dejarme sin nieta si - me dijo con una sonrisa

No prometo nada - le dije con una sonrisa

Llame cuando la encuentres - me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Estuve buscando por más de dos horas, ya estaba amaneciendo, no había rastro de Emma por ningún lado, necesitaba la ayuda de Regina, pero no podíamos dejar a los niños solos, fui al restaurante de la abuelita.

Daniel ¿Qué haces tan temprano? - me pregunto la abuela.

Emma se escapó de nuevo y no logró encontrarla, necesito a Regina pero no podemos dejar solos a los niños, así que necesito a Roja solo un par de horas - le dije ya preocupado, toda mi rabia había desaparecido y solo quedas preocupación, si le paso algo malo, si esta herida por ahí, si volvió Cora o peor si el Rey George la encontró.

Si no hay problema pasa, toma una taza de café mientras busco a Roja - me dijo la Abuela mientras subía las escaleras. A los diez minutos bajo Roja con una cara de sueño terrible y a medio vestir.

Veo que aún estaba dormida - le dije a la abuela.

Si pero en unos minutos estará ya despierta no es así - le dijo la abuela mientras le daba un pequeño codazo.

Si si abuela lo que tu digas - dijo Roja mientras bostezaba - cuál es la emergencia que me sacaron se la cama a las 5:30 de la mañana.

Roja cariño disculpa la hora pero necesito que cuides los niños Emma está desaparecida...

Te puedo ayudar Tío Daniel la puedo rastrear rápido - me dijo ya despierta

No voy a ponerte en riesgo, Regina puede hacer un hechizo para rastrearla - dije serio, lo que menos quería era otro niño en peligro

Venga tío, puedo ubicar a Emma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tía va a tardar más - Roja se quejó.

No Roja, vamos que entre más rápido nos vallamos más rápido podemos ubicar a Emma - le dije mientras salimos - gracia Abuela.

No hay nada que agradecer somos familia - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien Roja...- no termine se hablar cuando vi a Roja a unos 400 metros de mi.

Tengo su aroma Tío - dijo mientras corría.

Roja vuelve en este instante - le grite mientras corría detrás de ella, había olvidado que alcanzar a un lobo no era trabajo fácil - detente Roja.

Ya estábamos muy internados en el bosque, cuando Roja al fin se detuvo, la tome del brazo.

En qué estabas pensando...

Cállate - me dijo en susurro.

No me mandes a callar señorita...

Tío escucha - me dijo en voz baja mientras me tapaba la boca. Si podía escuchar una voz eran una mujer - Emma esta con ella puedo sentir su aroma.

Muy bien quédate aquí - le dije mientras tomaba el arma.

Pero...

No te quedas aquí - le dije con voz fuerte - o le vas hacer compañía a Emma en su castigo. Fui claro

Si tío - me dijo mientras se ocultaba en los arbustos. Camine lo más silencioso posible, podía ver a Emma en el suelo inconsciente, puse mi pistola en la cabeza del culpable de la desaparición de mi nieta.

Un movimiento y será lo último que hagas - dije mientras presionaba más el arma en su cabeza - Roja ven y desata a Emma.

Podía ver a Roja tratando de que Emma despertara, cuando vi que volvía en sí, decidí ver quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto, di la vuelta para ve el rostro y me quede helado.

Cruela - dije sin poder creerlo, hacia ya muchos años que no veía a esta mujer.

Daniel tanto tiempo sin verte - me dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Tío ¿estás bien? - me pregunto Roja

Abuelo - me llamo Emma

Tío, abuelo me he perdido mucho no es así Daniel - Cruela me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo que tu no me acercaría Cruela, la mano no me va a temblar esta vez - le dije mientras apuntaba mi arma a ella - pero te voy a dejar algo claro, mantente alejada se mi familia o no respondo.

Así que eres el abuelo de la salvadora, interesante - me dijo ignorando lo que yo le había dicho - pero lo siento no puedo dejarla...

De pronto Cruela salió volando y aterrizo unos metros, voltee para ver a Emma confirmando que ella había usado su magia. Espose a Cruela y llame a Killiam para que se la llevara. Caminamos hasta llegar al restaurante de la Abuela para dejar a Roja.

Gracias por la ayuda Roja - le dije mientras le daba un abrazó - pero la próxima vez hay que seguir mis intrusiones PLAS.

Au tío - ella se quejó.

Gracias de nuevo Roja, nos vemos después - le dije con una sonrisa. Cuando voltee vi de forma sería a mi nieta.

Abuelo...

No quiero escuchar nada, vamos a ir a la casa y hay vamos a tener una conversación sería - le dije mientras la miraba.

Pero...

Emma si quieres discutir conmigo en medio de la calle yo no tengo problema pero dudo que tú quieras eso o me equivoco - le dije, ella me miro asustada y comenzó a caminar - sabía decisión.

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, cuando llegamos a la casa, los niños estaban desayunado y mi dulce esposa no se veía muy feliz, rayos había olvidado llamarla.

Estuve esperando tu llamada querido - me dijo sería - Emma ve a desayunar.

De verdad lo olvidé amor, las cosas se complicaron un poco más de lo planeado - le dije mientras miraba a Emma sentarse a la mesa.

PV Emma

Sabía que estaba metida en grandes pero muy grandes problemas, y ellos quieren que coma, no creo que pueda tragar ni el agua.

Emma ¿dónde estabas tan temprano? - me dijo Henry.

Por ahí - le dije mientras jugaba con el tenedor.

Papá - casi grito Nieve mientras se levantaba a abrazar a Daniel - vamos a montar a caballo este fin de semana verdad.

Claro que si princesa, buenos días chicos - saludo mientras se sentaba - Emma come.

No tengo hambre - le dije mientras me levantaba.

Siéntate, no tienes hambre bien pero te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo lo diga - me dijo molestó

Sabes que voy a estar en mi cuarto…

Emma estas en hielo muy delgado así que no me tientes, estoy muy molesto contigo, no sé qué te estás pasando estos últimos días pero eso se acaba hoy – me dijo mientras se me acercaba, me hizo retroceder dos pasos, nunca lo había visto tan furioso en mi vida – así que si te dijo que te sientas eso es lo que vas hacer, me entendiste.

Me que callada, quería gritarle que no podía ordenarme hacer nada, pero su cara se estaba poniendo de color rojo intenso, podía ver su vena en la frente a punto de romperse, sabía que si empujaba más al abuelo lo iba a lamentar o mejor dicho mi trasero lo iba a lamentar.

Emma Ruth Swan he dicho entendiste – me dijo con los dientes apretados.

Si señor – dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo, en la mesa hubo un momento de silencio, los niños se sentaron derechos, estaban comiendo sin ninguna protesta y no hubo ruido, todo el mundo quería desaparecer antes de que Daniel explotara y la pagara con todo el mundo. Al terminar el desayuno la abuela se llevo a los niños al supermercado a comprar las cosas para el fin de semana.

Si terminaste el desayuno sube a tu habitación – me dijo mientras me miraba.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, cuando entre a mi habitación empecé a dar vueltas como loca, sabía que el abuelo me iba a matar de esta nadie me iba a salvar, ni siquiera el mismísimo Merlín. Había pasado casi media hora y nada que el abuelo subía. Cuando la puerta se abrió. Me quede con la boca abierta el abuelo traía el cinturón en la mano.

Abuelo que vas hacer con eso – le dije mientras me alejaba de él.

Ya que no quieres escuchar razones, hablar contigo es como hablar con una pared, vamos a ver si una charla con esto – me dijo mientras lo alzaba – logra que por fin te metas en esa cabecita tuya que no debes ponerte en peligro.

Abu..abuelo no paso nada…

No te paso nada – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí – vamos a ver cuando termine contigo me sigues diciendo que no te paso nada.

No me vas a pegar – le dije mientras me alejaba de él – no te lo voy a permitir.

Tú no me vas a permitir ya lo veremos – me dijo mientras se acercaba, pero un paso que el daba un paso que yo me alejaba, en menos de unos segundo se convirtió en persecución.

Emma Ruth Swan detente en este momento – me dijo mientras me agarraba pero yo me solté de su agarre – Emma si tengo que seguir persiguiéndote no te van a gustar las consecuencias.

Ni loca me iba a detener, donde este hombre me agarre me va a despellejar viva, si antes estaba molesto ha hora estaba furioso, me había perseguido por toda la habitación, tenía que pensar rápido, debía buscar una forma de salir de la habitación.

PV de Daniel

Estaba más que furioso, habían pasado varios minutos y la persecución de mi nieta ya me tenía cansado, así que tome el cinturón de la mesa, vi que Emma estaba un poco distraída, la tome del brazo y le di un solo golpe para llamar su atención.

ZAS ya me canse de perseguirte – le dije mientras ella me miraba ofendida por ese golpe.

Au abuelo suéltame – me dijo mientras trataba de soltar del brazo.

Ya es suficiente Emma – le dije mientras la sacudía un poco – ya estoy cansado de que te comportes como una mocosa de pañales.

Creo que ese comentario no lo tomo muy bien Emma, porque comenzó a pelear con uñas y garras, esta niña cree que puede conmigo, trabajo con caballos rebeldes y logro domarlos, ella está muy equivocada si cree que no puedo con ella. Así que logre ponerla en mi rodilla.

Vas a PLAS PLAS dejar de PLAS PLAS pelar conmigo PLAS PLAS en este PLAS PLAS instante – le dije cada palabra aplicando una palmada.

Sueltameeee yaaaa – ella me dijo mientras se retorcía en regazo.

Emma PLAS PLAS aun no he comenzado PLAS PLAS con el castigo PLAS PLAS – le advertid, pero ella están terca como Regina, a veces me pregunto si esta muchacha no lleva su sangre, porque son igual de tercas.

Auuuu abuelooooo dueleeee – ella se quejo.

¿Vas a comportarte? – le pregunte.

Si señor – respondió

¿Por qué vas hacer castigar? – le pregunte

Porque arriesgue mi vida – contesto

Exacto y eso mi querida nieta no es aceptable – le dije mientras le bajaba el pantalón – pero de eso vamos hablar dentro de un rato, estas últimas semanas has tenido un comportamiento atroz. Primero la escuela PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS no hacemos trampa PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS en esta familia PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuuu abuelooo eso fue haceee auuu mucho tiempo – me dijo mientras se removía.

Querida en esta PLAS PLAS casa las travesuras PLAS PLAS no tienen fecha de vencimientos PLAS PLAS – le dije con una media sonrisa – segundo PLAS PLAS la magia no se PLAS PLAS en contra de la PLAS PLAS familia PLAS PLAS y me vengas PLAS PLAS con que PLAS PLAS fue sin querer PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Aaa auuuu abuelooo dueleee bastaaaa yaaa

Es mejor que te pongas cómoda porque esto está comenzando – le dije mientras la acomodaba mejor, y le bajaba la ropa interior, podía ver su trasero rojo, sabía que las palmadas que le estaba dando eran un poco fuerte, pero quería que recordara esta conversación por lo menos unos días.

Abuelo lo vuelvo hacerrr perooo no massss, por favorrrr – decía con lágrimas, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla, pero tenía que ser firme. Así que tome el cinturón que estaba en el suelo.

Esa canción ya me la sé de memoria Emma – le dije mientras tomaba el valor para hacer lo que iba hacer - se acabo las PLAS PLAS escapadas PLAS PLAS por que PLAS PLAS te juro que donde te PLAS PLAS vuelvas a escapar PLAS PLAS voy a poner PLAS PLAS en mi rodilla en es PLAS PLAS mismo instante PLAS PLAS

Lo jurooo abuelooo, yaaa noooo masssss

No te quiero ZAS ZAS en fiesta si no ZAS ZAS tienes permiso ZAS ZAS no quiero que ZAS ZAS tomes ningún tipo ZAS ZAS de licor ZAS ZAS

Aaaaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaa noooooo massssssss abueloooooo

No te quiero cerca ZAS ZAS del bosque por ningún ZAS ZAS motivo ZAS ZAS

Abue…abuelo ya ya nooo massssss por por favor – me dijo entre lágrimas y gritos

Ya cariño – le dije mientras le acomodaba la ropa y la abrazaba, podía sentir mi camisa húmeda por las lágrimas – ya paso cielo. Emma cuando vas a empezar a usar esa cabecita tuya en vez de lanzarte sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Ya no me regañes abuelo – me dijo con un puchero – eres malo me duele y nunca va a dejar de doler.

Bueno eso espero porque si no deja de dolerte eso significa que no te vas a meter en muchos problemas en los próximos días – le dije mientras le di un beso en la frente – ve a cambiarte y prepara tus cosas mañana vamos de día de campo.

Abuelo lo siento de verdad – me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

Lo sé cariño ve a descansar un rato, que debes estar exhausta por la noche que pasaste – le dije mientras la guiaba a la cama – duerme bien princesa.

Había pasado un par de horas cuando Regina con los niños.

Papá compramos muchas cosas – dijo Nieve mientras se lanzaba encía de mí.

Qué bueno cariño y disfrutaste la salida – le pregunte mientras la sentaba en mi regazo, desde que Nieve se había convertido en una niña había aprovechado cada minuto de ella.

Si papá compramos muchas cosas y….

Nieve se suponía que tenias que buscar a tu padre para que me ayude con las cosas – dijo Regina con unas bolsas en la manos.

Papi debes ayudar a mamá con las cosas – dijo Nieve avergonzada de a ver olvidado su misión.

Voy, mi reina princesa – les dije mientras hacia una reverencia y una sonrisa – voy a buscar las cosas.

Cuando todo estaba guardado y los niños estaban comiendo una merienda, Regina se sentó a mi lado entregándome una taza de chocolate caliente, el mejor remedio de todos los males.

Aun tengo nieta – dijo Regina mientras tomaba un trago.

Tú qué crees, no la puedo matar después tengo que dar muchas explicaciones, así que lo que hice fue darle unas buenas palmadas para que deje de estar escapándose de la casa – le dije.

Espero que de verdad aprenda esta vez – me dijo con una sonrisa triste, yo sabía que ella se preocupaba por Emma, ella no quería que nada malo le pasara. Después de unos minutos de silencio.

Cariño dime ¿Qué te preocupa? – me pregunto preocupada.

Cuando encontré a Emma estaba con Cruela – le dije con un suspiro

Ya va ¿Quién? – pregunto como diciendo escuche bien.

Cruela, tenía a Emma inconsciente….

Esa bruja, si le pone un dedo a mi familia se va a repetir – dijo Regina molesta – pensé que había muerto, después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

Yo pensé lo mismo – le dije mientras suspiraba – aun no entiendo como llego a esta mundo o hace cuanto llego, se veía un poco más vieja desde la última vez que la vi.

Y ¿Qué vamos hacer? – me pregunto.

Ya hable con Killiam y tu hermana, y debemos mantener a Cruela vigilada – fue lo único que dije – pero te prometo que esa mujer no te va hacer daño ni a ti ni a los niños.

Yo lo sé amor no le vamos a permitir que nos haga daño de nuevo – me dijo Regina mientras me abrazaba.

PV de Emma

Desperté por la luz de que entraba por la ventana, cuando me fui a sentar me arrepentí de hacerlo, mi pobre trasero me duele horriblemente, cuando el abuelo me dijo que iba a doler por varios días no estaba jugando. Me levante, baje a comer algo cuando me di cuenta de la hora, era las seis de la mañana, había dormido casi todo el día de verdad es que estaba cansada.

Revise el móvil que había dejado en el mueble de la sala y vi varios mensajes de Neal y Auguts, disculpándose por la pelea de la noche anterior, por que los hombres siempre son tan básicos. Decidí prepárame algo de comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. Porque había tanta comida guardada en embases, para donde íbamos. Tome unos de los emparedados que había y comencé a comer.

Emma – cuando voltee estaba hay Regina.

Abuela – dije en voz baja, yo sabía que ella no se iba a quedar atrás mínimo me llevaba un buen regaño, y deseando que solo fuera eso. Hubo un momento de silencio – yo lo siento.

Espero que con la conversación que tuviste con tu abuelo sea suficiente – me dijo seria – pero donde vuelvas hacerlo no te va a gustar los resultados, porque me voy a poner en la fila para darte unas buenas palmadas, entendido

Si señora – dije de la forma más humilde posible, sabía que no podía jugar con esta mujer, si mis padres son estrictos al igual que el abuelo, pero esta mujer no soportaba tonterías – abuela vamos algún lugar.

Si vamos a la cabaña a pasar el fin de semana – me dijo mientras hacía café – y espero que te comportes no quiero tonterías, entendió

Si señora – dije al instante, ni loca hacía algo, mi pobre e indefenso trasero no me lo perdonaría.

Ayúdame aguardar las cosas en el coche – me dijo mientras me señalaba las cosas en la mesa. Dure un par de minutos mientras guardaba las cosas, mis minis padres ya estaban listo al igual que Henry. Una hora después ya habíamos llegado a la cabaña.

Las cosas estaban iban bien, fuimos a nadar en lago que estaba cerca, pero claro está que ni de vaina me iba a poner un traje de baño, todos verían mi pobre traserito, así que me puse un short para nadar.

Emma porque no te pones el traje de baño – me dijo Henry con malicia, mocoso metido.

Lo olvide Henry – le dije con los dientes apretados y con una cara que le decía es mejor que dejes de preguntar o tus videojuegos van a desaparecer de forma misteriosa.

Emma vamos a jugar – me dijo Nieve mientras me jalaba del brazo, era raro pero ya extrañaba a mis padres, los niños era entretenidos pero me hacía falta los abrazos de Nieve y aun que no lo admita también los de David.

Veía como Nieve y David se montaban en un árbol y se lanzaban al lago, eso era peligroso y si algo les pasaba.

Chicos no hagan eso se pueden hacer daño – les dije como por cuarta vez, pero ellos solo me estaban ignorando.

NIEVE – escuche el grito de Daniel – baja de ahí en este instante, te quieres matar

Pero papá es divertido – se quejo Nieve mientras bajaba.

Más divertido va hacer que te rompas algún hueso – escuche como Daniel la estaba regañando – y tú deberías estar vigilando.

¡Hey! A mí no me metas en esto, yo le dije que no se montara en el árbol varias veces y ellos no me escucharon – me queje no era justo que me regañaran por cosas que yo no tenía control.

Es frustrante que no te escuchen verdad – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, si – le dije mientras me iba a meter al lago a nadar un rato. Estuve un rato flotando un rato cuando vi a Daniel que estaba regañando otra vez a los niños y después se quejan de mí.

Cuando salí a comer algo no vi por ningún lado a los abuelos.

Y donde estas los viejos – le dije a Henry con una sonrisa.

Están buscando la comida – me dijo mientras se lanzaba en el lago. Estuve viendo a mis padres cuando los vi de nuevo en el árbol, por dios ambos estaban mojados, y de pronto Nieve se resbala casi cayendo, pero gracias a dios se pudo agarrar y luego se lanzo al lago.

Nieve basta no te monte en el árbol te vas a caer – le dije pero ella solo me miro feo, nado hasta la orilla y se estaba montando de nuevo. De verdad ya veo de donde saque mi terquedad, me levante para evitar que mi dulce madre termine rompiéndose el cuello, la tome del brazo – ya es suficiente Nieve o le digo a Daniel.

Dile si quieres por mí – me dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y empezó a montarse en el árbol.

Nieve baja – le dije seria.

BLANCANIEVE baja en este instante – escuche a Daniel hablar fuerte y ese grito me hizo brincar del susto.

No me grites cuando estoy de espalda, casi me causas un paro cardiaco – me queje mientras ponía mi mano en el pecho.

Lo siento Emma no quise asustarte – él se disculpo, pero seguía viendo hacia arriba – David baja.

Pero señor…

No quiero escuchar escusas joven baja en este instante – le dije mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera.

Vale – dijo mientras se lanzaba en el lago, podía ver la cara de Daniel ese desafío no le gusto mucho, cuando David llego a la orilla lo tomo del brazo.

Cuando PLAS dijo que PLAS no te montes PLAS en el árbol PLAS no te PLAS montas PLAS

Auuu siiii señor

Cuando PLAS te dijo que te PLAS bajes, te bajas PLAS no te lanzas entendido PLAS

Siiiii señorrrr Daniel yaaaa

No me gusta que me desobedezcan y tú lo sabes, cuando te decimos que no puedes hacer algo es por tu bien – lo regaño

Lo sé señor – dijo apenado.

Y si algo te pasa que le decimos a tu mamá – le dijo serio, el niño tenía unas lagrimas.

Lo siento – dijo llorando.

Está bien anda ve a comer un aperitivo – le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo – Nieve baja.

No – dijo mientras subía más.

Blancanieves baja en este instante – el dijo molesto, ella solo se cruzo los brazos, esto va hacer divertido, ver la guerra de voluntades entre esos dos era espectáculo – Nieve baja YA

Nieve comenzó a bajar del árbol muy lentamente mientras Daniel tenía los brazos cruzados y movía el pie de forma impaciente, cuando estuvo cerca de su agarre la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar.

Cuando PLAS PLAS dijo que PLAS PLAS no te montes PLAS PLAS en el árbol PLAS PLAS no te PLAS PLAS montas PLAS PLAS

Auuu papaaaaaa noooo yaaaaa

Cuando PLAS PLAS te dijo que te PLAS PLAS bajes, te bajas PLAS PLAS no me gusta repetir las cosas PLAS PLAS entendido PLAS PLAS

Siiiii papaaaaa yaaaa nooo massss

Te has pasado todo el día desobedeciéndome y eso jovencita no me gusta y tú lo sabes – lo regaño.

Lo siento papá – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

PV de Daniel

Había pasado unos minutos y Nieve no había parado de llorar, algo estaba mal no le había pegado tan fuerte.

Ya bebé – le dije mientras le frotaba la espada – dile a papá ¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo único que hizo fue extender los brazos, ese es un gesto universal para cualquier padre, así que la tome en brazos y la empecé a mecer como mil veces lo había hecho antes.

Te sientes mejor cariño – le dije con dulzura y ella solo asintió con la cabeza en mi cuello – que tal si vamos a comer algo rico que mamá preparo, ¿Qué dices?

Si – dijo mientras separaba su rostro de mi cuello.

Vamos Emma ven el almuerzo está listo – me dijo con una sonrisa. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa.

Nieve cariño come – fue lo único que dijo Regina, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.

No tengo hambre – dijo Nieve mientras empujaba su plato.

Debes comer algo – le dije Regina mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

Ya todas habíamos terminado de comer menos Nieve que seguía viendo el plato de comida, como si en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer por arte de magia.

¿Nieve te sientes bien? – le pregunte, había notado que los niños se estaban comportando de forma extraña.

No tengo hambre – dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el estomago, se levanto de la mesa y una luz envolvió a los niños y cuando desapareció hay estaban mi dulce hija y su esposo del tamaño correcto.

PV de Emma.

Mamá volviste – le dije mientras la abrazaba – lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención convertirlos en niños, lo siento.

Lo sé cariño – me dijo mientras me abrazo y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Te extrañe mamá – le dije, todos nos sentamos de nuevo, los abuelos los abrazaron hasta Henry los estaba molestado por las fotos que les había tomado.

En serio Henry donde muestres esas fotos tú no llegas a la pubertad – le dijo Nieve molesta.

De verdad quieres retarme en eso hermanita – le dijo Henry muy seguro, claro quién no se iba a sentir seguro si tenía a los abuelos protegiéndolo.

Ya niños basta, nadie va a chantajear a nadie – dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

Había pasando casi un mes y no habíamos tenido noticas de Cruela, era como si hubiese desaparecido, los abuelos me habían interrogado como había conocido a Cruela pero yo no les dije nada, eran recuerdo que quería olvidar. Mis padres nos habían citado a todos en el restaurante de la abuela, porque nos iban a dar una buena noticia.

Salí del colegio, faltaban tan solo un par de meses y las clases terminarían, no tendría que volver a pisar ese lugar y como en este pueblo no había universidad no tendría que preocuparme por estudiar más. Y al final la abuela estaba buscando la forma de regresar al bosque encantado. Cuando Roja había tomado las ordenes, todos estábamos ansiosos por saber las nuevas noticias.

Así que van a decirnos cuál es la noticia – dije un poco ansiosa.

Estoy embarazada – dijo Nieve muy feliz, todos gritaron de alegría, mis abuelos, Henry, Zelena, Killiam, Roja, hasta la abuelita estaba feliz por la noticia, la verdad es que a mí la idea no fue de mi agrado. Pero el sonido de la campana me distrajo, por la puerta apareció alguien que jamás pensé de ver. Me levante y me le quede viendo.

Disculpe – dijo el hombre a la abuelita.

Si

¿Dónde puedo buscar un mecánico? – Pregunto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta – mi carro se quedo varado a varios kilómetros de aquí.

Si era él, su voz era igual era como la recordaba, después de todo no es fácil olvidar la voz de la persona que te cuido por varios años, me acerque mucho más a él, podía escuchar que Nieve me estaba llamando, pero no les preste atención.

Abraham Swan – dije en voz. Podía escuchar a mis padres respirar de forma brusca.

Emma – me dijo con cara de no poder creerlo.

Si


End file.
